Double Life
by Kaith1
Summary: Moved to Archive of Our Own (Ao3). Abandoned on this website. School is not as easy as you think, it's a social nightmare. That's why students turn to the digital world of Pokémon to relieve their stress. It's a second life where you can do anything you want! But that's all Pokémon is, just a game...right?
1. The Boy Named Red

**Kaith:** Hey there everyone! Kaith here with an attempt at a Pokémon fanfiction. Just so you know, this is based on the Pokémon Adventures _Japanese _Manga. So the characters are named after their respective games. For example: First Gen Male=Red, First Gen Rival=Green, Female from Firered/Leafgreen=Blue, Original Character (From the Manga) =Yellow

The reason I put emphasis on Japanese is because the American version is lame and switched the names of Green and Blue, to becuase they thought Green was too girly of a name. Really? Anyways, ignore my little rant and read on, enjoy, and review! Also, the Pokémon are able to use more than four moves in the manga.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Boy Named Red<strong>

A young girl was searching her room frantically. She wore a private school outfit; a plaid skirt and a white blouse with a silver ribbon tied around her neck. Her blond hair hung loosely around her head.

"Yellow! Hurry up! You're going to be late for school!" Wilton called.

"I need just another minute, Uncle!" Yellow called back from her room. She scanned over her room searching for the items she still needed: her scrunchie, her DS Lite, and her history textbook. Yellow dug through her desk drawers until the scrunchie was finally found in the back corner of one of the drawers. She pulled her long hair back and put the scrunchie in place. Her textbook was found under the bed.

"You need to get going now!"

Yellow sighed and gave up the search for her DS Lite. "I'm coming." Throwing her bag over her shoulder, Yellow ran down the steps. Her fisherman uncle was impatiently tapping his foot by the door. "Sorry Uncle Wilton." Yellow apologized after they stepped outside. "I couldn't find a few things."

"Did you find everything then?" Wilton locked the door.

"Yeah." Yellow lied.

"Okay then, have fun at school then." Wilton walked the opposite direction of Yellow, heading for his fisherman job at the pier. Yellow sighed and turned away from her uncle, headed for her middle school. _We've been growing farther apart lately._ Yellow thought. _I wonder why._

Yellow was about to turn the final block before her school when a familiar voice called out to her from behind.

"Yellow!" The blond turned and saw her best friend, Blue, running towards her. Blue wore her usual dark blue earrings and was dressed in the same school uniform, only she had the top few buttons undone.

"Blue, the teachers are going to yell at you again." Yellow scolded her friend.

"Yeah, yeah, never mind that. You forgot this," Blue pulled a white DS Lite out of her backpack, "At my house last night."

Yellow practically squealed. "I thought I lost it!"

"Now you must be my slave for eternity!" Blue yelled when Yellow took it back.

Yellow frowned and gave her friend, 'that look' while she put the DS into her backpack. "Don't you have Silver for that?"

"Well he's more of my partner in crime but…yeah." Blue stuck out her tongue and smiled.

Down the street, the late bell for Viridian Middle School went off. "Oh shoot!" Blue said. "Let's go Yellow!" Blue grabbed her friend's hand and pulled Yellow along the street to school.

* * *

><p>"Blah, blah, blah." Those were the only words that reached Yellow and Blue's ears as they sat in history class. Like almost every other student, their books were set upright on the desk hiding various gadgets of fun. In the case of these two friends, it was their Pokémon games. They were sitting in the union room, chatting about random things: how boring the teacher was, what was the answers to yesterday's math homework, help with a certain gym.<p>

The door opened, which must have been a rare occurrence because the head of every student looked up, and a short woman with red hair tied up in a bun, the school principal, waddled into the room.

"Excuse me." The principal said in a high-pitched voice. "But the new transfer students are here."

"Very well." The teacher said in the same drab voice as usual.

Principal Redbun turned to the open doorway. "Enter." Two boys walked into the room. The first had sand brown hair and a bored expression on his face; there was a pendant hanging from his neck and his hands were placed in his pockets. The second boy had black hair and a red baseball cap. His hands were behind his head and he was scanning the classroom. They both wore the school uniform, white pants and shirt with a dark green tux top. The boy in the baseball cap stopped and gazed at Yellow, only then did she realize that she was staring back and buried her head back into her hidden game. Almost immediately, Blue sent a message: _You see something you like? =P_

Yellow blushed and closed her game, choosing to stare out the window instead.

"These two have come from Pallet town." The principal said. "Green." The boy with the pendant stepped up, "Sup." He said.

"And Red." Yellow chanced a look at the new boy Red. He was still staring at her; Yellow blushed even harder.

"Red," The principal said, "Say hello, and hats are not to be worn during school."

Red took off his hat, unleashing his wild bedhead, and stepped next to Green. "Hey guys, hope we can be great friends." He smiled.

"Now then, I'll leave their seating to you." The principal said to the teacher. She started to waddle out of the room when she passed Blue's desk. "I'll take that." The principal said, noticing Blue's DS. Blue sighed and handed it over the principal. "You can get this back from my office after school."

"Alright then." The teacher spoke up once the principal left, "Green, you can take that empty desk in the middle and Red can take the one behind Yellow. Yellow is the girl with the blond ponytail. And make sure to grab history books from the back of the room. We're on page 298."

Yellow pretended to be interested in her book as Red passed, careful not to look up. She heard Red sit in his new desk and set up his book like every other student in the room.

After listening to the teacher drab on about France getting their butt kicked, again, Yellow decided it was time to tackle the gym Blue was giving her advice on earlier, so she opened her DS again. She was about to exit the Union Room when another person warped into the room. The bottom screen read: _Red has entered the Union Room_

Yellow looked behind her at Red. Red looked up and winked at her, as if there was a secret that had just been passed between them.

Yellow looked back down at her screen and saw there was a message from Red: _Wanna battle 'Inside'?_

A small box appeared on the bottom screen with two options_: Yes or No? _Yellow looked up at the teacher and decided there wouldn't be anything they would miss. Yellow touched the _'Yes'_ box, and a flash of white became her world.

* * *

><p>The white light lasted for only a few seconds, and now Yellow stood in a small white room; the only type of decoration was a computer screen, built into the wall.<p>

Her clothes had changed; instead of her boring uniform her clothes had been replaced by a straw hat (which hid her pony tail), a black turtleneck, dark blue jeans, and light purple boots. A yellow sort of dress was pulled over the top; it was tighter fitting and cut down the thighs. Around her waist was a belt holding three red and white balls.

The boy named Red also had a fashion makeover. His red hat had returned, now with the bill of the hat pointed backwards. He was wearing a black tee-shirt and a red and white jacket. His hands had fingerless black gloves and he wore blue jeans and white tennis shoes; a belt also wrapped its way around his waist with six of the red and white balls.

Red walked over to the screen and then turned towards Yellow, "What type of field do you want?"

"Um, Forest." Yellow replied.

Red turned back to the screen, pressing it a few times. The room glowed and faded away. In its place, a lush forest now surrounded them. The wind ruffled the leaves of the trees, the dappled light changing with the forest. Undergrowth surrounded them, leaving them with only a few feet of clear ground.

"Okay, what type of battle?"

"Three-on-three. First one to faint their opponents Pokémon loses."

Red smiled. "Sounds good." He picked on of the balls off of his waist, spinning it with skill on his pointer finger. "Ready?"

Yellow picked her first Pokémon. "Yeah."

"Okay then." Red threw the ball. "Go Poli!" A Poliwrath appeared on the field, flexing his muscles.

Yellow sent out hers. "You can do it_,_ Peesk!" Yellow's first Pokémon was Butterfree. Shimmering dust flew around the Butterfree, showing off its beauty.

Red was first to attack. "Poli, use Ice Beam!" Poli put his fists together and a frozen spear flew at Peesk.

"Peesk, fly up!" Yellow ordered. Peesk beat his wings quickly, dodging the frozen spear with ease. "String shot!" The white thread wrapped around Poli, binding him on the spot.

"Strength!" The veins on Poli's arms popped and he burst the string.

"Peesk, Poison Powder!" Peesk flapped his wings and a purple haze filled the field. It grew thicker and eventually enveloped Poli. In seconds Red and Poli couldn't see anymore.

The haze moved quickly, "Quick, back off Poli!" Red ordered. Red and Poli jumped back, hiding themselves behind some nearby trees. The haze cleared but Yellow and Peesk were nowhere to be seen. _Where'd they go?_

"Confusion!" Red looked up, his opponents were above him, standing in the tree's branches. Poli was covered in a violet light and his eyes became swirled.

Red weighed his options, and then held up Poli's Pokéball. "Return!" Red replaced the ball and tried to decide who was next. "You're better than I thought."

Yellow smiled, embarrassed from the complement. She dropped from the tree with Peesk easily, the movement very natural to her. "T-thanks. But you shouldn't underestimate your opponents you know."

Red held up his next Pokémon, "I'll keep that in mind. Go Pika!" Pikachu was next, electricity crackling from his red cheeks.

Yellow got the first move this time, "String Shot!"

"That's not gonna work twice! Pika, Agility!" Pika disappeared, the flying string wrapping around a tree instead. "Now use Quick Attack!" Pika appeared on the tree behind Peesk, and shot into Peesk's back. Peesk fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Return!" Yellow called her Butterfree back. "You did a good job," She whispered to the ball, her Peesk visible through the top of the ball. "You may not have gotten a knock out but you did manage to get Poli poisoned. Now rest up."

Red noticed the ball seemed to glow momentarily in Yellow's hands, but before he could ask, Yellow had her next Pokémon ready. "Go for it, Ratty!"

Raticate twitched its whiskers then snarled at Pika. "Quick Attack!" Yellow called out. Ratty shot off, aimed for Pika.

"Dodge!" Pika used his speed gained from Agility to easily dodge it. Pika landed back in the small beginning clearing.

"Super Fang!" Pika whirled around, Ratty only inches behind him. Ratty's attack connected, his powerful jaw clenched around Pika's small body.

Pika cried out, desperate to free himself; Red thought quickly. Super Fang had cut Pika's energy in half. _How did that Ratty manage to get behind Pika? _Red thought.

Red and Yellow yelled the next order simultaneously.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Hyper Fang!"

Electricity flew from Pika's red cheeks at the exact moment Ratty clenched his jaw again. Pika fell to the ground, knocked out, and Ratty was freshly toasted, standing on his last tiny legs.

"Pika, return!" Red looked at his companion through the ball. "Good job buddy." Red took a look at Yellow's Ratty one more time. _Poli's left with little health because of the Confusion, not to mention he also got poisoned, but the confusion wore off when I called him back. He should be able to handle her Ratty before the Poison takes him._

Red pulled Poli's ball out and sent the Poliwrath out. "Hang in there a little longer, okay?" Poli gave his master a thumbs-up, although Red could tell the poison was taking a heavy toll.

"Ratty, Quick Attack!" Ratty charged at Poli, who narrowly avoided it. Red watched Ratty closer this time; making sure to keep tabs on where he moved. Ratty landed on the tree behind Poli, gripping it with his claws, and pushed off. He bounced off three other trees which put him on a tree to Poli's right. Ratty shoved off and nailed Poli in the side, knocking the water Pokémon into another tree. "Again!" Yellow ordered.

_So he's using the trees as springboards to move around. _Red looked at Yellow who was concentrated on the battle. _That's an impressive strategy, but it won't work again. _"Poli, use Mind Reader then Double Team!"

Ratty attacked Poli again but Poli split into several copies; the one that Ratty hit disappeared. "Now use Focus Punch!" The Poli clones all wound up, getting ready to strike.

"Spin and use Tail Whip!" Yellow called out. Ratty did as told, hitting half of the clones and causing them to disappear. The rest disappeared leaving one behind. Poli's fist connected to Ratty's side and sent the rat Pokémon into the undergrowth. Poli's chest heaved and his legs wobbled before giving way. Poli collapsed on the ground, knocked out by the poison Peesk had inflicted earlier. Ratty crawled out of the undergrowth, and also collapsed, knocked out by Poli's last attack.

Both trainers called their Pokémon back. "This is way more fun than history class." Yellow said, holding Ratty's Pokéball in her hands, whispering words on encouragement to the fallen Pokémon.

"Yeah." Red agreed, noticing the glow from Yellow's Pokéball again. "So it all comes down to our last Pokémon."

Yellow smiled, "Yep. Let the best girl win."

Red laughed and sent out his last Pokémon. "Let's win this Saur!" Venusaur stood in the middle of the small clearing, his large body taking up the entire area.

"Let's do it, Dodosk!" Yellow yelled, sending out her Dodrio; it's three heads squabbling amongst themselves.

"Saur, use Leach Seed!" Saur's flower shook and shot out several seeds at Dodosk, vines already sprouting from the seeds.

"Use Agility to dodge!" Dodosk's legs went into third gear as he raced out of range, Saur's Leech Seed hitting several trees instead. "Now use Peck!" Dodosk raced towards Saur, jabbed it with each of its beaks, and pulled back out of range from the Vine Whip that Red had just ordered.

"Sweet Scent!" Saur's flower gave a giant heave and a pink haze drifted through the forest. Yellow covered her mouth and nose with her sleeve to prevent from being dazed by the smell. It was too late for Dodosk however; the bird slowed down and each head gave a collective sigh of peace.

"Saur, finish this with Razor Leaf!" Leaves flew from Saur, hitting Dodosk multiple times and slicing the trees to pieces. Dodosk fell to the ground, knocked out.

"Dodosk, return." Yellow said, still sounding as peppy as she did only moments earlier. "Great job." Red took notice as the ball glowed. "All of you did a great job." She said, letting her Pokémon out again. Red was astonished that all of them were healed completely.

"Great battle." Red walked over to Yellow and studied her Pokémon. "Your one of those Viridian Forest trainers, aren't you?"

Yellow nodded. "Blue said I was really lucky to have that happen to me."

"You're friends with Blue?" Red asked.

"Yeah, since she moved here when she was five." Yellow looked confused. "Do you know her too?"

"Yeah. She used to-"

But Red was cut off as a white flash destroyed the forest around Yellow.

* * *

><p>Yellow was back in her seat, the teacher standing next to her desk, holding her DS lite. "Yellow, this is the second time I've caught you playing with this thing. Bring it to the Principal's office and I want you to stay after school today to read me the entire chapter we just covered. Just to make sure you understand it."<p>

"Yes sir." Yellow sighed. She stood and took her DS lite and made her way to the door. She walked slowly to make sure Red got out quick enough. As she opened the door she noticed that Red's body jumped a little, indicating that he was back, and he looked at her just in time to see her leave.

* * *

><p><em>Blue's guide to Pokémon:<em>

_Pokémon, created by Nintendo, has two way to play. The first is on the 'Outside', where you play it traditionally through your gaming system, controlling an avatar and going around fighting gym leaders and other computer operated characters._

_The second is called 'Inside'. I'm not exactly sure how the technology works, but you yourself are transported into the game, assuming the look of your avatar. _

_Note: you can change the look of your avatar at will._

_What 'Inside' looks like depends on your location on the 'Outside'. Nintendo has set up wireless areas around the world, in almost every town and tourist area, where you are transported to the 'Inside' world. The 'Inside' world is based on the actual town or tourist location. While on the 'Inside', you can travel to almost every other location through a series of 'Routes'. Almost every single other human character can be found on the 'Routes'; mainly because that's the only place you can find wild Pokémon, but you can also challenge other people to battles there. _

_Note: You can travel as far as you want while on the inside, but you can only leave the world from the same place you entered so it's best to not travel too far. You are forcibly removed also if the game leaves your hand on the 'Outside'._

_Note 2: Some areas, such as The Silver Mountain Range (Mt. Silver on the 'Inside') in Johto, and the Seven Islands (Sevii Islands on the 'Inside') here in Kanto, require certain conditions to enter. The conditions can range anywhere from having a special item to having a number of badges._

_Unfortunately, Nintendo has also provided places such as schools, hospitals, and airports with the technology to block access to the 'Inside'. If you try and enter the 'Inside' while at one of these locations, you are instead placed in a small room with a computer screen where you can create a battle for up to four people; much like the union room on the 'Outside'. The computer gives you several options to create a battlefield: Field, Forest, Mountain, Swamp, and Urban battlefields are among the most common areas to battle. You can also enter this area by yourself and practice battling with your Pokémon by yourself._

_Next I should mention, are the gym leaders. Each gym leader you face while on the 'Outside' is a computerized version of an actual leader from the 'Inside'. For each region, there are eight gym leaders, meaning you can get at total of sixteen badges per region. Eight on the 'Outside' and eight on the 'Inside'. While getting the eight on the 'Outside' gives you access to the Elite Four, getting eight on the 'Inside' is much more difficult and gives you access to the Pokémon League Tournament, which is held once every year._

_Oh how could I be so stupid? Lastly, is starting the game. When you first play the game, you are sent 'Inside' and given your starting kit from the head of the Pokémon Company. For the Kanto region you are given: a Pokédex, a Bag, and a choice of Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle. _

_The Pokédex is the most basic tool. It can tell you everything you need to know about your Pokémon; its level, the moves it know, and a range of other things. It also holds information about every Pokémon you've ever caught._

_The Bag is like your personal storage locker. You don't get an actual bag to carry around. When you need to store or take an item out of the Bag, you simply put your hand out, think your username and password, and there you go! A Super Potion or Pokéball right there in your hand._

_Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. These three Pokémon are among the most basic in the Kanto region but they also can't be found anywhere along the 'Routes'. Some trainers chose to keep and raise them, others release them, while others still chose to trade them off to collectors. _

_For my final entry, I should mention the rare event to happen to a select few. Instead of receiving Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle, some trainers are sent to the Viridian Forest area right away to catch a Pokémon as their first Partner. Along with this, that trainer gains a special power while on the 'Inside'. This power is the ability to instantly heal any Pokémon they wish. They become a walking Pokémon center and can spend as much time as they want out on the 'Routes' without their Pokémon fainting. However, if this power is used in an official match (such as a gym battle or the Pokémon League Tournament), that Pokémon is no longer allowed to battle._

_That's all you need to know to start your Pokémon adventure. Hope you have a great time. Love, Blue._

* * *

><p>So how'd I do? Please let me know in an amazing review. The longer the review the happier I am =D I may be close, but I'm not perfect (and my editor quit on me) so please point out any mistakes you might notice. And for anyone who wants to flame, *sets up anti-flamer guns* ^_^<p> 


	2. Preparation

Kaith: Hey yall! New chapter time XP And oh, if any of you are coming from the Pokémon Tower Defense Forums and you review, make sure to tell me and include your name so I can give you karma! ^_^

**SweetAngel92: **Of course Yellow acts like a bad girl, her best friend it Blue. XDD

**XXX:** Anonymous reviewer 0.0 … no offence but I haven't had very good reviews from people who don't even have an account, but don't worry, there will be plenty of battles between the characters coming up.

**Just a reader: **Yeah, 'Inside' would be awesome. ^_^

**LegendaryPokemonMew: **You spelt 'great' wrong. XD Yeah, added Blues explanation in cus it would be easier for everyone to understand how the Yellow and Red battle went. Glad you liked it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Preparation<strong>

"…And so Henry VIII cut England off from the rest of Europe, mainly the Roman Catholic Church, and created his own version of the Church." Yellow read out of her textbook. "All so he could divorce his current wife and remarry." She added.

"Very good, and nice analysis at the end." Her teacher said, closing his book. "Before you go, you still haven't turned in your permission slip or money for the school trip next week."

Yellow fidgeted in her seat, "Well, money's tight right now. Uncle Wilton is already working overtime just to cover my expenses…"

"Then why didn't you come to me before?" Her teacher sighed. "The school has ways to pay for you if your guardian can't."

Yellow didn't answer. _I didn't come to you before because Wilton says we don't need to accept other's charity. _

The teacher fished a form from his desk. "Fill this out with your guardian and bring it back tomorrow."

"Yes sir." Yellow said taking the form, although knowing that she wouldn't be bringing it back. She put the paper in her bag and took off before the teacher could say anything else. Yellow closed the door quickly, surprised by what was standing across the hallway from her. Blue was deep in conversation with the new boys Red and Green.

When Yellow came out, the three looked at her. "Finally," Blue said. "I thought Mr. Snoozeman was going to keep you there forever. And look," Blue dug through her bag and pulled out Yellow's DS Lite. "at what I swiped from the principal's office!"

Blue was smiling victoriously, like she had just won several gold medals at the Olympic Games, but Yellow frowned. "Great, now they think I took it."

"Oh lighten up." Blue said. "So anyways, meet Red and Green, our two new best friends!" She swept an arm towards the two boys.

"She's jumping ahead of herself," Green explained, "again."

"Oh, sorry." Blue apologized.

"Blue used to live in Pallet Town with us." Green said.

"Yeah," Red butted in, "I was about to tell you that before the teacher caught you."

"Speaking of," Blue interrupted, "Red just finished telling us about your battle. What gives, the way Red explained it you were amazing! Whenever we battle it's always one-sided."

"That's because you're just so relentless." Green commented. Yellow had only known the boy for a few minutes, but she could tell that he hardly ever opened up.

"Well excuse me for wanting to win." Blue retorted.

* * *

><p>"Mom, I'm home! And I have company!" Red called into the house as the group of friends walked in. Moving boxes, some empty, some brimming with cups, bed sheets, and knick-knacks, were situated all around the house. The white carpet was full of dirt tracks and only half of the furniture still had plastic covering.<p>

A woman in her late thirties came from a room that Yellow guessed was the kitchen, due to the fact that she could smell roasting chicken wafting from the doorway. "Well if it isn't Green." The woman said. "How's your grandfather doing with the moving in?"

"We were all finished this morning." Green said politely.

"That's nice." Red's mother turned to Blue and Yellow. "And who are these fine young ladies?"

"You don't recognize me?" Blue said, sounding offended.

Red's mother studied Blue for a moment and then her eye's widened. "Blue!"

Blue laughed and hugged the older woman, "Yup!"

"You've grown up so much! I didn't even recognize you." Finally Red's mother turned to Yellow. "Now I know I don't know you. I would immediately recognize a face that cute!"

"I'm Yellow." She blushed from the complement. "Blue's friend."

Red's mom smiled and said with a wink, "And I'm sure I'll be seeing you more of you as the year goes on."

"We'll be in my room." Red said, leading his friends away.

"Should I bring up some snacks?" His mom offered.

"No thanks we'll be fine."

Red's room was the first room on the right. It was perfectly sized; a small bed with red sheets was nestled into one corner and a desk and chair in another, posters ranging from Pokémon to exotic locations and moives covered the walls, and stacked in front of the closet were several large boxes labeled 'Red's clothes'.

Everyone tossed their bags onto Red's bed, after getting their games out, and picked spots on the floor to sit. "So what are we going to do? Once we're on the 'Inside' that is." Blue asked, siting on one of the boxes of Red's clothing.

"I want to see how far you've come." Green sat down in the chair for the desk, turning it to face the center of the room. "And I want to see these battling skills of Yellow that Red kept going on about."

Yellow sat down, leaning against the bed and, much to her surprised delight, Red sat down right next to her. "So basically we're just going to find something to do once we get there."

"Basically." Blue shrugged.

Yellow looked down at her game, not sure how to add to the conversation. She was at the start screen now.

_Would you like to play 'Inside' or 'Outside'?_ The screen read. Yellow selected 'Inside'.

_Please wait. Now connecting to nearest hotspot available…Connection successful. Logging on._

* * *

><p>After the white flash, Yellow found herself standing in the crowded Pokémon Center. It was always crowded in the log in area after school let out. Unable to take all of the commotion, Yellow made her way out the sliding glass doors, hoping Blue and her new friends would have the same idea. Yellow spotted a bench across the street and sat down.<p>

A few seconds later, Blue came out of the Pokémon Center dressed in one of her many outfits. Today it was her casual one: a blue and black tank top, a red skirt, a white and red hat, and black arm bands. She was one of the few trainer how carried an actually bag around, to keep her Pokéballs in. Red and Green emerged shortly after her. Red still wore the same clothes as before. Green must not have had very much imagination because all he wore was a collared black tee-shirt and dark blue jeans. Like Red he also wore a belt to hold his Pokéballs on.

They decided to make their way to Viridian Forest via the Route. The 'Inside' version of Viridian was quiet small. Besides the Pokécenter and Pokémart, there were few buildings.

"Wow," Red commented. "Small town."

"Bigger than Pallet though." Green added.

"Nintendo's downgraded it a lot since the Gym here has been out of business." Yellow explained, happy that she could add to conversation. "The leader for the 'Inside' went missing a few months ago. No one's sure what happened to him." The group was on the edge of town and Yellow looked in the direction of the Gym, its abandoned roof still visible over the tree line. "Although, there's a rumor going around that Nintendo's picked a new Gym leader so maybe the 'Inside' will be restored to what it used to be."

"And pigs will fly." Blue said sarcastically. Yellow thought she saw Red smile a Green but Green ignored him and turned away.

"Let's get going before the rest of the school rush gets here." Green said. "I'd rather not fight to many people before my match with Yellow." He said casting the blond a smile.

"Don't worry Green." Blue stepped in front of Green, a smile on her face. She held out her hand and her Trainer Card appeared in it. "I'm sure I can protect you."

Green examined the card. "Seven badges 'Outside', four badges 'Inside'. Not bad."

"Not bad? I'm amazing!"

Green smiled slightly and held out his hand; his Trainer card appeared and Blue's eyes widened. "You have _eight_ badges 'Inside' and 'Outside'!" Blue yelled. She whirled on Red, "So help me Red, if you-"

Red put his hands up, his card appearing in one, "Don't kill me!" He said half seriously.

Blue swiped the card. "Eight 'Outside', eight 'Inside'..." She read. Blue glared at her two old friends before throwing the cards back. Red and Green caught them and the cards dissolved into thin air.

Green turned to Yellow. "What about you?"

Yellow bit the inside of her cheek. She wasn't exactly the best battler. "Well, um…" Yellow put up her hand up and a her card apperard. "Four 'Outside' ... None 'Inside'."

Green opened his mouth but just then a young boy showed up on the horizon.

"HEY! You guys should battle me!" He yelled.

Green sighed. "This is exactly why I didn't want to wait up." Green turned to run into the forest, "Quick, let's go!"

* * *

><p>The lush forest surrounded the group and various Pokémon could be heard walking through the bushes and jumping from branch to branch of the tree. Blue was the only one who was breathing heavily. "W-Why c-couldn't we j-just b-b-beat the b-brat senseless?"<p>

"I like to avoid battles if possible." Green explained, "Now, Yellow." He turned to her. "Let's battle."

"N-Now?" Yellow was surprised.

"Yes now. If you were as close as Red says you were to beating him, I want to see this skill."

"Why?"

"Cus I'm the only one who's ever beat him." Red smiled. Green cast a look at Red then turned back to Yellow.

"Because I find it hard to believe that you don't have any badges on the 'Inside' yet." Green defended.

Suddenly, one of the balls of Red's belt flashed and Pika was standing next to him. "What's up buddy?" Red asked.

"Pika!" Pika crawled up Red's body, sitting on his shoulder, and pointed with his tiny paw deeper into the forest.

"What's up with your Pikachu?" Blue asked, "It's supposed to be a computer program, but," Blue walked over to it and held her hand out. Pika sniffed it and smiled, butting his head against it like a cat. "It's acting like a real thing." She said scratching Pika behind the ears.

Green ignored Blue, Red, and the strange Pika, and he took a ball from his belt and holding it up. "It'll be six-on-six-"

"I only have three." Yellow interrupted.

Green looked slightly shocked, put down his Pokéball. He actually smiled slightly. "Okay, change in plans. I won't know your true strength until you have a full team, so we're going to help you raise a full team. We'll start here, in the forest. What's your current team?"

Yellow took the three balls from her belt and let her team out.

"So it's a Butterfree, Dodrio, and a Radicate." Green examined.

"I caught them all here in the forest."

"I can tell, so we won't be able add much to your team unless we find a-"

There was a cry from deep in the forest loud enough for everyone to hear. Pika pricked his ears and jumped off Red's shoulder, taking off in the direction of the cry. "Pika! Where are you going?" Red called, taking after him.

"Red, wait for us!" Blue yelled, taking off after her friend. Green looked at Yellow, shrugged, and also took off with Yellow, who called her team back. The group dodged a few trees, and after a good jog, found Pika halted by several wild Pokémon.

"What are we waiting for?" Blue asked, "Let's just knock them out and get going." Blue pulled a Pokéball from her bag and tossed it into the air. "Go, Turtley!" A Blastoise appeared and roared at the wild Pokémon.

"Blue, wait." Yellow said.

"For what?"

"You mean you can't feel it?" Green asked, "There's something different with these Pokémon, they seem…angry."

Blue looked at the five wild Pokémon in her way: two Caterpie's, a Butterfree, Pidgeotto, and Beedrill; they all seemed like normal wild Pokémon. "Seem fine to me." Blue said after her inspection.

The cry from earlier was emitted again; this time Yellow could clearly tell it was a Pikachu's cry. Pika's ear's pricked again. "Pika!" he shouted, giving his war cry and ran towards the wild Pokémon. Beedrill intercepted, and buzzed towards Pika; the bug Pokémon jabbed his pincer at Pika but Pika used his speed to jump over the bug, and shocked it with a Thunderbolt for good measure. Beedrill fell to the ground knocked-out and Pika continued on, now past the wall of Pokémon.

"Perfect," Blue said, "I always wanted a Beedrill." She put out her hand and threw the Pokéball that appeared. The ball made contact but not with Beedrill; only inches from the bug a crystal wall with a red 'x' on it appeared and blocked the ball.

"It's a trainer's Pokémon?" Blue said surprised.

"We don't have time for this." Red said, "Pika, wait up!" Red charged after his Pokémon. But as he approached the wall, the two Caterpie's attacked him with Tackle, knocking him to the ground and skidding back towards his friends.

"Ooohhh," Red moaned, "That actually hurt." He winced as he tried to sit up. Yellow rushed over and helped him. "I mean it actually inflicted pain."

Yellow thought she saw Green's eyes widen but he turned back to the Pokémon. Green took a Pokéball from his belt and threw it into the air. A Charizard landed next to Blue's Turtley, cool and collected. "Looks like the only way to get to Pika is to knock them out." Green indicated towards the hostile Pokémon. "Red and Yellow, Blue and I will keep them distracted while you guys can go after Pika." Without waiting, Green gave his orders. "Charizard, use Flamethrower!"

Charizard opened his jaw and spewed flames, enveloping the two Caterpillars and knocking them out. The Butterfree and Pidgeotto flew higher to avoid.

"Turtley, Rapid Spin!" Turtley pulled in all his limbs and shot into the air spinning.

Red grabbed Yellows hand. "Come on, let's go."

Yellow, blushing, nodded and ran after Pika. The two had to dodge Pidgeotto but Blue's Turtley quickly took care of the airborne pest with a Water Gun.

* * *

><p>Red and Yellow had run through the forest a short while when another cry came from ahead of them. "That's Pika!" Red said, recognizing the cry. The pushed through some undergrowth and suddenly found themselves in a large, rather destroyed looking, clearing. Trees were knocked over, laying in splintered messes and pulled up from the roots. Gashes in the ground looked like they were made by claws from heaven. In the center of the destroyed clearing with his back to them stood a tall man in a black outfit; he was ordering around a rather large and intimidating Onix. Standing up to the oversized snake and looking like a little yellow dot was Pika.<p>

"Get down!" Red whispered, pulling Yellow down behind a toppled tree.

"Why? We need to help Pika out." Yellow asked, "Shouldn't we stop that Onix?"

Red shook his head. "Didn't you see what Pika was protecting?"

Yellow shook her head and looked over the tree. Pika dodged the Onix's tail and then Yellow saw it; stuck under a fallen tree was a female Pikachu with a flower stuck to her ear. Pika let loose a bolt of electricity but Onix barely flinched. Yellow ducked back down because a twig snapped and the man looked in their direction.

"We need to get that tree off of the other Pikachu, but we stand a better chance if he, that man in black that is, doesn't notice us." Red explained. "I don't have any Pokémon that could really get me over there quickly…"

Yellow looked back over the tree to take in the situation. "I have an idea." She said. "But it's risky."

"Okay, what?"

"I need you to play decoy for me once I reach that tree." Yellow indicated to a tree still half-standing near Pika and the trapped female. "While you have him distracted I'll use Dodosk to cut the tree and get out of there."

"Sounds good. What's the signal?"

"You'll know when you see it."

Yellow stepped looked over the tree again, making sure it was clear, and dashed over to another. She repeated this until she got closer and could eventually make out what the man was saying.

"…little shit! Why isn't the device working on that Pikachu!"

Yellow looked out from her current hiding place and saw the man held a small electronic device in his hand and was punching buttons like it was a whack a mole game. On the chest of his black outfit was a large red 'R'.

_Team Rocket! But I thought they were just characters in the game on the 'Outside'. And I didn't think you could get a Team Rocket outfit for your avatar._

Yellow shook her head and put out her hand. She was at the tree she told Red about and it was time for the signal. A fishing rod appeared and she attached her Peesk's Pokéball to it. "Okay, Peesk. We're going to rescue that Pikachu that Pika is protecting so when you get in the air, you need to use Flash. Understand?" Peesk nodded inside his Pokéball and Yellow took her stance. Silently, Yellow threw her line up and the ball released the Butterfree into the air.

"What the-?" The Team Rocket member started. Peesk let off a blinding Flash from his wings and the man covered his eyes.

"Saur, use Razor Leaf!" Red called out, realizing what the signal was. Onix took the blast full hit and fell back.

"You little brat!" The man roared. "You'll pay for that!" The man began punching buttons on his device again and a light shot out of it. The light coiled around Onix and disappeared. The snake double in size and Onix's eye's snapped open and it got back up, screeching at Red and Saur. "Onix, use Rock Throw!"

Yellow use the confusion of the battle to let out her Dodosk. Hopping onto his back, Yellow gave the command. "Dodosk, quickly get to that tree and use Drill peck!"

Dodosk's three heads bobbed in unison and charged silently to the rescue. Pika turned when it heard the approaching rescue team and his eyes turned to joy. Dodosk raised his three heads and jabbed at the tree, quickly reducing it to rubble. Dodosk's two outside head's leaned down and gently picked up Pika and the injured Pikachu. Unfortunately, the racket from destroying the tree drew the Team Rocket member.

"No!" He cried, "If that thing gets away they'll have my head! Onix, Bind!" The Onix shot at Yellow with surprising speed.

"Dodosk, Agility!" Yellow ordered, holding the two Pikachu's in her arms. Dodosk charged towards Red, just barely missing the Onix's grasp. "Red!" Yellow put out a hand out as her Dodosk ran past. Red clasped her hand and swung up onto the back of the triple-headed bird.

As Red called Saur back to its Pokéball, he heard the Team Rocket member yell. "You stupid, fucking brats! You'll be sorry!"

* * *

><p>"Well that wasn't much of a challenge." Blue said, stretching her arms. The Pokémon she and Green had been fighting were lying on the ground knocked out. The Pokémon turned white and then disappeared.<p>

"The trainer must have logged off; we should probably go see if Red and Yellow are alright." Green said.

Blue smiled. "No need. Don't you hear that?"

Green strained his ears; there was a stead thumping sound, almost like feet running over soft ground at high speeds.

"It's Dodosk."

No sooner had Blue said it, Dodosk jumped out of the woods and back onto the main path near Blue and Green. Dodosk skidded to a halt and Red stepped down first. "How'd it go?" He asked, helping Yellow down.

"Piece of cake." Blue said.

"Is that other Pikachu the reason that Pika ran off?" Green asked.

Yellow nodded, setting the injured Pikachu gently on the ground. Pika had crawled off Yellow's shoulder and was now sniffing at the female Pikachu; a worried look had taken over his eyes. The female Pikachu was curled up, her eyes shut in pain.

"Are you alright?" Yellow said quietly. She put her hands out to touch the injured Pokémon but the Pikachu cried out in pain, discharging several electric bolts. They mostly discharged into the air but Pika, Turtley and Charizard were each hit. Pika took several dizzy steps backwards but recovered. Charizard and Turtley however fell over, knocked out by the powerful blast of electricity.

Yellow's hand never moved. She closed her eyes and felt the power of the Viridian Forest flow through her. The soft rustle of the leaves, the warm breeze, the growing earth, it all felt surreal but at the same time it felt real. The natural power of the forest flowed from her fingertips and towards the Pikachu on the ground. The power clashed with the female Pikachu with…shocking results. The glowing dome around the Pikachu crackled with electricity. The Pikachu cried out again and a large amount of electricity shot out. Some of it shocked Yellow and she cried out.

"Yellow!" Blue said, rushing to her friend's side. Red and Green knelt down next to her as well "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah, it's nothing." Yellow was lying. It felt like she had just swum though an electrically charged pool. The female Pikachu seemed to be in less pain now and Yellow stopped her healing.

The Pikachu sat up slowly; pain was still in her eyes however she managed a small smile. Pika edge closer and Yellow smiled back at the female Pikachu. "Are you alright?"

The Pikachu nodded and attempted to stand up, however her legs gave way and she fell; Yellow and Pika managed to catch her before she hit the ground. "You need to rest" Yellow said, "Would you like to come with us?"

The Pikachu nodded and Yellow smiled. She held out her hand for a Pokéball and when it appeared, she gently placed it on the Pikachu's forehead; the Pikachu vanished into it. Yellow smiled at the ball and the female Pokémon sleeping inside it. "From now on, you'll be Chuchu."

Green called his Charizard back and turned to Red, "I need an explanation on what happened."

* * *

><p>"Well that was certainly an adventure." Blue said. The four friends were now back in Red's room on the 'Outside'.<p>

"Yeah, and now Yellow's got a new partner." Red smiled at her. "If you ever need help training, uh Chuchu right?" Yellow nodded. "Then just ask me and Pika."

"Okay." Yellow said. She looked at Green who looked deep in thought. "Green, are you okay?"

Green's eyes refocused on his friends. "Yeah," He stood up, putting his DS Lite into his bag and swinging the bag over his shoulder. "Sorry but I just remembered I have to go."

The door closed and Blue huffed. "What's up with him?"

"It's probably got something to do with his new duties as Viridian's futu-" Red clasped his and over his mouth.

"Future what!" Blue seemed to jump at Red's slip-up.

"It's nothing!" Red said; it seemed like he was trying to find a place to hide in his room.

"I have ways of making you talk Red," Blue pulled out her cell phone from her pocket, "Just let me get Silver over here."

Red took the phone from Blue mid-dial. "What's up with the school trip?" He said as a conversation changer, "I got a form from the principal today and everyone in school seems to be talking about it."

"It's our trip to Cerulean." Yellow said, coming to Red's rescue even though she herself was a bit curious. "Usually the school just brings us to nearby areas but this year it's a week-long trip."

"We're going to be making pit-stops in Pewter and Mt. Moon." Blue added in, forgetting already about Red's slip up. She started to list off what she had memorized from the teachers spread sheet. "It'll take a day to reach Pewter, we'll get there about dinner time, and we're going to be spending the evening at the museum. Tomorrow then we have free-time until lunch, after we head for Mt. Moon. We're supposed to get there late, like midnight late, and spend the next day there. Which is perfect because I always wanted to find a Clefairy, which will take a long time. Plus Silver and I need to find as many Moon Stone's as we can, that'll-"

"Blue," Yellow interrupted, "You're getting off track."

"Oh sorry, anyways, after that it's only a short ride to Cerulean where we'll checking into the hotel. We're going to have plenty of free-time but there's also going to be doing group activities like going to the theater to see some play. We spend three days there then leave, using the last two days to get back."

"Sounds fun." Red said.

Blue smiled mischievously. "And since it's going to be a school trip it's more than just our class going."

Red raised an eyebrow so Yellow explained. "That means she and Silver can do anything they want."

* * *

><p>It was dark as the sun set on the 'Inside' version of Viridian city. Most trainers had left already for bed, leaving the city practically empty. Inside the Pokémon Center, Green's avatar materialized. Green walked to the Nurse Joy character and she smiled at him.<p>

"Hello, and welcome to the Pokémon Center. We restore your tired Pokémon to full health. Would you like to rest your Pokémon?"

"No thank you." Green said. "Code A26DIF49. Password: Fancy Meowth."

The Nurse Joy's eye's flashed white momentarily, and then she smiled and bowed, "We hope to see you again." The desk in front of the Nurse shimmered and Green walked forward, disappearing from view. He now stood in a small white room. There was a tan couch and a coffee table sitting across from the far wall, which was nothing but a giant screen. Green sat down, putting his feet up on the table, and clicked a button on the remote and the screen flickered on.

A computer generated female voice spoke, "Hello Green, what would you like to do?"

"Contact the head of Nintendo please."

"One moment please."

After a few minutes, the screen changed and a small man with a giant afro appeared on the screen.

"Ah, why if it isn't our little Green. What can I do for you?"

"I need to report something strange."

"Strange?"

"Today while I was out in Viridian Forest with friends, we ran into a Trainers Pokémon."

"And?" he asked, looking like he didn't care much.

"And when they attacked my friend, he was physically hurt."

The head of Nintendo paused and looked at Green. "Who was this Trainer?"

"We were unable to discover the man's identity, but he wore a Team Rocket uniform."

"What!" Head yelled, slamming his hands down onto the desk he sat at.

"I believe someone has hacked into the code and is using the 'Inside' to hide and do illegal hacking. From Red's description, the man appeared to have a device that allowed him to change the code around his Pokémon to revive it and make it stronger.

"I also believe that they are hacking the code to create more powerful Pokémon. We rescued a female Pikachu that seemed to store massive amounts of powerful electricity in its cheeks, so much that it was in pain."

Head was silent for a few minutes. "I need to think this over." He said, "In the meantime, we should move ahead your official announcement as the new Viridian gym leader. I'll call a meeting soon and have the leaders investigate they're area's. You should do the same as soon as possible."

"I have an idea." Green said before Head cut the connection. "My school is hosting a trip moving through Pewter, Mt. Moon, and Cerulean. I can meet up with the leaders there and search together."

Head appeared to think this over. "Very well."

"One more thing. There are two people I would like to read in on this matter."

"And who are these people?"

"One is an old friend I recently meet up with again. With a little bit of training she could become as strong as one of the gym leaders. The other a girl who Red recently battled; she has four Pokémon and no badges on the 'Inside', however she almost beat Red."

"Very well," Head said after a moment, "Anyone almost as strong as the champion is fine with me."

* * *

><p><em>Blue's Special Notes 1: Your avatar<em>

_Your avatar while on the 'Inside' is a reflection of what you look like on the 'Outside'. When you first start you have three outfits to choose from, differing from boy to girl. However, you can get custom clothes to wear by several means: buying them from stores on the 'Inside', beating special computer controlled character, or through special events. Outfits, like the Team Rocket uniform, are unobtainable. _

_Blue's Special Notes 2: Gym Battle's 'Inside'_

_Battles on the 'Inside' are quite different from 'Outside'. Instead of being able to waltz into the gym and battle the leader, there are certain days that the Leader chooses where they allow trainers in. Due to the massive amount of trainers, there is a way of weeding out the weaklings. This is usually a tournament with several branches, ending when a competitor beats all others and the winners of each branch get to battle the leader._

* * *

><p>Kaith: Wow that's a long chapter huh? Please point out any spelling or grammatical mistakes and I will fix it asap. I really wanted it shorter but once I started writing I lost control XP. In Microsoft Word it's 10 pages XD.<p> 


	3. OldRival vs Chosen

Kaith: I'm back! ^_^ Sorry it took a long time to get this up. I had homework now that school is started, and I rewrote the ending several times. The first time they were rollerblading, the second time they went swimming, until the third time, perfect ^_^. A little side note, when I specifically reference a song, you may want to play it to help set the mood.

Last thing before you continue, say hello to my new editor, Shadow of Sin 0!

**Person with the face: **It's time to uncurl from your ball and read, cus the next chapter is here! And to answer your question about the viridian gym leader…keep reading! XD I realize now that I forgot to specify when the gym leader disappeared so I'll add it into the story.

**FedoraForever: **Hm…you sound like my girlfriend and she loves to wear a fedora, only she doesn't read fanfictions, she hates that if you read a bad one, it can ruin the series. And I smiled when you said I deserved more reviews and that I'm one of the first stories you're reviewing! ^_^

**SweetAngel92: **I'm not sure how to answer your question. Well they are in like a cross of the Pokémon world (digitally made), and a fiction made world using the towns from the game.

**LegendaryPokemonMew:** Don't worry typos happen. XD

**xxx: **If you didn't realize that Yellow only had three Pokémon then you didn't read the first chapter very well. XP I specifically wrote that Yellow only had 3 Pokéballs around her waist when I described her 'Inside' look.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: OldRival vs. Choosen<strong>

Yellow and her Uncle Wilton sat at their small kitchen table Friday morning, Yellow awkwardly nibbling at her buttered toast while Wilton was reading the morning paper. Her mind was racing; she knew that money was a touchy subject for her Uncle but if she didn't bring up the form that her teacher had given her, she would end up alone at school for a whole week sitting in the empty class room with the reject students that were banned from field trips. Yellow almost shuttered;, that was a scary thought.

"Um, Uncle?" Yellow started hesitantly after half-finishing her toast.

"Yes?" He said not even looking up from his paper.

"Um, well there's the school field trip coming up-"

"Oh that. I got a letter from the school about it. You're going on a week-long trip to Cerulean right?" Wilton sighed. "How much is it going to be?" He took a drink from his coffee mug.

"…Two hundred and fifty dollars."

Wilton sprayed his coffee all over his paper. "What?" Wilton stood up and started pacing, a habit of his when he liked to rant angrily. "What does that school think I am? Made of money? Ha!" Yellow sat quietly, deciding to finish her toast, while her uncle continued.

"Uncle," Yellow said when he slowed down, "There's a form we can sign to get the fee waved. It's for people who are tight on money."

Wilton stopped, his face unreadable. He looked at Yellow for a moment then walked over to a small desk, and brought out his check book. He scribbled in it quickly, the pen moving with slight irritation. He put the pen down and ripped the check out, sternly handing it to Yellow. "We don't need the charity of others." He said when Yellow took the check. "We've been over this before Yellow. Now if you excuse me, I'm late for work. Remember to lock the door when you leave." Yellow was looking down at the table, silently listening to her Uncle leave, the front door closing silently. She didn't need to look at the clock to tell that he was lying. He was always late for work whenever she needed money for school.

Yellow stood up from the table and began to wash the dishes. As she washed Wilton's mug, Yellow bit her lip; she felt horrible, she had lied to her Uncle to take advantage of him. The form also offered a reduced price for the trip, but knowing that her Uncle would insist on paying full price she told him how much it was for the reduced cost rather than the full price.

Yellow put the washed dishes away, threw the coffee stained newspaper away, and went up to her room to pack for school. Yellow went through her bag, making sure she had everything: the math homework and several other assignments for Blue to copy, her large seven hundred pound textbooks, her DS Lite, the check from Wilton, and the fee waiver form with her Uncle's foraged signature.

* * *

><p>Yellow was storing her extra textbooks in her locker when Blue ran up to her. "Yellow, have you heard yet?" The brunette seemed to be bursting with energy.<p>

"Heard what?" Yellow asked, closing her locker and throwing her now much lighter bag over her shoulder.

"You mean you haven't? Wow that's hard to believe. It's all over the internet and I'm finally going to get that final badge! I bet it's going to be an old fart."

"Blue, you're rambling again."

"Oh, sorry." Blue giggled, "There's apparently some big update they're doing to the 'Inside' and 'Outside' of the games, meaning that we won't be able to play Pokémon today, and they're announcing the new Viridian Gym leader on the 'Inside' tomorrow and he's also holding a badge tournament tomorrow!"

"Really?" Yellow said slightly shocked. "So the rumors are true."

The two girls walked into their classroom, while Blue ranted on different strategies she was going to use, which was surprisingly missing many students. Red and Green were there, Red looking out the window from his desk and Green reading a book in his desk. Blue dropped her bag onto her desk and ran over to Red and started chatting him up about the new gym leader.

Yellow walked over just as Blue was describing the man. "…he'll have gray hair, I'm sure of it. He'll be so old that it'll be an easy win."

Red chuckled and cast a quick look at Green. "I'm sure he will." Red looked back at Blue then noticed Yellow walking up. "Morning." He said with a smile.

Yellow felt heat rising to her cheeks. "M-Morning." She stuttered. Yellow quickly sat down in her desk with her back to Red. It must have been the sunlight that made her go red, _Stupid sun._ Yellow thought. Although that same sun was what had made his smile look so perfect: gleaming white teeth, devilish bed head, and gentle eyes.

Students were piling into the classroom now, the last one stumbling in just as the bell rang. Mr. Boring walked in a few seconds later and sat down at his desk. He took a clipboard from a drawer and began taking roll call. "Now, before we start to class I need to talk about our trip when we come back from the weekend. Firstly, anyone who will not be going, either it be from bad grades for forgetting to pay, will stay behind with Mrs. Fining." The whole class shuttered, Mrs. Fining was a tall woman, old enough to be one of the Egyptian Pharaohs. She spoke with a heavy French accent, only adding to the painful scratchy sound she called her voice. She was also one of those teachers who wouldn't let it go if you so much as yawned in class.

"Speaking of paying," The teacher turned to Yellow, "Do you have your money Yellow?"

"Oh, yes! It's in my bag." Yellow dug through her bag and pulled out the check and waiver form. She quickly walked it up to the teacher, handed it to him, and quickly walked back hoping he couldn't read the guilt written all over her face.

"Excellent. Now the only one not going is Blue."

"What!" Blue slammed her hands down onto her desk and stood up, staring at the teacher in disbelief.

The teacher chuckled to himself slightly. "Don't worry, I'm only kidding." The class burst out laughing and Blue slowly slipped back into her seat, her face red with embarrassment.

The teacher put Yellow's money and form in the top drawer of his desk and turned back to the class. "Now while we're on the trip remember to keep to school rules. Your behavior will reflect the school-" And the teacher dragged on. School past slowly that day.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and the class gave a sigh of relief. However, it was only lunchtime. Yellow, Red, and Green walked over to Blue's desk. Blue had a blank stare in her eyes, her glaze locked with the chalkboard, a bit of dual forming on her lips. "Blue?" Yellow asked concerned.<p>

"Is it Monday yet?" Blue moaned, dropping her head to her desk.

Yellow smiled, "She's okay."

"No I'm not," Blue mumbled into her desk. "My brain is shorted out from all the multiplication, England's Kings, metaphors, and a combination of everything else."

"You're fine," Green said leaving Blue and heading for the door, "I'm getting some lunch with or without all of you."

"Fine…" Blue grumbled, standing up and following her friends.

A few minutes later of Blue walking down the hallway with the speed of a Slowpoke and picking out the most edible looking food, and the four friends were sitting on the roof.

"Are we allowed to be up here?" Red asked.

"We can go anywhere during lunch period," Yellow explained sitting down at a corner of the roof, "so long as we don't leave the school."

Yellow drank her chocolate milk and looked out over the rooftop. There was a chain link fence surrounding it, preventing any depressed children from accidents. The school was just like another part of the city, crammed in with surrounding building and competing for space. It had five stories: first floor consisted of the staff lounge, main office, and lunch room. Second floor held back the hyper sixth graders, fresh out of elementary school. Third floor belonged to the seventh and eighth graders. And the fourth floor belonged to the kings of the school, the ninth graders. Finally the top floor was just one giant library with roof access. And sneaking past the crusty old librarian with food was no easy feat.

Where was the gym you ask? Easy, the entire city was their gym. They would run laps around the maze-like city to the nearest open park to do their gym class; but you would have to be a fast runner, the teacher always kept kids until the last five minutes. Forcing them to do a jog that would usually take fifteen minutes, in a fraction of the time. They needed to be back at school as fast as possible if they didn't want to be late for their next class.

Blue sat down next to Yellow and took a massive bite out of her ham sandwich. "So w'at we goin' to do?" She said with a mouthful of ham.

"Well aren't you the specimen of beauty." Green said sarcastically as a bit of cheese flew from Blue's mouth. Blue rolled her eyes and swallowed.

"For what?" Yellow was trying her best not to laugh.

"For fun," Blue said, swallowing her mouthful of food. "With the big update we won't be able to play Pokémon until tomorrow so we need to think of something to do tonight."

"Why don't we go to Green's house?" Red suggested, picking up his cheeseburger. "Your Grandpa always has something interesting going on."

"Can't, my grandpa and sister are going to be busy all day."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that." Blue said.

"About what?" Yellow was lost, trying to follow the conversation.

"Didn't you know?" Red said looking at her. "Green's last name is Oak."

Yellow thought about this for a moment. "Like Professor Oak that works with Nintendo?"

"Yeah, he's my grandpa." Green said melancholy like.

Yellow's eye grew wide. "Wait, your grandpa is Professor Oak!"

"I just said that."

"B-But still," Yellow looked up at the sky, feeling slightly humble, "I know someone related to a famous person." She said quietly.

"Well he's about to get a whole lot more famous." Red said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Blue yawned.

"He doesn't mean anything." Green said with a glare at Red, like he'd just given away a big secret. Fortunately for Green, Blue was too tired to pester him anymore.

"So anyways, we could head over this arcade I found. It's just a few blocks south of the school." Red suggested.

"You mean the Space Arcade?" Yellow asked. "Blue and I go there all the time. She can clean out the prize rack in no time flat."

Red laughed. "Then it's decided, we'll meet at four in front of Space Arcade."

"Well it sounds fun…" Blue thought aloud. She yawned and stretched, "Man I'd do anything for some caffeine."

Almost as if he materialized there, a boy appeared between the four friends. Red, Yellow, and even Green jumped. The boy wore a Viridian Middle School uniform, his long red hair reached his shoulders, he bowed to Blue with his eyes closed, and he bore a can of Mt. Dew in his hands. "I've got some caffeine for you Blue."

"Oh, thanks Silver." Blue took the can and popped the top. She took a giant gulp and sighed happily. "Okay, now I think I can make it through the rest of the school day."

"Um Blue, who exactly is this little boy?" Green asked. The little boy glared at Green, taking the question as an insult.

"Oh right, Red and Green, meet my slave, er friend Silver. He's a year younger than Yellow and two grades below us in seventh grade." Blue took another drink, draining the can.

"Wait, that would mean Yellow's only thirteen." Green said.

Yellow blushed slightly. "Yeah, I skipped fourth grade and fifth grade, jumping to sixth grade instead. That's when I met Blue."

"Wow, you must be really smart." Red said amazed.

"She gets perfect grades every report card." Blue said. "Which is why I picked her out for my best friend so I can copy her homework."

"If you keep doing that you'll just remain the stupid middle school girl you already are." Green commented.

Silver stood up and spun on Green. "Blue is not stupid!" He yelled.

Yellow feared for a moment that Silver was going to pull a kunai out of thin air, like in the Japanese cartoons she watched sometimes, but all seemed safe for the time being. Just then, an idea popped into Yellow's mind. "Hey Silver, do you want to go to the Space Arcade with us after school?" Yellow asked.

"No thanks, I have other things to do." He said. The way he spoke was a mix of 'I don't care', and 'I'm too cool for the lot of you (except for Blue)'. He turned and walked towards the roof exit rather than using his ninja skills to leave.

Yellow, knowing exactly what could move him over the edge, said, "Okay, then I guess Green can be the one to beat the games that Blue find too hard."

Silver froze in his tracks, his right foot halfway from the ground. Yellow smiled and knew she had gotten him. He brought his foot down slowly and turned his head to glare at Green, who was ignoring Silver and eating an apple. "What time?" The boy asked.

"Four o'clock."

"I'll be there." Silver glared at Green a moment longer, as if hoping his heat vision would kick in, before leaving the four friends.

* * *

><p>Yellow unlocked the door to her uncle's house and stepped inside. It seemed cold and unwelcoming after the conversation that morning. She closed and locked the door before she walked up the stairs to her room. Yellow dropped her bag and turned on her radio before she went to change clothes. She hated wearing her school uniform; it was like an itchy mess.<p>

As she scanned her closest for the best outfit possible, her mind tuned into the sound of the radio…

…_we're dancing party all night, Mambo Mano Lay. La La La La La La La La La. _

"_All right party people, I hoped you enjoyed that last song as much as I did!" _The radio voice said. _"For the weather today it's gonna be a beautiful day in Viridian city. Partly cloudy with highs around 70. For the news today, who out there is a Pokémon fan? You must be considering you're listening to the Pokémon Channel!" _The announced laughed.

"_Anyways, Mr. Oak, his infamous granddaughter, as was well as the rest of the Kanto Pokémon Company are working hard with the preparations to announce the new Viridian Gym Leader. As most of you Pokéfans know, the old gym leader, Giovanni, suddenly disappeared four months ago, not even leaving a clue as to why. Tomorrow the new trainer, – bzzzt."_

Yellow looked to her radio through the shirt half pulled over her head for a second as if expecting it to do something.

"_Bzzzt – sorry about that folks. Apparently we had gotten ahold of some confidential information and our manager shut us down temporarily. Oh and it looks like I'm rambling so here's Pocket Full of Sunshine for you."_

"No!" Yellow said, rushing over to turn the radio off, but it was too late. The song had already started and now that catchy song was stuck in her head. Yellow sighed and looked over herself one more time in the mirror. She chosen an orange tank top and plain blue jeans. Blue kept telling her that a girl should wear a skirt, mainly to play with a guy's mind, but Yellow didn't care. She felt comfortable in this. Yellow grabbed her small Pokémon drawstring bag, which she kept to carry around anything that wasn't her textbooks, checked to make sure everything was there, and then threw it over her shoulder before heading downstairs.

Yellow paused at the front door, she wasn't sure what time she would be back. Yellow ran into the kitchen and ripped a fresh sticky note off of the pad they kept next to the phone. Yellow wrote that she would be out with her friends at the arcade, just in case Wilton got home before her. Yellow put the note on the fridge and then walked out the front door, humming Pocket Full of Sunshine.

* * *

><p>Yellow was the second one to arrive. Silver was already standing in front of the arcade, wearing dark gray jeans, gray sneakers, and a silver shirt that had red stitching. He also wore black, fingerless gloves, which Yellow assumed he always wore just in case he and Blue ever needed to do one of their 'jobs'.<p>

Yellow smiled cheerfully, not even noticing the fact that even though he was younger, he was still a good head taller than her. "Hey Silver!"

Silver looked at Yellow as she approached. "Hi." He said blandly, then turned back to look at the street.

Yellow frowned inwardly. She wished the boy would open up more and actually have a conversation with someone that would last more than a few sentences. "So are we the first ones here?" She asked.

"It appears that way." Silver said, not even turning his head to talk to her.

Yellow stood next to the red-haired boy. After a few more cars raced by, Yellow got another idea. "You've know Blue for a long time, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well how did you two meet exactly?" Silver took a while to respond and Yellow started to freak out. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ask something so personal. You don't have to-"

"I was only two." Silver said looking down at the ground, rather than glaring at the other side of the street. "When we were both in foster care. She looked out for me; gave me her portion of food when I was still hungry, she gave me her blanket on the coldest of nights, and she made sure I had the best toys to play with. Even if she had to steal them from the other kids." Silver laughed once. "She was the closest thing I ever had to a family."

Yellow was shocked at the sudden burst of information, only taking in half of what he was saying.

"When a family came along and adopted me, they were distant. They're the type of people who adopt as many children as possible because they get paid to and get tax breaks. It's no better than the foster home, so I spend as little time as possible there."

Yellow shook her head, gripping the situation again. "Even if you don't like them, you should get to know them as best you can. I lost my parents in an accident and now I live with my Uncle. He was really nice, but lately he's been getting distant. It sometimes feels like I don't have a family anymore...I don't know what your life is like, but I'm pretty sure the food is better."

Silver looked at Yellow and then smiled. "Yeah, it's a lot better."

Yellow smiled. "You look really cute when you smile." She said, "And I'm sure Blue would think so too."

Silver blushed slightly, "I was really lucky when I found out that Blue went to the same school I was sent too."

Yellow opened her mouth to speak when a voice familiar to both of them yelled, "Hey, Yellow, Silver!"

The two jumped slightly and looked down the block in Silver's direction. Blue was waving her hand and walking towards them, Red and Green walking behind her. Blue wore a colorful outfit: a dark blue shirt with a red and white jacket, a red skirt, red and blue sandals that matched her outfit She finished her outfit off with a red and white purse.

Red and Green didn't have much of a fashion sense, which was probably good considering they were thirteen year old boys. Both were in plain blue jeans and white sneakers. Red wore a red shirt with a Pokémon logo printed across the front, showing off how much of a kid he really was. His trademark baseball cap was resting on his head, covering up the bedhead he refused to comb. Green wore a light brown jacket over his sleeveless white shirt. His pendent moved slightly across his chest as he walked towards Yellow and Silver.

Silver's face transformed back to when Yellow first walked up, as if the earlier conversation had never happened.

"Sorry we're late." Blue said. "We had to track down Green."

"He was helping his grandpa so we had to haul him out of the house." Red smiled.

"I was doing important work with him!" Green snapped, obviously angry with his two friends.

"I'm sure you were." Blue said with a pat on the back. "Now, let's clear that prize shelf!" Blue took the lead, with Silver following immediately behind.

Space Arcade was out of this world. Sure it was cheesy to say, but anyone would be blown away. The ceiling was snaked with multicolored neon lights and air conditioning vents. Directly ahead of you when you entered was a giant rotating model of the moon, surrounded by black couches with stars and planets sown into them. Stacked against the far wall was a line of games from the golden days of the adults, everything from Packman to Street Fighter. Other games were scattered through the place; Skeeball, Wheel of Fortune, and other ticket games for instance. To the immediate right was the prize counter, complete with the middle-aged pirze man with the board look on his face.

"All right!" Blue yelled, "Momma is back, baby! Time to clear out that prize rack!"

"Not so fast." The prize man said. Blue looked at the man with a 'What the hell?' look on her face. "I recognize you. You're the reason we started our watch list." Prize man pulled out a clipboard. "According to this, the last time you came by here you put us under for a month. We're supposed to keep you out."

"But," Blue put on her best pouty face and hooked herself to Green's right arm. It was hard to tell though the neon lights that he was blushing. "It's my boyfriend's birthday today, and I wanted to take him to his favorite arcade."

Prizeman scratched his head awkwardly, trying his best to resist those big, innocent looking eye's Blue was flashing his way. "Well…alright. Just don't play any ticket games. I'm not going to accept anything you give me."

"Alright." Blue giggled. "Come on, Greeny, let's go play DDR."

"Blue!" Green yelled as Blue dragged him to the back of the arcade. Sliver, his usual frown back, took off after them. Red and Yellow were now left standing alone by the prize desk.

"So," Red said, "What should we do first?"

* * *

><p>"Oh come on Green, you can do better than that!" Blue panted, dancing her way through Captain Jack's Centerfold.<p>

"You need to turn up your difficultly." Green said, sweating slightly. "You're still on basic."

The song ended, with Green the winner by a landslide. Blue sighed and leaned back against the back railing. "Not everyone can be a no-life expert like you."

Green smiled. "Just because I'm good, doesn't mean I'm a no-life."

"Just keep telling yourself that." Blue whipped the sweat from her brow. "I'm going to get some water."

Blue walked away and Green turned back to the machine, flipping through the song choices. He stopped on a song called Saber Wing and listened to it for a moment. A hand went past Green and pushed the green start button.

"That song is guaranteed to satisfy!" The mysteriously anonymously game voice said.

Green looked to his right to meet the challenging glare of Silver.

"First stage!"

Green straighten up and smirked, accepting the silent challenge.

"Ready, set, STEP!"

A high speed and heavy techno beat started right off the bat, throwing arrow after arrow at Green and Silver. Both moved with equal speed and skill, hitting each and every step with perfect's and marvelous' left in their wake.

However well Green was doing, he was thrown off by several pauses in the music and tempo. His momentum was shattered for a few seconds, which was all you needed to fail on expert.

"Giving up?" Silver panted. His perfect combo chain neared 250, and the tempo sped up. The heavy beat become more chaotic and the rhythm, which led the arrows, became lost under it. Green recovered just in time, saving himself from failure.

"Not a chance!"

A large amount of arrows crashed onto the screen and the tempo dropped to a baby step of what it used to be. This time Silver messed up, his 275 perfect combo gone. Green moved with grace and purpose, nailing each and every step during this slow section. With his combo chain built back up, Green felt there was no way he could lose. With his chain shattered, Silver had even more reason to win.

* * *

><p>"I wonder what's going on over there." Red asked, looking up from the skeeball machine he was at.<p>

Yellow looked up too, slightly frustrated that she couldn't get a score higher than 2000. A crowd had gathered around the back of the arcade where the Dance Dance Revolution machine was. The machine was hooked up to a giant monitor so others could see how the game was going. The two that were playing were just starting their second round on a song called Trust. "A battle to the death?" Yellow joked.

Red chuckled. "Or maybe a fight between two knights for the love of their life?"

"I think that tradition died with the Middle Ages." Yellow said, rolling her ball and getting a 200. She sighed then looked at Red's score of 87,000. "How'd you get it that high?"

Red looked over at Yellow's messily score of 1700. He scratch his head, "Well it's kinda difficult to explain. First you have to find the right amount of power to throw the ball with and then the direction." Red picked up his final skeeball. "I imagine the targets as Pokémon." Red rolled the ball up the ramp and it went smoothly into the 10,000 point hole.

Yellow picked up her final ball and tried to do what Red had explained. She imagined each target as a different Pokémon, the 10,000 point one being the Chuchu she had caught yesterday. Yellow threw the ball and it arced upwards, jumping above the hole and rolling down past it into the 100 point hole. Yellow sighed; she had never been good at capturing Pokémon.

"Should we try another game?" Red suggested.

* * *

><p>Blue came back from the bathroom and made her way to the game. She was surprised to see that there was a large crowd around the Dance Dance Revolution machine. "Excuse me," Blue said tapping the nearest person on the shoulder, "What exactly is going on?"<p>

The girl Blue had asked barely turned her head away from the screen, "These two guys are taking on Xepher on expert mode! I've never seen anyone so talented. And the smaller one with the red hair is so cute!"

"I'd rather have the tall burnet." The girl's friend said to her. "He's so dreamy."

Blue blinked, realized what was going on, and pushed her way to the front of the crowd. Onscreen, a rather creepy looking woman with blond hair dominated the background as arrow's flashed past. Both first and second player were doing well, however neither could seem to keep a combo higher than twenty. The rising beat and lessening volume indicated the end of the song as Blue finally made it to the front of the crowd.

Green and Silver looked like they were perfect copies of each other, stepping in time with skill. With a crash the song ended and both Green and Silver were panting for breath.

"You were on fire!" The machine voice said, and the crowd that had gathered clapped. Green and Silver turned, surprised that they had drawn such a crowd.

"Wow," Blue said, coming up behind Silver. "I had no idea you were so good!"

Silver blushed out of character, and stuttered, "T-Thanks."

"He's still…not as good…as me." Green panted, gesturing to the screen.

The total points from all three songs had finished adding up. Player 1: 2,958,342 points. Player 2: 2,929,030. "Player 1 wins!" The game voice said.

Silver frowned, more in character, "You just got lucky, Greeny." He taunted.

"Luck has nothing to do with it, you little brat."

Sparks flew between them and Blue stepped between the two, "Settle down children." She said, trying to make her voice motherly, "This is no place for a fight."

Green and Silver both gave a 'hmp' and turned away from each other. The crowd had dispersed and Blue grabbed Silver and Green's hand. "Come on you two, let's see if Yellow and Red need some help from the master."

* * *

><p>Red and Yellow were standing at ticket counter, waiting for the prize man to finish counting the giant pile. Yellow had found a game she was rather good at, hitting the jackpot for each machine and cashing out.<p>

"Okay, so the girl has 1258 tickets, and the boy has 3000 exactly."

Red shrugged as the man gave him a wary look. "What can I say? I'm good at skeeball."

Yellow scanned the smaller prizes first. There was candy, small toys, bouncy balls, stickers, and small plastic Pokémon figurines; but so far, nothing had caught her eye. Yellow looked up at the bigger prizes and instantly noticed the large, adorable, and fluffy looking Pikachu doll. It was half her size, and looked like it would make the perfect pillow. Then, she saw the price, 4000 tickets.

Red noticed Yellow's depressed look and followed her gaze, also spotting the Pikachu. "Hey mister, can we combine our ticket totals?"

Prize man shrugged. "Sure why not?"

Yellow looked at Red with a questionable look on her face, unsure of what he was doing.

Red smiled and said, "Then we'll take that Pikachu plushy and three of those large Laffy Taffies."

Yellow's eye widened with surprise and excitement. "Are you sure? You won those tickets yourself."

"I don't mind. We're friends, aren't we?"

Yellow blushed slightly with embarrassment but smiled and nodded.

"Besides, I probably would have just spent it all on candy." Red laughed.

Prize man handed the Pikachu to Yellow and she took it, pulling it into a giant hug. It looked so much like a real Pikachu, and was the exact size of Chuchu. If only it had a flower…Yellow smiled as an idea ran through her mind.

"Aw, what a noble gesture." Blue said, coming up behind Red and Yellow. Then, to Yellow more quietly, "He bought you a gift on the first date."

Yellow went red in a second and quietly stammered back, "This wasn't a date!"

Blue giggled to herself then patted Yellow on the head. "My my, still much to learn, young grasshopper." Blue turned to her other friends, "So boys, what do you say we call it a night?"

"Why not?" Red responded. Green simple shrugged his shoulders and Silver nodded quickly.

"Alright!" Blue said, her enthusiasm rising, "Tomorrow we're all going to meet 'Inside' in front of the Viridian Gym so we can take out that old geezer!" Blue yelled with a punch at the air.

Red laughed with a glance at Green, who rolled his eyes. "Sounds like a plan." Red said.

"I'll be there." Green said.

Blue blinked. "Wow," she said, lowering her arms and looking at Green surprised. "I think this is the first time you've gone along with what I wanted to do."

Green rolled his eyes again.

"Don't worry, I'll be rooting you on." Red said. "After all, Green and I don't need the badge."

Blue cast a quick glare at her two friends, slightly still irritated over the fact that they had already concurred all the gyms. "What about you Green?"

Green smiled slightly evilly at Blue, "Let's just say, I'll be rooting for the 'old geezer'."

"Spoil sport." Blue frowned. "Anyways, Yellow and I are all going to get the badge tomorrow!"

Green looked up when she mentioned Yellow. Yellow stammered, "B-but Blue, I'm no good with gym battles."

"Oh have some more confidence in yourself." Blue said. "I'm sure you'll do great."

"But don't you usually need six Pokémon for the 'Inside' battles?" Yellow asked.

"It doesn't matter," Green interjected before Blue could open her mouth, "The leader gets to set the conditions on who gets to battle them so it all depends on the gym leader."

"Okay, so let's meet an hour before the gym opening. Let's meet near the pond southwest of the Pokécenter."

* * *

><p>Green unlocked his front door and walked into a mess of cords and wires. The lights were still on for this time of night and multiple voices came from the center room. Green walked into the room and saw his grandfather hunched over a computer, typing out code as fast as possible while talking to several different people who were displayed on different monitors.<p>

Green's sister was also in the room, placing a mug of coffee next to her grandfather. She looked at Green as he entered the room. "Welcome back, did you have fun?" she asked.

"You could say that." Green said. "Say, Daisy, weren't you in charge of the tournament set-up for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I just finished it a few minutes ago. Why?"

"I want to make a few small changes to it."

Daisy sighed. "You know if it's big, we can't do things like that last minute Green."

"But I just want change two small things." Green pleaded with his sister.

Daisy sighed, "Alright, what do you want to change?"

"The number of Pokémon allowed and the battle system." Green said.

"Okay," Daisy said sitting down at her own computer. Their grandfather was still talking to the other faces, agreeing and disagreeing with different aspects of the game. Daisy opened several different folders on her computer monitor, was forced to enter about a thousand different passwords, and then finally a white screen with a jumble of code appeared. "How many Pokémon?"

"Set it to four maximum, and make it a double battle."

"You mean the battle system they're trying to incorporate in Hoenn?" Daisy asked. "That might take a while. I'd have to get the permission from Professor Birch in that region and then completely rewrite several parts of the gym to allow double battles." Daisy leaned backwards in her chair. "I might not be able to finish it before tomorrow's opening."

"So is it possible?" Green asked.

"If Birch is still awake, yes. But I'm going to have to stay up all night reprogramming the gym. Not to mention we have to get in contact with all the media stations we've already informed and tell them to change the information we gave them." Daisy looked at her little brother, "You owe me big for doing this."

"Only if you get it ready in time." Green pointed out.

"Touché."

Green smiled and sat down in the chair next to his sister. "I'll help. Give me the contact information for those media stations and I'll let them know."

"Fine." Daisy said. She opened a draw and shuffled through them, handing a small stack to Green. "But you're also in charge of making coffee. You can't have me passing out in the middle of the night, can you?" Daisy smiled.

* * *

><p>It was just after ten that Yellow had finished her adjustments. She put down the sewing needle and smiled at the Pikachu plushy, now with a pink flower sown onto its ear. It looked exactly like Chuchu now. Yellow packed up the fabric and sewing kit and stuffed it under neither her bed. After she turned off her light, Yellow opened the down and looked down the stairs. Wilton was asleep in his usual spot, passed out in front of the television in his favorite recliner.<p>

Yellow smiled and whispered good night to her uncle, glad that even with their awkward conversation this morning nothing really changed. But as she climbed into bed with the Chuchu plushy, she thought about what Wilton had said about money. _There must be something I can do to help. _Yellow thought with a yawn. _Maybe after our trip I can get a part-time job…_and with that final thought, Yellow drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

><p><em>Blue's Special Notes 3: Legendary Pokémon<em>

_While playing 'Outside' the Legendary Pokémon are located throughout the game in different areas. You can also trade these Legendary Pokémon to other people, however they do not show up when playing on the 'Inside'. Unlike being on the 'Outside', where there is one Legendary Pokémon per game, there is only one version of each legendary 'Inside'. Meaning everyone who plays has to compete for a single version of Pokémon such as Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres. There is also a time limit for holding these Pokémon, one month. This is so there is a fair chance for every player to try and get them while on the 'Inside'. _

_Blue's Special Notes 4: Transportation_

_Believe it or not, running everywhere is not the only way to get around. By saving up about 1,000,000,000 dollars on the 'Inside' you can buy yourself a bike. Hah, good luck. There is an electric railroad that is opening up soon that brings people from Saffron city to Goldenrod city. Fly, the move, is almost out of the question. The HM is hidden somewhere on the 'Inside' that no one has been find it yet. Sure flying Pokémon can fly, but without the HM, they don't have enough strength to carry a person. Thanks to some of my sources, I hear that Professor Oak is trying to push through a more affordable mode of transportation for trainers._

* * *

><p>Kaith: Okay, I need to learn how to pace myself. This chapter is longer than the last two! Hope you all liked it, please review!<p> 


	4. The Viridian Gym: Part 1

Kaith: Hello! A quick reminder before I start. Even if you are not caught up to the current chapter, feel free to leave reviews on earlier chapters! Every little 'great job' or 'not so good job' helps me become a better writer! Just no flames please ^_^

**Kiwipufferfish: **Yeah everyone has told me they wished it worked like that XD

**SweetAngel92: **OldRival girl huh? I'm on the fence myself about who Blue should be with, I like both the possibilities of Green and Silver if you couldn't tell.

**Breadstarz: **Yay for SpecialShipping! And it's a plushy, aka stuffed animal, not a pillow Pikachu.

**Xxx: **The update would have come sooner if I knew how to pace myself. XD And I hope I don't disappoint when the big reveal of the Gym Leader is.

**Grey-Chan: **Don't worry, I'm going to keep the story going until the finish. I just take breaks because of the amount of homework…and my 6 other in-progress stories. Don't worry, I'm trying to finish them all so I can focus on one at a time!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Viridian Gym Part 1<strong>

Yellow dashed around the house cleaning every square inch of it. Dust was practically extinct by the time she got done with it. Her Uncle Wilton just watched from the table, not even reading his paper anymore. He was starting to worry about Yellow. He told her it wasn't necessary for her to do all the work by herself but every time he got up, Yellow just told him to sit down and let her do everything.

The clock chimed ten o'clock and Wilton put his paper down. "Well, I guess I should head out now."

Yellow looked up from where she was trying to vaporize a stain in the carpet. "I'll get your things uncle!" She said quickly. Yellow stood up and ran over to the closet. Seconds later, she was handing her uncle his favorite coat and hat. "Your shoes are by the front door, I didn't want to track any dirt in the kitchen. Where are your work things? I'll go get them." She offered.

Wilton just looked at Yellow with suspicious eyes. "Are you alright Yellow?"

Yellow placed a hand on her forehead. "I don't feel sick."

"No, that's not what I meant." Wilton sighed. "You've been acting strangely since I gave you the money for the trip."

Yellow's heart nearly leapt into her chest and she looked away. Did he know she lied to him and forged his signature? "Um, well. I just wanted to thank you for the money."

Wilton half-smiled. "You don't need to do anything special for me because I gave you money for school. So please just go back to the way you used to be. Well, after you clean the windows, they're filthy." He joked, making Yellow laugh. "Well I really need to get going now." He walked past Yellow and stopped at the front door to put his shoes on. "I'll see you later Yellow."

"Have a nice day at work!" Yellow said. Wilton smiled and then left. Suddenly the realization hit it that it was ten o'clock. She was supposed to meet Blue and everyone almost an hour ago! Forgetting about the stain in the living room, Yellow dashed up to her room and jumped onto her bed with her DS Lite. Turning the game on, she selected 'Inside' and the white flash enveloped her.

* * *

><p>Yellow stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't believe how much the 'Inside' version of Viridian had changed. For starters, the Pokécenter turned into a two story building with extra Nurse Joy's to heal for more trainers. The streets were no longer dirt roads; they had been paved and were now lined with small trees. The single light streetlights had been upgraded to three lights per post. All of the old worn out buildings Yellow had grown accustomed to, had been upgraded and repainted. New buildings were even added to give the city a fuller look.<p>

"Are you going to stand there all day?" An annoyed voice asked.

Yellow looked around and blushed, realizing that she was blocking a very large crowd of players inside the Pokécenter. Yellow stepped aside and bowed, "I'm sorry!" She apologized.

The boy who had spoken ignored her and walked down the street acting like a tough guy, but couldn't help but also look around and admiring the updated city.

Yellow looked around one more time and then made off for the direction the Gym, hoping that it hadn't been moved in the giant update. She was already late as it was.

Yellow had only taken a few steps away from the Pokécenter when the flapping of wings reached her ears. Yellow turned and scanned the street. Nothing, yet the flapping grew louder. Suddenly, a Pidgey flew directly into her face.

"Ah!" Yellow ducked, covering her straw hat with her hands, with a surprised cry.

"No need to be alarmed." It said.

Yellow blinked and looked up. Did that Pidgey just talk to her? She had to be losing her mind. Maybe all though hours in front of her video games was bad for the brain.

"I'm Metal Pidgey number 12." It said again. Yellow stood up and realized the Pidgey was a mechanical version of the tiny bird Pokémon. "I'm here to inform trainers of the update that has been applied to every city, not just Viridian. You may now have one of your Pokémon out and about with you while in the city limits; not just on the Routes anymore. Pokémon are limited to just a bit larger than the size of an average adult male. I would also like to remind you that battles are forbidden while not participating in an official event while inside the city." As quickly as it came, the Metal Pidgey flew off and Yellow watched the metal bird start pestering another trainer about the update.

Yellow blinked then picked the Pokéball off her belt that held Chuchu in it. Tossing it into the air and the ball opened, sending out a beam of light that became Chuchu.

"Pikachu!" The female Pikachu cried happily, smiling up at her trainer.

Yellow smiled back and knelt down to pat Chuchu's head. "Did you miss me?"

"Chu!"

Yellow's smile widened. It was kind of nice to have a Pokémon out walking with her. "Come on, let's go met up with everyone."

* * *

><p>Yellow was surprised how many people were waiting outside the Gym. There was a moving sea of people, complete with undertow. Small Pokémon were zigzagging through their trainers feet, almost like they were about to start fighting any second. There was no way she was going to be able to find her friends through all of this. "Do you see them?" Yellow asked Chuchu. Surprisingly, the little mouse nodded and dove into the swarming mass of people. Yellow followed, surprised that the computer program was so responsive.<p>

As Yellow followed Chuchu, she felt like she was in a ball pit of a Chuck e Cheese. People shoved, there was a very annoying Zigzagoon that kept tripping her, and some very inappropriate touching. Yellow emerged from the other side of the crowd, blushing madly, and looked around. She was at the very front of the crowd, now standing before the gym. A giant platform was erected before the front doors; a snooty little woman with a clipboard stood on the platform barking orders at men who ran around following orders like mindless Mankey. Chuchu was running over to Pika and Blue's Ditto, Ditty.

Red and Blue were talking a few feet away, standing in front of a small pond. The two instantly noticed Chuchu. Blue looked up and spotted Yellow. "Yellow, about time!" She huffed, putting her hands on her hips. "I thought you weren't going to show." Then, Blue leaned in closer to Yellow and whispered, "If Red didn't say he was coming you wouldn't have shown up at all, would you?"

Yellow blushed madly. She pulled her straw hat down and looked away from Red. "I-I still would have come!" She whispered back embarrassed. "I was just cleaning and forgot."

Blue humped. "Well at least you showed up. I don't think Green's coming at all."

Red smiled but didn't say anything. "So Blue, where's Silver?"

Blue shrugged. "He's here somewhere. Watch this." Blue put her hand to her mouth and called out in a sing-song voice. "Silver!"

Light particles gathered near Blue. In a flash, Silver materialized on the spot. "Yes Blue?" Silver's 'Inside' look pretty much screamed 'Hey, I rob things!' His zipped up jacket was all black with red stitching that matched his hair. The dark jeans he wore would be practically invisible in the dark, and his black gloves covered his hands.

"Wow!" Red gasped. "Silver, how'd you do that?"

Silver shrugged. "Just simple hacking. I hacked into the database and gave myself gym leader privileges a while ago. From there, I can do pretty much anything I want. Gym leaders can alter the 'Inside' at will. You should know this." He said, casting a knowing look at Red.

"But isn't that like breaking a rule or something?" Yellow asked, not catching Silver's look.

Silver shrugged again. "Not really. I'm not cheating, like altering my Pokémon or giving myself free money, so it's fine. All I'm really doing is hacking the information database. For instance," Silver put up a hand and a small screen with a digital keyboard appeared. He typed in something and a picture of Green showed up. "Green Oak. Specialty: Pokémon training. Badges 'Inside': eight. Badges 'Outside': eight. Total battles won: 5239. Total battles lost: 1021. Current Pokédollars: 89,340. Current position: Viridian-"

Red clasped a hand around Silver's mouth and the screen disappeared. "That's a secret!" He whispered into the red-head's ear. Before Blue or Yellow could say anything, a woman's voice boomed over the crowd. Everyone was silenced and turned to look at the woman with the clipboard. "Hello everyone!" She yelled. "It is now time for what you have been waiting for! I give you the new leader of the Viridian Gym,"

"Mr. Old Geezer." Blue whispered to Yellow.

The doors opened and a very familiar teenager stepped out. "Green Oak!"

Blue's jaw seemed to unhitch and hit the floor. She watched with unbelieving eyes as Green walked to the top of the platform and waved to the crowd, which was abuzz with whispers and applause. His eyes fell on Blue and he smirked.

"Yay Green!" Red yelled, waving at his friend.

Blue spun. "You!" She yelled, pointed at Red. "You knew and you didn't tell me! You know I live on gossip!"

"Green wanted me to keep it a secret." Red laughed nervously.

Blue pushed up her sleeves and turned her glare on Green. "YOU ARE SO DEAD!" She yelled, issuing her challenge.

Yellow couldn't hear him, but was pretty sure Green mouthed the words 'Pesky woman.' The woman with the clipboard pushed her glasses up and glared at Blue. "Now, I shall explain the rules of the re-opening ceremony of Viridian Gym." She said, her voice booming out over the massive crowd. "As of now, each and every one of you is having your trainer identification card and Pokémon checked for eligibility." Every head in the crowd seemed to look down and dig into their pockets and looking at their Pokéballs. Yellow did the same and sure enough, her Pokéballs and ID were glowing slightly. "There are no pre-existing badge requirements and there is a four Pokémon minimum. However, if you already have the badge, you cannot participate in this event."

There were several buzzes that came from people in the crowd, Red included. "Guess that means I'm out." He laughed. Blue glared at him jealously but said nothing.

"For this time, each of you will be divided into one of four blocks, A though D. The battles will be in double style format, all fought on normal battlefields. When the winners of each block are decided, I will explain the next set of rules because only two will be allowed to fight the gym leader today."

Many groan's and boo's came from the crowd, upset with the fact only two of them would move on instead of the traditional four.

"SILENCE!" The woman barked. Everyone grew quiet and Green took a step away from clipboard lady. Clipboard lady pushed her glasses back up and regained her composure. "Now, anyone who is eligible will be transferred to their blocks. Anyone not eligible can enter the gym and watch the block of their choice."

Light started to envelope Yellow, Blue, and Silver. "W-wait!" Silver said. "I don't won't to battle!"

Too late. The light around Silver grew brighter and then he and many others from the crowd disappeared. A computer generated voice came from the gym. "Block A now assembled. Starting battles."

The light around Yellow grew brighter. Red noticed and smiled at her. "Good luck Yellow, I'll be watching!"

* * *

><p>Yellow found herself in a very large, bland room. It was more like she was shoved in a large white box. There was nowhere to sit and everything was blindingly bright. Chuchu was still out of her Pokéball, apparently transferred with Yellow. The small mouse automatically ran up Yellow to perch herself on the trainers shoulder. "Chu!" She said, looking confused.<p>

"Welcome to Block B." A voice said. Everyone in the room looked up, after all that's where the voice was coming from. "There are currently sixty-four trainers, making thirty-two battles for round one. For the beginning battles, the style shall be double battle with only two Pokémon. Tournament grid is now being generated."

Pictures of the player's faces were appearing on the ceiling. Yellow spotted her own picture before it was shuffled into a deck with the other pictures. The pictures were dealt into slots along the bottom of a grid, every two pictures getting assigned a number. Yellow was a number one along with a boy that looked much older than her. He looked like a nice guy.

"Please enter the door with your assigned numbers to start the battle." The voice said again. Doors with large numbers above them materialized along the walls. A few of the younger looking players ran into the doors with battle cries ranging from 'Here I come!' to 'This, is Sparta!' while the older players walked slowly into the doors. Yellow waited until the crowded room started to clear out before attempting to move for her door.

The boy she was assigned to battle was leaning on the wall next to it. His picture looked nothing like him; his black hair hung loose, his bangs covered the black eyes that peered out from under them. His clothes were a mix of purple and black clothing and the chains and spiked dog collar just added to his goth look. He even wore mascara and black lipstick. Add a red cape and fangs and you've got Dracula.

Yellow tried to rush past him and into the room, afraid that he was running low on blood. However, Dracula got up and barred her path before she could run by. He looked her over and smirked, sending chills down Yellow's back. "I was afraid for a moment that I might have to be worried, but you don't look like anything other than a little annoying pipsqueak."

Chuchu's cheeks sparked in anger.

"I'm not going to lose." Yellow said, trying to stand her ground.

Dracula frowned. "Listen kid, I've been waiting for a very long time to get this badge and I'm not going to lose to a beginner." With that Dracula turned and walked through the door. Slightly angry, Yellow stomped in after him.

* * *

><p>The battlefield Yellow and Dracula stood on looked like a small gym. The floor was shiny and waxed, multiple lines were painted on the floor to show what was in and out, the smell of dirty gym clothes filled the air, and bleachers were lined up on either side. A handful of people filled the bleachers on both sides of the gym.<p>

"Chu!" Chuchu squeaked with excitement and waved into the bleachers at someone. Yellow followed the gaze of her Pikachu and noticed she was waving to Pika, who was waving back. Her gaze fell on Red who also waved and smiled. Yellow blushed and waved back.

"Get ready," The computer voice said overhead. Yellow and Dracula both reached for their Pokéballs. "Commence round one."

"Go, Ariados, Crobat!" Dracula yelled.

"Peesk, Dodosk, you're up!" Yellow yelled.

All four Pokémon appeared on the field, each letting loose their battle cries.

Dracula wasted no time. He was dead serious. "Ariados uses Spider Web on that Dodrio. Crobat use Air Cutter!" He barked. Ariados was fast. It jumped high in the air, gaining both of Yellow's Pokémon's attention and a web appeared from its butt.

"Peesk dodge it! Dodosk use agility!" Dodosk's legs moved at the speed of a train, moving out of the web's range with plenty of time to spare. Peesk's wings however were too slow. The web nailed Peesk and forced the Butterfree to the ground with a loud thud. Crobat's four wings added to the speed of the Air Cutter it just shot off. The condensed air smashed into Peesk, and the Pokémon cried out in pain as the air shredded it and the web.

"Ariados, Poison Jab!" Yellow brought her gaze from her Peesk back to the battle where Ariados was coming down from its jump. The spider landed right on Dodosk's back. Dodosk's three heads gave a frightened squawk and Ariados began to pound its eight legs into the birds back.

Yellow froze. It's just like every battle before, she was being overpowered within seconds and she didn't know what to do anymore.

_Yellow, what are you doing?_ Yellow jumped. That was Red's voice but where'd it come from? _I connected our trainer cards so I could talk to you._ Yeah, definitely in her head. Yellow looked towards the stands and saw Red had a screen hovering in front of him.

_But why-_ Yellow thought.

_Because I know you're better than this. _He said. _Just think about their strength and weaknesses. _

_They're both weak against ice…_

_Not just what type of attacks they're weak against. _Red interrupted. _But also about their stats and what limits their bodies. There's something great about every Pokémon. However they all have flaws. You just have to look for them._

Yellow thought. Every Pokémon excels in one stat, but for that they suffer in another. Obviously, Dracula's Pokémon exceled in speed but the question was, what did they give up in exchange? Dracula didn't give Yellow much time to think. He kept barking orders and despite Peesk and Dodosk's best effort to dodge, they were still getting nailed with attacks every other attack.

That's when Yellow realized it.

"Ariados, hit that bird with another Poison Jab!" Dracula ordered.

"Dodosk, freeze!" Yellow yelled.

Several people watching the battle raised their eyebrows while Red had a grin that grew from ear to ear. She had figured it out.

Ariados landed on Dodosk's back easily and jabbed its legs into Dodosk. The bird flinched but stood its ground.

"Get it on the ground!" Dodosk turned its three heads and began pelting the oversized spider with its beaks. Ariados cried out and fell off the bird, landing on its back. "Stomp!" A swift kick to the, um, center of Ariados gave the spider swirls for eyes.

"No! Ariados!" Dracula glared at Yellow. "Crobat, take out that stupid bird!"

Crobat, ready to avenge his teammate, flew at Dodosk. Yellow already had her plan formulated. "Dodosk used Tri Attack! And don't stop!" One of each of Dodosk's heads shot out a short burst of fire, ice, or electricity. They didn't get close to even hitting the bat, but each blast was able to keep Crobat from getting even close to Dodosk.

"Crobat, try Poison Fang!" Dracula yelled.

Crobat looked at his trainer like he just asked it to build a life-size model of Regigigas out of Legos. There was no way it was going to pull that off while it was dodging these attacks.

"Peesk, Stun Spore!" Crobat and Dracula looked up at the Butterfree above them. Peesk had flown above the entire field and was now flapping its wings as fast as possible. A yellow mist started to cover the field. Crobat, stuck between a paralyze and a very angry looking bird, had nowhere to go.

Stun Spore hit first, slowing Crobat's wings until they stopped and he fell to the ground. Since Crobat lost its feet when it evolved, it basically flopped around on the ground like a useless level three Magikarp, twitching from the paralyze every few seconds.

Dracula bit his lip and clenched his fist. Everyone knew what was going to happen. "I…surrender." He mumbled.

A buzzer rang overhead and the computer voice spoke again. "Congratulations trainer Yellow!"

Yellow smiled and heard Red shouting his congratulations from the stands. Maybe she really could do this. Yellow called her Pokémon back and smiled down at them in their Pokéballs. "Great job guys." She closed her eyes and let the power of the Viridian Forest heal her Pokémon.

"Hey, um shrimp." Yellow open her eyes and Dracula was standing in front of her. "So um, that come back was really amazing. How'd you pull that off?"

Yellow blinked. This was the first time she was ever asked for about something impressive she did in a battle. "Well, I noticed that even with all the hits my Pokémon were taking, they didn't receive much damage. Your Pokémon may be fast but they lack power. I just waited for your Ariados to get in close so I could counter it. My friend told me; There's something great about every Pokémon. However they all have flaws. You just have to look for them."

"Oh." Dracula said, now humbled. "Smart friend. And um, I'm sorry about the way I treated you before our battle."

Yellow smiled. Maybe she should stop thinking of him as Dracula now.

* * *

><p>For the first time in his life, Green was actually afraid for his life. He watched all of Blue's battles until she won her way to the top of Block C. However, 'battles' really didn't fit the description. In fact, what Blue had just accomplished could be labeled as 'Blue's massacre.' Each of her battles were over in the blink of an eye. Every trainer that just didn't surrender right away got Hydro Pumped into the next region.<p>

"One more battle and then I'll kill you Green!" Blue yelled into the stands after her final kill, er, battle.

"Should I have her removed now?" Clipboard woman asked. She was sitting next to Green in the stands, clicking her pen every few minutes to write something down.

Green sighed. "No, she's always like this. Pesky woman."

"All Blocks have finished their battles." The computer voice said overhead. "Now transferring to Gym interior."

A flash of light later and Blue was standing in the middle of the gym. Green and clipboard lady were also there, standing on a raised platform again. The stands were filled to capacity, mostly occupied by the defeated trainers.

"Blue!" Blue turned and saw that Yellow and Silver were also standing in the middle of the Gym with her. "I made it all the way to the top!"

"I knew you could do it!" Blue said, hugging her. "And I suppose that Red watching you gave a boost to your confidence?"

Yellow blushed, making Blue smirk. "So for someone who didn't want to battle, you sure did pretty good Silver." She said, turning to the boy.

Silver shrugged. "They were weak."

"So if you're done," Clipboard lady said, "I'd like to go over the rules for decided who will be the two who battle Green. Originally we had decided that the winners of blocks A and B would battle each other and the winner would get a chance at the leader battle. Same with the winners of blocks C and D."

Clipboard lady pushed her glasses up. "However, your opponent," She said pointing at Blue, "saw your previous battles and forfeited."

Blue crossed her arms and smiled victoriously. "Smart kid, cus nothing can stand between me and Green."

Clipboard lady blinked, then looked to Green. "I never knew you had a girlfriend this adamant about seeing you Green."

"She's/I'm not my/his girlfriend!" Green and Blue both shouted, their blushes hidden.

Ignoring them, Clipboard woman went on. "So that leaves the winners of Blocks A and B." She said, projecting her voice to reach the audience. "It will be a four-on-four double battle. The winner is decided once all of the opponents Pokémon are knocked out. The field they battle on will be generated at random."

On cue, a screen in the back of the gym flickered to life. On it, pictures of different landscapes, sixteen total, were displayed. The top-left picture was highlighted. "Now generating battlefield." The beeping sound from the wheel of fortune played as the various pictures were run over by the highlighter. Eventually, the highlighter slowed to a stop. "Battlefield chosen. Now generating Lakeside."

Yellow watched in amazement as the picture came to life around them. The walls melted away, grass grew through the floor, and a gentle breeze started to blow. In seconds, Yellow and Silver were facing each other with a gigantic, clear and beautiful lake to their left. The ground beneath Yellow's feet was soft from being saturated by the water. About thirty feet to her right, a forest started.

"Wait, I know this place." Silver said. "This is the Lake of Rage."

Clipboard lady nodded. "Yes, some battlefields are based on other areas of the game."

"Non-battlers clear the field." The computer voice said from nowhere. Green, Blue, and Clipboard woman were covered in light and then disappeared. "Trainers, prepare you Pokémon."

Yellow looked at Silver and he smiled at her. "I'm not going to go easy just because you're Blue's best friend." He pulled out two Pokéballs and got into his stance.

Yellow held out her hand and her fishing rod appeared. She swung it around and two of her own Pokéballs became attached to it. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p>Kaith: And that's all folks! Keep reading though! I wanted to keep this whole chapter as one part but after page 11, I decided I should split this chapter into two parts so you don't have to read an insane amount of action in only one chapter.<p> 


	5. The Viridian Gym: Part 2

**Chapter 5: The Viridian Gym Part 2**

"You can do it Yellow!" Red's voice cheered.

"Don't back down Silver!" Blue encouraged him.

"Battle…Start!"

"Go Sneasel, Murkrow!" Silver yelled, his Pokémon appearing in a flash of red.

"Ratty, Peesk, you're up!" Yellow shouted, casting out her pole.

'Murkrow use Tailwind!" Silver ordered the moment Yellow's Pokémon appeared. Murkrow closed its eyes and then flew into the air. A light blue color covered Murkrow's wings as it flew higher into the sky. The bird then opened his eyes and a great wind blew from behind Silver's team. The wind was so powerful that it forced Peesk to crash into Ratty.

Yellow's straw hat flew off was carried away by the wind as she braced herself to not get thrown backwards. She turned only for a second to watch it fly off. It didn't really matter; it would be back the next time she came back 'Inside'. Yellow turned back to the battle to give an order only to find Silver had already ordered an Icy Wind attack. The frost sped towards her Pokémon who were still connected from the earlier attack. "Ratty, hold Peesk and turn around!" She had to get her bug type out of the way.

Ratty did as he was ordered to just in time. The ice bounced harmlessly off of Ratty's thick fur. Icy Wind generally wasn't a very strong attack.

"Murkrow use Steel Wing!" Silver ordered.

Yellow thought fast. The Tail Wind was still active, rushing the Murkrow towards Ratty's back. "Jump now!" She ordered. Ratty jumped at the last second, still holding Peesk, and just missed getting hit. "Peesk, Poison Powder!"

Peesk flapped his wings and a purple mist shot like an arrow at Murkrow. The bird, now downwind, was trapped. The Poison Powder exploded when it made contact with Murkrow. The roar of an audience reached Yellow's ears. She looked around but couldn't see anyone other than Silver.

Silver wasn't going to give up anytime soon. He figured there was still a few more minutes of the Tailwind left. The wind was too strong for Yellow's Peesk to move freely so why not use that to his advantage? "Sneasel use Swagger!"

Sneasel spun and started waving its butt at Ratty, taunting the Pokémon. Ratty let out a cry of rage but at the same time he started to see stars. Ratty started to stagger in the wind until he tripped over a stick that inconveniently showed up. Just like an annoying low-level water Pokémon when all you wanted to do was get to the next town. Ratty fell and let go of Peesk, who started to tumbled in the wind.

"Murkrow, hit it with an Arial Ace!" Murkrow flew up and waited for the Butterfree to tumble past its position. Peesk passed underneath Murkrow seconds later. Murkrow gave it's battle cry and dove, letting the wind speed up its attack. However, Peesk had regained its balance.

"Whirlwind!" Yellow commanded. Peesk's wings beat as fast and hard as it could in the opposing in wind. Murkrow was only inches away when the move finally worked. A gale smashed into the Tailwind, sending the two flying Pokémon into a frenzied windstorm. A mini tornado had appeared in the battle, the two Pokémon stuck inside. Seconds later, the Tailwind and Whirlwind died at the same time, killing the tornado's power source. Murkrow was thrown towards the lake and Peesk towards Sneasel. Both Pokémon were frantically trying to regain their balance while still airborne.

Murkrow was too slow and landed with a splash a few feet out in the lake. Peesk was lucky enough to stabilize before smashing into the ground, but it was a short-lived victory. He was now within Sneasel's range.

"Slash, then Fury Swipes!"

"Get out of there!" Yellow yelled desperately. Peesk started to get up but Sneasel's sharpened claw's glinted in the sunlight, just before cutting Peesk's wings. The Butterfree cried out in pain then fell to the ground. Yellow wanted to looked away when Sneasel starts raking it's claws across the defenseless Pokémon's body. With a final swipe, Peesk was knocked aside, knocked out.

Yellow called it back to its Pokéball but before sending out her next one, Yellow gave an order. "Ratty, Double Edge!" The windstorm had rolled the rat a few feet behind Sneasel, unknown to it. Sneasel had just enough time to turn around before Ratty sent it flying into the middle of field, knocked out.

Silver called Sneasel back. _How'd it get over confusion so fast?_ He thought. Then he saw it. Ratty was licking the remains of a Lum Berry off of its whiskers.

"Go Dodosk!" Yellow sent out her next Pokémon and the three heads started bickering immediately.

Silver plucked a Pokéball off of his belt. "Feraligatr, do it!" Feraligatr appeared and roared. By now, Murkrow had finally made its way out of the lake. Although, Yellow could tell it wasn't going to last much longer. The poison was taking effect.

This time, Yellow launched the offense first. "Ratty, Endeavor!" Ratty launched itself at Feraligatr, hopping to take a giant chunk of its health out. Ratty was on his last legs as well and if he could just land this…

"Murkrow, intercept it!" Murkrow jumped just as Ratty was about to smash into Feraligatr, taking the full force of the hit and saving its comrade from massive damage.

"Ice F-" Silver began.

"Sucker Punch!" Yellow interrupted. Ratty smacked Feraligatr across the face with his tail, interrupting the Ice Fang.

"Murkrow, Quash!" Silver yelled, desperate to get rid of Ratty. Murkrow's eyes glowed and Ratty froze, forced to wait for the final blow to come. However, that the was final attack of Murkrow. It fell over, knocked out by the poison, just as Silver gave his next order. "Now Feraligatr, finish it with Ice Fang!"

"Dodosk, get to Ratty with Agility!" Yellow yelled, but it was too late. Dodosk had only closed half the distance when Feraligatr tossed Ratty away like a chicken bone that was just picked clean.

"Use Scary Face!" Silver ordered. Dodosk skidded to a halt, scared out of its three heads.

The invisible audience cheered once again. They were going wild. Silver and Yellow were so evenly matched that it was impossible to predict the outcome of this battle. Both trainers called back their knocked out Pokémon.

Yellow turned to Chuchu who was still on her shoulder. "Are you ready?"

"Pi, Pikachu!" The little mouse answered energetically, electricity sparking from her cheeks, before leaping onto the battlefield. Dodosk raced back to its trainer as well, not daring to get caught by Feraligatr's creepy stare.

Silver was looking at his last Pokémon inside its ball. He smiled and threw it at the lake, the Pokémon disappearing below the surface of the water before anyone could see it. "Welcome home Gyarados!" Silver yelled.

A blood red Gyarados shot out of the lake, sending water everywhere. It gave an ear-splitting roar as the audience exploded with excitement. Yellow herself couldn't stop staring at the sea monster. How the hell did you get a red Gyarados without cheating!

Silver used her surprise to his advantage. Jumping onto Feraligatr's back, Silver shouted, "Gyarados use Rain Dance! Feraligatr, get in the lake!" Gyarados swung his tail around in the air and storm clouds swirled overhead.

Yellow knew what was next. A weather move was almost always followed by a move that benefits from it. "Chuchu, Light Screen and Reflect now! Don't stop!"

Rain was pelting down now. "Feraligatr, Gyarados, use Surf!" Silver ordered. Two _strong _water Pokémon using the same move plus beneficial weather equaled trouble. What they whipped up wasn't some harmless wave; it was a five-story high tidal wave. Silver was throwing the entire lake. Chuchu was racing back and forth in front of Dodosk and Yellow, desperately trying to place as many Light Screen's upon Reflect's as she could.

Thirty seconds until impact.

This was taking too long. Yellow had less than half a minute until the wave hit the wall of barriers and there was no way it was going to hold up to all that water. Yellow jumped onto Dodosk's back. "Chuchu, get on!"

Ten seconds until impact.

Chuchu paused for a moment, an then jumped into Yellow's arms where she held the mouse tight. "Dodosk use Agility and head for the woods!" For once none of the bird's heads bickered as it raced away.

Five seconds.

"Faster! We need to get into the woods!"

Three seconds.

Yellow looked back at the wall Chuchu had placed.

One.

The wave crashed into wall of Light Screen's and Reflect's, shattering it on impact with no effort. The wave moved with incredible speed despite the hindrance of the wall it just destroyed. Yellow and her Pokémon were still ten feet from forest, the wave only one foot behind them.

* * *

><p>Red couldn't believe his eyes. In the blink of an eye the battle had gone from an even match to completely one-sided. Sitting in the bleachers back in the gym, he and the rest of the audience were watching the battle on a large mid-air screen that hovered in the middle of the room. His heart raced faster than Yellow's Dodosk and he had to remind himself that this was all fake, that Yellow was in no actual danger. Even if she did get hit, she wouldn't be hurt.<p>

But then Red remembered the incident in Viridian forest. When those Caterpie attacked him he could actually feel the pain. His heartbeat sped up again. Dodosk just raced into the forest, disappearing from view, and the wave crashed into the trees. The trees snapped like toothpicks, but the wave started to crumble from all the ruffage now hindering it.

He couldn't see Yellow anywhere, and from everyone else's silence, he could tell the rest of the audience didn't either.

"Light Screen!" Yellow's voice rang out from the screen and she appeared. Dodosk jumped out of the forest with Yellow on its back. Dodosk was running across the tops of the trees with Chuchu leading them on.

"How're they doing that?" A boy from the front demanded.

"She's cheating!" A girl next to Red called out. "She's not even touching the trees."

"She's not cheating." Red said, "She's running across a Light Screen."

* * *

><p>Yellow had saved her Pokémon with only a second to spare. She needed more time to let Chuchu summon a powerful Light Screen, and the trees did just that. With each tree that was destroyed, the wave fell a foot behind them. Chuchu was leading, placing a road of Light Screen's for them to run across. The path got higher and higher until they eventually reached higher than the tidal wave.<p>

Yellow heard the audience roar with excitement again as the tidal wave passes by harmlessly under them. Chuchu finally slowed to a stop and Yellow noticed she was breathing hard. Yellow slid off Dodosk and picked up her Pikachu. "Great job," She whispered to Chuchu. "We're not done yet but you deserve a quick rest." Chuchu looked grateful and closed her eyes, she started to sleep.

"Not bad." Yellow turned around and saw Silver. He was on Gyarados's back now, flying in the sky. Feraligatr was surfing around on the newly made lake below. "But you've run out of space to run."

He was right. Chuchu wouldn't be able to make anymore Light Screen's for them to walk on until she'd had a chance to rest. One step in the wrong direction would send Dodosk tumbling into Feraligatr's waiting Ice Fang. I would be a simpler task to get Dodosk to Digivolve. Still, Yellow wasn't going to back down. Chuchu was already starting to regain her strength, Yellow could tell thanks to her powers. She just needed more time.

"Tri Attack!"

And she could make it. Dodosk shot off multiple bursts of the attack at Gyarados, forcing the sea monster and Silver to dodge. Chuchu's eyes blinked opened up and she looked up at Yellow.

"Are you ready to keep going?" Yellow asked her.

Chuchu inhaled deeply and then nodded.

"Okay, then this is what we're going to do."

As Yellow whispered her plan to Chuchu, Silver realized he still had another Pokémon down below. "Feraligatr, use Hydro Pump!"

Below, the crocodile stopped surfing and faced up. A blast of water shot out of his mouth, aimed at the Light Barrier. It make contact and the Light Barrier cracked at Yellow's feet. Dodosk stumbled from the sudden blast and the barrage it put up stopped.

"Gyarados, Iron Tail!" Gyarados's tail glowed white and it brought it down towards the platform.

"Jump!" Yellow and Dodosk jumped off the platform, surprising Silver and drawing a magnitude of gasps from the audience. "Now Chuchu!"

"CHU!" Chuchu yelled, creating another platform and draining much of her energy. Dodosk landed first, then Chuchu and Yellow. Quickly, Chuchu leapt from Yellow's arms and climbed up Dodosk's middle head. Using its long neck, Dodosk propelled the yellow mouse upward.

"Now!" Yellow yelled. Chuchu mustered as much strength as she could and fired off a Thunderbolt in Gyarados's direction. Gyarados dodged it with ease.

"Nice try," Silver yelled over the rainstorm. "but you missed!"

CRASH!

Sliver looked up, his eyes wide with surprise as a clasp of thunder rumbled overhead. "She wasn't aiming for you!" Yellow called back as Chuchu fell back down into her arms. Lighting crashed down seconds later into the water below, frying Feraligatr like a piece of Kentucky Fried Chicken.

Silver gritted his teeth and called back his Pokémon. "Not a bad strategy, but now you don't have any aces left. Hyper Beam!"

Gyarados opened his mouth and Yellow could see the beam gather in his mouth. "Chuchu, Light Screen!" Yellow knew the power of a single Light Screen couldn't stand up to a Hyper Beam, but she had no more time to think, both her Pokemon were drained and there was nothing left to do.

Gyarados launched his attack, obliterating the Light Screen and sending Yellow and her team flying. Chuchu was thrown in another direction from Dodosk and Yellow. This was it, she lost. She just didn't have what it takes to win a serious battle.

"Chu!" As Yellow was falling towards the lake below, she looked at her Pikachu flying away. The look in Chuchu's eyes struck her core. Despite the fact that she was falling to her doom, Chuchu's eyes where determined. Her cheeks were glowing and Yellow realized Chuchu was in the middle of performing Charge. If her Pokémon weren't ready to give up, why should she?

Yellow reached for Dodosk as they fell, grabbing onto one of its long necks. Dodosk, sensing his trainers determination, pulled Yellow onto its back and she steadied herself. "Chuchu, get ready!" Yellow's fishing rod appeared in her hand again. With precision and control, Yellow cast her line directly at Chuchu. Chuchu grabbed hold, and Yellow swung the pole over her head. Both Silver and Gyarados looked completely shocked as the small mouse was propelled right towards Gyarados.

"Discharge!"

It was too late for Silver to think of anything. A massive amount of electricity converged on Silver and his Gyarados. The sea monster and trainer both let out a howl of pain and seconds later, fell to the water below.

"The battle is over." The computer voice said, the rainstorm starting to lift. "Congratulations trainer Yellow!"

The battlefield around her faded away and Yellow found herself back inside the Viridian Gym, the audience was going crazy.

"That was amazing!" Some boy yelled.

"Teach me sensei!" A girl yelled.

"I love you!"

"Yellow, that was amazing!" Blue yelled, jumping from the bleachers and running over to her friend. The overactive teen skidded to a halt in front of Yellow, her eyes wider than that annoying Lillipup that begs you for your lunch. "Where the heck did you hide all that talent? You absolutely killed Silver! He was useless against your final attack!"

Silver, still drenched and standing several feet to the left of the girls, was stuck with a giant boulder labeled 'Useless'.

Clipboard woman and Green both walked over. "Yes well, that was an impressive victory." The woman said pushing up her glasses.

"Yeah, yeah," Blue waved her off, "Can we move on now?"

"In a hurry to lose?" Green taunted.

"And you say you're not a couple?" Clipboard woman asked.

"NO!" They both yelled at her.

Clipboard woman blinked, and then wrote something down. "You certain fight like one." She muttered. "Anyways, I can tell you want to battle first, Miss Blue, so take your position over there."

Blue literally jumped ten feet in the air. "Finally! It's about time. I'm going to kick you're a-a-a-a-a-a-"

Yellow blinked. Blue's avatar was fragmenting, breaking up and repeating. She looked down and realized her own avatar was doing the same thing. "What's hap-p-p-p-"

But Yellow didn't get a chance to finish her question. The world around her flashed white and suddenly, Yellow was back home, lying on her bed. In her hands, her DS Lite was displaying the blue screen of death. Just what the heck happened?

Red noticed something was wrong the moment Blue started to break up. Suddenly, every other trainer in the stands copied Blue and Yellow and disappeared in a flash. The only ones left standing in the Gym were Red, Green, Silver, and Clipboard woman.

"Malfunction, Malfunction, Malfunction!" A voice boomed overhead, not stopping its annoying sound.

"Green, what's going on?" Red yelled standing up.

"I don't know!" He yelled back. Turning to Clipboard woman, Green said, "Pull of a diagnosis and status of Viridian City!"

"I'm trying, but I can't connect to the main server!" She said a screen appeared from her clipboard displaying nothing but snow. Red jumped onto the gym floor and ran over to Green.

"Okay, Red, Silver, we need to try to figure out what's wrong!" Green yelled over the computer voice, still screaming 'Malfunction!'

"But I can't-" Silver started.

"Don't give me that crap!" Green interrupted. "I know you hacked in and gave yourself gym leader status! Otherwise you wouldn't still be here!"

Silver looked taken aback, but still put up his hand anyways. A screen appeared in front of him, only displaying snow as well. Silver started typing rapidly into his virtual keyboard that also appeared, looking back up at the screen every few seconds to see if anything changed.

Red was about to do the same but the entire gym shook and several black holes appeared around the gym floor with a horrible ripping noise. And then, all hell broke loose. Missingno started pouring out of the holes, swarming the gym floor. And to make matter's worse, they were somehow screaming random phrases even louder than the computer voice repeating 'Malfunction!'

"It's over 9000!"

"Crank that Pikachu!"

"When you leave my colors fade to gray!"

"All your base are belong to us!"

Red stared in horror at them. "I thought those things were erased a long time ago!" Red yelled.

"They were! Someone must have revived them-m-m-m-m-" And now it was Greens turn to frag up and disappear. A Missingno had made contact with him.

"Gren-n-n-n-n-" Clipboard woman disappeared now. Red and Silver jumped away from a wave of Missingno that had appeared behind them. Red looked around; there were too many Missingno and there really wasn't anything else to do other than just give up. The gym itself was starting to rip open and reveal the rest of Viridian. From the holes opening up, Red could see thousands of other Missingno covering Viridian City. With this much destruction of the 'Inside' going on, the game itself wouldn't stand up much longer.

"We're going to be forced out soon!" Silver yelled at Red, jumping to avoid a Missingno. "We should just give up, but-" Silver glanced at Red.

"But that wouldn't be fun, would it!" Red yelled back, plucking Saur's Pokéball from his belt.

"My thoughts exactly!" Silver yelled back, picking Feraligatr's ball from his own collection. Red smirked, and threw Saur's ball at the nearest Missingno, smacking it in the middle of its body, cutting off its recital of the hamster dance.

* * *

><p>"Green get out here!" Blue yelled, pounding on Green's front door. "I demand an explanation!" The fifth badge had been so close! The moment Blue's DS Lite crashed, she started freaking out and tried to get back on the 'Inside' only every time she tried, the screen just read: <em>There has been an error while connecting to the server. Please try again in a few minutes.<em>

So she did the only thing natural. Run over to Green's house and demand a battle right here and now. If he didn't comply, beat the living daylights out of him. The door opened, saving it from breaking under Blue's furious rampage of knocking, and Blue came fist to face with Green. Green fell back holding his nose in pain.

"Ah! What the heck was that for!" He asked from the floor and clutching his nose.

Blue crossed her arms and glared at him, closing the door and letting herself in. "What do you think? I was this close to getting my next badge. And then I suddenly can't get back online? This has you written all over it."

"It wasn't my fault, pesky woman." Green said, standing up. He tried moving his nose, making sure it wasn't broken or bleeding. "Some is hacking Viridian City as we speak."

"What?" Blue asked shocked. "Why would someone want to hack a video game?"

"It's not just the 'Inside'. Didn't you notice on your way over here?" Blue thought for a moment, and then Green sighed and continued. "The city is pretty much dead right now. Computers all over the city are malfunctioning, landlines are down, and the power station is on the verge of overheating and starting a cascade power outage. They can't even get close to it without it sending of electricity like a Pikachu. Someone hacked the entire city and brought it to its knees."

A miracle from Arceus just occurred, because Blue was silence for once. "Do you know who did it yet?" Blue said after a few minutes of silence.

Green shook his head. "Nobody has had any time to check out the problem. They're to busy securing themselves to make sure nothing horrible has happened. My grandpa ran off to get to the Kanto server for the 'Inside'. He wants to make sure nothing is permanently damaging it. Daisy and I have been trying to connect our computers to another server to see if we can get a view on what's going on 'Inside'."

"Green!" Daisy's voice came from a room somewhere else in the house. Both Green and Blue perked up. "It's back online!"

"What's going on!" Green demanded, running towards the back of the house. Blue followed, she was not going to miss this information scoop for anything. The room Blue walked into was filled with at least six different computers all hooked up to some giant thing with beeping lights sitting in a corner. Daisy was sitting at the computer nearest them.

"Hold on, I'm trying to log in, but it's taking a long time." Daisy's screen displayed the Pokémon logo with a small hour glass turning over next to it, meaning it was loading.

"Well it was just bombarded with thousands of glitchy programs."

"What programs?" Blue asked confused. Green described what had happened after she and the other trainers were kicked out.

"Hold on," Blue said when he finished. "I understand why you and Silver weren't kicked out, but why was Red still there. Don't tell me he's a gym leader too."

Green didn't say anything. He just looked back at Daisy's computer. "You have Silver and Yellow's numbers, right?"

"Um, yeah, but that still doesn't answer my question."

"I'll tell you later, but we need everyone here first. Red and I have something to tell you guys."

* * *

><p>"So that's what happened." Green had just finished explaining what had happened to Yellow, Red and Blue. Silver didn't show up, he said he wasn't really a group person. "But we're still in the dark about a lot of things."<p>

Yellow's mind was on overload. Green had used so many technical terms that it seemed like he was speaking another language. "But why did you want us here?" She asked.

Green sighed. "Red and I need to tell you guys something."

"Do you remember the incident in Viridian Forest when we found Chuchu?" Red asked. Blue and Yellow nodded. "We started getting suspicious after that. No one's supposed to be able to get a Team Rocket uniform or be able to alter their Pokémon like that. Plus Red felt the pain that was inflicted on his avatar."

"Apparently there has been other reports similar to this one on the 'Inside'." Green said. "We think that-"

Suddenly, Green's cell phone rang, interrupting him. "Oh just ignore it!" Blue said impatiently.

"Hello?" Green answered, ignoring Blue's death stare. "Gramps! What's going on? Daisy can't get connect to the server so we don't know…" Green paused. "Wait, what?"

Red, Yellow, Blue, and Daisy waited; silence filling the air. Green closed his phone after a minute and walked over to the computer with the biggest monitor.

"What are you doing?" Daisy asked.

"Access has been restricted to only administrators and programmers." Green explained. "Not even gym leaders have access right now. So gramps gave me his password to see what's happening."

A picture appeared on the monitor and everyone quickly realized it was the 'Inside' version of Viridian City. There were holes everywhere leading to nothing but darkness, trees and bushes were floating around in the sky, a giant Sudowoodo statue had appeared and was pissing on the ruined Pokémon center, and Nurse Joy had morphed into a giant Mrs. Packman, as tall as the two story Pokémon Center, and was now chasing a Chansey around the city.

"Wow." Blue said, staring at the screen. "It looks crazy in there."

"Where'd all the Missingno go to?" Green said aloud, watching the Nurse Joy Packman crush the Pokémart. "There should be enough by now to cover half of 'Inside' Kanto."

A small box opened up in the upper-left corner of the window and some text appeared. _Green, can you see this? It's your grandpa._

Green typed back instantly. _Yeah. What happened to all the Missingno?_

_We're not sure._ Prof. Oak replied. _Right before we were going to shut down the server, they all suddenly disappeared._

_Well, have you figured anything out?_

_Actually yes. We discovered that the Missingno were planted inside the game code where they multiplied and eventually broke free. Then some of them worked their way from our server to the rest of the city, causing all the problems you're experiencing. _

"What?" Daisy gasped.

"This is bad." Green said to no one in particular. "If this gets out, the Pokémon Company will be blamed and lose everything."

Oak's message continued. _It wasn't just in Viridian City that Missingno appeared. Everywhere on the 'Inside' version of Kanto they appeared, coming out of hole's ripped into the program. Although Viridian City was hit the worst._

"This is what I was afraid of." Green mumbled.

"What?" Blue asked.

Green turned to his friends. "After the reports of Team Rocket uniforms appearing started, we started see errors in our data. New area's we didn't have access to appeared and we thought someone was using the server to do illegal business. Looks like we were right."

"This had to be their cover-up." Red said. "They knew you would eventually find their data, so they released the Missingno. Now if you ever cross that data again, it'll just be as scrambled as everything else."

Green turned back to the computer and typed in a message. _So what's going to happen now to the 'Inside'?_

It took a minute for the reply. _First, we're going to try and patch up everything as quickly and cleanly as we can. However, it'll take about a month to bring it back up line for regular players. Luckily we still have the backup data structure for the old Viridian City so we're going to separate the current Viridian City in a different area of the game until we have time to fix it. After we patch up the basics of the game, all players with gym leader status will be allowed back on to investigate that data. _

Everyone in the room took turns gathering around the screen to read Oak's lengthy reply until Green pushed them away to type back. _Did you add those two I asked about yet?_

_Not yet. I should be able to add them tomorrow when enough gets sorted out. Blue Kurukku and Yellow de Viridian Grove right?_

"Wait, what about us?" Blue asked.

Green ignored her and replied back. _Yeah, and if you also come across a player named Silver in the database, leave him there. He's strong enough to be a gym leader as well and we'll need all the help we can get. _

"Green!" Blue yelled. "What's going on?"

Green ignored her, mumbling pesky woman under his breath, so Red answered instead. "The head of the Pokémon Company wants everyone with gym leader status to investigate, like Prof. Oak said. But, Green wants to add you and Yellow to the gym leader status list. He's just too proud to admit he thinks you're strong."

Green rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Ha, you do think I'm strong!" Blue yelled.

"I never said anything." Green replied.

Daisy giggled to herself, not saying anything about how they were fighting like a married couple.

"But wait," Yellow said, "How come Red has gym leader status?"

"Oh yeah," Blue said. "You never answered that Green."

"You tell her." Green said to Red.

"No way. She'd kill me." Red said, waving his hands in front of himself.

"She's going to kill you either way for holding out on her."

"I'll kill you both if you don't tell me right now." Blue tapped her foot getting slightly irritated.

Red sighed. "Well, have you heard a rumor recently that a kid managed to beat Lance, the champion, a while back?"

"Well yeah. That's the biggest rumor going around right now. But why," Blue's face froze as the lights turned on upstairs. "Wait, don't tell me…"

"Red pretty much killed Lance." Green said, finally answering the question.

An anger mark appeared on Blue's head. "Why are all my friends so freaking strong!" She demanded. "Okay, that's it! The moment we get to Cerulean City next week, I am totally stealing Misty's job!"

* * *

><p>Silver cast aside his phone and returned to his book. Blue sent him a text message about everything that happened. Though it was interesting, he knew there wasn't anything he could do right now. For now he'd just lay on his overstuffed bed. He had kinda lied to Yellow about his life. Being at home wasn't totally unbearable. His bed was better than back at the foster home, he went to school, and had three square meals a day. His adoptive parents were just loaded and even gave him, and the other six kids they had adopted, a two hundred dollar allowance each month. Silver pretty much spent it on books and games for his DSI.<p>

Silver could have anything in the world. Expect for the one thing he wanted. A family that cared about him. The adults that adopted him were always at work, rarely home for longer than periods of more than five hours. None of the other kids really talked to him, they just referred to him as the scary bookworm from hell. His strange, blood red hair color didn't help him.

A knock on his bedroom door distracted Silver from his book. "Who is it?" He asked.

"It's me, Sayoko. Dinner is ready." A maid called through the door. Did he mention they even had a maid and butler?

"I'm not hungry." Silver said. Dinner with a bunch of people that didn't like him? Pass.

"But the masters have come home tonight. They insisted that you join them even if you don't eat anything."

Silver sighed. He'd have to go now. "Alright, I'll be down in a minute." He heard Sayoko walk away. Silver put down his book and swung his legs over the edge of his bed. A week away from this sad excuse of a family? He couldn't wait for the school trip.

* * *

><p><em>Blue's Special Notes 5: Technical terms<em>

_Now when you read the word snow, you usually think of that fluffy white stuff that falls from the sky during winter. However, in the computer world, snow is referred to as the fuzzy picture of black and white pixels that move around your screen. It usually happens when your connection is broken or when there is interference from another source. If you want to see what it looks like, just pull out the cable on your television._

_Blue's Special Notes 6: Special Pokemon_

_Remember when I told all of you about Legendary Pokemon, and how there are only one set that everyone in the game competes for? Well there are special Pokemon that act sort of like the legendary's. They cannot be used while playing on the 'Outside', just like the legendary's, however there is no time limit to keeping them. If you find one, you have it until the day you die. You cannot get rid of it no matter how hard you try. Not that you would want to get rid of them in the first place. These special Pokemon usually have altered stats to make them better in battle and I've even heard of ones that have a_ second _ability! For instance, Silver's red Gyarados may look like he just got a shiny Gyarados, but it's no ordinary shiny. His Gyarados makes full use of the flying type and can fly across the sky! Well I suppose you already noticed if you watched Yellow and Silver's Battle with us._

_Blue's Special Notes 7: Gym Leader Status_

_Now being of Gym Leader status, I can explain exactly what people with this status can do. Like Silver explained, people with Gym Leader status can alter the data at will. Meaning if I wanted to, I could create Masterballs from Pokeballs!_ _Although Green told me if I tried I'd be banned forever, spoil sport... Anyways, besides altering items, we can change the look of the 'Inside' and virtually create entire buildings! We can also instantly teleport_ _to any location we've already been to! This may seem great, but it's still one of the lowest statuses a player can receive. In fact, it's only above regular player in the standings. Any changes we make to the game are reverted back to normal after we log off. Only the programmers can permanently make changes to the game. I guess that means I'm aiming for programmer next!_

* * *

><p>Kaith: And done! Phew, Silver and Yellow's battle took up a lot more pages than I thought it would. With this, my little introduction arc of the story is over! Starting next chapter is the school trip to Cerulean City! And my winter break starts in two weeks so hopefully I get a chance to write as much as possible.<p>

Please Review!


	6. Secrets Revealed

**IMPORTANT NOTE!** As pointed out by a friend of mine, I messed up the ages of the characters. I wanted their ages to match that of a year after the GSC arc, and apparently messed up, Yellow and Silver turned out to be three years off of what I wanted. So I went back and altered the story to fix the ages so the characters are now: Red/Green/Blue are 15, Yellow is 13, and Silver is 12. The Kanto group are in ninth grade and Silver is in seventh grade. Sorry for the mix up.

**BreadStarz: **Seems like you're ready for the field-trip chapters to come out. As far as I see it, the field-trip should cover about six or so chapters. Give or take a chapter for length. I'm not sure how long they're all going to be, but I am cramming a lot of plot into these chapters!

**Berry Doyle: **Thanks for pointing out my mistake on the Fury Swipes. I guess a Furry Swipes wouldn't be as painful, in fact, it would tickle you a lot more than hurt you XD. And don't worry, Silver's character and background story are well woven into the plot, along with a few other characters I haven't put in yet ;D

**SweetAngel92: **Yeah I know Chosenshipping is more of a sibling bond and like I said before, I'm more leaning towards a OldRivialshipping. It's just hard to let go of Chosenshipping cus that's the one I was rooting for until I got to the FireRed/LeafGreen arc.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed<br>**

"And you have everything you need?" Daisy asked, standing in her little brother's room.

"Yes." Green said, zipping his suitcase closed.

"Extra clothes, pencils, underwear?"

"Yes mom." Green said sarcastically.

"I'm just worried about you Green." Daisy sighed. "You're going to be gone for a whole week."

Green slugged his backpack over his shoulder. "It's not like I'm going to get shot."

Daisy frowned at her little brother. "Don't try and scare me like that. Now give me a minute to get my purse and I'll drive you to the train station."

Daisy walked out of Green's room and down the hallway. Green dragged his overstuffed suitcase downstairs. Who knew clothes could be this heavy? He stopped at the living room, hearing his grandpa sigh. "What's wrong Gramps?"

Oak looked up from the letter in his hands. "Oh it's nothing." He smiled. "It's just another letter from her."

"Her?" Green said with a quizzical look. "I didn't know you were dating again."

Oak laughed. "No, no. There's this girl a bit younger than you that keeps sending me letters about wanting to become my apprentice. Says she wants to be just like me when she grows up."

"She's ambitious, so what's the problem?"

"She lives too far away." Oak said, putting the letter down. "I'm having a hard enough time sending you all the way to Cerulean, and you're already fifteen. I'd be hard for her parents to send a twelve-year old girl this far."

"Maybe when she's older." Green suggested.

"That's what I told her a month ago." Oak laughed.

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone," Yellow's homeroom teacher said. "Please calmly board the train in an orderly fashion. You can store you suitcase in the overhead apartment once you claim your seat."<p>

"Come on Yellow!" Blue called, waving at her friend from the loading platform. "Or you're going to get left behind!"

"Well I guess you should get going." Wilton said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah…" Yellow said, not looking directly at her uncle. After a minute of silence, Yellow turned to leave.

"Well, be safe then." He said hesitantly as she walked away.

Yellow turned around, looking at her uncle. A smile crept up on her face. Yellow dropped her suitcase and ran back to Wilton. Throwing her arms around her uncle, she gave him a giant hug. Wilton was still surprised when his niece let go. Yellow ran back to her dropped suitcase. "I'll see you in a week uncle!" She said picking it up.

Wilton waved goodbye as Yellow ran over to her friends. Blue was crying her eyes out, sarcastically of course. "That was a beautiful goodbye!" Blue cried.

"Stop messing around and get on the train already." Their teacher said.

Blue stopped her fake crying and looked at the teacher. "Yeah, yeah. We're going." Blue remarked, rolling her eyes. "Just one thing." Blue turned around before she got on the train, a camera in her hands. "Say cheese!"

Before Green, Red, or Yellow could object, the camera flash dazed all of them. Blue laughed to herself and boarded the train quickly. "It wouldn't be a trip without pictures!" She told them.

Everyone loaded the train quickly, trying to claim window seats before they were all taken. Overhead compartments were stuffed to the breaking point with luggage. On either side of the center aisle, three red seats lined up to the window. Only the aisle and window seats had armrests, so it was more like a small couch. Yellow looked around, amazed at all the space. Even though they were the last of the entire school to load the train, the car they were in still had several rows completely empty.

"There's so much room." She said.

"Well the school does have the entire train to itself." Blue said from behind her. "Plus we're a pretty small private school so we only have like a total of a hundred and fifty in the entire school."

Green pushed ahead of his friends and managed to shove his suitcase into the overhead compartment. Then he claimed an entire row to himself, stretching out on it and closing his eyes. Yellow, try as she might, was too short to even attempt shoving her suitcase in such a high place.

"Here," Red said, taking the suitcase from Yellow. "I can get that."

"T-Thanks." Yellow blushed.

Blue noticed and her inner matchmaker turned on. "Ah, how noble." Blue commented as she walked by. On her way past, she hip checked Yellow. Yellow let out a slight squeal of surprise as she fell into Red's chest. Red, who had just put Yellow's suitcase away, was surprised as well and lost his balance, falling backwards into the seat. Several people, including Green, watched the dust clear. Yellow was lying on top of Red, her face directly planted in the middle of his chest.

"Are you okay?" Red asked.

"Y-Yeah," Yellow looked up, "Blue just-" Yellow stopped and turn scarlet, realizing exactly how close she was to Red. Red did the same. He could feel every bit of her body that lay on top of him and her eyes when she looked at him were just so cute that he just couldn't stop his heartbeat from speeding up. Somewhere in the background, Blue's camera flashed. It was only after the flash that the two split apart. Sitting on opposite sides of the seat they mumbled apologies while completely flushed with embarrassment.

Blue sat down in the row in front of Green with Silver, giggling to herself. "Well that worked out better than I thought." She said, stashing her camera.

Green closed his eyes again. "Pesky woman." He mumbled.

However, Blue heard him and something clicked in her head. "Green!" She yelled, jumping up in her seat and turning around.

Green sighed, opening his eyes again. "What?"

"I demand we battle now, for the badge!"

"Fine."

"I don't care what you say. I'm going to-wait, what?" Blue blinked, confused.

"Well, you did qualify for a battle against the Viridian Gym leader." Green pulled out his DS from his bag. "Besides, it shouldn't take too long to beat you."

An anger mark appeared on Blue's head. "We'll see about that." She muttered, sitting back down and grabbing her own game.

* * *

><p>"Why the hell would we want to fight here?" Blue demanded, trying to yell over the roar of the cars. Green won the coin toss so he chose the battlefield, and he picked the busy city. A busy road separated the two teens and a skyscraper pierced the sky on both sides of the street behind each trainer.<p>

"If you can't adapt to your surroundings," Green called back, "you don't deserve my badge." Green tossed his first Pokéball and his Machamp appeared on the sidewalk next to him, flexing his four arms.

Blue, determined not to lose, threw her own Pokéball. "Kill him with Hydro Pump Turtley!" Blue's Blastoise appeared and instantly followed his owner's orders. He let loose a blast of water, but Machamp just stood his ground and yawned. The water crashes harmlessly into a semi-truck that passed between them.

"Keep your eyes open on your surrounding!" Green called in a mocking tone. "Machamp, flip that truck!"

Blue watched as the dump-truck, carrying nothing but dirt and rocks, was flipped by Machamp. The dirt flew everywhere, creating a smokescreen of sorts, while the truck and rocks were pushed along by the rest of the moving traffic. Blue looked down and started coughing when she inhaled the dust. A horn honked and Blue looked back up. A bright red London double decker bus was flying through the air right at her.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Blue yelled as she jumped out of the way. Seconds later, the bus landed right where she had been standing only seconds ago. It drove around in a confused circle for a minute before rejoining the rush of cars, taking out a minivan to make room for itself. "Are you trying to kill me?" Blue yelled across the street.

"Maybe." Green's voice said calmly from behind her.

Blue jumped and turned around. Green was leaning against the front window of the skyscraper behind Blue, his Machamp tossing aside a manhole cover. "You came through the sewer's?" Blue asked with a slightly disgusted look.

"Well how else was I going to get across that busy road?" Green asked.

"Well stay away from me," Blue pinched her nose shut. "You smell. Turtley, can you help him out with that?" She asked her Blastoise.

Turtley grinned evilly, just like its trainer, and fired off a Hydro Pump.

"Machamp!" Green yelled, running for his Pokémon. Machamp nodded and picked up Green before heading towards the side of the skyscraper.

"Get back here!" Blue yelled, her and Turtley in hot pursuit. Blue skidded around the corner, finding herself looking at an empty alleyway. "Gah, where'd he go?" Blue mumbled, scanning the ground for more manholes. Turtley tapped Blue on the shoulder and pointed up the side of the skyscraper. Green and his Machamp were climbing up a fire escape. "What's the matter, trying to run away from me?" Blue yelled at him, confidence in her voice. She then turned to Turtley. "Skull Bash the side of the building." She ordered quietly so Green couldn't hear. Turtley got himself ready.

"Who says I'm running?" Green called back, him and Machamp looking down at her.

"What?" Blue's confusion only lasted a second when she realized what he was doing. "Wait, stop the attack!"

It was too late. Turtley was already running full speed at the building. The Blastoise made contact with the concrete, sending a fracture up the side of the building. The fire escape loosened, but didn't completely separate like Blue had wanted. Turtley was wobbling on the ground in confusion.

"Bulk up, then jump!" Green ordered. Machamp flexed its muscles, and with a war cry of a Kamikaze, jumped off the fire escape. Blue was yelling at Turtley, who had fallen onto the ground and stopped moving, to get up and stop being such as easy target. However, the spot Turtley had chosen to Skull Bask had a steel support beam underneath, giving the poor Pokémon one heck of a headache.

That headache paled in comparison to the four fists of fury that landed. Machamp made contact with Turtley's gut and cratered it into the ground. Blue was thrown backwards by the blast, her clothes ripping on the ground and her hat flying backward into the raging traffic. Green also dropped from the fire escape, slowing as he neared the ground.

Blue sat up, holding her head. "Jerk," she muttered. "How'd you do that anyways?"

"This is virtual reality, remember?" Green said. His eyes traveled downwards.

Blue almost facepalmed, not believing that she forgot about that, but then noticed the slight blush that had risen on Green's cheeks. He was looking away but at the same time glancing back at her. Blue looked down and realized her skirt was shredded, revealing her bright blue underwear. Apparently the game remembered what your underwear looks like on the 'Outside'.

Blue flushed, out of fury, and then stood up. "Repair clothes." She said, grinding her teeth. A light enveloped her for a moment as the computer repaired her clothes. She called the knocked out Turtley to its Pokéball, and then held up her next one in complete silence.

"Um, Blue?" Green asked after the silence.

"DID YOU LIKE THE SHOW, PERVERT!" Blue yelled, still blushing madly. "GO BLU!" Blue threw her Pokéball and a Granbull appeared, shouting its intimidation at Green and Machamp, just like its trainer. "Scary Face, Scary Face, Scary Face!" Blue ordered.

With the horror that became Blu's face, Green and Machamp were pretty much reduced to little school girls. Blue seemed to have become a Pokémon herself and cast a Glare at both Green and Machamp, paralyzing them as Blu stomped over to Machamp. "Seismic Toss!" Blue ordered.

Blu picked up the Machamp and then threw it over his back. Machamp screamed like the like school girl it turned into as it flew towards the raging traffic. Ironically, the same double decker that almost took out Blue drove by and plastered Machamp to the front window.

"Machamp has left the battlefield." A computer voice said. "Machamp has been disqualified."

Green started to back up as Blue advanced on him. "It was a mistake!" Green offered as an excuse, "I didn't even want to see your underwear!"

"Oh, so you think I'm ugly?" Blue cracked her knuckles.

"I didn't say that!" He cried out, turning to run.

* * *

><p>Yellow watched the countryside whip by from her window seat. It was a nice change from the busy city of Viridian. There were fewer cars everywhere and the vegetation was vast and a healthy green rather than the choked and ugly brown back home. If only she could open one of the windows…<p>

A bright red barn pasted by and Yellow's thoughts were brought from the environment to the boy sitting in the seat next to her. She chanced a look at Red. He had fallen asleep, his head leaning backwards and resting against the back of the seat. He looked so peaceful…well, as peaceful as a fifteen year old could look. He was drooling a little, his hat had fallen off and that devilish bedhead was exposed, and he was mumbling a bit in his sleep.

Yellow had the sudden urge to wipe that drool off of him. Searching for a napkin or something of the sort, Yellow gave up and decided to use her own sleeve. She pulled up her right sleeve and moved closer to Red. Her heartbeat sped up and Yellow had to tell herself she was just helping a friend. But it wouldn't listen to her lies as she started to wipe the drool away. Yellow touched lightly, careful to not wake Red.

"Mm, Yellow…" Red mumbled in his sleep. Yellow turned completely red. Was he having a dream about her? "No, we can't…do that." All the blood in Yellow's body rushed to her face as her thoughts went in _that _direction. She felt the need to move away before she heard anything else. However, her body wouldn't let her escape and Yellow's heart wanted to know what he was mumbling about.

"C-Can't do what?" She whispered, hoping to get an answer.

"We can't, teach Pika Flamethrower." Red giggled.

Yellow sighed, her heart slowing down a bit and her blush fading. It wasn't anything near the lines she was thinking. _Stupid Blue,_ Yellow thought, _Why'd she have to go and tell me about all the perverted stuff?_

"But," Red's head turned in his sleep so his sleeping face was looking at Yellow. "We…can do…something, else."

Silver looked up from his book, Blue furiously hitting the 'A' button next to him, at a loud thump. Yellow, who was bright red, had plastered herself to the window. The look on her face was a mix of extreme surprise and embarrassment. Silver looked at Red, who was giggling in his sleep, and wondered what exactly happened.

* * *

><p>"Get back here pervert!" Blue yelled from the top of the skyscraper. Green had escaped her wrath by jumping onto his Charizard's back and flying to the top of a skyscraper. Whenever Blue would reach the top of one, Green would just fly over to the other one, forcing Blue and Blu to run back and climb the other skyscraper. After running back and forth between the two buildings seven times, Blue had given up on that approach.<p>

_Not until you settle down._ Green thought irritably. "Pesky woman." He mumbled, earning an amused glance from his Charizard.

"Blu, Strength!" Blue ordered. Granbull obliterated a chunk of the air conditioner unit, smashing it to pieces. Blue pointed at Charizard. "Now knock that overgrown lizard out of the sky! The Charizard too!"

Before Green could come up with a comeback for the insult, Blu had picked up a chunk of the air conditioner and hurtled it at Charizard. The flying dragon dodged it a single flap of its wings.

"No!" Blue said, "You have to throw it like this!" Blue herself picked up a giant piece of the smashed air conditioner. Green's eyes widened, surprised a girl of Blue's size could pick up something so big. She walked over to the edge of the skyscraper, and with a mighty cry, threw it at Green and Charizard. Somehow, this piece was faster than the one Blu had thrown, forcing the Charizard to use much more effort than last time. He and Green still dodged it, but just by a hair. Green turned and watched the chunk of metal fly into the sky and twinkle like team rocket did in the anime.

"Not bad!" Green called, looking back at the skyscraper, "But you should –"

A scream cut Green off. Blue was no longer standing on the top of the building. She was hurtling towards the sidewalk with Blu staring helplessly down at her. Green's heart leapt into his throat. "Charizard dive!"

Charizard did as it was told, it's wings folded in to dive as fast as possible. Blue was only ten stories from the ground when Green and Charizard got within range. "Blue!" Green yelled, reaching out for her. Blue grabbed his hand and Charizard opened its wings, stopping their fall with a jerk. They had saved Blue with only five stories to spare.

Green's heart was beating so fast he almost couldn't hear Blue thank him. "Thanks Green…" She said, quietly.

"N-No problem." Green replied, not looking directly into her eyes. He suddenly snapped back to his old personality, trying to hide his embarrassment. "I can't have my opponent dying on me. It'd be a real mess to clean up."

Blue snapped back too, clearly irritated. "Fine, don't save me them." Blue let go of Green's hand and started her plummet again. Green's heart leaping back into his throat. Before he could tell Charizard to dive again, Blue yelled something. "Now Blu!"

Green looked up to see Blu falling towards him and Charizard. The Granbull made contact with Charizard and Green was thrown of his Pokémon's back. The two Pokémon wrestled in the sky until they hit the sidewalk, creating a crater where the landed. Green looked down to see where he would be leaving his stain on the ground and saw a big pink blob below him. He landed on top of it softly. It felt like landing on a giant marshmallow.

"You're welcome I let you use my landing pad." Blue giggled from nearby.

"Jiggly!" The pink blog said.

Green ignored Blue's Jiggly as he slid off it and walked over to the crater. Both his Charizard and Blue's Blu were knocked out. He called his Pokémon back and looked at Blue. "Not bad." He admitted.

"Not bad?" Blue asked, calling her Granbull back. "What are you talking about? That was amazing."

Green rolled his eyes. "Okay, but how did you know I would try and save you?"

Blue giggled and stuck out her tongue. "Cus you wouldn't let your old rival get hurt, would you?"

Green ignored the truth in his words and let out his final Pokémon. Scizor appeared in a flurry of its beating wings. Blue's Jiggly deflated and started floating around her trainers head. "So I take it you're ready to finish this?" Blue asked.

"Whenever you are." Green said.

Blue giggled again. "Great, let's go Jiggly!"

"Bullet Punch." Green said calmly. Scizor raced towards the flying Jiggly with incredible speed. Jiggly didn't even have time to flinch before Scizor's glowing fists beat into it. With a final punch from Scizor, Jiggly was propelled backwards, smashing into the front of a passing semi-truck. Jiggly let out a terrified scream as it was sent speeding down the road.

"Jigglypuff has left the battlefield." A computer voice said. "Jigglypuff has been disqualified."

Blue just stared at the semi as it raced away, her mouth open. "H-How?" She said.

"You had a strategy," Green said to her, calling his Scizor back, "But your Pokémon are just still too weak. You can't just train one or two of your Pokémon, they need to be trained evenly."

Blue cast him a look. "So, about that badge…"

"This one?" Green asked. He pointed upwards with his pointer finger and a small badge appeared on his fingertip. "Sorry, but you didn't beat me." He smiled evilly. Blue's eyes slanted, becoming like a cats, and she pounced.

* * *

><p>"Agh!" Blue yelled with fury, drawing looks from the other students on the train. "One day, I will beat you Green!" Blue promised, shoving her DS back into her bag.<p>

"Whatever." Green said, putting his own DS away and going back to sleep.

"Hey Red," Blue got on her knees and turned around in the seat to look at her friend, "Can you train me to beat Gr-" Blue stopped. Yellow was completely frozen with embarrassment. The reason, Red had fallen over in his sleep and his head was now lying on her lap. Blue grinned ear-to-ear and grabbed her camera.

"No!" Yellow whispered, suddenly aware of the camera. "Not now!"

"Picture," Blue's camera flashed and she grinned. "Perfect."

* * *

><p>"Okay class," Yellow's teacher said loudly over the noise in the train car. "We will be arriving in Pewter city shortly so I want all of you to make sure you have everything ready and that there is no trash on the floor."<p>

Blue looked down at her feet where a mountain of Starburst wrappers were piled. With an innocent whistle, she kicked the wrappers with her foot under the seat and into Green's row. The teacher was coming back towards them and stopped at Green's seat. "Green!" He said loudly, waking the Viridian gym leader from his nap. "I want this mess picked up before we get off the train, do you understand me?"

Green looked down at the wrappers with a tired and confused look. "Yeah, sure." He yawned. The teacher continued on and Green kicked them back to Blue's seat. "Don't shove your mess on me." He hissed at her.

The teacher stopped at Yellow and Red's seat. "Are you two feeling well? You're both completely red."

"We're fine." They both said at the same time, not looking at each other. Red had woken up a few minutes ago and turned the color of his name.

"If you say so." Mr. Snooze continued his inspection until he reached the back of the train. When he got there, he spoke in a loud voice again. "Now, when we get off the train," He started walking back down the aisle, "We will head for the hotel and then you will be given an hour to get something for dinner. You are to come straight back to the hotel afterwards. Tomorrow we will leave for Mt. Moon after visiting the Museum." Mr. Snooze stopped at Silver and Blue's seat, where Blue and Green were still kicking the wrappers back and forth. "And who are you?" He asked Silver.

Silver didn't look up from his book when he replied. "Silver Sydor. Seventh grade, class 7-A."

The teacher looked at him with suspicion in his eyes. "Yes, well from now on, please stay with your grade."

"Yeah, sure." Silver replied.

Mr. Snooze was obviously displeased with Silver's reply but walked on. Over the intercom, a woman's voice floated into the train car. "Please take your seats. We will be arriving in Pewter city soon."

* * *

><p>"Don't dilly dally!" One of the female teachers called out over the mass of students. Maybe taking and entire school on a field trip was a bad idea. There were so many kids running around that it was hard to even find out which way the hotel was. But, by some miracle of Arceus, all the students and teachers were able to check into the hotel.<p>

Yellow tried to do the math in her head as she waited in the lobby for her key. Each grade only had two different classes, split into A and B, with each class only being a max of about twenty students. So if each room was filled with four students from the same grade, they should only fill up a total of…

"Yellow!" Blue said excitedly, "Guess what? We got a room to ourselves!"

Yellow blinked, a bit surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah! It'll be just like a sleepover."

"A very expensive sleepover." Yellow mumbled.

"I am not sleeping in the same room at him!" Both Green and Silver said at the same time. They glared at each other and then looked away.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice." The seventh grade teacher sighed. "The boys outnumber the girls and Red and Green are the only boys that aren't five to a room. The only other way would be if you sleep outside."

"I'll sleep outside then." Green and Silver said. "Inside, no you sleep outside!"

"Come on guys," Red laughed nervously, "we can share a room."

"Stay out of this!" Green and Silver turned on Red and then back at each other. "You sleep outside! No you! Stop copying me! Gah!" They both grabbed their suitcases and went their separate ways, leaving Red standing alone in the middle of the lobby.

Blue sighed. "Looks like I'm gonna have to intervene. Here," She said, handing Yellow a keycard and her suitcase and backpack. "Take these up to our room and then get Red for dinner."

"W-Why me?" Yellow asked in shock, not sure she could carry all this luggage by herself.

"Cus I, the great Blue, will patch things up between Silver and Green. Then, we're all going out to do what I wanna do." She grinned and then took off. Yellow sighed and headed for the elevator. After about five minutes of crossing the hazardous sea of students in the lobby, Yellow reached the elevator, only to find a sign that said 'Out of Order' taped across the buttons. Yellow irritably blew a piece of hair out of her face and turned back to face the swarming mass of students in the lobby. It was strange, none of them actually bothered to head for the stairs. They just walked around the lobby erratically, like some cruel trick by a force from above to make her life more comical for other people. Yellow shook her head of those thoughts and started her way across the lobby.

* * *

><p>Yellow had finally made her away across the lobby, up the <em>five<em> flights of stairs, and into her and Blue's room without dropping anything. Now, successfully in the room, Yellow dropped her bag onto the bed and plopped down next to it. All she wanted to do was sleep.

But then, Blue's words rang through her head. …_get Red for dinner._ Yellow shot up. She had to ask him to dinner. She'd have to ask Red out to dinner. Yellow frowned and blushed at the same time. Blue set this trap up on purpose, and Yellow fell for it like a fangirl falls for Green. Yellow got off the bed and decided she might as well do it now, before that devil of a best friend tried something else.

Yellow paused at the mirror, looking herself over. Not satisfied with her look, Yellow tucked a stray piece of her blond hair behind her ear, smoothed out a wrinkle in her shirt, and then realized what she was doing. Yellow blushed again and turned away from the mirror.

"I'm just telling Red what we're all doing." Yellow mumbled to herself.

* * *

><p>"And dinner is served." Blue said greedily.<p>

"Yeah, and McDonalds is so appetizing." Green said sarcastically, poking his strange looking cheeseburger with a plastic fork. Green and Silver refused to sit in the same booth but neither wanted Blue to sit alone with the other, so instead they all sat in the same booth. Blue sat between them, separating the two boys. "Why couldn't we go to something like an actual restaurant?"

"Because I have something I need to do. And," Blue said turning to Green, "I know you're going to meet with Brock tonight."

"Wha- who told you?"

"You did." Blue giggled. "I just guessed. Now you have to bring me with."

Green facepalmed and Blue figured she had done her job. "So," Blue turned her attention on Yellow and Red. They were sitting across the table, not looking at each other or saying anything. "What's the story with you two?"

"Nothing." Yellow replied first. There was no way she was going to tell Blue what happened. What was supposed to be a casual, 'Hey Red, we're all going to get dinner now,' turned into an embarrassed 'Do you want to get dinner with me?'

Blue eyed her two friends suspiciously, but didn't press any further. _After all, too much pushing won't get them together! _She thought happily.

"So what is it you wanted to do?" Red asked, trying to change the conversation.

Blue drank deeply from her soda first before replying. "I wanna test out my gym leader powers." She grinned. "After all, Oak said anyone with gym leader status could get on today, right?"

"It's nothing special." Red said, biting into his cheeseburger.

"Well you've had them for weeks." Blue protested. "I'm sure when you first got them you were abusing your powers left and right."

"He was and is." Green smiled, chewing on a french fry. "You should have seen him. He pretty much made an entire town in the middle of Route 1."

"Yeah, well you accidentally flooded Cerulean City." Red objected.

"You made a giant Pikachu that pretty much destroyed Pallet town!"

"You forced the explosion of the volcano on Cinnabar Island!" Red yelled.

"You made at least ten sculptures of Yellow a few days ago!" Green yelled back. Yellow choked on her fries.

Red flushed then yelled, "That was for training! And you made giant statues of every cat Pokémon in the game!"

Blue started laughing hysterically, Silver tried his best to hide the laughs that escaped his lips, and Yellow was trying to sink into her seat and out of view.

* * *

><p>"Where'd Blue go?" Red asked, only noticing now that the thief of their group was missing as they walked into the hotel.<p>

"She said she had something to do first." Silver replied.

"Great," Green mumbled. "Now what's she trying to stir up?"

"So are we still going to meet Brock?" Red asked as the climbed the stairs.

"Might as well. I was supposed to meet up with him half an hour ago." Green sighed.

"You would have gotten here sooner," Silver smirked, "if you hadn't gotten into that shouting argument."

Red, Yellow, and surprisingly Green, all flushed, remembering what had been revealed between the two boys before they were thrown out. No one said a word as they continued to climb the seemingly endless flights of stairs to their rooms. Exiting out onto their floor, they reached Yellow and Blue's room first. Red and Yellow turned to each other to say goodnight, but the moment their eyes met, both of them remembered the statues of Yellow. They turned away and flushed without a word.

Yellow closed the door quickly behind herself and sighed, trying to slow her heartbeat. It was a few minutes before she remembered Green was going to introduce them to Brock 'Inside'. Yellow shook her head, clearing her thoughts of before, and looked for her backpack. You would think that after dragging all that luggage upstairs, she would remember where she put it all down.

The rooms were actually pretty nice. There were two beds, big enough for two people to sleep in and neither would push the other out while they were sleeping, and a television sat opposite the beds on a flattened dresser. There, on the table, sitting under the window was her backpack.

_Strange,_ Yellow thought as she was digging in her backpack, _I was sure I left it on my bed. _As Yellow pulled out her DS and turned it on, there was a flash from outside her window. Yellow looked up and out the window. The sun was setting over the peaks of Mt. Moon, a few people still lingered in the streets below, and lights were starting to turn on outside.

Assuming she must have imagined it, Yellow jumped onto her bed and let the white flash envelope her.

* * *

><p>"You're a freaking imbecilic, you know that?" A woman dressed in her business suit yelled into her phone. A laptop computer was open on her desk in front of her. She brushed a strand of long brown hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear as she listened irritably.<p>

"So the Missingno didn't follow my commands." A young male voice reply. "Everything has bugs when they're first used. Especially since I'm working with something that started out as a bug."

"I don't care! You were supposed to have them corrupt all of Kanto's 'Inside'!" She yelled. "Instead you pretty much destroyed our base on the 'Inside'!"

"Eh, it's fine." The other side of the phone replied. "They didn't actually get to any of the data, just the pathways to them. I can have those fixed by tomorrow." He ended with a yawn.

"This isn't some stupid game brat!"

"Really, cus it's the most fun I've had in ages!"

The woman gritted her teeth. "Have it done by tomorrow, or else-"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll start on it right away." There was a click and the phone was hung up.

"NO ONE HANGS UP ON ME!" The woman yelled into her phone, even though she knew he couldn't hear her. Surprisingly, the phone rang again in her hand. She answered it, "What is it?" She said, regaining her composure.

"Miss, we've found number seven. I'm sending you a picture now." The woman shouldered her phone and turned to her computer. Opening her email, a picture opened up of a young girl with long blond hair pulled into a pony tail standing behind the window of a hotel room. "Her name, is Yellow de Viridian Grove."

* * *

><p><em>Blue's Special Notes 8: Little known fact about Green =P<em>

_Some of you may not understand why Green was so embarrassed about the cat Pokémon statues. Here's a little fact you don't know about him. He is a rabid cat lover. I hacked into his PC today and found he has about ten of every cat based Pokémon there is in the game. Who knew? And as for what I did while I disappeared, I think you'll find out s-_

A light clicked on and Blue jumped, dropping her pen. Green was standing in the doorway of her and Yellow's room. "What are you doing?" Green asked, sounding slightly irritated.

"Nothing." Blue whistled innocently, stashing her notebook in her bag which was sitting on the ground next to her chair. "What are you doing here?"

"We're waiting for you, so I came back to tell you to get on." Green didn't notice the notebook, but instead noticed another bag sitting on Blue's bed. "What's in there?"

Blue smiled mischievously. "You wanna see?" Not waiting for his answer, Blue dove for the bag and pulled something out, putting it on her head. "How do I look?" She asked, turning around.

Green nearly had a nose bleed. Blue had bought a pair of fake cat ears and was now batting her hand like a cat would its paw. "W-Why, would I care?" Green said, looking away to hide his growing embarrassment. "Get 'Inside' or we'll start without you."

Green turned to leave but Blue wasn't satisfied with his answer. She jumped at him, tackling him into the hallway. After a short scuffle, Blue ended up on top pinning Green's arms down. Green looked absolutely shocked. "H-How?" He began.

Blue smirked. "I always get what I want, and what I want, is your honest opinion."

"Of what!" Green asked, trying to look away.

"How do they look on me?"

Green looked away. "They look-"

"What's with all the racket?" A door opened and one of the male students from their class stuck his head out. Green and Blue both look at him and the boy blushed. "Oh, sorry for interrupting." He said, closing the door. "Just don't let the teachers catch you!"

"We're nothing doing anything!" Green and Blue both yelled at the closed door.

* * *

><p>Kaith: What will does the mysterious woman want with Yellow, who was the character who made the Missingno, and why can't I find any chocolate!<p>

Oh, and make sure to point out any grammar/spelling mistakes I might have made. My editor quit on me =.= Please review!


	7. The Undead and PackJoy

Kaith: Hello readers! Sorry I didn't have a chapter up for Christmas, as a present, I was too busy working on my Naruto fanfic and I had a bit of a problem relationship-wise.

I didn't realize this until I got to the review responses, but I got 11 reviews for the last chapter! I didn't think I got anywhere near that much since they didn't all come at once. ^_^ That makes me happy that so many people like my idea! No I'm not responding to every one of them, just the ones that asked questions or I feel the need to reply to.

**Stealthclaw: **I'm glad everyone thinks Green having a cat fetish fits him. The idea isn't totally mine originally. This amazing author called Starri used the idea the story 'A Miscellaneous Tale of Night and Day' and I thought it fit Green's character perfectly so I put that in my story too.

**Dragonfire97: **Um let's see. I used Crobat (Gen 2), Zigzagoon (Gen 3), and Regigigas (Gen 4). I haven't used a Gen 5 Pokémon yet, not sure if I want to yet. I'm just going to be using Gens 1 and 2 more often.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Undead and PackJoy<strong>

Green and Blue walked out of the Pewter city Pokécenter. Green wasn't looking at Blue while the girl just smirked at him. Above, the sky was clear and the artificial sun beat down on their skin.

"Hey guys!" Red said as the two teens walked towards him, Silver, and Yellow. "What took you so long?"

Green cast a glare at Blue. Blue just smiled at him and pat her hand like a cat would at him. "Meow~" She mewed like a cat.

Green blushed and then turned away from her again. Red tilted his head, confused.

"Ignore him." Blue smiled again. "He's just made cus I found out he's a furry."

Green's head sank as he blushed (images of Blue and cat ears going through his mind), Silver fell over and started rolling on the ground with laughter, Yellow blushed, and Red just had an even more confused look on his face. He turned to Yellow. "Hey Yellow, do you know what a furry is?"

Yellow's blush deepened. She was mentally cursing Blue for teaching her all those dirty things. "W-Well…" She began. But that was as far as she got, too embarrassed to continue.

"I'll take this hun." Blue said, throwing an arm around Red's shoulder. "To put it in simple terms, have you ever had the urge to see Yellow wearing cat ears?"

"Blue!" Yellow squeaked.

A tint of pink reached Red's face. "Well, um…"

"Okay," Blue continued. "How about nothing but cat ears?" Red and Yellow went up like roman candles. Blue giggled cheerfully, "Well you see, it's sort like that with Green, only, AH!"

Blue never finished. One of Green's Pokéballs had met Blue's face, closing the gaping hole she referred to as her mouth. Green was glaring at the pesky woman the way the local bully would glare at fresh meat, or as the fresh meat called themselves, fifth graders. "Shut up already!" Green yelled over Silver, who was now dying of laughter.

Before Blue could respond, another voice spoke. "Wow, is Green really losing his temper? I have to meet this girl."

All eyes turned to the front doors of the Pokécenter. Another teen had shown up; he had dark skin and hair and his eyes were like slants. He was wearing a black sleeveless tee, a green vest over that, and light brown cargo pants. Blue was first to great him. "Blue Kurukku, professional thief and annoyance at your service. You're Brock right?"

Brock laughed. "Yep. Nice to meet you Blue. I've never seen someone able to crack Green like that."

"Oh you just need to know what makes him tick." Blue smiled. "All you have to do is know he's a –"

Two more Pokéballs connected with Blue's face, thrown by Green again. He had an anger mark beating on his head. "Can we get back to the task at hand?" Green asked angrily. "You've already met Blue, Brock. That's Yellow standing over by Red." He pointed out and Yellow, who waved hello. "And the brat lying on the ground laughing is Silver." Silver didn't bother doing anything to say hi to Brock. He just stopped laughing and glared at Green.

"So Brock," Red said. "Have you been able to find anything yet?"

Brock shook his head. "Nothing yet. But," Brock put up his hand and a giant see-though map of Pewter's inside appeared. It looked kinda like a real-time overview of the city. Some parts of it were still corrupted and distorted and there were even six dots positioned outside the Pokécenter to represent the teens. Brock pointed at the most distorted part of the map. "See this? This is where the museum used to stand until the Missingno started pouring out of it."

"So why haven't you fixed it yet?" Green asked.

"That's the thing. I already did. There's some extra data that was built into the code so that I couldn't auto-repair it."

Silver walked over with a hand on his chin, thinking. "Well, that means that you should be able to find some clues as to who the hacker was if you can get the extra data separated from the museum data."

"Exactly." Brock smiled and took to map down.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Blue asked. The girl jumped a few feet away and flailed her arms around like a power ranger. "Teleportation powers activate!" Blue yelled, punching the air with a fist. Nothing happened.

Green looked away and smirked while Brock laughed.

Blue frowned, slightly red with embarrassment. "Okay, what gives? How'd you do that before Silver?"

Before Silver could even explain, Green spoke up. "You won't be able to fully use your gym leader privileges for a while."

"Well why not?" Blue huffed, crossing her arms.

"Well first off, you need to get used to using them first." Green replied. "And secondly, you won't be able to teleport anywhere with the data being this corrupt. I mean, have you taken a look at the sky yet?"

Blue looked up. Time on the 'Inside' was supposed to match the 'Outside', and while the sun was setting on the 'Outside' it was still high noon 'Inside'. Furthermore it wasn't even a sun that was shining down on them. It was a Pichu head smiling down at them. The clouds above them were also warped into various movie quote's like 'It's quiet, too quiet' and 'In the morning, I'm making waffles!'

"Come on," Green said walking away. "Let's go already."

* * *

><p>Brock led the way to the museum with Green following shortly behind him. Blue was following Green, pestering him to teach her how to use the gym leader powers. Silver was following Blue, like always, waiting for her to give up so he could explain to her instead.<p>

Red and Yellow brought up the rear, Red trying his best to explain to Yellow how to change the surrounding area with her powers.

"Well the most basic of it is just trying to change what's already around you." Red explained. "After a while you should be able to just make things out thin air."

Yellow looked at a house they pasted that was still slightly disordered. She put her hand up, pointing it at the house. She did as Red told her, imagined the house as many different pieces and seeing those pieces becoming something else in her mind. Nothing happened.

"Try closing your eyes." Red suggested.

Yellow tried that. Surprisingly, when she closed her eyes she could still see the house. The red roof, orange siding, green front door, and the glass window. Only they looked like a sliding puzzle rather than a house. In her mind the pieces of the house started moving according to her thoughts, the colors changed and pieces split apart. The whole thing kept changing and changing, warping until…

"Wow," Red exclaimed. "you're a natural Yellow!"

Yellow opened her eyes and sitting where the other house used to be, was an exact replica of her own home. She even remembered to add the chipped paint on the front door. Before she could say anything, Blue's voice yelled, "Are you two love birds done or do you need a few more minutes?"

Yellow blushed slightly and the two walked ahead, not saying anything. Within five minutes of walking, Blue leaving a trail of failed structures in her wake, the group had reached the northern end of town.

"Is that it?" Silver asked. If it was the museum, it would be a difficult thing to walk through. Parts of the building distorted, about two sections were sitting mid-air above it, and the front doors looked like the gate to a medieval castle.

"Unfortunately yes." Brock answered. He walked forward and a crystal wall sprang to life, a keypad in front of the Pewter Gym leader. "The programmers set up barricades around the corrupted data they think hold some of the hackers information. Just in case someone did manage to get on that doesn't have gym leader level access." He explained.

After inputting a long string of numbers, the keypad beeped happily and the wall dispersed. Blue was at the front door within seconds, "Full speed ahead!" She yelled.

"No wait!" Green yelled running for Blue. "It might be -"

Too late. Blue had already thrown the doors open. Like a vacuum cleaner, the museum sucked up the group of teens before anyone could say anything else. The last thing Yellow saw was Red reaching out for her hand. The doors slammed shut, leaving no trace of the group it had just devoured.

* * *

><p>The woman with chocolate brown hair tapped her desk impatiently, waiting for her phone to connect to their hacker. She sighed. "Sometimes I regret hiring a brat like him as our hacker." She said to no one in particular.<p>

He still hadn't even graduated but he was one of the most ingenuous minds she had ever seen. He could write deadly viruses in only a handful of days, he could smash firewalls like they were made of gingerbread, and they didn't need to pay him much. However, the cons weren't very appealing. He was a student so he could only be reached at certain times of the day, he was annoying, and he prioritized his tasks based on how fun they could be.

Finally, the phone click, signaling he picked up. "Sup granny?"

The woman had to resist smashing the small object his annoying voice came through. "I've told you before, you're to call me Mrs. or by my name."

The boy sighed. "Fine, what is it Anita?"

"Hmp, that's better." Anita said, shifting the cell phone to her other ear. "But I would still prefer you to address me like you would a teacher."

"You want me to call you Mrs. Stinkwad or Mr. Boring?" The boy said, his voice sounding half serious.

Anita sighed, bringing her hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose between her eyes. Whenever she talked to this boy she always got a migraine. "Never mind. I'm calling because you didn't send me your status report this afternoon."

"Yeah sorry 'bout that." The boy said. "Class Prez caught me sneaking into the computer lab after lunch. Got detention and I guess I forgot to do it when I got home."

Anita rolled her eyes. "So how far along are you?"

"With what?"

"Fixing our data!" Anita yelled into her cell phone.

"Oh that. I'm about half finished, and then some."

"And then some?" Anita questioned.

"Yeah. Apparently I did so much damage to the updated Viridian City they moved it to a separate space." He explained. "I'm in the middle of turning it into a base we can use on the 'Inside.' First I created a copy of the city and added a few defenses. I'm in the middle of fixing the pathways. The data's so messed up you can access it from almost anywhere there's bugged data. I'm trying to figure a way-"

"I don't need a play-by-play." Anita said, slightly happy with him. "I just need to know how soon it will be done."

"You'll be able to get back to you data by the end of the week. I'll have our little base up and running in a month."

"A month?" Anita questioned.

"Yeah. It'll be a while. I've got quite a bit of encoding to do if I don't want anyone at Nintendo to discover it. So about my pay…"

Before Anita could say anything, a cascade of siren noises echoed over the phone. "What's that?" She said over the noise.

The sirens were cut off and she could hear the gentle taps of a keyboard. "Hmp, it's seems like someone fell for my trapped data. Looks like I'm going to have to head on in and take care of them."

* * *

><p>Yellow's head spun and her cheek burned; it felt like she had cut it on jagged glass. She opened her eyes slowly, her head still spinning. She felt herself in a warm embrace, kinda like someone was hugging her. Then her eyes shot open when she recognized the clothes. It was Red, and she was lying on top of him.<p>

"Are you okay?" His voice asked.

"Y-Y-Yeah!" Yellow squeaked with embarrassment. The moment Red loosened his grip around her Yellow sprung up and looked away, trying to hide her massive blush. However, it was hard to see anything in this light. Yellow looked around, thinking the surroundings were slightly familiar.

"Hey, I think I've seen this place before." Red said getting up.

They were in what looked like an entryway to a mansion. Behind them loomed large double doors, presumably the doors they just came through. On the opposite side of the room were another set of double doors, smaller than the front doors though. To the right of them was a covered mirror, the left a bookcase, and above was a clock with the hands at midnight. Against the right and left walls were staircases that led to the second floor, two more doors were up there. Hanging above them was an elegant chandelier; the burning candles the only source of light.

Silver and Brock were starting to wake up, groaning in pain as they sat up. Green and Blue had landed in a position similar to Red and Yellow, only Green was on top and his head rested a few inches below Blue's neckline.

"What the hell pervert!" Blue yelled and kicked Green off of herself. "Trying to get in a feel are you?"

Green sighed and rolled his eyes. "Like I'd want to, pesky woman." He mumbled. "Like I was saying, it might be a trap."

Blue glared at Green a moment longer before looking around. "Where are we anyways?" Blue asked getting up and dusting off her skirt. "Everything's covered in dust."

Yellow walked over to the mirror and pushed aside the large towel that covered it to look at her reflection. She was bleeding from a cut under her left eye. Before she could say anything about it, another voice spoke.

"It's a mansion." Red said.

"Who's Mansion?" Blue asked.

"I'm not sure. I just know it was from a video game…"

"And you were correct!" A voice yelled through the house. Everyone looked around, but no other person could be identified. "And I must say, thank you for springing my trap so soon! I never thought anyone could be as stupid as to open a door without scanning it first."

Green cast an angry glare at Blue.

"Anyways, have fun fighting off the undead!" The voice yelled happily. There was a click, and then silence filled the mansion.

"W-What did he mean by undead?" Yellow asked nervously, scooting closer to Red.

"WHRAAARRRRR!"

Everyone jumped as the roar of something echoed through the mansion. Soon, the roar was followed by multiple other roars, wails, moans, and the sounds of anything else that went bump in the night.

The minute hand on the clock above the door moved quickly around the clock backwards.

Blue ran over to the front doors as the minute hand just passed six. "Ugh, they're locked." She reported. "What do we do now?"

Silver's eyes were locked on the clock. Something about it seemed…off. It was obviously counting down to something, but what? The minute hand finished moving and the clock bonged eleven as the hour hand clicked backwards to eleven o'clock.

"WHRAARRRR!"

The double doors flanked by the mirror and bookcase slammed open. A Typhlosion was the source of the roar, a dead Typhlosion. Its eyes were missing, its colors were dull and gray, and the teeth it bared were dripping with blood.

Yellow screamed and fainted, Red catching her inches from hitting the floor, while everyone else grabbed their Pokéballs. Three other Pokémon – Meganium, Ursaring, and Granbull – appeared behind the Typhlosion. All of them looking equally dead, missing body parts or just a random chunk of their body.

"Fight them off!" Green yelled as he threw his Pokéball out and a Golduck appeared.

"Obviously!" Blue yelled back, sending out her Turtley.

Silver didn't say anything as he sent out his Sneasel.

Brock, who was closest to the doors when they opened, was not so lucky. Before he even got a chance to send out his Pokémon, the Typhlosion hit Brock with a burst of fire. His avatar fragmented and disappeared.

"Don't let them touch you! They're just like the Missingno!" Silver yelled. "Icy Wind on the Meganium!"

Sneasel jumped over the Typhlosion and landed behind the dead Pokémon, right in front of Meganium. It slashed its claws at the dead plant and produced a chilling breeze. Meganium screamed out as it was hit and then fell over.

"That was easy." Silver said as his Sneasel jumped back, dodging what looked like a Brick Break attack from the Typhlosion. However, the Meganium got back up after a few seconds.

"Too easy." Green said. "They're already dead so we can't knock them out. Hydro Pump!" He ordered as the Typhlosion got too close for comfort. The dead Pokémon was thrown backwards, smashing into its fellow undead and knocking all of them to the ground.

"Their heads!" Red said excitedly as the dead Pokémon got back up. Yellow was on his back, having fainted from the scare of the dead Pokémon. "Maybe they're just like zombies. You have to cut the head off to keep it from moving."

Green raised a skeptical eyebrow while Blue made a face. "What kinda movies have you been watching Red?" She asked.

Silver however, thought it was worth a try. "Hone Claws, then try a Slash!"

Sneasel nodded and brought its claws together, scrapping them to sharpness with an ear-piercing squeal. It sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

The Ursaring, obviously not pleased with the noise, ran at Sneasel with its paws flailing. Silver jumped out of the way while Sneasel jumped straight up. The night creature landed on Ursaring's back and drove its claws into the dead Pokémon's neck. The head fell to the ground, and then it and the body disappeared just like Brock had earlier.

Green followed Silver's example and ordered Golduck to do a slash attack at the Granbull, decapitating it.

Blue was a bit more creative. "Turtley, Withdraw and then Rapid Spin!" Turtley pulled it's limbs into its shell and started to spin. Crashing into the Meganium and sending the under-watered plant-beast into Typhlosion, knocking them both to the ground.

"Now Crunch!"

Without any hesitation, the Blastoise bit off both heads of the dead Pokémon and the bodies disappeared. Green almost vomited, blood was running from Turtley's mouth for a moment before the heads inside his mouth disappeared as well.

"So now what?" Blue asked, unfazed by the atrocious act she just had her Pokémon perform.

"We're not done yet." Silver said pointed to the clock. The minute hand had resumed moving around the clock backwards, counting seconds rather than minutes. "If I'm right there should be another wave of them when it finishes and the hour hand will move to ten. It's counting down to something."

"What happens when it finishes?" Blue asked.

"We're defragged." Green guessed.

Silver nodded in agreement. "Most likely."

"Then why go through the trouble of fighting them off?" Blue asked as the hand passed six. "Why not just leave like Brock did?"

"Because when we're defragged, there's a high chance our data could get permanently erased." Green replied. "It was a miracle none of us lost our data when the Missingno swamped us back at Viridian."

Blue crossed her arms. "Okay, I still don't see a reason to fight back. Even if none of us get defragged by those things, when the clock finishes counting down we're dead anyways."

The clock bonged ten and the hour hand moved to ten o' clock, just like Silver had predicted. Another roar echoed through the house and this time one of the doors on the top floor opened up and a hoard of Zubat, Golbat, and Crobat flew out. Every single one of them was discolored and their wings filled with bloody holes.

"Icy Wind!" Silver yelled. The bats fell to the ground, encased in ice, and shattered. The minute hand started to move again.

"We're fighting back because we can get out of here." Silver said and put his hand up. A mid-air monitor appeared in front of him. "I just need to find a way out of this data. There's a flaw in everything."

Green was impressed, the kid caught on quickly and Silver was probably a better programmer than he was. He took a ball from his belt and tossed it at Silver. "Catch!" Silver caught the ball and look at Green quizzically. "It's my Porygon 2." Green explained. "It was specifically made to help with data. Just put it up to your monitor and it should go in to help you."

Silver actually smiled at Green. He put the ball up to the monitor and the ball disappeared, reappearing on the screen. It opened and Porygon 2 appeared with a happy look on its face. "You're mine temporarily." Silver said to it. "So help me look for a weakness in the program around us."

Porygon 2 nodded and zipped off the screen, but not before an hourglass appeared above it. The clock bonged nine and the hour hand moved again, followed by another roar. The doors opened to show a mass of dead Rattata and Radicate. It was going to be a tough fight.

* * *

><p>Following the undead rats were a hoard of ghost Pokémon, some dead baby Pokémon, and a bunch of fossil Pokémon. During the dead Rattata wave, Red finally had some sense to throw his Poli into the fray and help out. Yellow had even woken up, however passed out at the sight of a decapitated Pichu head flying past her. The clock was now at two and Silver and Porygon 2 had yet to find any way to kill the haunted house.<p>

"Hey here's an idea," Blue said after Turtley and Poli smashed another Typhlosion into the ground. "Why don't we stop killing them! We're running out of time."

"The longer they're alive the stronger they become!" Green yelled at her. "If we stall for too long they'll just overpower us."

Golduck just took out the last undead Pokémon, a Furret, and the clock's minute hand started to move again. "Any luck yet Silver?" Green asked.

Silver bit the inside of his check, his fingers rapidly tapped into the monitor's keyboard. "Whoever made this was a genius. The program is almost perfect."

"I thought you said everything has a flaw!"

"I did." Silver brushed a strand of red hair out of his eyes. "I also said the program is _almost_ perfect." Silver walked over to the double doors they came through, the monitor following him. He touched it slightly and it started to glow blue. "This area has the least amount of encryption. I should be able to break through."

The clock bonged one o'clock.

"Then you better hurry!" Green said as another roar resonated through the mansion.

The door underneath the clock slammed open. Green heard footsteps, and then nothing. He couldn't see anything. "Back to back!" Green ordered. He, Blue, and Red jumped to the center of the room, Silver standing in the middle of their triangle as he continued to break the encryption.

For now, all they heard was Silver's typing, nothing else. On baited breath they all scanned the room, looking for the tiniest amount of movement. The candlelight flickered from the chandelier above them.

"What do you think they are?" Blue asked quietly.

"Not they, it." Green corrected her, still scanning the room. "I only heard one set of footsteps."

"So we're facing something big and can turn invisible." Red said, shifting Yellow on his back. "Maybe a really big Kecleon?"

"I don't think so." Green said. "It's probably been modified like the rest of the Pokémon we faced."

Silence fell over the group again as they strained their eyes in the darkness.

"SCREEEEEEENNN!"

Something above them shrieked, breaking the silence, and the sound of metal against metal followed. Whatever it was, it had just dropped the chandelier onto them.

"MOVE!" Green bellowed.

Red dove, carful to not drop Yellow, Green jumped away as well, and Blue grabbed Silver's hand, pulling the red-haired teen away from certain doom. The chandelier crashed to the ground and with it their only light source, other than the faint glow of Silver's screen, gone.

"Is everyone alright?" Green called out into the darkness.

"Yellow and I are alright." Red said.

"Me and Silver too!" Blue replied.

Green looked up just as lighting flashed from outside. Then he saw it. The shape an ancient shellfish, Kabutops. And a big one at that. It screeched again and dropped to the floor, smashing the chandelier in the darkness. "Golduck, Flash!" Green ordered quickly. The red jewel on Golduck's forehead glowed and a red light was cast over the hall.

Green's command came just in time for Blue. She had just enough time to see the Kabutops scythe-like arm swing at her and Silver. She grabbed the boy and pulled him to the ground with her, missing a chance to be decapitated by only inches.

The creature screeched again and started disappearing.

"Poli, Mind Reader!" Red cried out as the Kabutops disappeared completely. Poli closed his eyes and focused. A moment later the Poliwrath jumped backwards and a sharp gouge mark appeared in the spot it had just been standing. "Focus Punch! Blue," Red turned to his friend, "try and freeze it!"

Blue nodded. "Turtley, Ice Beam!"

Turtley opened his jaw and a jet of ice flew out at the space in front of Poli. It crashed into the invisible Kabutops, which let out another scream before turning its attention on Blue's Pokémon.

But that was all the time Poli needed. Having stored up enough strength, the Poliwrath jumped and brought his fist down on where Kabutops head should have been located. Luckily enough, he made contact and the Kabutops crashed into the ground. The invisible Pokémon flickered back to visibility, cracks running across its head.

"I'm almost done!" Silver said excitedly.

"Good, cus we're almost out of time!" Blue yelled, pointing at the clock. The minute hand had begun moving again. If it reached twelve, they were done for.

Silver's fingers moved fast as they could and Porygon 2 was dashing around the monitor, trying to help as best it could.

The hand passed nine and the doors opened a crack.

"Alright!" Blue yelled excitedly.

"I'm not done yet." Silver said, not taking his eyes from his screen.

Passing six, the doors opened even farther, but still not enough for a person to fit though. Blue didn't say anything this time, but looked around nervously.

The hand passed three and finally the doors were opened wide enough for a person to fit though. "Go now!" Silver yelled, his monitor closed and he tossed Porygon 2's ball back to Green. Blue got though first quickly followed by Green.

The clock's hand swept past two.

Red, carrying Yellow, tried to get through but his clothes snagged on part of the door.

The hand seemed to race past one.

Silver ran into Red and Yellow pushing them through the door as the clock bonged midnight.

* * *

><p>At the sound of the clock, Blue looked back at the door from where she stood at the other side. Silver's arm reached out, but the door slammed shut on it, cutting it off from its owner. Blue's eyes widened in horror as the arm fell to the ground before it dissolved like one of the undead Pokémon.<p>

"SILVER!" She yelled and ran back at the door.

Green had to grab her before she opened the door and got them sucked inside again. "Blue! Calm down!" He yelled.

Blue broke free and spun at Green, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Calm down? I just saw Silver's arm get amputated!"

"This isn't real!" Green yelled back. "He should be back at the hotel right now! Just fine and all limbs still attached!"

Blue blinked, the rage fading away slowly as the realization sank in. She crossed her arms and looked away from Green.

Red looked around. "Hey isn't this Viridian City?" He asked.

Green looked around and was surprised it really was. The Pokécenter was still being pissed on by the Sudowoodo statue, buildings were destroyed, and he could see the PackJoy bouncing around on the other side of the city. "Yeah, I think it is." Green said.

Blue looked around too, but didn't say anything. She instead chose to walk over to Red, focusing on Yellow who was starting to wake up again. She touched Yellow's cut cheek. "Yellow, hun, are you okay?"

Yellow's eyes slowly blinked open slightly. "We're…not in that place still…are we?" She asked, not daring to open her eyes any farther than they already were.

Blue smiled at her friend. "No. Silver got us out."

Yellow opened her eyes fully and looked around. "Where are we?"

"Destroyed Viridian City." Red answered, putting Yellow down. "So why'd you faint like that back there? Not good with scary things?"

"Nope, not at all." Blue answered for Yellow, starting to spring back to her old self. "She still has to sleep with a night light."

"I do not!" Yellow protested.

"Oh you don't have to lie." Blue teased her.

"I'm not lying!"

"Um guys," Green said, "I think we have bigger problems than Yellow's night light."

Red, Blue, and Yellow all turned in the direction Green was looking and quickly agreed with him. The PackJoy had spotted them and was now waka wakaing towards them. Surprisingly quick too. The four took off at full speed away from the PackJoy.

Green pointed ahead towards the broken Pokécenter. "Towards that! We should still be able to use it to log out."

"But it's soaked in Sudowoodo –"

"Just go!" Green barked.

Blue shut her trap at that and continued to run. Luckily, the PackJoy wasn't able move fast enough to catch them. Green reached to Pokécenter first, splashing through the liquid that covered the floor. A single light next to the desk were Nurse Joy healed Pokémon was still on. It was their way out.

Green was first, vanishing in a flash of white. Blue and Red followed after him. Yellow was about to do the same but she glanced over her shoulder at PackJoy which was only a block from the Pokécenter. Before the white flash enveloped her, Yellow thought she saw someone standing on top of PackJoy.

* * *

><p>"Omg." Blue said, falling backwards onto her bed with her DS Lite still in her hands. "It felt like we were playing for hours."<p>

Yellow glanced at the clock. It was nearly one in the morning. They _had _been playing for hours. It was almost nine when they started.

"Well I'm gonna take a shower then get some sleep." Blue announced, tossing her DS Lite onto her suitcase. She walked past Yellow but stopped in front of her. "Y-Yellow, your cheek, it's…"

Yellow raised her hand to her left cheek, the same one she had cut while one the 'Inside,' and felt a sticky wet liquid on her fingertips. She pulled her hand away and looked at it.

Blood.

Yellow got up quickly and ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Blood had streamed down the left side of her face from a deep cut below her left eye, giving her an eerie look. Immediately she ran the water and began to clean the blood away from her face. Blue had stopped by the doorway of the bathroom, her face pure shock.

"If you got cut 'Inside' and you were still cut 'Outside'…" Blue seemed to run the thought through her mind several times. Suddenly, her eyes widened even more. "Silver!"

Yellow looked up from the sink. "What about Silver?"

Blue didn't answer, instead undoing the lock on their door and running out into the hallway. Yellow didn't know what happened, but from the sound of Blue's voice, it wasn't good.

* * *

><p><em>Blue's Special Notes _ :<em>

…

* * *

><p>Kaith: No special notes from Blue this time, as you can tell, she's a bit distracted. If you can guess what I based the mansion off of, I'll give you a cookie! ...Well okay, not really, but wouldn't it feel good to guess correctly? Please Review!<p> 


	8. Perverts, Jewels, and Pocky

Kaith: I'd like to thank **5th Dimension** for a, well not lively, but for the discussion about certain legendary Pokémon that got my brain thinking and the endgame for the story worked up even better than I had originally planned. Don't worry though, there's still a lot of story before the ending is upon us.

Also, congratz to **Berry Doyle **who was the only one to correctly guess what I based the haunted mansion on, which was Luigi's Mansion!

**SweetAngel92:** …Despite your name, you actually sound pretty evil. Read on to find out what I did to Silver!

**BreadStarz: **I'm not giving any information away about the hacker than I already have. =)

**Kiwipufferfish: **Thanks a ton for pointing out that mistake! Sometimes word like 'quite' and 'quiet' look the same when you're reading over them.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong> **Perverts, Jewels, and Pocky**

Blue could hear the screaming before she even got halfway down the hallway. Other students were peering out of their doors sleepily, searching for the source of the screams but not brave enough to leave their rooms.

"Get back in your rooms this instant!" Blue heard her homeroom teacher yell at some students behind her. "Blue get back here!"

Blue ignored him and skidded to a stop in front of the boy's room. "Silver!" She yelled, banging on the door. "Silver! Someone open the door!"

The door opened and Blue dove straight past Red, who had opened it. Her eyes fell on the bed at the far side of the room were Silver was. Silver was screaming in pain, clutching his left bicep with his right arm.

"Silver!" Blue yelled again, rushing over to the red-haired boy. Silver stopped his screaming for a moment to grimace at Blue. "Silver," Blue said, her eyes full of concern, "are you still…"

"In one piece?" Silver grunted; his teeth clenched together in pain. He released the grip on his own arm hesitantly.

Blue breathed a momentary sigh of relief. Silver's arm was still attached, instead a dark bruise circling the part of his arm that had been cut.

"Now what is all this screaming about?" Blue's teacher asked, walking into the room. Mr. Boring in nothing but a robe, a robe that was too short for him, was not a sight to see. His legs were so hairy that they could be mistaken for Bigfoot's.

"Um, well…" Blue said hesitantly. How did you explain to a teacher, an old one at that, that a video game caused Silver's injury?

"He fell," Green said. Blue hadn't even noticed him standing in the darker corner of the room. "and caught his arm between the dresser and the wall."

Mr. Boring looked at the dresser for a moment and then back at Silver's arm. Fortunately he didn't make the connection that there should have been two separate marks on Silver's arm, not a single continuous one. "Well alright, that's nothing to be screaming your head off about. You had the teachers worried half to death."

"S-Sorry." Silver winced in pain as he tried to move. "It just really hurt. Felt like my arm got cut off." Nobody laughed at his dark joke.

Mr. Boring continued. "Green, find a plastic bag or something similar and fill it with ice. Red, you can go find Mrs. Rosewood and ask her for some pain killers." The two boys left quickly.

"How do you feel?" Blue whispered to Silver.

Silver put pressure on his arm again. He cried out for a moment, but it seemed to help reduce the pain he was in. "I've been better." Silver replied. "But…there's something wrong with the game…"

Blue nodded in agreement. "Yellow's cut remained too." She said, "I thought-"

"Now that's quite enough whispering you two." Mr. Boring interrupted Blue as Red walked back in. "I know you two are close but Silver needs to take the pain killers. They should put you to sleep and help you sleep though the pain."

Red handed two small pills to Silver along with a water bottle. Silver took the pills first, popping them into his mouth with his right arm, and then gulped some water to down the pills. He lay back down and Mr. Boring stood up. "Well I hope you feel better in the morning. Now up with you Blue, Silver will be just fine."

Blue got up and head for the door. She glanced back at Silver for a moment before leaving. The boy gave her a half-smile, half-grimace before closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>"What happened to Silver?" Yellow asked the moment Blue got back. She had cleaned and bandaged the cut on her face and was sitting on her bed, eagerly waiting. Blue explained what had happened when Yellow passed out and what had happened in the boy's room.<p>

Yellow's eyes widened. "T-Then if we had gotten hit by that chandelier…"

"We'd all be in pretty bad shape." Blue said with crossed arms. "But there's something I don't get."

"What?" Yellow tilted her head in confusion.

Blue didn't say anything. Instead she got off her bed and headed to the door.

"Blue!" Yellow hissed, keeping her voice down now that the door was open. Yellow got off her bed and grabbed Blue by her arm. "We aren't supposed to leave our rooms."

"But I need to ask Green and Red something." Blue said. "And you're coming with me." Before Yellow could so much as put up an argument, Blue had already pulled the blond out of the room and closed the door.

Together, much to Yellow's dismay, they crept down the hallway. It was quiet for the most part; the only sound that came from most of the rooms they passed was just voices from televisions. Surprisingly, the teacher's room was the loudest. Sounds of drunken adults and arguments about the rules of strip poker were heard throughout most of the hall. Yellow and Blue shivered with disgust as the image of their teachers playing strip poker flashed through their minds.

When they were only three doors away from the boy's room, Blue and Yellow froze. The door to their right opened and a girl, looking about Silver's age, appeared. Her brown hair held in two pony tails lying on her shoulders.

"Oh!" She said, obviously startled.

"Go back to bed!" Blue hissed. "These are not the droids you are looking for." She said waving her hand.

"Um, you're Silver's friend, right?" The girl asked, ignoring the comment Blue had just made.

Blue blinked. "Yeah…"

"Is he alright? I heard his screaming and…" The girl looked down, obviously troubled over the pain Silver had been in.

"He's fine." Blue said, sensing she was feeling something more than concern for a fellow classmate. "What's your name, by the way?"

Before the girl could respond, a shout came from the teachers room. "Who's out 'here?"

The girl jumped in surprise and closed the door, as to not get caught breaking rules. Blue pulled Yellow into the alcove that held the vending machines. Cautiously, she glanced around the corner and immediately wished she didn't. Mr. Boring was standing in the hallway looking left and right for something…in his birthday suit. Blue pulled her head back and shuttered, deciding to wait for the sound of the door closing to look again. Thankfully, he was gone and the two set off again.

Finally, they had reached the boys room. Blue knocked three times and waited. A few seconds later the door was opened by Red. Blue pulled Yellow inside the room before the confused boy could say anything and closed the door.

Green was talking quietly into his cell phone at the opposite side of the room and a bag of ice rested on Silver's arm. Silver himself was sleeping now, the steady rise and fall of his chest evidence of that.

"Okay, that's good to know." Blue heard Green say. "No that's alright, I'll tell him myself…Yeah, bye." Green pushed the red button on his cell phone and turned around, coming face to face with an angry looking Blue. Green sighed. "What do you want, pesky woman?"

"I need some answers." Blue said, placing her hands on her hips. "First, who was that?"

Green ran a hand through his hair. "It was Brock." He replied. "I checked in to make sure he was okay."

"And?"

"And he is. No burns, scratches, or amputations. His data is just fine too."

Blue turned to look at the sleeping Silver. "What about Silver's data?"

"I checked that." Red said from across the room sitting on the other bed. He was looking down. "It's been erased…"

"Oh no…" Yellow said with a slight gasp.

Blue sighed. "Well at least he's okay." Turning back to Green, she said, "Okay, question two. Have there been any other reports about being hurt 'Inside' and the wound being real on the 'Outside'?"

Green shook his head. "Not that I'm aware of. Why?"

"Because other than this time in that haunted mansion, the only time someone actually felt pain was when Red got attacked by that Caterpie in Viridian Forest."

"So?" Green questioned.

"So, what I'm saying is we can't be the only group being hurt. Unless everyone else playing the game suddenly became Mr. Safety."

"She has a point." Red said.

Green cast a look at his friend. He knew she had a point, he just didn't want to admit that this 'pesky woman' was able to point out something he overlooked completely. "I, guess you're right."

"You guess?" Blue smirked slightly, chalking up a point for herself in her mind.

"Yeah, well…Anyways I better call Gramps and let him know what happened." Green said tactfully changing to conversation. Blue frowned as the boy walked away, punching numbers into the phone, but let him go. There really wasn't much left that they could do tonight anyways. They were all tired and slightly cranky, and arguing would get them nowhere.

* * *

><p>"Yellow…" Red's voice said softly.<p>

Yellow turned to look at the teen who was still sitting on the bed. She almost didn't notice his clothes had changed. An unbuttoned white shirt hung loosely around him and his pants were pulled down a good distance. Blue, Green, and Silver had disappeared from the room.

Red got up slowly, each step he took caused Yellow's heart to skip a beat. Those gorgeous red eyes, his devilish bedhead and the amount of skin he was showing just paralyzed the poor blond.

"Yellow," He repeated, having finally reached her. He touched the bottom of her chin with her hand and gently tilted it up to look into her eyes. "Do you want to know why I couldn't stop staring at you the first time I saw you?"

Yellow was speechless, her cheeks aflame with embarrassment. She did however manage a slight nod.

"It's because," Red moved to whisper into her ear. "you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen."

Yellow practically melted but stood her ground. Red didn't say anything else, only moving back to face Yellow. They stared at each other for a few moments before Red closed his eyes and moved closer.

_He's going to kiss me! He's going to kiss me!_ Yellow's mind repeated over and over in her mind, which was currently on overload. Not knowing what else to do, Yellow closed her eyes and scrunched up her lips.

"Whoa, Yellow. I didn't know you were so in love with that plushy."

Yellow's eyes snapped open and she that she was in fact kissing her Pikachu plushy. Blue was smiling at her. "Isn't that the plushy Red won for you?" Blue's face lit up. "You were dreaming about Red, weren't you?"

Yellow pulled the covers of her bed up over her blushing face. "No!" Her muffled voice said from under the blanket.

Blue shrugged. "Whatever you say hun. Better hurry up and get ready. I'm treating us all to breakfast at this cute little café I found last night. And you'll want to look your best for Red." She giggled.

Yellow didn't come out until she heard Blue walk away and the door open and close. Throwing the covers off, Yellow looked at her Chuchu plushy. "Sorry." She apologized to it. "I was dreaming about…" Yellow trailed off and then got up and walked into the bathroom. She wasn't going to admit to a plushy that Blue was right about her dream. She tried to forget about the dream by looking at herself in the mirror.

Yellow took the bandage off and examined the cut. It mustn't have been as deep as she had originally thought because it had already healed and closed, not leaving a trace behind. She must have just been in shock from seeing the blood that she imagined more than there really was.

After a shower and a change of clothes, Yellow headed out the door. Although the change of clothes was the hardest. Yellow didn't want to look like she was dressing up for Red, like Blue had suggested, but she didn't want to look like a slop either. Eventually the blond had decided on a small white dress and some light orange shorts.

Reaching the lobby, Yellow found Red, Blue, and Green all waiting for her. Red waved hello, and Blue stood up. "Finally! Now let's get going. I'm so hungry I could eat a Snorlax."

"If you don't watch what you eat you will become one." Green commented.

Red couldn't help but laugh slightly. Blue however managed to turn it around. "And when I do, you'll be the first to accidentally be sat on."

Yellow walked over to a laughing Red and looked around. "Where's Silver?"

"Still sleeping." Green said. "You sure we didn't give him sleeping pills?"

"Naw," Blue said. "Silver just likes to sleep in. He probably won't wake up until nine and even then he won't be fully awake until eleven."

Red glanced at his wristwatch. "Well we should probably go then. It's almost eight-thirty, and don't we go to the museum at nine-thirty?"

"Alright then," Blue said. "Follow me!"

* * *

><p>Yellow had a sneaking suspicion that Blue wasn't planning to treat the four of them to breakfast. Before they had left, Blue had made sure to check that Red had brought his wallet and money along. That was when she had first suspected something was up.<p>

Blue had shoved her friends into a window booth of a family restaurant, her and Green on one side, Red and Yellow on the other. She chatted about aimless things, as usual, and then suddenly stopped when the waitress showed up to take their order.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed before the waitress could talk. "I left my wallet back in my room." Blue stood up, also grabbing Green. "You'll come with me to get it, right Green?" As everyone was distracted, Blue slipped something to the waitress before pulling Green out the door.

"But I'm hungry!" Green protested as the burnet pulled Green unwillingly out the door. All heads in the restaurant watched the noisy couple leave the building.

"So," The waitress said to Red and Yellow. "What'll it be?"

* * *

><p>Instead of dragging Green all the way to back to the hotel, Blue dragged the teen right across the street into a small Barns n' Nobel. There were several small tables parked along the glass windows, giving the two a perfect view of Red and Yellow.<p>

After getting shoved into a chair by Blue, Green glared at her. "Okay, what are we doing here?"

"Just giving Red and Yellow some free space." Blue giggled.

"I saw what you did."

"I did what?" Blue asked innocently, staring out the window.

"You slipped something to that waitress."

"Oh, you saw that?" Blue smiled.

"What was it?" Green asked again.

"Nothing really. Just a note and forty dollars."

Green glared at Blue. Something told him this would not end well for Red and Yellow. "What did the note say?"

Blue turned back to Green and grinned ear to ear. "To tell them that the meal would be free if they'd kiss."

Green almost facepalmed. "That won't work. Red's got his wallet with him."

"Oh you're right. I've been foiled by my own stupidity." Blue replied with sarcasm heavy in her voice. "So do you want something to eat? They've got a small café here that serves sweets. Oh and don't worry about the price for anything." Blue got up and produced a small wallet from her pocket. A Pikachu was printed on it. "Red's paying for everything."

* * *

><p>Yellow sipped her orange juice quietly. Neither her nor Red had said a word to each other since Blue and Green had left. Yellow's mind however, was abuzz with thoughts. She was trying desperately to think of a conversation starter. She remembered reading a book back when she was younger about getting closer to someone. <em>Conversation is key to any relationship<em>.

Yellow put down her glass and looked at Red. "S-So what are you looking forward to the most?" She asked.

Red looked at her with those same eyes that had looked directly into her soul in her dream. "About what?"

"The trip."

"Oh." Red rested his head on his hand and looked out the window in thought. Was it his imagination, or did some girl just tackle a guy to the ground in that Barns 'n Nobel? "Well, I'd have to say Cerulean City. I've heard the swimming there is great. Are you gonna go swimming too?"

Yellow blinked. She had forgotten about the swimming, she hadn't even packed a swimsuit. "Well, actually I don't even know how to swim." Yellow confessed.

"Really?" Red asked. "I would have thought that since your uncle is a fisherman."

Yellow fidgeted in her seat. "Well, I haven't lived with my uncle for that long."

"Why's that?"

Yellow looked down. She didn't know if she really wanted to tell him. He was a friend, but still…he wasn't a close friend yet, like Blue was.

Red could tell he hit a sore spot. Luckily, the waitress had shown up with their breakfast. "Waffles with a side of eggs for the girl and our specialty five-mile high flapjacks for the boy." She said placing the plates in front of the two. She blinked at the two, noticing the heavy atmosphere between them. She sighed and walked away. Earning that forty dollars would be harder than she imaged.

* * *

><p>After Green had recovered from Blue's earlier attack, the two had bought a few things from the small café. It wasn't nutritious, but it was slightly filling. Green picked out a few homemade cookies while Blue picked out a small slice of chocolate cake with a strawberry on top. After a few bites of her cake, Blue grinned at Green. An evil glint sparkled in her eyes before she went off in search of something.<p>

She came back a few moments later, magazine in hand. "Here, I found something for you."

Blue slapped a copy of 'Cats Monthly' next to him. Green shoved the magazine away and looked out of the window back at Red and Yellow. "So why are you doing this anyways? You're always trying to push Yellow and Red together."

Blue's response surprised Green. She took a thoughtful bite of her cake before saying, "Who have you seen Yellow hang out with?"

Green thought the answer was obvious. "You."

"And?"

"Me and Red. So what does that have to do with anything?"

Blue took another bite of her cake. Her eyes were far off and distant, lacking their usual gleam of mischief. "I've got friends outside of our little group, and I'm sure you and Red do too. Yellow's...different. Before you two showed up, I was literally the only friend she had."

"Why?" Green's face was blank, surprised by the soft tone of Blue's voice.

Blue blinked and looked away from the window and back at Green. She sighed. "I'm not sure I should be the one telling you, but…" Blue stopped and looked away for a moment, collecting her thoughts. "You know that Yellow lives with her Uncle, not her parents, right?"

"Yeah. So why doesn't she live with them?"

"They're dead."

Green blinked. "H-How, when?" He asked surprised.

"A car accident. It happened right after Yellow skipped grades. I remember what she was like, a complete brat. She thought she was so much better than everyone else just because she skipped two grades. Her parents bought her everything she asked for, spoiled her like a rotten tomato. Nobody liked her, and she didn't mind. Although she did tick off some of the school bullies and got into a few fights."

"She got into fights?" Green asked, slightly shocked.

Blue nodded. "She may look like just a pretty girl, but she can fight like the terminator. Also used to swear like a sailor." She sighed and looked out the window at the couple sharing breakfast on the other side of the road.

"Wait, wait, wait." Green put his hands up in front of himself in disbelief. "I'm supposed to believe that the shy little Yellow, who fainted at the sight of undead Pokemon, used to be the terminator? That's quite a claim."

"I know it's hard, but let me finish." Blue said. "One day, she just stopped talking. She just came into class quietly, took notes, and then left the moment the bell rang. She seemed to have withdrawn into a shell and finally changed her attitude. Everyone said it was a good thing that she finally learned to keep her mouth shut. But I did some checking into it and found out what really happened."

"The car accident."

Blue nodded. "But it wasn't just the accident that changed her attitude. It was why they got in the accident and what happened afterwards."

Green was hooked, his cookies completely forgotten. "What happened?"

"The day before the accident, Yellow had thrown a fit. Something about not getting what she wanted. Like I said, she used to be a completely spoiled brat. So they went out the next day to go and get it. Needless to say, I think you know what happened next."

Green was still silent, taking in the information like a sponge. "So that's what changed her?"

Blue sighed. "Sadly no. It's what happened during the talk about who was going to take her in afterwards. Right in front of her eyes, all of her relatives refused to take her. Even though everyone wanted the money Yellow's parents left her, no one wanted to put up with her attitude. It was shell shock for her, everyone she thought of as family rejected her existence."

"So how'd she end up with her uncle?" Green asked after a moment of silence.

"He was never close to Yellow's family, so he didn't know about Yellow's bratty attitude. Thankfully he never will."

"So how do you fit into all of this?"

Blue paused again before continuing. She sighed, looking slightly guilty. "After I did the digging, I went ahead and talked to her. She ignored me at first but I just kept talking to her, even though she only listened half the time."

"You felt bad for her." Green summarized.

"Maybe at first…" Blue admitted. "But after a few weeks, I found she was a really sweet girl. Before I knew it, I had a best friend."

Green looked down, suddenly noticing his cookies again. He really didn't feel so hungry anymore. "So, getting back to my original question..."

"Why am I pushing them together?" Blue finished for him. "Red's the first boy Yellow's shown any interest in. Plus Red didn't know Yellow back when she was still a brat. Even if they don't end up together, Yellow needs this to mature."

"So you're going to force her into a probable relationship where she can lie about her past?" Green said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm going to _push_ her towards a probable relationship where she can grow closer to a guy, and then tell him about her past." Blue corrected him. "Where said guy will either accept her or reject her. And if I know Red, he won't care about Yellow's past at all."

Green eyed the 'pesky woman,' who suddenly didn't seem so pesky. She actually had good intentions behind all those mischievousness acts. "I never knew you could be so –"

"Amazing, awesome, beautiful?" Blue put in.

"Deep." Green said.

Blue smiled at the boy. "Thank you." She took another bite of her cake and Green watched a crumb fall down between her, um, friends. "Oh, and if you breathe a word of what I told you to Red or Yellow, I'll have to kill you." Blue giggled as another crumb fell. Suddenly, Blue noticed him staring at her. "What are you looking at? Hoping I have some deep, hidden past you can take advantage of to get with me?" Green rolled his eyes and looked away. "Sorry, but no tragic accident or insane ex-boyfriends in my life."

"Except maybe Silver." Green muttered.

"What?"

"You've got cake falling between you two friends." Green said quickly.

Blue looked down and blushed. "You would notice that," Blue raised a hand. "PERVERT!"

* * *

><p>"Okay, so your total comes to $16.91" The waitress said.<p>

Yellow looked out the window. Blue and Green still hadn't come back yet, and she knew this had to be another one of Blue's tricks. Not that she really minded. She had gotten to sit next to Red the entire time and after the awkward start, they actually had a good time.

Red reached for his wallet, but then his face paled. He stood put quickly and started patting his pockets. "My wallet's missing!"

"Hm, well that is a problem." The waitress said tapping her chin. She had finally seen her chance. "Well you two seem like a cute couple. What's your story?"

Yellow flushed and Red stuttered. "F-Friends. We're just friends."

"Well…since you're just friends, you wouldn't mind sharing a kiss, would you? If you do, breakfast is on the house."

* * *

><p>"Yes! Finally!" Blue yelled standing up. Green was sitting across from her, holding his red cheek in pain.<p>

"What's going on?" Green asked.

"It's time to pay the bill!" Blue said excitedly. Across the street, Red was searching frantically for his wallet.

Green looked out the window. From his spot, he thought he saw Red and Yellow turn to look at each other, both as red as Silver's hair. There was no way a stupid trick like this could even work. Blue pulled her camera out excitedly, ready to snap a photo. Watching Blue giggle to herself, Green got up from his seat, knowing what was the right thing to do.

He grabbed Blue's wrist and pulled her away, just as the camera snapped. "Green!" She yelled irritably. "I was about to get a picture of their first kiss!"

"Exactly why I stopped you." Green said, continuing to pull Blue out of the Barn 'n Nobel. "You need to know when to stop prying in others business. And based on what you just told me, I'm sure this is the right time for you to stop."

Blue frowned at the teen, but put her camera away grumbling about something under her breath. About a minute later, Red and Yellow walked out of the small family restaurant. Blue, pretending that her little chat with Green never happened, walked over to the two. "Hey guys! How was breakfast?"

Of course, she asked this before she could see either of their expressions. "Blue," Yellow said, "can I talk to you for a moment, alone?"

"Sure!" Blue chimed happily, still oblivious to Yellow's death stare.

Yellow pulled the tall and bubbly 'friend' into a nearby alleyway, out of Red and Green's line of sight.

"So…" Green said, slightly curious. "What happened?"

"Blue slipped the waitress some extra cash."

"To have you kiss to get out of the bill when you couldn't pay?"

Red blinked at his friend. "How'd you know?"

"I got the info out of Blue, who has your wallet by the way."

Red sighed. "I figured as much."

After a moment of silence, Green prodded more. "So how was it?"

"What?"

Green rolled his eyes. "Your first kiss idiot."

"Oh." Red flushed slightly and then scratched his face. "Um, we didn't actually kiss. We got really close when the waitress gave up and told us everything. Said something like we were too pure to mess with."

Just then, Yellow walked back into the street, smiling like her old self. "Well we should be going soon, shouldn't we? We have to make it back in time for the museum tour." Yellow then tossed something to Red. "Here, Blue took it from you." Yellow smiled and walked off.

"Thanks." Red blinked at the Pikachu wallet and then ran off after her.

Green waited for a moment longer for Blue, but when she didn't appear from the alleyway, Green went in himself. Blue was lying on the ground face-up panting heavily. "Blue!" Green ran over to her and helped her up. "What happened?"

"I told you, didn't I?" Blue panted. "We used to call her The Terminator."

* * *

><p>"Now what we have here is what scientists believe to be an artifact left over from the lost city of Atlantis!" The tour guide said happily. She smiled and giggled at the 'Ohs' and 'Ahs' she got from the group of students. Blue on the other hand just blinked at the 'artifact.'<p>

"It's just a rock." She commented.

"It's just a rock from Atlantis!" The museum tour guide corrected Blue.

"Right…" Blue said. "So when are we going to get to see the valuable things, like uncovered jewels, ancient crowns, and all that jazz?"

"I'm sorry but please leave all questions until the end of the tour." The guide said cheerfully. "All right everyone, let's continue onto the prehistoric room!"

Blue fell to the back of the group where Green and Silver where. "Man, what a drag." Blue sighed. "I'd rather be exploring on my own. Maybe even steal a few valuables." She smirked.

…

Blue turned to Green. "Um hello?" She said waving a hand in front of his face. "Are the lights on upstairs?"

Green blinked, bringing his gaze to Blue. "Huh, what?"

"This is usually the part where you say 'pesky woman,' right Silver?"

Silver nodded. "Usually."

Green looked back. "Sorry. I'm not paying attention."

Blue frowned and follow his gaze. He was staring at Yellow who was at the front of the group chatting with Red. "You know, you don't have to be scared of her. She only gets that way when she's really angry."

"I'm not scared of her!" Green objected. "I'm just…processing. Now I finally know where she got all that battle strength from. I mean, when I watched her battle with Silver, I was utterly shocked. She's a totally different person when she fights seriously."

Blue half-smiled at the boy. "Well I know what you mean. After she changed, all she wanted to do was become the good little girl she was expected to be. Quiet, smart, nice, overall nothing like the old Yellow. But then she met Red and she started showing bits of her old self. He's starting to bring out the real Yellow, not the old one, and not one I knew after befriending her." Blue sighed. "Well enough of this gossip." She turned away from the small tour group. "Come on Silver! We've got things to do."

* * *

><p>"Okay, now this is our largest exhibit so feel free to look around for the next ten minutes. But remember, don't touch anything!" The tour guide said cheerfully. She had led Yellow's class to a very large room filled with dinosaurs, both as plastic replicas and reconstructed bones.<p>

Yellow looked around in awe. These giant beasts had roamed the world _ages_ ago. It was hard to imagine that something at big as a T-Rex could have existed. In the mist of her awe, she suddenly noticed a missing person. "Where's Blue?"

"She and Silver ran off somewhere." Green said. He looked at her nervously, trying to not accidentally set her off.

Yellow notice his stare. "What's wrong?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Nothing." Green said quickly, looking away from the innocent expression. There's no way Blue could be telling the truth. But when he looked at the facts, it made sense and he actually believed part of it. He sighed. Ignorance truly is bliss.

"Weren't we supposed to stay together?" Red asked.

Yellow nodded. "We should probably go and find her before she gets herself in any trouble."

"Yeah but where should we look? This place is huge."

"I think I know where she might have gone." Green said, turning away and heading off. Red and Yellow exchanged glances before following their friend.

Green led them down several different hallways, turning almost every time they reached an intersection. He stopped only once to consult a directory. It was almost a half hour before Yellow heard Blue's voice. "Yes, yes. These look very good on me, don't they Silver? I look just like a queen."

The three walked into a girl's dream. Jewelry so beautiful that they could have been the crown jewels themselves lined the room. Precious gems filled display cases and recreations of old but elegant dresses of older times stood elegantly displayed in glass cases. Blue was studying her look in the reflection of one of these glass cases.

"Blue!" Yellow exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

Blue turned to look at Yellow. She was wearing a tight dark blue dress with flower patterns covering it. It split at the thigh to greatly reveal her legs. Her hair was pulled back with a golden hair pin, embroidered with small gems. A string of pearls lay around her neck and several fancy rings were slipped around her fingers.

"What?" She asked, "I'm just trying them on."

"This is a museum, not a department store!" Yellow hissed. "What if someone sees you in one of the camera's?"

"Silver and I took care of that already." Blue said, going back to look at her reflection. "Besides, don't I look amazing?" Blue took a step back and spun. When she stopped, a tiara in a glass case caught her eye. "Oh, that looks pretty." She stepped forward to grab it.

"Blue!" Yellow yelled, running to stop her. However, Yellow tripped on some unseen item, running into Blue's back. Blue cried out as she fell forward, pushing the glass off of the stand. As the two girls fell to the ground, so did the glass case, shattering into a thousand pieces.

The teens remained silent for a moment, just staring at the tiara sitting among shattered glass. Luckily it hadn't been destroyed like the glass and Silver had already disarmed the sensors. "Um, maybe we should go now." Blue suggested.

* * *

><p>The countryside whipped by as the group of friends found themselves on the train again. "Well that was a close one." Blue said. "Luckily we got out of there when we did!"<p>

"We wouldn't have had to get out of there so fast if you hadn't stolen anything. Pesky woman." Green remarked.

"I gave it back." Blue retorted. "It's not like I did any actual damage. Glass is easily replaced."

"The tiara isn't."

"But it didn't break." Silver said, standing up for Blue.

"What didn't break?"

The three teens jumped as an unfamiliar voice jumped into their conversation. Blue noticed that the girl she had run into last night was standing in the walkway just behind them. She wore a curious look on her face, the brown locks of her hair still in the twin pony tails giving her a young, innocent, yet cute look. A small pink skirt and white tee only added to the cute look. Her arms where held behind her back, holding something.

"Oh, Lyra." Silver said, recognizing the girl. "We were talking about, um…"

"Silver's DS!" Green put in, helping the red head. "He dropped it when he hurt his arm."

"Oh." Lyra said. She looked at Silver's arm. "How is your arm? Does it still hurt?"

Silver shook his head. "Not much, only if someone bumps into it or something."

"Oh, that's good." Lyra smiled. She produced something from behind her back. It was a bottle. "I, um, have something for you."

Silver took the bottle with a quizzical look. "What is it?"

"It's a special drink my grandma made. It's supposed to help you get over almost any illness or pain." Lyra looked down, the blush hidden from view. Blue smiled, her inner cupid detecting the blush. "But I want you to have it. It might taste bitter, but it really works!"

Silver looked a bit surprised, but took the bottle. "Um, thanks Lyra."

Lyra nodded and then ran back down the walkway to her friends at the back of the train car. Silver, still slightly confused, opened the bottle and took as swig of the liquid. He immediately started coughing. Lyra was right, this stuff tasted horrible.

Green noticed a smirk on Blue's face. "What are you so happy about?"

Blue just smiled at him. "Oh nothing. Now I have something else to do."

* * *

><p>Also an hour later, Blue was moaning and groaning on the train. "I am soooooo hungry."<p>

"You brought all that candy." Green commented from the seat behind her. "Why don't you eat some of that?"

"Yeah but that's my candy. I snack on it, not eat it."

"The difference?"

"It's a snack food!" Blue exclaimed. "I can't just eat snack food when I feel hungry. I'll just get fat that way."

"It's never stopped you before." Green mumbled.

Blue ignored Green and decided to dig into her bag for something anyways. She stopped when she grabbed a small box. Suddenly, she smiled and pulled it out. A box labeled 'Pocky.' Blue was opening the box, when she 'accidentally' dropped it into the aisle.

"Hey is that Pocky?" Red's voice asked.

Blue smiled. Sucker number one had taken the bait.

"Yeah," She said, picking it up. "Why do you want some?"

"Sure. I'm kinda hungry right now."

"Could I have some too?" Yellow asked.

Blue tried to not smile as she walked over her two friends. Sucker number two. Hook, line, and sinker. "Sure, but you have to promise me you'll eat it the right way."

Yellow blinked. "The right way?"

Blue nodded and tore open the package. "It's simple. You take one pocky stick and put it in your mouth," Blue took a stick and stuck it in Yellow's mouth. "and then Red eats from the other end." Blue pushed Red's head forward so he had taken a bite of the pocky. "There you go you two. Eat up." She giggled happily and walked away. She could almost hear their blushes as well as she could hear the pocky stick break between the two.

* * *

><p><em>Blue's Special Notes 9: Arceus<em>

_For some unknown reason, I feel compelled to write about the Pokemon Arceus. Kinda like someone watching my life asked this question and now I'm being forced to write about it...strange. Anyways, Arceus, despite the fact of being the creator of all Pokemon, did not create the 'Inside.' However, I have to say that I wonder, with it being the 'God' Pokemon, can it change the shape of the 'Inside' like a programer? Not in record has the 'Inside' version of Arcues ever been found, much less captured, so it's abilities remain unknown.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Kaith: Okay, long chapter now done! Hoped you liked Yellow's bit of backstory. Maybe you'll get to hear it from Yellow's point of view in the future chapters. (I'm foreshadowing if you can't tell XD) Speaking of future chapters, my previous estimate of the field trip lasting six chapters is way off. I mean we haven't even hit Mt. Moon yet! Which is where the next two or so chapters should focus on. Two, or two and a half. Who can say?<p>

Anyways, please review!


	9. Mt Moon Pit Stop

Kaith: Just wanna say thanks to **Kiwipufferfish **for pointing out my mistakes again, and that she and **Knight of Wings** should go back and read Blue's special notes for the last chapter! I forgot to add them until I saw you two had already reviewed!

My current prediction, if anyone is interested, is that the field trip arc will last until chapter 17…wow XD

**Knight of Wings:** Well there is a wild Pokémon battle in this chapter. There isn't going to be any trainer vs. trainer for a while, but I can tell you Yellow vs. Green has not been forgotten and will show up in possibly chapter 12. After that there should be a few more battles, but remember, only people with gym leader access can get on the Kanto 'Inside' right now so it's a little difficult to put people into battles.

**SweetAngel92: **Um I didn't really use your idea for SoulSilver, I had always planned to bring Lyra into the story…

**5****th**** Dimension: **The reason you couldn't review chapter 8 was because you already had a review in for chapter eight. The one you put in for chapter 6 was almost identical too XD If you don't believe me check out the reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Mt. Moon Pit Stop<strong>

Outside of the train's window the sun had set, the sky completely cast in darkness. Blue was leaning against the window, sleeping soundly and drooling slightly onto the glass. Green and Red were sleeping too. It seemed like the only ones still awake at this time was Yellow. She sighed, slightly bored and not sure what to do. They weren't due to arrive at Mt. Moon for another hour.

Silver was sitting at the back of the train car, wanting to be by himself for the train ride. It was his voice that made Yellow jump almost ten feet high. "Hey Yellow." He whispered. Yellow almost had a heart attack and then turned her head to look at the boy. "Can you help me with something?" He asked.

Yellow tilted her head. "What do you need?"

"Green's DS." Silver pointed to the bag sitting under the boy's seat.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to strain my arm any more than I have to." Silver said with an obvious stare.

"No," Yellow said getting up. "Why do you need it?"

Silver smiled slightly. "I'm getting my data back."

"Really! How?" She asked excitedly.

"Just get it and bring it back to my seat." Silver said turning back towards the back of the train.

Yellow was slightly insulted by the lack of given information, but regardless she knelt down and pulled Green's backpack out from under the seat. She ruffled through it while Green snored in the seat nearby. Yellow found it quick enough and then put the bag back. She quickly hurried back to Silver's seat.

Handing the DS to Silver, Yellow asked, "You have a laptop?"

There was a stiff looking bag open at Silver's feet, most likely the laptop case, and a small red and black Toshiba laptop sitting on his lap. His own DS was sitting open next to him. "Yeah." He shrugged taking the DS and plugging something into the port meant for the charger.

It was obvious Silver wasn't going to say anything else about the small computer, so Yellow instead asked, "How are you going to get you data back? I thought it was reformatted."

"It was, but I made a copy." Silver smiled. He plugged the other end of the cord from the DS into his computer. A notification popped up to notify Silver that new Pokéware was being installed. "When we were in that mansion, I had already cracked the encryption code to the front door. It was just taking a while to load."

A Pokéball turned and opened on the screen of Silver's laptop. A welcome message popped up with a small Pikachu smiling behind it on the screen. A prompt asked for a username and password. "So you knew you would get caught in the mansion?"

Silver shrugged. "I thought one of us might not make it out so I backed up my data and sent it out with the first person so I could be the last out. If I had known what was going to happen to my arm I wouldn't have tried to get out of the mansion." Silver typed 'Green Oak' into the username box.

"So you copied your data to Green's game?" Yellow asked.

Silver nodded, "More specifically, his Porygon 2." Silver tried a password but a buzz resonated from the speakers. Silver tried but ended up with three more buzzes.

"Shouldn't we wake him up and just ask for it?" Yellow asked, watching Silver.

Silver didn't say anything, but something in his eyes gave away that his mind 'clicked.' Silver typed another password in, and this time it let him in without any problems. Silver brought a hand to his face.

"What?" Yellow asked.

"His password." Silver replied. "It's Skittylover1122. Honestly, his favorite Pokémon and birthday?" Silver mumbled. The boy shook his head and proceeded with his project. With a few keystrokes, Green's party was opened and his Porygon 2 was on the screen. It looked like it was slightly in pain. A few more keystrokes later and something started being extracted from Porygon 2's head.

"Sorry," Silver apologized to it. About a minute later a small trainer card was spinning above the Pokémon's head.

Sliver dragged the card to his desktop and then disconnected Green's DS. Green's Pokémon and information disappeared from the screen. The program asked for the user to check the connection. Silver connected his own DS to the computer now and the computer went through the same steps it did earlier with Green's.

"If your data was formatted, then what are you going to do for the password and username?" Yellow asked as the screen asked for them.

Silver typed in his information. "I still have access to my data, it's just the data has been jumbled up." After hitting 'Enter', snow showed up in the window frame. Silver clicked and dragged the trainer card extracted from Porygon 2 to the window. It asked if he wanted to copy and replace the data. Silver hit the yes button and sighed. "And now all we have to do is wait."

* * *

><p>Silver was still waiting as the train pulled into the station. He closed his laptop, making sure it was still on when the lid closed, and placed it and his DS carefully into his bag. Yellow was so excited that she had already blabbed to everyone about it before Silver had gotten a chance to open his mouth. Blue was smiling at the red haired boy. "Before we know it you'll be back at a full force of five gym leaders!"<p>

"It's gonna take some time." Silver said, stepping off of the train. "It takes a long time to rewrite formatted data."

"Well's it better than having to start over." Red commented, getting off behind the duo.

"Suppose you're right." Blue stretched and headed out. "Well I feel like getting a bit of a nighttime walk." She took about three steps when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"I don't think so." Mr. Boring said. "It's almost ten, and with your track record the only place you're heading is bed."

* * *

><p>"Like hell I am." Blue huffed, dropping down on the bed. Roommates stayed the same throughout the entire trip so she and Yellow were alone in their own room again.<p>

Yellow frowned at her friend, dropping her suitcase next to her own bed. "You're not going out." She had seen the town, if they could even call it a town. The town was about the same size as five city blocks of Viridian. Besides the hotel and hot springs, there weren't really any building to stand out from the private homes and gift shops. The hotel had to be the biggest building around, towering six stories over the rest of the town, but dwarfing in comparison to the single mountain peak that towered behind it.

There was no way she was going to let Blue out to do Arceus knows what. Blue walked over to her short little friend and placed her hands on Yellow's shoulders. She looked into those little brown eyes of Yellow's and put on her best pouty-face. "Please? I just wanna go out for a little bit to do some recon."

Yellow glared up at Blue, her eyes anything but friendly.

Blue sighed, giving up. "Okay, you win Yellow." Blue started digging through her backpack. "I'll be a good little girl and just play video games instead."

"Blue, you were almost dead on the ride here. You need your sleep." Yellow said and tried to snatch the game system from Blue. Blue's reflexes were too fast. She swung the game system up and jumped onto the bed.

"Ah, ah, ah." She wagged a finger at Yellow, smiling mischievously. "Let's loose the attitude, we have guests coming."

Yellow made another grab for the system but failed. She blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Who?" She asked.

"Green and your boyfriend." She smiled.

Yellow jumped onto the bed and grabbed at Blue's shirt. "He's not my boyfriend!" Yellow yelled with embarrassment, grabbing for the DS. Blue dropped the DS to the bed and managed to roll Yellow to the bed, pinning the small girl beneath her.

"Really?" Blue asked with a sly grin on her face. "Cus you're always blushing whenever you're around him."

Yellow blushed slightly and tried to get the older girl off of her. "I…I…" She said, trying to think of an excuse. Unable to find one, she came up with something else. "Get off me!" With a burst of strength, the little girl pushed Blue off and onto the floor. Yellow quickly got on top of Blue and pinned her to the ground instead. Now they were in reversed positions, on the floor rather than the bed.

"Getting angry isn't very lady like." Blue mocked, clearly still having fun with the situation.

"Neither is what you're doing with me and Red." Yellow replied.

There was a knock on the door. "Aw, but trying to get you two together is so much fun." Blue said. Yellow glared at her for a moment longer but got up to answer the door.

"Nothing's going to happened between us." Yellow said angrily, "And even if there was anything between us, I don't need your help with getting together with Red!" Yellow opened the door. "What?" She barked, completely forgetting Blue had invited company. Red and Green stood there, both looking slightly shocked at Yellow's reaction.

After a short and awkward silence, Yellow dove into the bathroom, completely red in the face, and shut the door. Red and Green continued to stand in the hallway. "Um," Red began, "What were you two talking about?"

"How long it's going to take you to kiss Yellow." Blue said happily, getting up from the floor.

"We were not!" Yellow's voice yelled from the bathroom. She could hear everyone moving around the room and getting comfortable to go 'Inside.' Yellow sighed and pulled out the scrunchie holding her pony tail up. Her hair fell out around her and she ran the cold water. She needed to let her emotions settle down, let the blush fade from her face.

Yellow splashed some cold water onto her face and looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't let herself fall in love. Not after what she did. Who would want to fall in love with a murderer anyways?

* * *

><p>After her time alone in the bathroom, Yellow felt she was calm enough to leave; she didn't bother putting her hair back up. When she walked back into the room, Blue was lying on the bed with her DS, Green sitting in a chair, and Red was sitting on Yellows bed, leaning against the wall. He was holding his DS, still closed and turned off. Red looked up at Yellow when she walked out.<p>

"R-Red." Yellow stuttered, slightly surprised. "Why aren't you on yet?"

"I waited for you." He said, and then continued before she could ask why. "You looked a little, um…flustered?" He said for lack of a better word.

"Oh, um…" Yellow produced her own DS from her bag. "Blue was teasing me about something."

"About what?" Red asked flipping his DS open.

"Nothing important." Yellow said promptly with a frown, sitting down next to him.

Red smiled slightly, already having an idea from what he heard out in the hallway. "Just don't let her bother you."

"She's my best friend," Yellow said, the Pokémon logo showing up on her DS. "It's her job to bother me."

Red laughed softly, "Sounds like an older sister." Yellow sighed, not yet selecting if she was going to play 'Inside' or 'Outside.' _She kinda is…_Yellow thought silently. "By the way," Red glanced at Yellow, "you look better with your hair down."

Yellow blushed slightly and fixed her eyes her screen pretending to not know how to read. After a minute of silence, Red's body next to her gave a slight jump, indicating that he had gone 'Inside.' She waited for a moment before choosing to lean on Red's shoulder. Yellow closed her eyes and sighed happily. He felt so warm, she could hear the gentle beating of his heart, and it felt so right.

An image flashed through Yellow's mind and her eyes snapped open. The small girl got off of Red almost immediately and thought about the two people she had seen in her mind. The two loving faces she would never see again. Yellow fell onto the bed in the opposite direction of Red. She couldn't let her feelings get the best of her. No matter what happened, she couldn't fall in love.

* * *

><p>"Well you two took your sweet time getting here." Blue smirked, her hands on her hips. "What were you doing out there?"<p>

"Nothing." Yellow said, her voice void of any emotion.

Blue's smirk quickly turned into a frown, realizing something was wrong and deciding not to push it any further. She turned and looked away from the Pokécenter towards the Mt. Moon entrance. "Now, without any further delay, let us go on!"

"What exactly do you want us to do?" Green asked with a yawn.

Blue cast her head back to look at her friends. "You're going to help me track down what I want."

"Which is?"

Blue grinned. "Moon Stones." Without another word, she started the quick walk to the entrance of Mt. Moon.

* * *

><p>However, the moment the group set foot in the cave, something horrible happened. A flutter of a thousand wings started to beat the air. The group of teens froze at the sound. "What's that?" Green asked.<p>

Blue answered, pointing farther into the cave. "Zubat."

A whole colony of the things where fluttering towards them, eager to abuse the first trainers to come through the mountain in a long time. Their speed was amazing, the first of the bats reaching the group before anyone could call out a Pokémon.

Blue's voice was heard over the sound of the Zubat's wings. "Your grandpa is an ass Green!" She yelled, beating one of them away with her hat.

"They don't normally do this!" Green yelled back

Blue dove a hand into her bag for a Pokéball and took out Turtley's ball. However, the moment the Pokéball left her bag all the annoying bats seemed to converge on her. Blue cried out. "No, Turtley!"

Yellow managed to catch a glimpse of a group Zubat flying off with several Pokéballs, Blue's Pokémon inside were yelling at the small bats. Red saw this too and put a hand on his belt, more specifically he put his hand on Pika's Pokéball. "Yellow!" He yelled to her. "When they come for me use Chuchu to fry the ones getting away with Blue's Pokémon!"

He didn't wait for her to nod, instead plucking Pika's ball off his belt. Instantly, the bat's converged on Red. Yellow's fishing rod materialized and she sung it around her body, attaching Chuchu's ball to it. Half the Zubat attacking Red turned their attention on Yellow, but they weren't going to be fast enough. Yellow cast her line high above her head and the ball opened. Chuchu gave an energetic cry.

"Discharge!" Yellow ordered.

Chuchu gave a mighty cry and a cloud of electricity shot out of her cheeks, illuminating the cave at the same time as frying the bats. The Zubat fell to the ground and Blue ran after her Pokéballs that had started rolling away. The smell of freshly roasted bat wafted through the cave as Yellow caught her Chuchu.

"Great job!" Red said with a grin.

"We're not done." Yellow said, fixing her gaze on the ceiling as she reached for another Pokéball. Red looked up too, noticing a pair of red eyes glaring down at them. Yellow gently dropped Chuchu to the ground and threw her second Pokéball upwards. "Peesk, flash!"

The Butterfree appeared in a brilliant flash of light, and the darkened ceiling of the cave was illuminated permanently this time. The red eyes belonged to an oversized Golbat, one with pink wings and a green body.

"A shiny Golbat!" Red exclaimed excitedly.

The green bat screeched at the group and fell, blinded slightly by the sudden flash of light. It recovered after a few feet of plummeting and then took off into the cave. Yellow wasn't going to let it get away. "Chuchu, Thunderbolt!" She ordered.

The Pikachu nodded and shot off a powerful bolt of electricity. It flew through the cave, chasing after the bat and quickly caught up. Golbat gave a cry of pain and plummeted to the ground. Green was first to reach it, followed by Red and then Yellow. The bat was squirming on the ground, transforming before their eyes. The wings folded in, its body compressed, and it started turning into a jumbled mess of data. A Missingno was lying on the ground, squirming with pain in front of them.

Suddenly, it stopped moving and said, "This message will self-destruct in five seconds."

It took two seconds to process the words and to notice the glowing. "RUN!" Green yelled. They had taken only five steps when the thing blew, throwing the teen a few feet forward.

Yellow expected pain when she landed, but she skidded harmlessly across the stony floor. Still, she couldn't help but cry out a bit. After she had tumbled a few feet and the dust settled, Yellow got up slowly and looked at the spot the Golbat/Missingno had exploded. Nothing but scorch marks now.

"Is everyone okay?" Green asked, lying a few feet away.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Red replied.

"You two didn't get hurt, did you?" Yellow asked.

Red looked himself over. "No. No scratches, no bleeding, just some torn clothes. Repair." He said and a light quickly fixed his torn jeans.

"Then why did I get cut back at that mansion and, even though we were thrown pretty far, why did none of us get hurt?" Yellow asked.

Green sighed and ran a hand through his brunet colored hair. "Not a clue. This puzzle is getting way too complicated. We should be careful, make sure to not get separated."

Yellow titled her head. "Why?"

"That Golbat was a sentry of some kind, controlling the other Zubat." Green explained. "Zubat are annoying, but they're not supposed to attack synchronized like that. Plus normal wild Pokémon don't try and take away your Pokéballs."

"Do you think the hacker might be around?" Red asked.

"That's a possibility." Green said. "But I know this won't be the only time some enraged Pokémon come our way, so we should try and stay together." Green blinked at his two friends and quickly looked around, realizing something. "Where's Blue?"

* * *

><p>"GET BACK HERE!" Blue yelled, her voice echoing off the walls of the cave. A small Clefairy was running as fast as it's little legs could carry it, not realizing the Pokéball for Blue's Jiggly was stuck on its back. The little fairy Pokémon was running for its life, completely fearful of Blue's murderous expression.<p>

However, the little fairy Pokémon tripped on a small rock and tumbled across the rocky cavern floor. The Clefairy turned over and looked upon the face of death. Blue was grinning like an escaped convict, planning her revenge on the people who put her in jail the first time. Blue reached down and the Clefairy flinched, too afraid to defend itself. It waited for the hand of death to come down upon it, but the girl simply reached behind it for dropped Pokéball. "Oh Jiggly, I'm sorry." Blue said to the Pokéball, rubbing it against her face. The Clefairy relaxed, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Now," Blue said, glaring down at the Clefairy. "As punishment for stealing my Jiggly," Blue put a hand up and an empty Pokéball appeared in her hand. "You're going to become my Pokémon." Blue smiled down at the fairy, which only scared the poor thing even more. "Okay?"

The Clefairy shook its head side to side quickly. Not even Arceus could send it along with this girl. The Pokémon shook its hands side to side quickly and its fingertips began to glow.

"No!" Blue lunged at the Clefairy, her hand outstretched with the Pokéball at her fingertips. The Clefairy began to glow at the exact moment Blue pressed the ball to its head. A moment later, both girl and Pokémon disappeared in a brilliant flash, leaving the passageway they had just been in, empty.

* * *

><p>Red and Yellow walked along the corridor in silence, Pika and Chuchu walking a few feet in front of their trainers chattering in Pokémon language. Green had gone ahead with his Charizard to scout ahead, make sure they weren't going to fall into any more traps. Yellow was doing her best to ignore the glances the tall black haired teen shot at her every now and then. They were alone, in a dark cave, walking side by side.<p>

_Now if we were only holding hands…_Yellow thought wishfully. She blushed slightly and shook her head of those thoughts. Yellow instead focused her gaze on the two small Pikachu's walking ahead of them. She noticed Chuchu was walking a little too close to Pika, her small yellow slightly extended. To her horror, and embarrassment, Pika took Chuchu's hand and smiled at her.

Yellow flushed a deep shade of red and looked away, making sure to not meet Red's gaze. The two Pikachu's were mirroring Yellow inner thoughts. Suddenly, Chuchu stopped walking, letting go Pika's hand. She was looking off to her right where some water had collected in a small indent of the ground. Before Yellow or Red could say anything, the small yellow mouse ran over to the water.

"Chuchu!" Yellow exclaimed, running after the Pokémon. She was now at the water's edge, staring down at the bottom. Chuchu looked up at Yellow's approach, Pika and Red right behind her. The small mouse gave an energetic cry and pointed down into the pool of water.

"There's something down there?" Yellow asked, peering into the water. Chuchu nodded. Yellow wasn't too sure, it looked like solid ground at the bottom, but Chuchu's intense gaze convinced Yellow. Yellow dropped onto her knees and started digging into the shallow pool with her hands. The basin was made of wet sand, and only a few inches below the surface, Yellow knew her Pokémon was right.

Something long and flat was sitting below the sand. Yellow dug her fingers around in the sand until she found the edges of the object. She gently worked her fingers into the sand until she had a grip on the bottom on the object. And then, with a swift pull, she unlatched the object. Dripping wet in her hands was…

"A rock?" Yellow said aloud with a raised eyebrow, placing the dripping piece of stone on to ground in front of her.

Red knelt down next to her and ran a hand over the surface. "I don't think so. Feel the ridges on it?"

Yellow ran her hand over the stone surface, accidentally brushing her hand against Red's. Red didn't take any notice to it but Yellow's heart seemed to leap up and into her throat. "I-It feels like a shell." Yellow said, fighting off the blush she felt coming.

Red nodded and smiled. "I think you found a fossil Yellow."

"Really?" Yellow asked surprised. "I didn't think you could find them in Kanto."

"Not usually, but a few turn up in Mt. Moon occasionally. After all, this is where I found my Aerodactyl. Try putting it in your bag."

Yellow picked the rock back up and sure enough it disappeared like any other item would. "How do I revive it?" She asked.

Red stood up and crossed his arms in thought. "I got my revived at Cinnabar Island, but I think the Museum in Pewter does it too now."

Before Yellow could say anything else, another voice cut her off. "Metal Claw!"

"Gol!" A Pokémon yelled in pain.

A giant rock tumbled down the corridor Red and Yellow had just been standing in, skidding to a halt just out of view of the two teens. Green and Charizard came down the hallway just a short moment later. The rock stood up and turned out to be a Golem, a very beaten-up looking Golem.

"Again!" Green ordered. Charizard flapped its wings quickly and closed the gap. The flying lizard dropped to the ground behind the Golem and slashed its glowing claws. However, the Golem had curled up and rolled ahead quickly to dodge. Green had to jump aside to dodge the Rollout attack.

The Golem kept going, even after it hit the wall. Using the speed from the Rollout, the boulder Pokémon crawled has high up as it could before extending its legs. It propelled itself into the air and then started its plummet.

"It's going to use Earthquake!" Red warned everyone, realizing that its feet were aimed for a clear spot on the ground rather than Green's Charizard. Even with the warning it was too late to do anything. The Golem crashed into the ground, cratering where it landed. The whole room began shaking, cracks racing along the floor. A section of the floor beneath Yellow dropped a good few inches and she cried out in surprise. Red saw this and reach out for her.

Not thinking at all, Yellow reach out and took his hand. Red pulled her up just as the floor beneath her feet dropped away into a gaping hole of darkness. She didn't have time to thank him; the room was still shaking, everyone was off-balance, and more sections of the floor were falling. Even the Golem looked surprised at the amount of damage it had inflicted from the attack.

Red pulled Yellow closer as another section of the floor she was standing on threatened to collapse. However, it was a futile effort. Within seconds, everyone in the room, Pokémon included, fell downwards into the dark abyss.

* * *

><p>Blue lay on the ground spread eagle style; her face one of victory. A Clefairy, newly nicknamed Cleffo, frowning in its Pokéball held by Blue. She sat up, noticing her hat sitting a few feet away. Blue stood up and walked over to it. "So where are we anyways?" Blue asked the Clefairy.<p>

In its Pokéball, Cleffo crossed its small arms and looked away like it was annoyed. Clearly it didn't like its new trainer.

Blue rolled her eyes and deposited the ball into her bag. She picked up her hat and, after placing it on her head, she pulled out Cleffo's ball again and smiled at it. "Fine, don't help. I guess you won't be getting any of the Pokéblocks or Poffins I have."

Cleffo glanced at its new trainer through the Pokéball.

"Are you going to be a good Pokémon and help me then?"

Cleffo held its stance for a moment longer before giving up and nodding. Blue smiled and tossed the ball up, releasing the Clefairy onto the cave floor. She then produced a small container from her bag. In it, the Clefairy could see the treats it had been promised. Blue pulled out a handful of mixed Pokéblocks and Poffins. "You want Poffins or Pokéblocks?" Blue asked it.

She got her answer when the Clefairy jumped up and greedily swiped all of the food from Blue's hands. Blue grinned at the little Pokémon. It was fast, sneaky, and greedy. The perfect makings for a little thief. "So," Blue asked it once it had finished its food, "How do we get back to the entrance?"

Cleffo looked around to gather its surrounds before nodding and taking off in the direction Blue was facing.

They didn't get far before there was some serious shaking. Blue and her Cleffo had reached a rather large room when the shaking started. The two took shelter in the entrance of the passageway they just left when parts of the ceiling had started falling. After a minute off the falling debris, a straw hat caught her eye. It was quickly followed by some very familiar faces.

"Yellow! Red!" She yelled over the cascading noise. It took another minute for the debris to finally stop falling. Before the dust even got a chance to settle, Blue dove into the fray with Cleffo right behind her.

"Yellow! Red!" She yelled again. She noticed something move in the corner of her eye. Rushing over, she pushed some debris away. It was Green.

"Thanks." Green said. "It's surprisingly h –"

Blue ignored him and stepped over him. Her Cleffo was not as generous, choosing instead to step on Green's face instead. Feeling its trainers anger, Charizard snapped at the Clefairy, which easily dodged and stuck its tongue out at the lizard.

Over the next mound of debris, Blue found what she was looking for and breathed a sigh of relief. Yellow was lying safely in Red's arms on top of a slab of earth. She smiled at the two, deciding she didn't need to do anything further.

"Are you okay?" Red asked.

"Y-Y-Yeah." Yellow stuttered. _Why does this keep happening to me?_ She thought.

"Pika!" Pika cried. Most likely meaning he and Chuchu were also okay.

Yellow got off of Red but didn't get a chance to say anything. A few feet away, Golem burst out of the debris. Green and Charizard were up on their feet in half a second.

"Charizard, Met-"

"Wait!" Yellow yelled quickly, causing Green to trip.

"Yellow, we need to take care of that thing. It's probably a Missingno!" Green objected.

Yellow shook her head and walked over to the Golem. It backed away, with a slightly angry look. The blond stretched out a hand and waited, letting the Golem come to her. When it had sensed she didn't mean it any harm, the Golem stepped closer to Yellow's outstretched hand. Yellow smiled and placed a hand on the Golem's head. She closed her eyes and let the power of the Viridian Forest flow over the Golem, healing its injuries.

The Golem closed its eyes happily, energy flowing into him made him feel much better. When she had finished, Yellow turned to Green. "He's just a wild Pokémon. You probably aggravated it somehow."

Green rubbed the back of his head. "I might have attacked it first…"

The Golem glared at Green as if saying 'Of course you did jerk.' Yellow had a similar look on her face. "Now if you didn't do that, none of this wouldn't have happened."

"Yeah, but no one got physically hurt." Green countered.

Yellow cast an even eviler glare at Green, causing the boy to shrivel in fear. Red, standing behind Yellow, tilted his head in confusion.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I think it came from down here."

The teens froze as two different voices came from down one of the corridors. Green headed for a separate corridor, calling his Charizard back. "This way!" Green hissed. The other three did the same and followed. Blue waited at the corner, hiding behind a fallen boulder to watch the scene.

Two people, wearing Team Rocket uniforms, walked into the room. They started talking to each other, and Blue saw her chance. She reached for two Pokéballs, Turtley and Nidory. Then a hand grabbed her arm. Her head jerked around and found Green there.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

Blue jerked her arm out of his grasp. "What do you think? They have something to do with the hacker. If we can find out what they were doing –"

"Who's there?" One of the men yelled.

Blue smiled. "Too late now." She jumped over the boulder and threw her two Pokéballs at the men. "Here's Blue!" She yelled evilly.

However, instead of fighting, the two men turned and ran the way they came. Blue hit the ground looking very confused, her Pokéballs bouncing across the ground harmlessly. "Okay, why?" She asked.

Green shot past her, then turned to yell at her. "They're going to clean up whatever they did. That means it's important!"

Blue sighed, realizing he was right. Red and Yellow also ran past her as she picked up her Pokéballs, the Golem close behind. "Hey Yellow!" Blue yelled as she ran after them, "Looks like you've got a friend!"

Yellow looked behind herself and looked slightly shocked to see the Golem lumbering behind. She slowed to a stop, letting Red run ahead. Blue stopped by Yellows side. Yellow looked the Golem in the eyes. "Do you want to come with me?"

The Golem smiled and nodded happily. Yellow smiled at it and held up a hand, an empty Pokéball appeared in her hand. She touched it to the Golem's head and it disappeared into her hand, shaking a few times before clicking. Yellow smiled down at the Golem through the Pokéball. "You're name's going to be…Golosk."

"Okay," Blue put an arm around her friend. "Now that that's settled, lets catch up with Red and Green."

"RUN AWAY!" Green's voice yelled. Blue and Yellow looked up. Red and Green were running towards them, a hoard of Missingno following them, all saying the same thing. 'This message will self-destruct in five seconds.'

Yellow noticed a passageway branching off to her left. "This way!" She yelled, pulling Blue with her. Red and Green quickly followed, the glowing Missingno filling the hallway behind them but not flowing into their alcove of safety. A few moments later, the whole place shook yet again, closing the passageway behind them.

When the shaking stopped, Green looked at the rumble blocking the entrance. "Well this is a problem." He mused. "It'll take a while to get this cleared."

"I'm in heaven!" Blue cried happily.

Green turned to look behind him and couldn't believe his eyes. Mounts of evolutions stones were piled high. Everything type of stone, from Dawn Stone to Dusk Stone, was piled to the ceiling, and Blue was stuffing them by the handful into her bag.

"Where did they all come from?" Red asked in disbelief.

"Who cares?" Blue giggled happily.

Green walked over to a pile of Shiny Stones and picked one up, examining it. "There's no way they can be real."

"We can always test them." Blue said, picking up a handful of Moon Stones. "I've been meaning to evolve Jiggly and Nidory."

Green tossed the stone he held back on the pile. "You can if you want, but if they're corrupt, it'll screw up your Pokémon. We should scan them first, meanwhile Red and Yellow you can-"

Yellow blinked. One minute Green was there, the next he just…vanished.

"Green?" Red asked. Looking around. Suddenly, he disappeared too.

Blue's eyes grew wide and tried to shovel more stones into her bottomless bag.

"What's going on?" Yellow asked frantically.

"It's the teachers!" Blue replied quickly. "They're taking our-"

Now Blue was gone, the stones that failed to reach her bag clattering to the ground. Yellow didn't get much of a chance to do anything. Only seconds later, a flash of white filled her vision, and she was forced to the 'Outside.'

* * *

><p>Yellow blinked and sat up, the teacher she recognized as Silver's was holding her DS in her grubby little paw. Wearing a purple nightgown that was slightly too small for her, the woman looked like an overstuffed plum. An irritated look was painted on her face. "Now that I have your attention, maybe now you'll all listen to me!" She huffed. "You're up at all hours of the night, playing video's that will rot you mind!"<p>

Yellow looked at the radio clock. Time really flies when you're playing video games. Three in the morning.

"On top of that we have two teenage boys in a girl's room!" She seemed to think the idea was an abomination.

"Aw come on." Blue wined to the teacher. "We were only playing games. Besides, I'm sure the boys had protection on them."

Everyone in the room flushed with the exception of Blue. Something snapped in the teachers mind. Blue had gone too far. "That's it! Boys, up!" She barked. Red and Green both got up quickly and was ushered out of the room. "Now I want to hear you snoring the moment your heads go down. And as for these," She waved one of the DS's in her hand. "I'll be holding on to these for the rest of the trip."

* * *

><p><em>Blue's Special Notes 10: Technical Terms<em>

_Formatting data means to reset an electronic back to its factory setting, making it run just like it was when it was first completed. However I wouldn't recommend doing this if you have a slow computer and you want it to run faster. When an electronic is formatted, all data on it is erased. __Well I suppose that really isn't true because nothing can ever be truly erased, only ripping up into very small pieces and jumbled around. __You could always get the data back even if you don't have a copy/backup, but doing that would require nothing short of a super computer. _

* * *

><p>Kaith: Dun, dun, dun! No more video games for the dex holders! Oh the horror! On another note, I don't think that I'll be able to come up with a lot of Blue's Special notes, so if you guys want to know anything, just ask in the review and I'll have Blue write about it for you!<p>

Please Review!


	10. Complications

Kaith: Wow, you all have high hopes for Blue getting the DS's back. Nearly every single review said you knew she would try and get it back. I'll have to challenge her then =D

**FedoraForever: **I'm not exactly sure how many chapters the story is going to be, I'm gonna try and keep it less than 30 chapters, mainly because I don't want to string out the story to the point where its meaningless plot twist after plot twist. And the reason why I'm stressing out every second of the trip is because there is going to be a time jump after the end of the trip where no plot is going to happen, hence the time jump =)

**Kiwipufferfish: **Thanks for all the corrections again. You're like my unofficial editor for this story!

**KuroiNeko89: **I don't think I'll have them visit Lavender Town 'Outside,' but maybe on the 'Inside.' I don't have much plot written about what happens after the fieldtrip so we'll see. No, Pokémon only exist 'Inside.' On the 'Outside' they're just a video game…or are they? Don't worry, I don't know much about MAR other than it was an anime they aired on Cartoon Network a while ago so I didn't go snooping in your story.

**HakuwoTheSeracianHero: **Never heard of .hack/ before. *Google's it* Okay, it's a little bit similar, but I swear, I'm not ripping anything off. I'm not big on a lot of anime, as in I only got into like two years ago and most of my time is taken up by video games still so I'm ignorant to about 75% of the amine out there =P

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Complications<strong>

"Okay children!" The tour guide said excitedly, passing out hard hats for everyone. The hard hats were bright yellow and had a mini flashlight built into it. "Make sure you wear these at all times. We don't want you breaking your head open because of falling rocks!" She giggled.

"Reminds me of the crazy back in Pewter." Blue whispered to Green.

"Whatever." Green sighed. "Have you figured out how to get the DS's back yet? We're going to need those."

"Don't worry." Blue waved him off. "I've got a fool-proof plan to get them back. We just need to wait till the train ride until I can get them back."

Green eyed her warily but then sighed. This was Blue they were talking about. Of course she could get them back.

"Okay everyone, let's get going then! Into the dark and scary cave we go!" She yelled cheerfully. "But just remember to speak quietly. We don't want to wake the bats!"

* * *

><p>They had woken the bats about halfway through the tour. Most of the girl population of the tour group screamed in terror as they flew by while the tour guide laughed. "Don't worry, they don't bite! They're just fruit bats."<p>

"Okay, now I know she's crazy." Blue said to herself as the tour guide started talking to one of the bats caught in her hair. She swatted one of them of the bats away as it came close, right into Mr. Boring's face. The teacher screamed like a little girl and ran off into one of the many branching passageways labeled 'Dangerous, DO NOT ENTER.'

"Sir!" The tour guide yelled, running after him. "She won't hurt you. That's just Sheila! Wouldn't hurt a fly!"

And like that the only adult supervision was gone. Blue smiled. Perfect. She looked around quickly for her red haired accomplice and spotted him holding a frighten Lyra. As much as she hated breaking up couples, Blue walked over to the two and separated them. "Excuse me," She said to Lyra. "But I need to borrow your Romeo for a minute."

She pulled Silver away before he could see the blush on Lyra's face. "Where are we going?" Silver asked.

Blue smiled and pulled the boy down a different passageway, labeled much like the one Mr. Boring had run down. She only said two words. "Treasure hunting."

* * *

><p>Blue's little treasure hunt had brought her and Silver down several winding passageways, over mini-lakes, and to the top of cliffs that overlooked bottomless holes. "I-I don't think you're going to find anything Blue." Silver said as he was looking into one of these holes.<p>

"Nonsense." Blue smiled. "I've been following a trail. See that?" She pointed to the other side of the gap, which was at least five feet away. On the other side, Silver noticed part of the stone was scrapped away.

"Scratches?" Silver asked.

Blue nodded. "Yep, that means that someone had to use some sort of bridge to get across. If they went through all the trouble of hiding it, then that means they have something hiding in there."

"Are you sure?" Silver said, slightly skeptical.

"Of course! Have I ever been wrong before? Now you can go first." She smiled.

Silver didn't want to point out that she had been wrong several times before, but he still took several steps back. With a running start, Silver made the gap easily. He turned around and waited for Blue. She did the same, backing up to get a running start, and leaped.

Only she leapt a moment too soon. The moment Blue landed, her footing slipped, sending the girl on a one-way trip to the bottom of the pit.

* * *

><p>Yellow turned around, Mr. Boring and the tour guide had returned. "W-well it seems that we have seen enough of this cave." Mr. Boring said, slightly recomposed. "Why don't we head back? It seems like those bats have scared a few of the girls."<p>

"Yeah, and the biggest one was you." Yellow muttered under her breath. A hand tugged at Yellow's sleeve and the blond looked to see who had grabbed her.

"Um, excuse me." Lyra said quietly. "Do you know where Silver went? He and Blue ran off somewhere."

Yellow looked around, and sure enough, the two partners-in-crime were missing. She sighed. Just another reason why Blue needed to be put on a leash.

* * *

><p>"BLUE!" Silver yelled, running to the cliff. The brunette had disappeared before Silver even had a chance to react. From the light on his hardhat, he could see hardly make out the bottom of the pit.<p>

"Ow…" Blue moaned. "Why do rocks have to be so hard?"

"Blue!" Silver yelled again, only this time more out of relief. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I think so." Blue's voice replied. There was movement in the darkness below that Silver assumed was Blue. "Just a few bruises. Nothing feels broken."

"Can you get back up?"

Blue looked around in the darkness, spotting a few stepping stone. "I think so. Why don't you look around that cavern while I climb out?"

Silver looked back at the cave reluctantly. It seemed so pointless to explore now that Blue was down in a pit by herself. But if someone had really been using the cave, maybe they left something behind that he could use to help Blue get out.

Walking into the cave, Silver looked around. Surprisingly not, there was almost nothing in the cave. A few pieces of metal lay around in the corners and a piece of plywood tripped Silver as he walked through the dark room. Silver grumbled to himself as he got back up. His hardhat had fallen off and was now shining into one of the corners. He walked over and picked it up, but a glint caught his eye. Picking up the small, glinting object, Silver's eyes widened.

"Hey Silver, I could use a little help now." Blue said from the pit.

Silver quickly pocketed the item and ran back to help Blue. It had to be just an ordinary rock, there's no way it could be what he thought it was…

* * *

><p>"Blue and Silver still aren't back." Yellow whispered to Red as they walked into the loading platform.<p>

"Shouldn't we tell the teacher then?" Red whispered back.

Yellow shook her head. "She already has an outstanding track record so we shouldn't get her in any more trouble. Besides, this is the last train to Cerulean today. It's not like they can delay it for two people."

"But still…" Red said, the train coming in view.

"Hey Red." Green said, coming up behind the two. "Have you seen Blue?"

Red and Yellow glanced at each other. "No." They said in unison.

Green raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then why are you guys carrying Blue and Silver's bags?"

"Well," Red said, trying to think of something. "Cus they, um, we don't know…"

"So why are you looking for Blue?" Yellow piped up.

"Um, well." Green looked away for a moment. "Just wondering what con that girl is up to." He said, not making eye contact.

By now it was time for Red, Yellow, and Green to board the train. Mr. Boring was checking people off his roster, as well as Ms. Redwood. "Where's Blue?" Mr. Boring asked the three as they stepped on.

"And Silver." Ms. Redwood added. "He's always hanging around your group, isn't he?"

The three friends glanced at each other, unsure of what to say. Luckily, a familiar voice yelled, "Hold the train!"

Yellow turned and saw Blue and Silver racing towards them, dodging though the crowds of people. In half a minute, the two were standing in front of teachers, panting hard. Mr. Boring crossed his arms and glared down at the two. "And where exactly have you two been?"

"Bathroom…" Blue panted.

Mr. Boring's glare only held for another few seconds before he sighed. "Alright. Just make sure you tell a teacher next time so we know where you are. We can't have you getting lost on us."

"Yes sir." Blue replied, getting on the train quickly.

When the teachers were out of earshot, Yellow spoke to Blue quietly. "Where were you really?"

Blue paused and seemed to think for a minute. "Working on my rock climbing badge."

* * *

><p>"Oh my god this is soooo boring!" Blue complained for the seventh time, loud enough for the entire train car to hear her. She was trying her best to get the guard-dog of a teacher away from her bag where the DS's were stored.<p>

Finally, Ms. Rosewood stood up and stomped down the aisle to Blue's seat. As calmly as she could, the teacher said, "Then why don't you try and play some sort of visual game?"

"Like what?" Blue asked, stretching her arms behind her head.

"I don't know!" The teacher threw her arms up. "How about I Spy?"

"Don't know how to." Blue smiled at Ms. Rosewood.

The plump teacher brought her hand to her head, holding it in pain. "Then borrow a book from someone. Just please stop complaining, you voice is starting to give me a headache." The teacher turned and headed for the bathroom at the back of the train. Most likely where she'd pop in a few aspirin.

When she had gone, Silver turned to Blue. "So how are you going to get our DS's back? She keeps her suitcase under lock and key."

"I know." Blue grinned and stood up, holing a set of keys in her hand. "That's why I stole the key."

Silver smiled back. Even he hadn't seen Blue pickpocket the teacher. He took up his usual job as sentry and watched the bathroom door just in case Ms. Rosewood came back.

Blue quickly ran down the aisle and stopped at Ms. Rosewood's seat. Luckily she was the only teacher on this train so Blue could just go straight in. Taking the bag out of the overhead storage compartment, Blue placed it on the seat in front of her and quickly unlocked it. Throwing the suitcase open Blue had to dig through some of Ms. Rosewood's clothes, but there they were. Four different DS's just lying at the bottom of the suitcase.

Blue quickly grabbed the ones that belonged to her and Green and shoved them into her pockets. She was about to grab Red and Yellow's when she heard Silver's warning. The suitcase snapped shut and was shoved back into the overhead storage without even two seconds passing. Blue didn't bother locking it because she knew she would have to get back into it anyways.

Blue passed the teacher with an innocent look on her face in the train car's small aisle. Ms. Rosewood watched Blue for a moment, as if trying to figure out if the girl was hiding something.

Sighing as she sat down in her seat, Blue pulled the two DS's out of her pockets. "Okay, looks like I'll have to resort to Plan B after all."

"What's Plan B?" Silver asked.

"Nothing really." The little thief smiled. "I just need you to get Lyra."

Silver raised an eyebrow, but got up to go and fetch the girl without asking questions. Blue meanwhile tossed Green's DS over her head and into the seat behind her. Green's response told her that she had landed the handheld right in the middle of his stomach, waking the boy from his nap. Blue smiled to herself, applauding her own aim.

While Green was still confused as to where his DS had come from, Silver had come back with Lyra. Blue popped up and clapped her hands together, smiling at the two younger students. "Great, now you're both here!"

"S-Silver said you needed me for something?" Lyra asked as bit hesitantly.

Blue nodded. "Yep. You see, your evil teacher took our DS's away and I need a distraction to steal them back."

"But won't we get in trouble?" Lyra said quietly, fearing that just talking about this would be enough to warrant a month's worth of detentions.

"Oh no, you'll be fine." Blue assured the girl. "Silver I'm not so sure about."

"Wait, what?" Silver asked.

But he didn't get an answer. Instead, Blue pushed the two together and then shoved the two down into the seat she had previously occupied, not noticing the clink of something dropping to the floor. Turning to Ms. Rosewood, Blue yelled and pointed at the seat, "Ms. Rosewood! Silver's touching Lyra inappropriately."

The plump little woman was up and standing before Blue before the thief even had a chance to blink. "What do you think you're doing?" She demanded, yelling down at the two students on the floor.

"I-I-It was an accident!" Silver yelled in his defense, quickly getting off Lyra. The poor girl was as red as a ripened tomato.

"Right, an 'accident." Ms. Rosewood said sarcastically. "I know what boys your age are starting to think of and this was no accident."

As Silver was being scolded by the teacher, Blue tried a few time to get around the rather large teacher. After a minutue she gave up and sat down in Green's seat. "What do you want?" Green asked, sounding like his usual annoyed self.

"Your soul." Blue said absentmindedly. Then, more to herself than Green, she said, "Looks like Plan B failed. I'll just have to work something else out later."

Green raised an eyebrow, suddenly intrigued. "Wait, so your plan and your back-up plan both failed? I thought you were the greatest master-mind in all the world."

Blue frowned at Green and rolled her eyes. "Of course I am. I just never took into account how fast Ms. Rosewood would have responded." Blue looked up at the teacher who was still scolding Silver about the evil's of puberty, turning almost everyone within earshot red with embarrassment. "Or how much of the aisle she'd take up."

It was almost another fifteen minutes before Ms. Rosewood had finished and marched back to her seat up in the front for the car. Silver turned to Lyra, who was sitting quietly in the seat with her hands holding something in her lap. Her face was still red with embarrassment. "Um, sorry about that. Blue can be kinda…inappropriate." He apologized.

"I-It's okay. I know it's n-not your fault." Lyra said, not making eye contact with the boy. "I-I'm gonna go back to my seat then." She said after what seemed like an eternity of awkward silence.

"Okay." Silver said, stepping out of her way as she got up.

Lyra took a few steps away before she quickly turned back. "Oh Silver, you dropped this earlier." She said, holding out her hands and revealing a very beautiful stone. When Blue saw this, her jaw dropped to the floor. Green actually did a double take, not believing what he was seeing.

"Thanks." Silver quickly took the stone from the girl.

Lyra smiled. "It's really pretty. It looks a lot like a Moon Stone, doesn't it?"

* * *

><p>"Okay Silver, why didn't you come to me with this sooner?" Blue asked while she was staring at the stone like it was some priceless artifact. The stone in question was lying by itself on one of the beds in the guy's room of the hotel in Cerulean.<p>

"I thought it was just an ordinary rock." Silver admitted.

"It is an ordinary rock." Green said. "There's no way something from a video game could ever come into being. It's impossible." Despite the logic in his own words, Green sounded like he almost didn't believe himself.

"Yeah but still," Blue said, picking the stone up carefully, "It's like an exact copy of what I was stuffing into my bag on the 'Inside' last night when we found that room full of stones."

Yellow walked over and stared at the stone in Blue's hands. "Doesn't it look like something's inside of it?"

Blue gave Yellow a confused look but looked back at the stone. She held it up to the light and squinted. "I don't see anything. It's just solid rock."

"No, right in the middle." Yellow said, touching the spot with her finger. Although, once her finger made contact with the stone, a small jolt went through her body. Images flashed through her mind; men in dark clothing, the inside of a dark cave, the Missingno, and then a flash of white light.

"Yellow!"

Yellow's eyes blinked open slowly and her mind was slightly dazed. When had she closed her eyes? Red was looking down at her, a worried expression on his face as he helped her up.

"Yellow, what happened?" Blue asked, looking equally as worried.

"N-nothing." Yellow said, not sure of what had just happened. "I just got really dizzy all of a sudden."

"Oh, well that's good." Blue sighed. "When I saw you fall it scared me half to death and I ended up dropping the stone."

Yellow looked to the ground where a small pile of stones were lying. Apparently it was a pretty fragile rock. Silver was leaning over and sweeping the stones into a pile with his hands. That's when he found it. "Yellow, is this what you saw earlier?"

Silver was holding a small diamond in his hand.

Blue's eyes lit up and she snatched the precious gem away from Silver. "It's beautiful…" She sighed, gazing into its core

Yellow nodded, answering Silver's earlier question. "I saw the tip of it sticking out of the stone before." She explained.

Green sighed from across the room. "Well I was supposed to meet Misty an hour ago so I'm gonna head 'Inside.'"

Blue seemed to snap out of the trance that the diamond had cast over her at the mention of Misty's name. "I'll go with you!" She announced, placing the diamond carefully on a dresser. "And while I'm there I'll challenge her for the title of the Cerulean gym leader!"

Green rolled his eyes as his DS turned on. "Pesky woman…" He muttered under his breath. Silver had also taken out his DS, not wanting Blue to be alone with someone that referred to her as a pesky woman.

"Well what about us?" Red asked.

Blue shrugged. "Ms. Rosewood still has yours and Yellow's DS's so I'll try and get them when she's sleeping tonight. In the meantime," Blue dug through her suitcase and produced a pack of playing cards. "You two can entertain yourselves with these." She said tossing them to Red.

"I don't know a lot of card games…" Red said, scratching the back of his head.

"How about strip poker?" Blue suggested with a giggle.

Red and Yellow blushed madly and not a word was said until Green, Blue and Silver were all 'Inside.' "So," Red said, clearing his throat. "Should we play poker?"

Yellow looked at him with wide eyes, her blush deepening. "B-B-But we're only students. If we d-do t-t-t-that…"

Now it was Red's turn to blush harder. Waving his arms in front of his body Red exclaimed, "N-No! Not what Blue said! Just regular poker were we place bets, not…" Red didn't finish, he was too embarrassed to, but Yellow knew what he meant.

"O-Oh…what are we going to use for bets?" Yellow asked, her blush starting to fade.

Red looked around the room until his gaze rested on Blue's backpack. "How about Blue's candy?"

* * *

><p>"Well it looks like things are starting to shape up again." Blue said, watching the sun set from the front of the Pokécenter.<p>

"Yeah," Silver agreed. "They finally got that ridiculous Pichu out of the sky."

"Hm. It was kinda cute though…" Blue mused.

"Um, yeah, cute…" Silver said quickly.

Blue giggled to herself, finding Silver's changing opinion rather funny.

The two turned to look back at the Pokécenter when their heard the sliding doors open. Green looked rather annoyed, as usual, and came up to Blue and Silver. "Misty left me a message and said she won't be able to meet up with us tonight."

"Aw." Blue sighed. "I was so looking forward to beating up Misty."

Green smirked. "You didn't even come close to beating me. What makes you think you stand a chance against Misty? You haven't even gotten the badge from her yet."

Blue's eyebrow twitch in annoyance. "I took out two of your Pokémon! And the only reason I haven't gotten the badge from her is because I had other things to do the days she had the tournaments!"

"I was going easy on you." Green countered. "And what were you doing those days? Stealing candy from babies?"

"Going easy? Ha! That overgrown lizard you call Charizard is the weakest thing I've ever seen. And for your information I was studying those days." Blue remarked, her hands placed on her hips and smirked at Green.

"Studying? Please, with your grades you never study."

"And how you know my grades? Stalking me and looking through my trash?"

"Yellow talks to Red and Red talks to me." Green answered. "Why would I want to –"

"If you're done insulting Blue," Silver interrupted, grinding his teeth and glaring at Green. "What do you suggest we do instead?"

Blue smirked, glad to have someone to back her up, and Green returned Silver's glare. "How about we just explore town then? See if we can pick up on anything."

"Fine." Silver said turning away.

"Fine." Green said, also turning away.

So Blue stood there alone, watching the two boys stomp away from each other. "Um, what just happened?"

* * *

><p>Green ran a hand through his sand-brown hair and sighed. Why did he get so worked up back there? He and Blue always used to argue and fight with each other, even when they were kids back in Pallet Town fighting over their toys. It was nothing new. In fact arguing with that pesky woman was one of the most annoying things he's ever done.<p>

So why did he get so annoyed when Silver stepped in and stopped them?

Blue's smirking face appeared in Green's mind and he shook the image from his head. "Great, now she's in my head…" Green mumbled to himself. He pocketed his hands and looked around, trying to decide where to head next. He had already checked out Nugget Bridge and a few of the smaller houses that housed some of the NPC's. The gym was really the only place left to check on the northern end of town. Green didn't feel like running into Silver, who was on the southern side.

It only took him a few minutes to reach Cerulean gym. It was easily one of the biggest buildings in town, a built in pool acted as a playground for the water type Pokémon Misty loved so much. He reached the front doors and immediately knew something was wrong. The doors wouldn't open.

Green tried to pry the doors open with his hands when they wouldn't automatically open, he even kicked it a few times, but ultimately the gym refused to open up. Green sighed and brought his hand up, revealing his floating screen. He scanned the door, trying to figure out where the bugs were.

_I'd probably help to have some back-up, just in case._ Green thought to himself. But as the images of Silver and Blue floated through his head, he decided they wouldn't be much of help. The screen hovering in front of Green's face popped up with a troubleshooting window and an hourglass. Green sighed, starting to get bored with searching for nothing. This was probably nothing more than the door's program broken.

Just then a very loud and computerized voice yelled, "I like potatoes!"

But then again Green could be wrong. It was the voice of a Missingno, and it came from inside the gym. Green overrode the troubleshooter and quickly tapped commands into the keypad. Within seconds he had reduced the door to pile of useless data and two more window's open with live-action shots of Blue and Silver's faces. "Cerulean Gym, now!" He yelled at the screen as he dashed into the gym.

A burst of water shot past Green's head, hitting Blue's screen and forcing it to fizz out. "What's going on?" Silver asked quickly.

"Missingno." Green replied quickly before another burst of water hit Silver's screen.

It was dark in the gym and Green couldn't be sure of what Pokémon was attacking him. But he was sure it was some sort of water type so he reached for the only Pokéball that he was sure would help. "Porygon 2, Thunderbolt!" Green yelled.

Porygon 2 appeared in a flash and charged yellow momentarily before a bolt of electricity shot of into the darkness. It connected to something on the other side of the central pool and the Pokémon cried out in pain. Green's eyes widened. He recognized that cry. It was the cry of a Pokémon that was usually found in Johto.

Green dodged another burst of water he only assumed could be a Hydro Pump. He brought up his floating screen again quickly worked his way into Cerulean Gym's code. It was too dark to see what he was doing, he needed those lights back on. He had just started working on fixing the bug in the lights when a great chill started to work its way across the room. Green heard the water start to freeze over and the sound of glass shattering. He knew what was coming.

"Protect!" He ordered quickly, feeling the oncoming chill rushing towards the two of them. Porygon 2's legs started rotating quickly and a barrier quickly went up around the trainer and Pokémon. Only seconds later, ice rushed over the barrier and protected the two from a Sheer Cold attack.

The barrier and the ice around Green fell at the same time he fixed the lights. Above, the lights flickered on, revealing a beautifully created palace of ice. The pools had become solid ice, perfect skating rings. The ceiling was decorated with ice-made stalactites, light blooming from the ice that covered the light fixtures.

"Green!" Blue's voice yelled, although it immediately turned into a scream as she rushed into the gym and slid all the way to the other side, crashing into the wall. She groaned as she stood up. "Oh, what happened?" She asked, holding her head.

Silver soon ran in as well, repeating Blue's earlier mistake. Green didn't bother to watch, despite how much he wanted to watch the annoying twerp mess up. His eyes were too busy watching the prize standing at the other side of the gym, a Missingno twitching beside it. "Looks like we've found a legendary Pokémon." Green said.

Standing on the other side of the gym, was a Suicune. It's dark blue mane flowing in the non-existent wind.

* * *

><p>"Read 'em and weep." Red smiled, laying out his full house.<p>

Yellow raised an eyebrow, her cards still raised to her lips and hiding the smile spreading across her lips. It was the last hand, the last ten pieces of Blue's candy (the rest having already been eaten) lay between the teens in their betting pile. When someone won this, they would have the last of the candy.

Yellow hid her smile as best she could as she dropped the cards from her mouth. "Aw, and I thought I was going to win." Red grinned ear to ear and reached for the candy, but Yellow continued. "And I guess I did." Yellow dropped her cards to the floor and smiled. Four aces.

Correction; when Yellow won this, she would have the last of the candy.

Red's jaw dropped when he saw the cards. "H-How?"

Yellow giggled and popped a Hersey Kiss into her mouth. "I must be lady luck's reincarnation." She quickly reached for another when Red's hand grabbed her wrist. He reached up her sleeve and she blushed, despite knowing what he was doing.

Red raised an eyebrow as he pulled the sleeve down and several cards fell out, made up mostly of cards from ten to ace. "You were cheating?" He asked.

Yellow pouted slightly, pulling her sleeve back up. "Does that mean I don't get the candy?"

Red laughed. "How about I take half? I really only want the Starburst's." Yellow shrugged and handed the candies to him. "So," Red said, unwrapping a Starburst. "I'd never take you as the cheating type."

"Blue's a bad influence." Yellow said, getting up. She headed over to the window and popped in another chocolate. The things were bliss to her, just the most wonderful thing she'd ever eaten. Opening her eyes from the bliss, Yellow looked out the window. The sun was setting behind them, casting the sea and sky a similar shade of red. Yellow turned her attention to the street below were the bustle of Cerulean was still going strong. A mother shoeing her child along, a young couple tumbling down the road looking completely inseparable, and one man in particular caught her attention.

Yellow tilted her head slightly as she looked at him. "Hey Red," She said, "Come here for a minute."

Red stood up and walked over to the window. "What's up?"

"Does that man look familiar?" Yellow asked, pointing down at him. His head was shaved and he wore a leather jacket and dark blue jeans, a rip in the knee. He looked like one of those motorcycle thugs that dominated the Cycling road in the Pokémon game. In his hands was a small device that looked similar to a DS.

"I…I think he does." Red said hesitantly.

The man looked up at the hotel from where he stood in the street. His gaze locked with Yellow and Red's. A creepy smile slid over his face and he pocketed the DS-like device. Yellow and Red gasped, but for different reasons.

"He's the one we saw attacking Chuchu back in Viridian Forest!" Red exclaimed. "What's he doing out here?"

Yellow didn't answer. Her eyes were too busy watching the silver metal of the revolver sticking out of the man's pocket.

* * *

><p><em>Blue's Special Notes 11: Missingno<em>

_The Missingno were originally a sort of glitch back when the first generations of the Pokémon games were released. You would talk to that annoying old man in Viridian and ask him to show you how to catch Pokémon. He'd show you, you'd go to Seafoam Islands and fight the things. It's multiply the item in your seventh slot to 128, and sometimes boost your Pokémon's level that battled it over 100, boosting the stats as well, easily turning your Pokémon into a BEAST. The downside is if you battled with the BEAST Pokémon too much, it would eventually gain a level and be reset to 100. There's also a myriad of other theories running around the net, but most are bust. Mainly because it messed up the data so much that not too many people knew what it did for real._

_Personally, I like the theory that it's reject evolution. The Pokémon Marowak was originally planned to evolve into Kangaskhan. The baby that it carries around is supposed to be the Cubone, and the description of a Cubone is that it wearing it's dead mother's skull. After all, 75% of the time a Missingno would eventually evolve into Kangaskhan! _

_There are thousands of theories out there for the Missingno, but Nintendo has waved it off as just a glitch and nothing else. I wonder if these Missingno can be captured as well?_

* * *

><p>Kaith: It's been a while, hasn't it? I kept rewriting the part about the Cerulean Gym because I just couldn't work it out right. You may have also noticed I rewrote the summary, and I think it worked out great! Much more mystery. (Btw the last little line is in Yellow's voice.) I also went back and found out chapter one was riddled with mistakes. Oh well, I fixed that too. I may not update for another two weeks or so, becuase my laptops charger is on the fritz and I can't figure out how to get it working so Geek Squad and my waretny to the resuce! Right now I'm stuck with dealing with the local libraries computers and my flash drive. -_-<p>

Anyways, I left you all with another cliff hanger. I'm not really trying to…okay who am I kidding, I love cliffhangers. Please Review!


	11. Evasive Action

Kaith: So I'm back on my personal computer and is finally back online! In case you didn't realize, anything that required you to log on, such as update and review stores, was down for some reason. I think the site said something about updating something.

On a separate note I feel silly. In the history lessons back in the earlier chapters I have the teacher taking about medieval Europe and the Enlightenment era, but Kanto doesn't exist as a county in the real world, so how would they know that? I've also referred to Mr. Boring (Kanto group's homeroom teacher) as Mr. Snooze, and just homeroom teacher. But I think I got the point down that no one bothered to learn his actual name or pay attention to the lessons. The only teacher I actually have named is Mrs. Rosewood. XD

**5****th**** Dimension: **Yes Suicune was at one point Misty's, but that's not the reason I have it there. Didn't you notice the Missingno behind it? And that fact that its mane was dark blue, rather than the usual purple?

**Japaneserockergirl: **Yay a new reviewer! I'm glad you like my story and the battle's! It seems they're my specialty since everyone loves them so much.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Evasive Action<strong>

Blue couldn't believe her eyes. An actual Suicune was standing right in front of her. "Is that…a Suicune?" She asked.

"Not exactly." Green replied, his eyes still locked with the legendary Pokémon. "That's a Missingno behind it, plus look at the coloring."

"It's shiny!" Silver exclaimed.

Green nodded. "Legendary Pokémon can't be shiny 'Inside.' That means it's most likely a glitch like that Golbat."

From the other side of the room, Suicune howled at the trainers and shot off what looked like an Aurora Beam. The rainbow-colored beam was aimed for Green. "Protect!" Green ordered quickly.

Porygon 2's legs began to spin quickly and the Protect went up slowly. The beam closed in and crashed into the barrier, shattering it. Protect had failed. Green was hit directly in the gut and sent flying backwards, skidding across the iced floor and crashing into the far side of the gym.

"Green!" Blue yelled as the boy crumpled to the ground. She was about to move to go and help him back up when the Suicune issued another howl. It fired off two more Aurora Beam's, aimed directly at Blue and Silver.

Silver acted fast, shoving Blue as hard as he could. The force of the push moved both trainers out of harm's way, also sending Silver sliding closer to the Suicune. The red-haired boy reached quickly for a Pokéball at the same time the Suicune jumped into the air. Silver watched it jump off the walls and ceiling, only touching the surfaces for a split second. It was bouncing off the walls like it was trying to confuse him.

"Silver duck!" Blue yelled from the back of the gym.

Silver knew better than to question a warning from Blue and did as she said. An Aurora Beam rushed overhead only a split second after he had ducked. Slightly confused, Silver watched the beam as it traveled to the other side of the room. He hadn't seen the Suicune fire off any more attacks.

The beam collided with the other side of the gym's wall and bounced off like it was a rubber ball. The attack was being reflected off of the ice! Silver quickly spun around to try and locate the other beam so he wouldn't have to worry about any more distractions.

"Above you!" Blue warned again.

Silver looked up and the Suicune was directly above him. Pushing off from the ceiling, Suicune's fangs glowed a dark blue color as it prepared to attack Silver with Ice Fang. Silver threw his Pokéball, now ready to intercept. "Metal Claw!" Silver ordered as his Sneasel appeared in the air.

Sneasel's battle cry issued and its claws started glowing. Suicune bit down on air as Sneasel spun to dodge the attack. As it spun it brought its claws across Suicune's body multiple times, the legendary Pokémon issuing a cry of pain as it crashed into the floor. The red haired trainer had just managed to skate out of the way and avoided getting crushed at the last second. Keeping track of three targets was going to be hard.

Meanwhile, Blue was at the other side of the gym helping Green get back on his feet. "Are you okay?" Blue asked him.

Green grunted as he stood up, his arm around Blue for support. "My gut hurts like hell if that's what you're asking." He replied.

"I could use some help here!" Silver yelled from the center of the gym as he skated away from another Aurora Beam fired off from Suicune as it stood back up. That made three flying attacks they had to dodge.

"Can you stand on your own?" Blue asked Green.

"Yeah…" Green said, removing his arm from around Blue's neck. "I just need a minute to catch my breath."

Blue smiled. "Good. I'll be right back." She said as she pushed off from the wall, skating directly for the Suicune.

"What are you doing?" Green yelled after her.

Blue pulled a Pokéball out of her bag. "Helping Silver!" Blue yelled back. "Jiggly, Rollout!" Blue ordered.

Jiggly appeared and began to spin into a little pink blob mid-air. The moment the Pokémon made contact with the ice it rushed off towards the Suicune. Apparently its small little ears and feet made for excellent traction. Silver and Sneasel had the legendary Pokémon facing the other direction and it was completely unaware of the oncoming attack.

"Hone Claws, then Slash!" Silver ordered, trying to keep the Suicune's attention. Sneasel ran its claws together and produced an ear-splitting noise causing everyone, including the Suicune, to flinch. It then dashed forward, skating across the ice with such speed and control it was like Sneasel had been born here.

Suicune's eyes flickered backwards, now aware of the oncoming attack from behind. It cried out and Suicune's eyes widened. A yellow barrier quickly covered Suicune's body like a second skin.

"Stop the attacks!" Green yelled from the other side of the gym, recognizing that attack. "It's using Counter!"

But it was too late. Jiggly and Sneasel had already made contact. The yellow coating around Suicune flared to a white color and exploded outward, sending Jiggly and Sneasel flying back towards their respective trainers.

Green ducked as he skidded towards Blue with his Porygon 2 right behind him, dodging one of the bouncing Aurora Beams. "Even if you do manage to it hit, your Pokémon are too weak to do any real damage." Green said as he reached Blue. "You need stronger Pokémon to do any damage."

"I know that!" Blue snapped at him as she dug through her bag. She pulled something out of it and yelled at Silver. "Silver, catch!"

The object sailed through the air towards Silver and the boy caught it. He looked at it and smiled. Just what he needed, a Razor Claw. "Sneasel!" Silver yelled, throwing the object towards his Pokémon.

From her bag, Blue produced a Moon Stone. "Jiggly!"

Both Pokémon caught the objects and immediately started glowing, growing larger and starting to change shape. Suicune immediately knew what was happening and slammed its front paws down into the ice to brace itself. Suicune closed its eyes and started glowing slightly as it used Calm Mind. Seconds later, its mouth snapped open and, with the force of a cannon, shot off an oversized Aurora Beam.

The attack headed straight for Sneasel, who was still in the process of evolving. It collided with a bang, the sound ricocheting all around the room, repeating itself over and over as the sounds bounced off the ice. The attack held for a minute before getting sliced apart by three dark claw marks that flew through the beam. The attack crashed into the icy walls, puttering out at the lack of power to keep three separate beams of that caliber going. In the same spot Sneasel once stood, was now a fully evolved Weavile.

Meanwhile, Jiggly had also evolved into a Wigglytuff in a not so amazing fashion. The female Pokemon looked clearly annoyed that all the attention was on Weavile. Blue gave her orders. "Rollout, again!"

"Green!" Silver yelled at the teen. "Get ready with Porygon 2! Weavile, Scratch!"

Suicune's eyes glowed again and a yellow coat surrounded the legendary Pokémon as it prepared another Counter attack. "Blue!" Silver yelled again, "Make Jiggly go up the wall!"

"What?" Blue yelled back, confused.

"Just do it!" Silver yelled. He had a plan, and if Blue's attack hit the plan would be worthless.

Blue, slightly taken aback from Silver raising his voice to her, but did as he said anyways. "Jiggly, go up the wall!" She ordered.

The spinning pink ball that was Jiggly turned on a dime and swerved around the legendary Pokémon, missing it by inches and spun up the wall instead. Instead of being hit with the powerful Rollout attack the Suicune was expecting, it was hit with a weak Scratch attack from Weavile.

The barrier glowed white slightly and fired back at Weavile, but with only a fraction of the power that it had used earlier. Weavile was thrown a few feet back, but landed safely, digging its claws into the ice to stop from sliding. "Now use Revenge!" Silver ordered.

Weavile dashed forward and struck the legendary Pokémon with such force it was thrown against the opposite side of the gym. Before it even got a chance to cry out, Jiggly had fallen from the ceiling, still spinning, and crashed into Suicune. The moment the pink blob jumped off, Silver yelled, "Now Green!"

"Thunderbolt!" Green ordered. Porygon 2 charged yellow as its little legs spun a few seconds before firing off a bolt of electricity at Suicune. It hit the defenseless Pokémon right on target and Suicune cried out in pain. When the attack stopped, Suicune dropped onto its side. All was silent after that, no one dared to move. The legendary Pokémon had its eyes closed.

"Did we do it?" Blue asked, starting to slide towards Suicune.

Her answer was Suicune's eyes snapping open. Instead of a violet color the Pokémon usually had, its pupils had been overrun with snow. The black, white and gray pixels moved frantically in Suicune's eyes.

The Pokémon stood up and screamed; a horribly altered and ear-splitting sound compared to its normal cry. Suicune started issuing off Aurora Beam after Aurora Beam. Some attacks bounced off the walls like before, while others had so much force they shattered the ice on impact.

"We need to melt this ice!" Silver yelled as he jumped to dodge one of the attacks.

Green reached for his Pokéballs, knowing that that red-head was yelling at him to bring out Charizard. Green threw Charizard's Pokéball into the air and the flying lizard, as Blue like to refer to it, issued a battle cry. "Use Flamethrower! And don't stop till you've melted all the ice!" Green ordered.

Charizard drew in breath, feeling the fire build up in its throat. Just as it was about to issue the flames, another voice yelled a different order. "Hydro Pump!"

A powerful burst of water shot in through one of the gym's frozen window and hit Charizard's open mouth, dousing any flames it had already created. Charizard gaged and fell backwards, crashing into the iced floor with a sickening thump.

"Charizard!" Green yelled, sliding across the ice to his Pokémon.

A Politoed jumped through the open window and eyed the three trainers momentarily before turning to Suicune. It began to sing in frog croaks and all Pokémon present closed their eyes and covered their ears as best they could.

"It's Perish Song!" Silver said quickly, recalling his Weavile.

"Very good!" A disembodied voice laughed. "I see you know your attacks."

Green's eyes widened as he called his two Pokémon back. "You were the one that trapped us in that haunted house!" He said.

"Good, you remember me." The voice said again. "It seems that you've stumbled onto my little breeding grounds."

"What do you mean breeding grounds?" Silver yelled, noticing the Aurora Beams were starting to die out.

"My Missingno has been hard at work creating this Suicune. Then you all decided to poke you noses in and forced my creation to go berserk."

"Who are you?" Green yelled at the voice. "Where are you? Come out and fight me like a man!"

The voice laughed. "I'm not about to reveal my identity yet. After all, one slip of the tongue and I'd go off to prison. As for where I am…" Another window crashed and a teenage boy dressed in a team rocket uniform crashed through. "I'm right here!" He yelled, setting off a pose.

But no one saw him beside the Politoed and Suicune. The three trainers had disappeared. Politoed was so startled by their sudden disappearance that it stopped its singing. Suicune, now free of the horrible sound, dashed towards Politoed. The frog stumbled backwards, attempting to run, but the Suicune completely ignored it and jumped out the window Politoed had come in.

The Politoed's trainer sighed and ran an irritated hand through his black hair. "Well where'd they go?" He asked, walking over to his Pokémon. Politoed looked like it was about to cry. After all, it had failed and let the Suicune escape. Its trainer noticed this and smiled down at Politoed, patting its head. "It's okay. I'll just have to go and capture it. I just hope it doesn't escape to another region."

* * *

><p>"What'd you do that for!" Silver snapped at Red. Red and Yellow held Green, Blue, and Silver's DS's in their hands, cutting them off from the 'Inside.' "We almost found out who the hacker is!"<p>

Red threw Silver's DS onto the bed and glared at the boy. "I'm sorry, but we have bigger problems right now!"

"Like what?"

"Someone is trying to kill us!"

"What?" Blue gasped, bringing her hands to cover her mouth in shock.

Red turned to the thief, a mix of emotions was painted on his face. Anger, worry, and annoyance just to name a few. "A few minutes ago Yellow and I saw the man that was attacking Chuchu back in Viridian Forest."

"Where?" Green said quickly.

"Outside. He had something in his hand that looked like a DS and when he looked up at our window, he saw Yellow and I and smiled."

Silver crossed his arms, clearly not convinced. "So. That doesn't mean he's trying to kill us."

"It does if he's carrying a gun." Yellow said. All eyes turned on the blond who looked more out of it then she had ever looked before.

"He had a gun?" Green asked, standing up.

Yellow nodded. "I saw it when he put whatever it was back in his pocket."

Green immediately ran for the door. Blue caught his arm before he was able to run off. "Where are you going?" She demanded.

Green ripped his arm out of her grip. "Where else, to get the teachers! Red, come on. We'll have more luck if we split up and look for them. Blue, you Silver and Yellow stay here." And with that Green swept out of the room, Red following closely behind.

"Green!" Blue yelled. She was trying to grab hold of him again, but only met with a door in her face. Blue huffed in annoyance and quickly slipped on her shoes.

When she tossed Yellow and Silver their shoes, Yellow asked, "What are you doing?"

"Getting out of here." Blue said with crossed arms. "You said the guy saw you and Red in the window, right? That means he knows the general room you're in."

"So you think he'll just come in here and start shooting down doors until he find the right room?" Silver asked.

"You never know what stupid things a guy with a gun will do." Blue said, heading for the door when she saw Yellow and Silver had their shoes on. "Now let's get out of here."

Blue led the way out of the room, quickly followed by Yellow and then Silver. Wordlessly, she led her friends down to the end of the hall, her footsteps not making a sound as she ran. Yellow noticed that it was really only herself that was making any noise. If they weren't in this panic situation she would have probably made a remark about how Blue and Silver had the footsteps of thieves.

They ran straight past the elevators and continued to the end of the hallway. "He'll probably be using the elevator." Blue explained quickly. When they reached the end of the hallway, Blue practically ran straight into the stairway door. She held it open long enough for Yellow and Silver to follow through.

"Why are we here?" Yellow asked. "Hiding on the stairs isn't the safest place to be."

"I know." Blue said, closing the door after Silver. "But he'll be coming up the elevator looking for us on this floor. So the smartest thing to do is head to the lobby using the stairs." Blue smiled and started down the stairs leisurely. "I'm a genius, aren't I?"

Before Yellow or Silver could say anything, a door opened from somewhere below them on the lower floors. All three teens froze and exchanged nervous glances. A man's voice, muttering to himself, echoed up the stairwell. Blue leaned over the railing and glanced down. She turned to Yellow, pointing down and mouthing silently, 'Him?'

Yellow glanced over the railing herself and stifled a gasp. There he was, starting the climb up the first flight of stairs with the gun drawn. She backed up to the wall and nodded quickly.

Blue quickly and silently pushed past Yellow and Silver and tried the door. It wouldn't open. Next to the handle was one of the electronic locks you needed the card key for. Realizing she forgot to grab a key, Blue turned to Yellow and Silver and pointed to the lock. Both teens shook their heads and Blue cursed silently. This _had_ to be a fire safety violation.

The man just started up the flight of stairs from the second floor. They were on the fourth floor and he was sure to hear them if they tried to go higher. Blue stepped to the railing and looked down at the man. In a few more steps he'd be directly across from her, one flight down. Blue turned to Silver quickly and whispered, "I'm gonna distract him."

"How?" Silver hissed back.

Blue didn't answer his question. "Just get Yellow past him when he's down." Before Silver could say anything else, Blue turned back to the railing and jumped over it. She heard Yellow gasp behind her after she jumped, but she couldn't worry about that. She had to focus on the timing.

She had done stunts like this at least a million times in her dreams at least ten times deadlier so this should be as simple as cake. Blue grabbed the bottom ledge of the stairs for the third floor. She forgot to include the height difference between steps and most of her weight was forced onto her right arm, almost causing her to lose her grip.

The man was obviously stunned by her appearance, too shocked to even raise his weapon. Using her right hand Blue used the momentum from the fall to drive her feet into the man's head. He yelled in pain and dropped the gun. Blue landed next to the dazed man on the landing and kicked the gun away. "Come on you two!" She called up the stairs.

Silver quickly appeared at the top of the next landing, pulling Yellow down with him. When Blue saw the two, she took off for the first floor, where she knew the door leading to the lobby would be unlocked. The man was lying face down on the landing, groaning slightly. As Silver reached the bottom of the steps the man started to get up so the red-haired teen jumped the last three steps and landed on the man's back. He yelled in pain but remained on the ground.

Blue was at the bottom of the stairs, holding the door open. Without a word, Silver and Yellow quickly passed through and ran into the lobby. A few people were watching them, including Mr. Boring who was talking with Red and Green who were standing next to the front desk. Green was the first to notice Blue's little escape group running out of the stairwell.

"Blue!" He exclaimed as she, Yellow, and Silver ran over to Mr. Boring. "What are you doing here?"

"That man with the gun was coming for us so obviously we had to get out of that room!" Blue snapped at him. "He's in the stairwell right now."

"Now hold on." Mr. Boring said, separating the two like they were wild dogs fighting over territory. "What's all this nonsense about a man with a gun? You're going to start a panic."

"It's not nonsense!" Yellow said with a pleading look. She was about to say something again when a very loud bang resonated from the other side of the lobby. All eyes turned to a ruff looking man with a bloody nose who had just kicked the stairwell door open, a gun in his right hand.

"He's got a gun!" One woman yelled, pointing out the obvious. People screamed and ran for the exits, hysteria spreading to each person in the lobby like the plague. But the man didn't look at anyone but the group of kids that had gotten him fired. The gun was raised and pointed directly at said kids. During this, Mr. Boring, the heroic teach that he was, abandoned his duties as a teacher and had dove behind a nearby couch.

The gun fired.

A bullet screamed past Red and shattered the glass window behind him. The next few seconds moved in slow motion. High-pitched screams resonated through the lobby even more now. Red could hear his heart beating against his eardrums as his hand reached for Yellow's. He didn't even know why he did it. His body just moved on its own, pulling the small blond down behind a nearby couch as three more bullets fired.

Silver did something similar with Blue, pulling her behind the front desk where Green had already gone. The desk clerk was hunched up in the fetal position in the corner of the small alcove.

Red's whole body was shaking; whether it was from fear or adrenaline, he couldn't tell. The man fired two more times, aiming at the couch Red and Yellow had hidden behind. His grip tightened around Yellow's hand to keep himself from yelling out or jumping in surprise. Fear, it was defiantly fear that had him shaking. In the mist of this chaos, he noticed one little detail. Yellow was perfectly calm.

Before this thought could even start to process in his head, a little boy shot up from his hiding spot somewhere next to Yellow. The gunman turned his sights on the boy.

"No!" Yellow yelled. She pulled her hand out of Red's and tackled the boy to the ground just as the gun fired again. The bullet zoomed overhead and shattered a lamp on the other side of the lobby. The man pointed his gun at the floor where Yellow was scrabbling to get with the boy. His pulled the trigger, but nothing happened.

Red jumped the couch from his hiding spot and flew at the man. He was out of bullets, this was the only chance Red might get to get the gun away from the man. The gunman looked surprised at Red's sudden appearance but easily pushed the boy away with his muscular arms. Red didn't even have a chance at stealing the gun.

Meanwhile, Blue was just itching to get out of her hiding spot. The whimpering desk clerk was giving her a headache. When she saw the gunman was fumbling with a new cartridge, she dove out of the hiding spot, jumping over the desk, and made a sprint for the front door. Or, at least she would have made a sprint for the door.

Blue landed on what had to be the slipperiest rug of all time. The thing slipped away from her feet the moment she landed, sending Blue to the ground. When the man saw this, he laughed and turned his sights on Blue. Blue rolled onto her back and had just enough time to see the gun before it went off. Her eyes snapped shut and Blue braced herself for the pain.

The gun went off, and a scream of pain cut through the air. Blue opened her eyes. She hadn't screamed.

Instead, Green was standing in front of her, clutching his right shoulder with his left hand. Blood was seeping through Green's hand and started to collect in a small pool at his feet. The man was smiling at Green, the gun still raised. "So," He said, "trying to be the hero for your little girlfriend? It won't matter, I'm gonna kill-"

He never finished his sentence. The large, corded phone from the check-in desk smashed into his face. The man yelled in pain, dropping the gun to the floor and staggering backwards. Silver, who had obviously thrown the phone, had a savage mask painted on his face. His eyes were like two pools of pure rage.

The red-haired boy leapt onto the desk and straight at the gunless gunman before he even had a chance to recover from the phone attack. Silver literally flew at least ten feet through the air and landed on top of him, knocking a grown man twice his size to the floor. Silver drove his knee into the man's chest and started pummeling the man's face with his fists. Silver had reverted to a state of complete rage and was now like a savage barbarian.

"You!" He struck the man, delivering a blow between each word. "Tried! To! Hurt! Blue!"

The man couldn't even respond of try and protect himself. His face was beaten to a bloody pulp before Mr. Boring and a few other men that had been hiding in the lobby finally restrained Silver. The man tried to get up the moment the savage twelve year-old was taken off, but a rather large guest took it upon himself, who will be known as Mr. Snorlax, and sat upon the gunman to keep him in place.

Green had collapsed to one knee at this time. Blue got up quickly and ran over to him. "Green, are you okay?"

"Just wonderful." Green said, his voice slightly strained.

"You just got shot and you're kneeing in a pool of your own blood. You call that alright?" Blue began to take her shirt off.

Green's face reddened. "W-What are you doing?"

"I'm stopping the bleeding. Your hand isn't a good enough bandage." She said removing his hand and pressing her shirt to the wound.

"It only grazed me." Green protested, trying to not look at Blue. "I'm fine." When Blue didn't remove the shirt, he sighed. "Pesky woman." He mumbled.

Blue smiled at him. If he was still calling her a 'pesky woman,' then he must be alright.

"Agh!" Blue and Green looked up. Silver had managed to escape from the adults restraining him and kicked the man several times between the legs.

"Silver I'm fine!" Blue laughed slightly. "You don't have to keep hurting him." He was like a protective older brother, despite the fact that he was younger than her. It was cute really.

Silver turned Blue's direction and opened his mouth to say something but his face turned as red as his hair when he saw Blue's shirt was off. Silver adverted his eyes and instead glared at the man stuck beneath Mr. Snorlax.

For the first time, the gunman locked eyes with Silver and got a good look at the red-head's face. Through his black-eye, the man's eyes seemed to widen in surprise. His mouth moved slightly but nothing came out. Silver must have imaged it, because he thought the man silently said, 'It's you.'

In the background, sires began to wail as the police started to approach, and the next few hours seemed to blur together.

* * *

><p><em>Blue's Special Notes 12: Shiny <em>Pokémon

_Just like how you can catch and breed shiny Pokémon on the 'Outside,' it's possible to find and breed shiny Pok_é_mon while on the 'Inside.' However they are much more difficult to find/breed and are much like the Special Pok_é_mon I talked about a few notes back. If you have a shiny Pok_é_mon 'Outside,' you won't have one 'Inside.' However if you catch/breed one of these shiny Pok_é_mon 'Inside' it does appear on your roster for playing 'Outside' as well. These shiny Pok_é_mon also have boosted stats and special abilities like the Special Pok_é_mon, however not every single Special Pok_é_mon is a shiny, so its rather hard to try and figure out who has a Special Pok_é_mon if they're not one of the shiny types._

* * *

><p>Kaith: Okay! This chapter is a bit shorter than my other chapters but I figured this would be a good place to cut off for now. So I guess that means the Yellow vs. Green will actually be pushed to chapter 13. So Hopefully I'll have chapter 12 up by next Friday. I actually already wrote three pages of it while I was waiting for Fanfiction to let me log in again =D<p>

This was the longest week of my life. My laptop couldn't be used, I had 3 GIANT tests, and there was this one really annoying reviewer who, despite the fact that he hated this story, kept reviewing chapters and private messaging me on how the story was random. He even told me the battles were dumb! *sets up flamer anti-air guns*

He told me I should put in these author notes to clear up his questions. -_- Why do you think I put review responses in the chapters rather than just message reviewers in private? So other readers can read the responses and get their questions answered as well.

But his review got me thinking. Does dialogue in battle really ruin battles? I've set up a poll on my profile so go and check it out and let me know please! Also, I'm still trying to think of more Blue's Special Notes so let me know about anything you want to know in your review!


	12. A Midnight Confession!

Kaith: I was amazed that I got six reviews within an hour of uploading chapter 11! …Well it was a Saturday, and it is the middle of winter, so most people who don't love the snow were inside. Anyways, you all have some crazy ideas about what kinda person the hacker is. I wonder who's right. Oh wait, I do know who's right. =D

That's for all your concern for me after the flamer attack, but I know how to ignore people like that. But still, your concern for your favorite author moved me. XD

Oh, and a song is going to be mentioned, and should all listen to it ^_^ Being the music nerd I am, I just had to shove this song into the background. Anyways, this chapter is gonna be plot heavy, and I guess I kinda lied. The Green vs. Yellow is gonna happen in this chapter! Well half of the battle at least. I kinda thought there was gonna be more happening between the shooting and the battle. Oops.

**5****th**** Dimension: **Thanks for the ideas for BSN (Blue's Special Notes)! I'll be sure to talk about different regions next chapter.

**xxxDreamingflowerxxx: **Hey XXX! Now you have an actual account! Hm…all this time I thought you were a guy XD

**Kiwipufferfish: **Gah! How in the world did I miss all those mistakes! *rips hair out in rage* I swear, this site goes in and randomly messes up my story when I save it. Hopefully this chapter is flaw free (I proofread it twice!) and I didn't catch anything the second time. But then again a new set of eyes always helps ^_^

**DragonCatt: **You're mentioned, but only cus your username is a combination of two of my three favorite animals =P I usually only mention people when they ask a question or their review made me laugh, so write a witty one for this chapter, deal?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: A Midnight Confession!<strong>

Out of the hospital's waiting room window, the sky was completely dark and Cerulean City's nightlife was going strong. Blue chewed the inside of her cheek, slightly irritated. Green had said the bullet had just grazed him, so why was it taking so long for the doctor to patch him up? Silver was leaning against Blue, using her shoulder as a pillow as he started to get drowsy. She didn't mind really. He earned a nice little nap on the 'Great Shoulder of Blue' for his actions in the hotel today. A bag of Green's things lay on his lap.

Despite Silver's actions, it was slightly irritating Blue that she was too nice to wake up Silver to go and bother Red and Yellow. The two were practically inseparable for a few minutes after the shooting. Red was acting all protective, making sure that Yellow wasn't hurt and telling the paramedics to check again even after they said she was fine. It wasn't until one of the paramedics had said Red made such a great boyfriend for being so protective that he had shut his trap. Too embarrassed to look each other in the eye, they were sitting on either side of her and Silver, not daring to look at each other.

Finally, Mr. Boring appeared from one of the doors that lead to surgery. A big grin on his face as he walked over to the four students. "Good news. Green's going to be okay, but they're going to keep him overnight just in case. You're free to go and visit him now."

"Finally." Blue said standing up and accidentally waking Silver up. Together the group followed their teacher to the end of a hallway and pushed the door open. Green was sitting in a hospital bed, blushing slightly. Blue had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. They actually put him in a hospital gown.

Silver looked like he was using all of his willpower to not burst out laughing. After all he was the one who had taken the bullet for Blue. The least he could do was not laugh at him. Silver walked over to Green and handed him the bag. "Here," Silver said, trying to not crack up. "It's got clothes you can change into…unless you prefer the gown." He added and started laughing.

Green glared at the red-head and took his bag. The moment he did it started ringing. "You'd better get that." Blue said, taking a seat in a chair next to his bed. "It's been ringing all night."

Green dug through his bag and pulled out his cell phone. The caller id read: _Daisy_

He sighed and flipped the phone open. "Hello?"

"Green!" Daisy's worried voice came through the earpiece at five time the normal volume. "Grandpa and I saw the news. They said that you had been shot! Are you okay? Do yo-"

"Daisy I'm fine." Green interrupted her. "I was shot but-"

"OH MY GOD! Don't worry Green, Grandpa and I will be there soon! Don't worry!"

"Daisy?" Green said, trying to stop her rant. "Daisy…Daisy!"

"Ouch. No need to yell Green."

Green smiled slightly at his grandfather's voice. "Sorry Gramps. Daisy's just overreacting."

"OVERRACTING?" Daisy's voice came through the phone again. Green jerked it away from his ear and decided to put it on speaker instead, placing the phone on his lap. "The news said that a teenage boy named Green Oak had been shot and taken to the hospital! Of course I would overreact! You even told me you wouldn't get shot before you left!"

Green sighed. "How was I supposed to know I'd get fired at? And the bullet only grazed my shoulder. I'm fine."

"But why were you even near a gun in the first place?" Daisy demanded.

The teens exchanged a nervous glance. They hadn't had a chance to talk about what happened or who the man was besides the thirty second explanation from Red and Yellow before the shooting.

Blue spoke up quickly. "Don't worry Daisy, he had a good cause."

"Why would any cause be good for being near a gun?"

"He was saving me." Blue giggled and got up. "He was a knight in shining armor. He jumped in front of a poor, defenseless girl and saved me from certain death." She was standing next to Green's bed now, grinning at him. "Weren't you?"

Green bit his lip and tried to keep himself from blushing. Blue smirked. Psychological warfare on Green was surprisingly fun.

"Oh," Daisy said her voice more calm. "I didn't know you have a girlfriend Green."

Green made a grab at the phone, but Blue was faster. She snatched the phone from his lap and moved quickly away from the bed. "Oh yes, we're very close. He has yet to declare his undying love for me. Being his sister I'm sure you know how stubborn he is."

"BLUE!" Green yelled, jumping out of the bed and landing on top of her. The phone skidded away and Silver burst out laughing. Green was wearing a hospital robe, and nothing else. The flap in the back was not closed, quite all the way. Yellow gave a little 'Eep,' before turning away and blushing. Green quickly got off Blue, grabbed the phone, and glared at Silver. "She's lying Daisy."

Daisy giggled through the phone. "I'm sure she is."

* * *

><p>"Okay, so do we know how that man found us and why he wanted to kill us?" Green asked, his phone hung up and everyone gathered. Mr. Boring had retired for the night, leaving the teens alone.<p>

"Well it would have been pretty easy." Silver responded from his chair next to Blue. "We were probably the only three people 'Inside' at the time and we were all using the same hotspot so it would have been pretty easy to track our IP address."

"IP address?" Yellow asked from the other side of the room.

Silver nodded. "It's kinda like a home address for electronics when they access the web. An IP address serves two principal functions: host or network interface identification and location addressing. All he really had to do was..."

Yellow tilted her head in confusion as Silver went on. The fine-tuning of electronics were not her strong suit.

"Right." Green agreed when Silver stopped. "So that means that since we were only using regular DS's, it would have been pretty easy to break through the encryption and figure out what our IP address were."

"That's probably what the DS-like thing Yellow saw was for." Silver pointed out.

"So if we're gonna be some of the only people on the 'Inside,'" Blue piped up, "won't it be pretty easy to find out where we are?"

Silver nodded. "We'd have to strengthen the encryption on our DS's if we don't want any repeats of this incident. I figure that man had help from whoever created the Missingno."

"But wait," Red said, "How do we even know that the guy worked with the hacker? I mean just because Yellow and I recognized him doesn't mean he was working for the hacker."

"Red does have a point." Green pointed out. "I mean if this hacker is as good as we think, why hasn't he just erased our data already? Why send some goon with a gun after us?"

Silver sighed. "I'm not sure. In any case we're gonna need to strengthen our encryption. Sooner or later we're going to become the meddling kids and the hacker will go after our data."

"So do you think you can boost the encryption?"

Silver nodded. "I've been expecting him to try and attack our data for a while so I've been trying to improve my own encryption for a while. I'll check out our DS's later to see if it was my encryption or yours," He gestured at Green and Blue, "that was broken."

Everyone was silent for a while after that. It seemed like a whole day had passed before Green spoke up. "You know, something's been bothering me for a while."

"What?" Blue asked.

Green turned to Red and Yellow. "You two said that man was in a Team Rocket uniform when you saw him in Viridian Forest, right?"

Red nodded. "I thought it was a little strange for someone to use clothes that aren't obtainable and so easily recognized."

"My thoughts exactly." Green replied. "Why would they go parading around in Team Rocket uniforms if everyone would just notice them right away?" Green turned to Silver and Blue. "Did either of you get a look at the hacker before we left?"

"Of course not." Blue replied. "We disappeared right before we could see his face come through the window."

"I'm not talking about his face, I'm talking about-"

"His clothes!" Silver finished for Green quickly. "He had a red 'R' on his chest. It was a Team Rocket uniform!"

Green nodded. "I only got a glance, but I was sure he was wearing one of them."

"So he was wearing clothes that said, 'I'm the bad guy!' So what?" Blue said. "We still don't know why he would be wearing it."

"It's an encryption." Silver said suddenly. "Think about it. If the hacker were to go 'Inside' he wouldn't want anyone knowing he was there. He'd also likely be working away from the beaten path, away from prying eyes. So it makes more sense that he'd make it a Team Rocket uniform."

"Okay but still," Blue said, "when you go 'Inside' you still have come through a Pokécenter. I'd be pretty easy to spot people walking through the lobby in a Rocket uniform."

"Not if they had their own way in." Silver objected. "Why go through the trouble of hiding when you're 'Inside' if people are just going to spot you right away? They had to have had another way into the 'Inside.'"

"And now they have a permanent way in." Green said, his eyes lighting up in realization. "They're using the destroyed Viridian City as their way in. Why else would the log on and log off still work there? I mean, we logged on through the Pewter City Pokécenter and yet we still logged off after using the one in the destroyed Viridian City. They must be using that as their headquarters!" Green reached for his phone and quickly flipped it open.

"Telling your grandpa won't help much." Silver said as Green dialed. "Since we've broken in I'm sure the protection on that thing could hold its own against every single programmer in Kanto."

"He still needs to know this." Green replied.

Silver sighed and got up. "I'm gonna go start working on the encryption then. I'll be in the waiting lobby if anyone needs me."

* * *

><p>The electronic clock read midnight as Blue stretched across three chairs she had stolen from the waiting lobby. Usually people weren't allowed to stay in a patients room after visiting hours were over, especially for someone with an injury as minor as Green's, but with a few pleading words and the best puppy dog face Blue had given, the doctor had told them it would be alright to stay the night.<p>

Green was asleep, well Blue thought he was asleep, with his head turned away from Blue. Yellow was using Red's shoulder as a pillow (Blue had already taken a picture of the two) and the two lovebirds were fast asleep. Silver was still out in the waiting lobby working on the encryption. It was like the boy never slept. Blue sighed and got up, swinging her legs over the edge of the chair. She needed something to drink.

Blue silently made her way out of the room and crept down the dark hallways. Even this harden thief couldn't help but jump at every little sound. A hospital at night was creepier than she had imaged. She swore a bed sheet had followed her for a few feet before going to haunt one of the nearby rooms. When she reached the waiting lobby, Silver had his head in his arms, fast asleep. Okay, it was good to know the boy got some sleep.

His computer was about the only source of light in the dark room, his DS was hooked up to it and both were still on. Silver's Weavile was on his computer screen for some reason. Blue could have sworn it waved at her as she walked over to Silver.

She was about to close the computer screen when Silver mumbled and brought his head up. "Wha…Blue?" He asked, slightly groggy.

Blue smiled at the boy. "Tired yet?"

Silver sat up, completely awake. "I was sleeping?" He asked, sounding shocked at the idea. "Oh no, I lost time." He turned to his computer and started typing.

"Silver." Blue said. He didn't respond, he just kept typing. "Silver." She repeated. Nothing. "Silver!" Blue yelled, snapping the computer screen shut. Silver's hand jerked away just in time to avoid getting caught. "Silver, you need your rest. Why are you obsessing over this?"

"Because we need to figure out who the hacker is and we need to make sure that something like this doesn't happen again!" He said desperately. "W-What if Green hadn't jumped in front of you? I-I didn't see what was happening…" Silver wiped wetness that was forming away from his eyes. "If he had shot you…I-I don't know what I would do Blue…"

Blue half-smiled at the boy. It was more of a sad smile really. He really was just like an over-protective brother.

Silver continued. "What if Green hadn't been there? W-what if I had said something and e-encrypted our DS's? B-Back at the orphanage, y-you were always there for me. I'd be lost without you… Blue I-" But he stopped. Blue's arms wrapped around Silver and hugged him tightly.

"It's okay Silver." She whispered to him. "Green _did_ save me, and that's all that matters. Don't keep thinking, 'what if?' I'm fine, and that's all that matters." Blue let go and looked him in the eyes. "I'll always be there for ya, you hear me? That's a promise from big sister Blue!" She smiled at him.

Silver smiled back slightly, the darkness hiding his true feelings. He had been ready to tell her that she was the only one that mattered to him. Tell her that he liked her as more than as a sibling. But she had pretty much just told him that she would always be a sister to him. How was he supposed to confess after hearing that she didn't think of him as any more than a little brother?

"Now come on." Blue said pulling Silver up. "I need something from the vending machine and I don't have any money on me so we're gonna have to convince the machine to give us something."

Silver sighed and smiled again. Maybe he didn't need to say anything. Things were perfect the way they were right now.

* * *

><p>Denis was just a regular old guy, a model student in the police academy and the type of guy everyone wanted to be. That is, except for maybe this moment. He walked into the precinct of the police station with two steaming cups of coffee in his hands, expecting another slow night. "Hey boss I got your coffee, as black as night. Don't know how you can drink this stuff."<p>

He closed the door and walked over to the desk his boss was sitting at. The whole room was illuminated by the single desk lamp sitting on the desk. Paperwork was spread across the desk and the chair was facing away from Denis. The rest of the room was made up of separate cells where they kept the drunks, some punks who thought they could get away with a joyride, and the man that had gone rampant in a hotel a while ago with a gun.

"Any trouble boss?" Denis asked when he placed the coffee down on the desk. His boss Catherin, an outstanding female who had risen through the ranks at a breakneck speed, was sitting in her chair, her chin resting against her chest and her body slumped. "You're not sleeping are you?"

Catherin didn't respond and Denis laughed. "Looks like the rookie finally has some dirt on his boss, eh?" He said loudly. Catherin still didn't stir, and he became worried. "Hey, you okay?" He asked, placing the cups of coffee on the desk before shaking her slightly. Catherin's head fell to one side and a small dart revealed itself in the side of her neck.

Protocol kicked in and Denis reached for his gun, but the moment his hand made contact with it, a sharp sting hit his neck. His vision blurred almost immediately and his knees went weak, forcing him to crumble at the side of the desk. Denis clutched the side of the desk and tried to stay conscious as two figures stepped out from the shadows on the other side of the room. The first was smiling down at him, a small object that looked like a spitball shooter was in his hand. The other man had someone thrown over his shoulder.

"Hm, you're still conscious. Your boss went out like that." He snapped his fingers and laughed. "Don't worry, it won't kill you. We don't like unnecessary violence. We just have business with a former colleague." He jerked a thumb at the man hanging from his accomplice's shoulder.

"Wha-" Denis started, but whatever they had poisoned him with was quickly working, and his strength was fading by the second. Denis fell to the floor and the last thing he saw before his vision blackened was the two men walking out the front door, carrying the unconscious gunman with him.

* * *

><p>Anita's LCD flat screen flickered to life on one side of her study. She looked up from her papers that were spread across a polished mahogany desk, a very expensive desk. On the screen a man with a shaved head was tied to a chair in the center of a darkened room. His head was resting against his chest and it was obvious he had been beaten by the two men standing at attention on either side of him.<p>

Anita smiled and stood up. "So how did recovery go?" She asked walking over to the screen.

"No problems at all." The man on the left reported. He was on the skinny side, his long red hair pulled into a pony tail, or as he called it his warrior haircut, at the back of his head. "One cop did see our faces but the drugged dart should knock out the last five hours."

"Perfect." Anita smiled. Her eyes came to rest on the man in the chair. "You didn't take care of him already, did you?"

"No ma'am." The man on the right spoke this time. This one was rather bulky, his shoulders as broad as a Snorlax's mouth. He easily stood at seven feet and the unconventional, short green hair got him even more attention than wanted. "He's just out cold."

"Wake him up then. I wish to speak with him."

The man nodded and walked off screen, returning a few seconds later with a bucket of cold water. He threw the water at the sleeping gunman, who woke with a start. He looked around, trying to get a picture of his surroundings, and he started struggling with his bonds. The man who had spoken first produced a gun from his jacket. "Struggle anymore and you get a bullet in your skull."

"Now, now, don't be so hasty Leo." Anita said when the gunman froze. "I wish to speak with our former co-worker, not hurt him."

"A-Anita!" The gunman said quickly, trying to stay attached to what he believed was his only lifeline. "I-I'm sorry! I was only trying to get those kids that got away with the experimental-"

The man on the right punched the gunman, cutting his sentence off. The gunman coughed blood to the ground. "Don't give your excuses to Mistress Anita!" The man yelled, rage in his voice. "It's your fault that-"

"Fernando, that's enough." Anita said. "I know what he did, and I wanted to hear what he had to say."

"I'm sorry!" The man cried again. "I didn't know _he _would be there!"

Leo's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he pulled the trigger. The gunman screamed like a little girl and jumped backwards, only resulting in him smashing his head against the stone floor. The gunman was knocked out-cold; Leo had fired a blank.

Anita tutted, wagging her finger back and forth. "Now Leo, what if that had been an actual bullet? I know how you like to mix in blanks with actual ammo."

Leo turned to the screen, ignoring the man on the ground. "I'm sorry. He just kept offering excuses and it was annoying me. There are no excuses in this world. Either you can do something, or you're too weak to do anything."

Anita crossed her arms and smiled. "I see you're still spouting your morals like a leaky faucet. We need men like you for our group." For a moment the cocky grin of their hacker flashed through her mind and she dug her nails into the fabric of her sleeve. When they had finally set this world straight, he would be the first to go. "But he did have a point. I wasn't expecting those kids to be the ones interfering with our plans. I'll have to have a talk with my husband when he returns from Johto next week."

"So what do you want us to do with him?" Fernando asked, pointing at the unconscious man on the floor.

Anita pursed her lips, as if in thought. "Well you are in Cerulean. Why not take him for a swim?"

* * *

><p>Green woke up to the sound of crunching. It sounded like some poor, defenseless creature was getting its bones ground to dust in a giant's mouth. Blinking his eyes open, Green saw that Blue was digging through a basket of something left next to his bed. He figured the sound must have been coming from her when she tossed a handful of various nuts into her mouth.<p>

"What are you doing?" Green asked.

Blue turned to the boy quickly, a guilty look on her face. "Um well…nothing really." She wiped her mouth clean with her sleeve, hoping to hide any evidence.

Green, not believing her as usual, noticed a tag on the basket. He grabbed it and read, "To Green. We are sorry we were unable to help during yesterday's incident, and hope this gift basket of food makes up for it. Hotel security." Green sighed. "I get shot, and they send me a gift basket."

Blue sat back down in her chair, throwing a few more nuts into her mouth. "Yeah, they were off celebrating a birthday somewhere on the floors above. And the teachers decided to change hotels already." She reported.

Green but the card down and locked his gaze on Blue. "So if it's for me, why are you eating everything?"

Blue grinned. "Well you're sick and recovering, and since you're only going to be eating hospital food, I figured why let the basket go to waste? Besides, half the stuff in there was really horrible."

"Pesky woman." Green murmured. "Can you leave so I can change back into my clothes? I wanna get out of this hospital outfit."

"You mean your gown?" Blue laughed as Green blushed slightly. "Yeah, yeah, I'll go. But you look better wearing that." She laughed again.

Green's glare followed her all the way to the door, but she never made it out of the door. Halfway opening the door, Red pushed in with Yellow right behind him. "Red!" Blue yelled, having been pushed to the floor.

"Sorry Blue, but you two need to see this." Red said, grabbing the remote and turning the television on. He flipped through several channels until resting on a news broadcast.

A blond news anchor was speaking. "…bankruptcy threatens to close hundreds of small businesses in and around Cerulean as the economy continues to spiral out of control."

"What, looking for a job?" Blue asked, standing up. "Should have just asked me, I can get anything for –"

"Sshh!" Red hushed her. "This is what I meant."

"In other news," The anchor continued. "Two local police officers were found unconscious in the precinct, along with several of the nighttime arrests. They have been rushed to the hospital and are expected to make a full recovery. Only one man was missing from the cells, the same man that had previously gone rampant yesterday with a gun at Scholl Shell Hotel and shot a student currently on a field trip."

Blue gasped. "He's free?"

Before she could panic anymore, the anchor said. "However his body has been found washed up on the northern beaches. Police have not made an official statement about how the man died, but from initial assumptions it appears the man had been beaten before thrown into the sea."

Red muted the television after that, turning to the other three teens. "So?"

"So what?" Blue asked.

"So what do you think happened?" Red asked.

"It could have been anything." Green responded. "He could have escaped and accidentally drowned. The beating was probably from Silver yesterday."

"I don't think so. I mean, if he really escaped, wouldn't he have come after us again rather than head out to sea?"

"He could just be stupid."

Red was about to say something else, but at that moment, Mr. Boring and one of the doctor's walked into the room. Mr. Boring spoke. "Well aren't you all being lively this morning? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." All the teens said simultaneously.

Mr. Boring raised an eyebrow but the doctor spoke up. "That's what all teenagers are talking about these days, eh?" He laughed and turned to Green. "You should be ready to go now Mr. Oak, but first I want that bandage changed and checked to make sure nothing is infected."

* * *

><p>Silver's head fell to the left, landing on Blue's shoulder, as he let himself pass out form exhaustion. The sounds of the flutes had shot him off to dreamland. Green glared at the boy from the other side of Blue's seat.<p>

"What's with him?" He asked.

"He's just tired." Blue replied in a hushed voice, obviously enjoying the music.

Despite the previous day's shooting, all was still going as according to plan for the field trip. For now, they were trapped at an orchestra hall until eleven thirty. That was two and a half hours! The orchestra had just started playing _Young Person's Guide to the Orchestra _and Green was already ready to nod off.

"I don't blame him." Blue continued. "He was up all night working on that encryption."

"So how far did he get?"

"He's just about finishing his."

"That's it? How long until –"

Blue covered his mouth with her hand. "Quiet!" She hissed. "Unlike you, I actually enjoy music." Blue smiled, feeling like a woman of noble birth because she was able to appreciate music like this.

Green pushed her hand away and slumped in his seat. Blue rolled her eyes. "Dig in my bag and give what you find to Red and Yellow. Just make sure I don't have to steal them again."

Yellow, who was sitting next to Green, overheard and asked, "You got our DS's back?"

"Yep." Blue gave Yellow a cat-like grin as Green pulled the electronics out of the bag. Red's eye lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw them.

"Aw yeah!" He shouted quietly. "I've been bored out of my mind!"

Blue smiled and thought to herself, _Yep, I'm amazing._

Green handed the DS's to their owners, then pulled his own out of his backpack. "Say Yellow," He asked, "What do you say we have that gym battle now?"

"You mean for the gym badge?" She asked.

Green nodded. "What better time than now?"

"What about your arm?"

"I should be fine. It's not like it hit any muscles."

"Okay then." Yellow agreed. "Just don't cry when I beat you."

Green flinched just barely and looked at the girl. Sure, her expression and looks made her look cute and innocent, but the way her voice sounded just now was like a hint from her old life he'd heard about from Blue.

Yellow noticed him staring. "What?"

"Nothing." Green said quickly.

"Mind if I watch?" Red asked, looking up from his DS. "Seems they've got one of the blockers installed here. I can't connect to the 'Inside.'"

Green looked down at his own DS, and sure enough, the bottom screen of the start menu read: _Currently unable to connect to server._ "Sure," Green said, tapping the Union Room option. "But no coaching this time."

Red flinched slightly. "You knew about that?"

"I'm not that ignorant." Green said. "You're lucky I covered it up for Yellow or else she would have been disqualified."

"Yeah well whatever." Red said. "Just get 'Inside.'"

Green didn't say anything; he just had his character walk over to Yellow in the Union Room. He went through the dialogue, chose 'Inside' battle, and the white flash overtook him.

* * *

><p>Green was in the white room by himself for only a few seconds before Red and Yellow flickered into view. "So," He said the Yellow. "How about we use a randomly generated field?"<p>

"Okay." Yellow agreed, Green having already walked over to the control terminal.

"_Generating random field." _A computerized female voice said. _"Battle type, single. Number of Pokémon, four."_

The white walls seemed to melt away, giving way to fast growing trees covered in vines. The floor beneath their feet became a wooden platform, rising a few feet into the air as water, choked with allege and some water plants, started rising beneath their feet. The air became humid and the sounds of croaking Croagunk's and buzzing Yanma's filled the teen's ears.

"_Battlefield, Bayou." _The voice said. _"Battle…Start!"_

Green didn't waste any time. "Go Charizard!" He yelled, throwing the Pokémon's Pokéball into the air. Charizard flew into the air, forcing water to fly in every direction from its powerful wing-beats. Charizard flew by the platform and Green jumped onto the lizards back. "Come and catch me if you can!" He yelled back at Yellow as he flew into the bayou. He wasn't expecting her to catch him, he was going to set a trap.

Red watched Yellow, expecting her to pull out Dodosk or Peesk's Pokéball. Instead, Yellow surprised him. She pulled Chuchu's Pokéball out and the small electric mouse appeared next to her. "Let's go!" Yellow cried happily, running for the edge of the platform and jumping. Chuchu gave a cheerful cry and jumped onto Yellow's shoulder as the two girls flew off the platform. Yellow's hand's caught one of the many vines hanging around and she swung on it like a female Tarzan into the nearest tree. She took off, jumping from branch to branch, following Green's Charizard.

Red sighed and sat down cross-legged on the platform. "Can I have an overhead view of the battle?" He asked.

A small floating monitor appeared before Red. He saw an overhead of a ton of trees, Green and Yellow's positions were told by small pictures of their ID cards moving around the screen. _"The screen will zoom in to show the battle when the two battler's come closer to each other."_ The computerized voice reported.

"Thank you." Red grinned, even though he knew he really didn't need to. He watched for about a minute before the screen started to zoom in. Yellow was doing exceptionally well following Green. She was gaining ground quickly.

Suddenly, one of Red's Pokéballs opened up. He jumped a little in surprise as Pika appeared next to him. "Pika! What are you doing?"

"Pikachu!" The little mouse cried energetically, pointing at floating screen.

"You wanna watch Yellow's battle too?" He guessed.

Pika nodded and jumped onto Red's head. Red laughed. "I don't blame you. This is gonna be good."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yellow was swinging across the vines and jumping through the trees as silently as possible. It was pretty easy to be quite when Green's Charizard made so much noise just flying, picking its way through the trees. Yellow on the other hand was moving fairly easy, sliding, jumping, dodging, and swinging around obstacles like she had grown up here.<p>

"Chuchu, you ready?" Yellow asked as her fishing rod materialized in her hand.

"Chu!" The female Pikachu yelled.

"Here we go!" Yellow threw her line ahead, hooking it onto a tree branch right behind the Charizard. Yellow jumped from the tree and swung into Green's view. He looked startled but thought quick on his feet, er, quick on his Charizard.

"Flamethrower!" He ordered. Charizard's jaw opened and a burst of flame shot forward.

"Light Screen!" Yellow countered. Chuchu, sitting on Yellow's straw hat, threw her small paws up and yelled a Pikachu cry. Between the flames and Yellow, a see-through, yellowish barrier appeared. Yellow's feet met the barrier at the same time Green's flames did. Luckily it held, keeping the flames at bay.

Yellow thought quickly and pushed off from the barrier as hard as she could. Together, she and Chuchu disappeared into the trees above. The flames stopped and the barrier fell, but Yellow was nowhere in sight. Green cast his gaze around the trees quickly, and then scanned the tree tops.

"Double Team!" Yellow's voice came from above. Several copies of Chuchu fell from the trees above, all around Green and Charizard. Green quickly turned on Charizard's back, trying to figure out which one was the real one.

"There!" He said to his Charizard, pointing to his right. Yellow was hanging from the tree tops by her fishing rod while Chuchu landed on a branch next to her. "Flamethrower again!" He ordered.

Yellow swung out of the way while at the same time ordering, "Thunderbolt!"

Chuchu's body became covered by yellow sparks, but half a second later the Flamethrower hit. Several Chuchu copies around Green and Charizard disappeared, however so did the one that was hit.

A Chuchu that hadn't disappeared issued off the attack behind the flying lizard and its trainer, making contact. Charizard cried out in pain, fell a few feet towards the water, but recovered just in time. With a powerful flap of its wings, Charizard righted its flight pattern and avoided a bath. It landed on two trees' that had been knocked over and made a sort of platform. Green slid off and spotted Yellow smiling at him from a tree a few feet away. She was just sitting there, swinging her legs like she was a small kid who had just gotten away with cookie theft.

"Not bad." Green admitted.

"Thanks." Yellow smiled at him. "So do I get the badge yet?"

Green actually laughed. She was pretty confident in her skills now. She was a completely different girl from when he first met her. "You haven't beaten me yet." He pointed at the tree Yellow was in. "Charizard, Blast Burn!"

Yellow's eyes widened as the flame on Charizard's tail suddenly burned three times brighter. She barely had time to jump out of the tree before the jet of white hot flames surged out of Charizard's mouth. Yellow landed in water, which came up to her waist. Her straw hat was on fire slightly so she quickly doused it in the water. "Chuchu!" She yelled, suddenly realizing there hadn't been a second splash to indicate the Pokémon made out of the tree.

"Chu…chu." A weak voice said from above. Yellow looked up and saw her Pikachu falling towards her. She caught the poor thing, fried like KFC.

"Chuchu!" Yellow yelled again as the Pikachu's eyes turned to swirls.

"_Chuchu is unable to battle."_ The computer voice reported.

Yellow rolled her eyes, silently thanking it for pointing out the obvious. She put Chuchu's ball to the Pokémon's head, and the Pikachu disappeared. "Take a good rest." She said, using the powers of a Viridian Forest Trainer to help her Pokémon along.

The trees that had been hit with the powerful Blast Burn were starting to fall into the water, cause smoke to rise from the forest. "Ready, or are you giving up?" Green yelled from his tree platform.

Yellow picked her next Pokémon, picking up Ratty's Pokéball. "Ready?" She asked it.

Ratty nodded enthusiastically in its ball and snarled at Green. Yellow smiled and let the rat into the water. It would have been too deep for Ratty to even stand, but its thick fur and large body kept it afloat. "Okay, here's what we're gonna do." Yellow whispered to Ratty.

Green stretched his arms as the smoke started to roll towards him. "How much longer are you going to take?" He yelled into the smoke. As he figured, Yellow didn't answer. It had been almost a minute so…wait.

"Hyper fang!" Yellow's voice yelled from under the trees.

Green stumbled as the two trees snapped in half, disappearing between a pair of very sharp teeth. Yellow and Ratty had swam underneath them! Charizard had no time to take flight, and tumbled into the water. The moment his tail touched water, he was knocked out.

Green spit water out of his mouth as he stood up. Luckily this wasn't a real bayou or else he'd be coughing up plants and small frogs. He called Charizard back to its Pokéball and noticed Ratty scurrying up a nearby tree, using the moss as footholds. The line to Yellow's fishing rod appeared as she pulled herself out of the swamp next.

Green was having too much fun to make any remarks about Yellow's strategy, so he just sent out his next choice. "Go Golduck!"

Golduck appeared in the water next to him, splashing around a bit. "Aqua Jet!" Green ordered. Golduck dove into the water and shot at the tree Yellow and Ratty were hiding in. The Pokémon collided with the tree's base, driving straight through it. Yellow stumbled as the tree fell to the water, but managed to jump to the safety of another tree with Ratty.

"Again!" Green ordered.

Golduck's little water jet changed course, headed for Yellow's tree again, but she was prepared this time. "Double Edge!" She ordered.

Ratty jumped out of the tree, yelling like a savage barbarian, and aimed for the speeding duck. Ratty landed on Golduck's back, sending water flying into the air around the impact sight.

Green had to cover his face as the wave the two Pokémon created washed over him. He wiped the water out of his eyes and saw both Pokémon looked perfectly fine. Golduck was standing in the water while Ratty was kept afloat by its fur, steering its little body with its tail. The thing looked like an over-sized bath toy. Both had taken considerable damage, but neither were ready to give up.

"Surf!" Green ordered.

Golduck's gem glowed brightly and it raised its hands. The water around it raised and Ratty's eyes grew wide as it looked upon the wall of death. Golduck's hands came down and the wave pushed forward. Ratty let out a squeal as the wave carried him through the bayou. A tree was only a few feet ahead of the path he was pushed along.

Yellow was calmer than her Ratty, being able to see the entire field from her tree. "To your left!" She shouted. "Grab the vine!"

Ratty looked left, spotting the vine Yellow had pointed out. He tried to reach out to it with his tail, only Ratty was too slow. Ratty's tail missed by inches and the little fur ball crashed into the tree trunk.

"Ratty!" Yellow yelled. The water receded and Ratty was revealed just barely clinging to the moss growing on the tree. He looked alright, but Yellow could tell Ratty couldn't take any more hits like that or he'd be done for.

"Psychic!" Green ordered quickly. Golduck's gem glowed again and a faint light started to surround Ratty.

"Hyper Fang on the tree!" Yellow yelled. "Quickly!"

Ratty's jaws opened wide and he bit down on the wood. Only seconds later Golduck's Psychic took full effect and Ratty went flying through the air. He crashed into a tree next to Golduck and Ratty's eyes became swirls, having been knocked out.

"That's two-one!" Green yelled. Golduck crossed its arms and smiled, obviously pleased with itself. Suddenly, there was a splintering sound and a shadow fell across Golduck's face. Opening its eyes, Golduck found the tree that Ratty had previously bit into was falling right for Golduck. The duck had barely any time to move, like a deer caught in headlights, before the tree crashed down on top of him.

"Not anymore." Yellow smiled as she replied and called back her Ratty.

Green smirked as he called back Golduck, who was twitching under the tree like a witch with a house on top of her. The tree had broken up on impact, and it was hallow too so a lot of sled-like pieces of wood were floating on the water.

Yellow dropped out of her tree and landed on one of these pieces. She threw up her next Pokéball and Dodosk appeared in the water, its three heads squabbling as usual. "Now it's my turn." She smiled. Her fishing rod appeared again and she cast it around Dodosk's body. "Agility!" She ordered.

Dodosk took off, spraying water everywhere. Green shook his hair free of the water and smiled. This is gonna be one fun battle.

* * *

><p><em>Blue's Special Notes 13: The Start Menu<em>

_Unlike the older games, the starting menu on the Pokémon games are a little different. You have four options to choose from: Continue 'Outside,' Continue 'Inside,' Enter Union Room, and Options. The two continue options pretty much speak for themselves so I don't think I need to explain those much. The Union Room also speaks for itself pretty easily. It's just like the older games, only you don't have to go to a Pokécenter to get into it, you can just enter it from the start menu. It's a great improvement over in my opinion because you can initiate battles, trades, or even just talk without having to bother taking a break from where you actually are in the 'Outside' story to go find a Pokécenter. Options contains all those other little quirks; setting the text speed, sound setting (Mono or Stereo) and even resetting your data. It seems crazy but some people actually like to start their game over. Some people do this to try and become a Viridian Forest Trainer, but so far I have yet to hear of anyone succeed at it._

* * *

><p>Kaith: Done! And I updated just like I predicted! ^_^ So with Yellow and Green so evenly matched, who will win?<p>

I just wanna clarify that the gunman **IS NOT GIOVANNI**. He is an original character, one I don't even name! He does know Silver, but Silver doesn't know him…well he _did_ know Silver. I felt I needed to capitalize and bold that part, because a lot of you guessed the gunman was Giovanni, and some people actually skip over my author notes. =/

Anyways, please review and check out my new poll! I'm almost down to just two stories left in production, so I'm trying to figure out what I should focus my chaotic mind on next. I've got idea's swirling around in my mind, focusing on 6 major ideas (I've already decided that I'm gonna write one of them), so I want your opinion on which of the other 5 I should write after this. Don't worry, this story still has a way to go, I just need help on figuring out what to focus on.

I'm gonna keep the poll (It'll be a blind poll so you can be biased and not see what others voted for) open until the end of this story, so go and vote now if you haven't already! Again, please review!


	13. And the Winner is

Kaith: Gezze, a little over three weeks since my last update huh? Sorry, life has caught up with me and bit me pretty hard in the ass. Well…not really. Just a lot of homework and papers had to be written. I was also flooded with messages from a ton of people asking me to update my Warriors High story, which I accidentally abandoned for almost a month because of this story =P

I've also been taking lessons from my art friends on how to use Paint . net (which is like Photoshop but free) to make better drawings. Thanks to them I've been obsessed with trying to make the pictures that Blue has taken over the course of this trip.

**FedoraForever: **Huh, I broke 100 reviews? *checks* Omg I did! *throws party*

**SweetAngel92: **Who will win? Keep reading. Will Red discover Yellow's past? Who can say? ;D Will OldRival ever happen? Hell yeah. I'm not really ignoring you on purpose if that's how you feel. I just answer question in the review responses when someone asks a question that won't spoil the plot when I answer it for them.

**The Red King: **You know, it even says in the review window you should provide constructive criticism when you review, so how about telling me what you liked or didn't like. Just something more than 'good chapter keep it up' please. =D

**Shiny Gensect: **I can't tell if you're serious or not about wanting me to fix the spelling mistakes in earlier chapters. Maybe you could point them out to me so I could fix them? Me editor quit on me back after the third chapter went up so I have only myself and all you amazing readers to correct me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: And the Winner is…<strong>

Dodosk continued to run, its legs quickly cutting through the water like a knife through butter. Yellow kept looking over her shoulder, expecting Green to show up at any minute. Maybe running from him was a bad idea. After all, both his Golduck and Charizard were taken out and Yellow wasn't sure if he had anything else he could use to catch up. But then again, she didn't even know his full team.

Before Yellow could even consider slowing down, Green interrupted her thoughts. He and an Alakazam appeared directly ahead of Dodosk. The bird's three heads squawked in alarm and veered off into another section of the bayou. That section happened to be a tree.

Yellow was thrown from her little 'boat' and splashed into the water next to the tree Dodosk had run into. She was still trying to regain her balance when Green ordered his attack. "Alakazam, use Psycho Cut!"

A glowing purple blade appeared before Alakazam and with one flick of its spoons it rushed off in Dodosk's direction. Only one of its heads managed a squawk of surprise before the blade collided with Dodosk and pushed it into the tree again.

The blade faded from existence and Yellow's head had finally stopped spinning. "Tri Attack!" She ordered.

Dodosk's three heads fired off their separate bots of fire, electricity, and ice at the same time. The three elements combined in mid-air and started spinning together. It looked like it was about to hit Alakazam.

"Teleport!" Green ordered, slapping his hand onto Alakazam.

Pokémon and trainer vanished and the attack crashed harmlessly into a tree, reducing the section it hit to splinters. Yellow and Dodosk both looked around quickly, trying to find where Green and Alakazam had disappeared to. Dodosk's far head squawked and pointed to a spot above them. Yellow looked up and the brown haired boy was materializing above her. "Psycho cut!" Green ordered again.

Another blade materialized and flew at Dodosk. However, this time Yellow was ready. "Drill Peck!" She ordered, pointing at the trunk for the tree Green was in. Dodosk made quick work of the trunk and just managed to take out a large chunk before the blade hit him and sent the bird flying back a few feet.

Yellow ran over to her Pokémon quickly, urging it to get up. Dodosk stood up slowly, it's legs wobbling slightly. Yellow knew he couldn't take any more hits, but all she needed was…

The tree Green was perched in groaned and the sound of splintering wood filled the air. The tree lurched and started to fall towards the water. Green gave his order. "Telep-"

"Pursuit!" Yellow interrupted.

Just as Alakazam put its spoons together to teleport away, Dodosk appeared out of thin air. Dodosk's three beaks became covered in a dark glow and quickly jabbed themselves into Alakazam. As the super effective move finished, Alakazam was thrown down into the water, its spoons landing several feet away.

Green was now forced to jump from the tree without Alakazam's help. Before he even landed in the water, several counterattacks had already been formulated in his mind. However they were all useless now that Alakazam's spoons were missing in the water. The psychic-type Pokémon was on hands and knees, searching through the water.

Yellow didn't waste much time. "Endeavor!" She yelled, issuing her next attack. Dodosk jumped onto Alakazam's back and began stomping on it, jabbing it with his beaks, and even yelling what was probably something very mean in the language of Pokémon.

Green grimaced as the bird left Alakazam's body. The only still visible part of the Pokémon was a hand twitching above the water. Green held up his Pokéball to call his Pokémon back. He knew Endeavor couldn't knock a Pokémon out. It simply made the Pokémon's health equal to each other's. And based on the amount of damage Dodosk had just inflicted, both Pokémon were most likely very weak.

"Alakazam, re-"

"Pursuit!" Yellow interrupted again.

Green swore mentally as the bird appeared again above his Pokémon and jabbed its dark beaks into the water. Alakazam's hand jolted slightly and then fell below the water. "-turn." Green finished. He had planned to bring Alakazam out again later and have him use Recover, but Green had already forgotten Dodosk knew Pursuit.

"Looks like I'm down to one Pokémon." Green said while he tried to think of who his final Pokémon should be. "And with Dodosk like that, you pretty much are too."

"We don't go down easily though." Yellow smiled at her Dodosk. "Right?"

Dodosk's three head cried happily in agreement before glaring at Green. If he hadn't known any better he would have thought the bird was smirking at him. He needed to take the bird out fast. There's no way he'd let it pull off another Endeavor. Green's hand reached for the Pokéball of his final Pokémon.

"Let's finish them Scizor!" Green yelled, throwing the ball into the air. The steel bug appeared in a flurry of wings, its pincers sharp and ready to go. "Bullet Punch!"

Scizor's pincers glowed and the Pokémon shot off at Dodosk. The bug was behind Yellow's Pokémon in half a second, the water still spraying in every direction after Scizor's lighting fast movement.

"Acupuncture!" Yellow yelled quickly as Scizor brought back its pincers. Dodosk's three heads quickly turned and jabbed its own body. Yellow could only hope that the right stat had been raised. After all, Acupuncture raises a stat sharply, but the stat was random. She was taking a big gamble here.

Scizor made contact, quickly jabbing Dodosk multiple times. With one final, swift punch, Dodosk went tumbling backwards into the water. "Dodosk!" Yellow yelled, hoping that her luck had held out. Dodosk remained immobile. Then, the bird's body twitched and Dodosk rolled over and stood up. Green couldn't believe it, Acupuncture had actually raised Dodosk's defense and on top of that, the bloody bird had to be holding on by literally one health point.

"Our turn," Yellow smiled. "Agility, and then Endeavor!"

"Go up!" Green ordered.

As Dodosk's legs whirled into action, Scizor's wings beat as fast as they could. Both Pokemon took off; Scizor broke though the top of the trees just as Dodosk reached the spot the red bug had just been. Thinking it was safe, Scizor gave a sigh of relief.

"Don't relax!" Green's voice yelled from below. "Below you!"

Scizor looked down, and to its surprise, Dodosk had just propelled itself off of a rather rubbery branch. The flightless bird had somehow ended up above Scizor's position. Scizor raised its pincers, ready to intercept.

"Baton Pass!" Yellow yelled.

Dodosk blew a raspberry at Scizor and disappeared in a beam of red light. Another Pokémon took Dodosk's place, a very round, rocky, and heavy looking Pokémon. "Golosk, use Earthquake!"

Golosk issued his battle roar and fell towards the earth, Scizor trapped beneath the boulder Pokémon. Scizor's eyes were wide and it was screaming out in terror as the ground got closer every second.

The two Pokémon impacted seconds later, sending up a wall of water and causing the ground to shake. Green shielded his face as the water hit him and was pushed back several feet. "Scizor!" He coughed through the water. However, said water was receding along with all the vegetation that was growing around them. Eventually, everything had receded back to the plain white room.

In the center of the room sat Golosk, a large grin on his face while he used a knocked out Scizor as a chair. Yellow ran over to her Pokémon and threw her arms around Golosk's neck. "We did it!" Yellow cheered happily. "We won!"

Golosk grunted happily in agreement. Green himself couldn't help but smile as well as he called back his smashed Scizor. Red was running over to them with a big grin on his face, Pika keeping pace with him at his feet.

"That was great Yellow!" Red exclaimed, pulling her into a hug. Yellow blushed and Pika cried happily, jumping onto Yellow's head.

Green waited a minute before coughing. "If you two are done," Green said as the two quickly spilt apart. "It is my duty to award Yellow, the victor of this battle, the Earth Badge." Green put up his pointer finger and a small, spinning green badge appeared hovering in midair. With a flick of his finger, Green sent the badge flying to Yellow. Before the girl could react, her trainer id card appeared and caught the badge for her.

The card floated down into Yellow's hands after that, proudly displaying her very first 'Inside' badge. Yellow was grinning so hard that it was starting to hurt. She was so happy she could help but yell gleefully, "My first 'Inside' badge!"

* * *

><p>Yellow's heartbeat rushed, her checks started to flush, and her eyes kept glancing over at Red. The lights were dimmed and the bench they had chosen was so small Yellow practically had to sit in Red's lap. If Blue where here, she'd call it, 'The Perfect Mood!'<p>

"Mommy, what's that fish?"

"Well I don't know."

That is, if they weren't surrounded by little kids. After the concert hall (where Mrs. Rosewood almost caught everyone with their DS's) the class had gone to lunch and they had been set free on Cerulean City until five that night. It would have been some of the best hours of Yellow's life, only on top of all the kids being around she and Red were also working on a paper. Apparently the parents were against a field trip purely for fun and only allowed this trip to happen because the school promised they would have the students write a five page paper about Cerulean City.

Yellow looked down at her notebook and sighed. She and Red had decided to do a report on the Cerulean Aquarium and it wasn't exactly going well. All she had written down was: _The Cerulean Aquarium was built back in 1978 and is connected to the ocean to let fresh sea water flow in and out every day. _

Yellow flinched slightly as a little girl next to her screamed excitedly as a baby shark swam past the glass. Red noticed this and half-smiled at her. "Do you wanna go somewhere quieter?" He asked.

"Yes please." Yellow sighed happily at the idea.

Red stood up and looked around. His eyes rested on a stairway and turned to offer Yellow his hand to help her up. Yellow blushed slightly as she took it and stood up. Red led her through the groups of children and their parents, which was surprisingly a large amount considering it was one o'clock on a Thursday.

Thursday. There was only one day left in Cerulean and then Saturday morning they would set off for Viridian City. So much had happened since Yellow had met Red and Green that it felt like she had known the two boys as long as she did Blue. If it hadn't been for any of them she would probably just be that lonely little girl who sat in the back of the class and lived a normal life…That would be pretty sad.

"Here we are!" Red announced at the top of the steps. "This is where they do the shows with the dolphins and the next show won't be for a while so it should be quieter here." Red turned to look at Yellow and his smiled disappeared. "Eh, Yellow you're crying."

"What?" Yellow reached up with her hands and found that some tears had in fact started rolling free. "Oh, I…I don't know why." She lied. She had just been imagining a life by herself, of course she would be crying a bit. "I just I was just thinking about my uncle."

"Did something happen?" Red asked, his voice full of concern.

Yellow shook her head. "It's just I haven't been away from his from this long since I moved in with him." She wasn't lying really, just telling a different truth.

"Oh." Red said, looking a little unsure of what he should do as he led Yellow over to one of the carved stones that made up the audience stands. "So how long have you been living with your uncle?"

_Three years, eight months and three days. _Yellow thought sadly to herself. It was the day her parents died, and she would always remember that date. "About three years. He's the reason why I wanted to come here." Yellow changed the conversation to avoid the question she knew would come; _Where are you parents?_

"Really?" Red asked. "I thought we just kinda wandered in here." He smiled.

Yellow smiled too. "My uncle's a fisherman and ever since I started living with him, he's always told me to love the ocean and respect the creatures that live in it. I've always loved animals and now because of him I love sea creatures. Because of him I want to become a marine biologist."

"Yet you still don't know how to swim?"

Yellow laughed. "Yeah, I know it's kinda stupid."

Red turned to look at one of the dolphins that had surfaced and was lazily swimming around the pool. "Not really." He said. "You've got a goal and dream in mind. I don't even know what I want to do next week."

"Well…" Yellow said, drawing Red's attention away from the dolphin. "Today's Thursday so next week this time you'll probably be in school." Red laughed and smiled at Yellow. Yellow couldn't help but smile back at him and think, _He's so handsome…_

It took Yellow about a minute to process the thought and realize what she had just told herself. She blushed madly and turned away from Red. _I can't think that!_ She thought quickly to herself. _Why would he even be interested in me? Sure we came here together but now we're alone…we're alone._ Yellow blushed even harder.

"Hey Yellow, you okay?" Red asked, trying to figure out why Yellow had just turned away.

"Y-Yeah!" Yellow said quickly. "I just-"

Yellow was interrupted as Red grabbed her and turned her around. "You're all red, do you have a fever? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I-I'm fine!" Yellow practically squeaked. He was so close to her now…Then Red put his forehead to Yellow's, causing her to blush even more. Practically all her blood was in her face now. "W-What are you d-doing?"

"Checking your temperature." Red said. "This is how my mom used to check mine."

"I-I'm fine!" Yellow squeaked again, trying to stand up. She only succeeded in knocking both of them to the floor, Red lying on top of her. They both groaned slightly and as Red tried to come up, his face came up to Yellow's and only then did he realize what position they were in. Now he was blushing.

Before he could apologize or even get off of her, a voice froze both of them. "Now if you'll follow me this way we'll come to the audience seating and the show will start shortly." A woman dressed in one of the aquariums staff uniforms appeared at the top of the far staircase. Red and Yellow looked up at her and the woman looked at the two on the ground. Reading the situation completely wrong, the employee quickly turned around. "Excuse me I seemed to have led you up the wrong staircase. This area seems _taken_."

As the employee walked away Red quickly got off of Yellow. The dolphin down in the pool of water was making some sort of noise like it was laughing. After helping Yellow up, Red asked, "Wanna see the sea turtles?"

Yellow quickly nodded, hoping that the sea turtles could take her mind of all the thoughts racing through her mind about her and Red.

* * *

><p>Green grumbled to himself as he wrote Silvers name down at the top of the paper. He glanced up at an abstract painting that resembled something like a tree that had gone through a shredder and then glued back together. He glanced at the small metal inscription that named the artist and a short description of the painting. Green started to copy it.<p>

"Hey, don't make Silver flunk on purpose." Blue read over Green's shoulder.

"I'm not. I'm giving him a D." Green replied, sounding bored as usual.

Blue frowned at him before an idea popped into her mind. Blue dropped her own notepad onto the bench next to Green and placed her head on top of Green, using his shoulder's as a support for her elbows. Pain shot through Green as she placed more weight on his injured side. "You know, I'm not even sure what half of these painting are supposed to be." She said absent-mindedly, ignoring Green's whimpers of pain.

Green knew what she was doing and wouldn't give in. "M-Me either."

Blue smirked. Green's stubbornness would just make this a whole lot more fun. Blue placed a little more weight onto Green shoulder and the boy started to squirm. "It'd be a shame for Silver to get such a low grade, considering that he's the one hard at work, encrypting all our DS's back at the hotel."

Green didn't respond. He just tried to stand up and get Blue off of him. Blue smiled and shoved him back down. Green yelped out in pain as Blue drove her elbow into his shoulder. "I don't think so." She whispered into Greens ear. "Do a good job, alright?"

"F-Fine!" Green almost yelled.

"Excuse me, can you keep your lovers quarrel quite?" Blue and Green both turned to look at a woman, dressed in a red two-piece suit. "Some of us are trying to enjoy the art around here."

"Oh I'm sorry ma'am." Blue smiled at her. "Men just have certain needs, if you know what I mean."

The woman blushed, looking slightly taken aback. Her eyes dropped to the floor as a hand rose up to cover her mouth. "Oh, I do know. But for two people so young to-"

"We're not-" Green started but was cut off by Blue's hand.

"It's rude to interrupt someone when their talking honey." Blue smiled at him. Green glared at her for a moment, but eventually gave up. Once this woman put her mind to one of her devious plans, there was almost no stopping her. He could only sit back and hope nothing back happened.

The woman sighed. "Well if you must the bathrooms have locks. I know they're not very romantic but when your man has the urge its best to compile, right?"

Green went up like a roman candle while Blue just kept her usual sly grin painted on her face. "Thank you for your advice." Blue smiled and grabbed Green's hand pulling him through the gallery, following the restroom signs that happened to be just about everywhere.

"B-Blue! What are you doing?" Green stammered. Never before had he been so caught off guard in his life. He had no idea what was going on or what he should do.

"Oh you'll see." Blue giggled. She was having the time of her life. Green, the emotionless statue was now reduced to a puddle of raging hormone and emotions. She pulled him down a small corridor and reached the door labeled 'Women.' Blue turned and smiled seductively at Green, leaning against the bathroom door. "Now, do you want to know what to do?" Blue whispered into his ear. She didn't even wait for his response. Blue simply fell backwards and closed the door to the bathroom.

Green's mind clicked with the lock on the women's bathroom door. "I need some guy to make sure perverts don't try and take advantage of little old me." Blue laughed. Green's face went even redder than before and he had the over-welling urge to kick something. But he restrained himself from kicking the door down. That would only result in two things; letting Blue know that she had gotten to him, and she would just end up calling him a pervert again. Instead Green stalked off with the image of a sneering Blue haunting his thoughts. _That's it, Silver's getting a F no matter what she does now._

* * *

><p>Silver sneezed into his sleeve back at the hotel room. <em>Am I getting a cold?<em> He thought to himself. Silver shrugged it off and turned his attention back to the computer. After having finally written the encryption he was sure would be strong enough, all he really had to do was rewrite and copy the new data over the old stuff already written into the DS. The only real problem was that each encryption took about an hour or longer to do.

The red-haired boy stood up and stretched. Having just started the copying for Blue's DS, Silver decided it should be okay for him to take a short walk. As he left he made sure he had one of the room keys. A mistake he never wanted to repeat again.

Silver made his way to the elevator and rode it down to the lobby, trying to resist from humming along with the elevator music that was playing. The doors open and Silver walked straight forward into the lobby. Well, straight forward into another person that is. Both he and the person he walked into fell to the ground, landing on their butts. "Sorry." Silver quickly apologized. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Oh, Silver." Silver looked over the person he had run into and realized that it was Lyra lying on the ground in front of him. "I'm s-sorry too!" She quickly apologized. "I wasn't watching either."

Silver offered Lyra a hand and helped her up. That's when he noticed the blank notebook in her hands. "Are you working on that paper?"

Lyra flinched a little. "Well, sort of. I haven't really found anything to write about yet." She sighed. "What're you writing about?"

"Um…" Silver scratched the back of his head. If he knew Blue then he knew that she had Green working on it right now. He just didn't know what Green was writing for him. "I'm not sure."

"Well um…" Lyra fidgeted with her hands while not meeting Silver's eyes. "Do you wanna go out and look for something to write about?"

Silver scratched the back of his head and thought. He had the time and it'd be nice to take a walk around town. With the shooting and his work with the encryption he hadn't really had any free time for himself. "Sure, why not?" Silver shrugged. He didn't know Lyra too well other than the girl who sat quietly in class but she seemed like an okay girl.

Lyra's eyes lit up and she smiled happily. "Okay, let's go!" She grabbed Silver's hand and dragged him out of the lobby. She didn't really know where she was going, but right now she didn't care.

* * *

><p>A white flash surrounded Yellow's eyes for a moment before she found herself standing in the familiar surroundings of a Pokécenter. Now having finished what they could on the papers and the DS's finally finished encrypting, Green had let it slip that he and Red were going to be meeting with Misty, the Cerulean City gym leader.<p>

In the waiting lobby was a girl that Yellow assumed was Misty. She looked about the same age as Yellow and her bright-red hair was pulled aside into a pony tail on the right side of her head. Her avatar was dressed in some very short-shorts and a bright yellow t-shirt. She noticed Yellow right away and walked over to the blond. "Hi, I'm Misty." She said with a smile.

"Yellow." Yellow said taking the hand and shaking it. "I'm Red's friend." _She seems like a nice person. _A few seconds later and everyone else had 'beamed' into existence. And all was right with the world. That is until Red appeared. Misty practically disappeared from view and had reappeared glomping Red.

"Red!" Misty exclaimed. "It's been forever since we talked! I heard you beat Lance's dragons to Timbuktu! You need to tell me all about it."

"It's nice to see you too." Red said, trying to push the clingy girl off of him for a moment. "So you told Green you think you found something?"

Misty nodded and took Red's hand, dragging him away and completely forgetting about everyone else that had gathered. "I found some strange things north of the nugget bridge." Misty explained, her voice fading away as she dragged Red out of the Pokécenter. "There's some strange things going on by the northern pier too. Did you know they modeled that after the actual place on the 'Outside?' It's supposed to be one of the most romantic spots in the world. Apparently a lot of people have confessed their…" And her voice was gone.

The four teens still left in the Pokécenter just stood there until it clicked in their brains that they should probably follow. Green spoke first. "Well she certainly hasn't changed. Still talks like a broken record."

Blue was about to make a remark when a short little blond pushed past her, a dark aura pouring out of her body. "When I'm done with her, she'll wish she was a broken record." Yellow muttered under her breath as she stomped after the Red-stealing-girl.

* * *

><p><em>Blue's Special Notes 14: Region Traveling<em>

_Now while the number of 'Outside' badges may be limited to 8 per game, the number of 'Inside' badges a trainer can get is infinite. Well, assuming infinite means the number of gyms per region and that a trainer can get to all of those areas on the date of the gym battle. There are boats that can take you to different regions, as well as the train that runs between both Kanto and Johto that you can take. However, once you board one of these things you've got to clear a certain requirement to move on. I've never actually traveled out of Kanto but according to my sources the condition is almost always the same; battle and defeat NPC's (Non-Playable Characters)._

_I've also heard that there are special routes that let you instantly travel between regions in only seconds. There are secret passageways hidden away in caves or even underwater that can pop you out in another region! Apparently some of the legendary Pokémon use these routes to fast travel. Figures that's why the Pokédex has a new location for them every single time I try and track them._

_Blue's Special Notes 15: Roaming Legendary's_

_Unlike on the 'Outside' every single Legendary Pokémon on the 'Inside' roams around every single region instead of just a few set Pokémon per region. Meaning Articuno could appear in Unova or Arceus could appear in Kanto!_

* * *

><p>Kaith: Yeah, I know it's shorter than some of my other chapters but I hope you all liked it! I'm on break right now so hopefully I can get the next chapter up by the end of the week. Please Review!<p> 


	14. Region Hopping

Kaith: Chapter 14 in the house! Sorry I didn't get this up earlier. During Spring Break I pretty much did nothing by play FF XIII (I had to keep my Xbox at home because of my little bro so I can only play it when I go home!). I also got a bit side-tracked by my other stories. Love IS War is like yelling at me to get written because ideas for it keep jumping into my head every three seconds. I've got like six pages of one-line ideas I can expand on plus thirteen pages of some of those ideas already written out. I just had to get **something** written so I wrote a one-shot for the SoulSilver couple that I've had stuck in my head for weeks just so you'd all have something to read during the Double Life drought. XD

I'm gonna admit, the last chapter was more of a filler after I finished the Green vs. Yellow battle. It was just a lot of shipping moments while pushing the plot where it needed to go. And I can say that the plot is gonna soar in this chapter.

**The wolfs moon: **Thank you for all your reviews and corrections! I hope you keep reading this story cus your reviews stopped at chapter 11. And don't worry, I like longer reviews. They make me smiled, laugh, and feel all giddy inside.

**5****th**** Dimension: **Hm, that's a good question XD. I'll put it up as a BSN at the end of this chapter to clarify for everyone.

**BreadStarz: **Don't worry. With all the times I've had the topic of Yellow's parents coming up, it should have been a very big foreshadow that Red will eventually learn of it.

**Berry Doyle: **Yeah, SoulSilver is really cute! But they aren't really going to be a big shipping couple in this story (focusing mainly on Special and OldRival), but I'll expand on these two in the future.

**Obstruction:** Yay a new reviewer! And you don't have to hope for a new chapter, because I will finish this story! I'm having so much fun writing it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Region Hopping<strong>

"…and then Gyara's Ice Beam knocked that Dragonite right out of sky!" Red bragged.

Misty giggled. "I guess that Gyara I traded you a long time ago really helped you out."

Yellow's eyebrow twitched slightly in annoyance. Misty had been hanging onto Red like a leech on the back of one of those water-type Pokémon she loved so much. The couple was leading the walk, followed by a terminator-mode Yellow and the three other members of their exploration group.

After a few minutes of walking along the Nugget Bridge, Blue finally couldn't take it and risked walking up to her best friend. "Um, Yellow? Is everything okay?"

"No." Yellow replied bitterly. She chewed her lips slightly before saying, "Our powers in here let us temporarily change the surroundings, right?"

"I think so."

"Then can you do me a favor?"

Blue nodded and Yellow leaned closer to whisper her plan into Blue's ear. Blue smiled and eyed the midget. "For someone so sweet, that's quite an evil plan."

"I'm going easy on her." Yellow shrugged. "Ready?"

Blue nodded and put up her hand; Yellow did the same. The area around Red and Misty started to flicker slightly and the water started to swell and move on Misty's side of the bridge. Suddenly, the water shot up and splashed onto the bridge, soaking Misty to the bone. By some miracle Red had been saved. Just as the water receded, Misty's footing disappeared and she let out a shriek of terror as she fell into the ocean below.

"Misty, are you okay?" Red asked as he looked over the edge of the broken bridge.

Misty spit some water out of her mouth and started treading water. "Yeah, I'm fine." She responded.

_Not for long._ Yellow thought evilly. Just as Red reached down to help her back up to the bridge, Misty was pulled underwater. Red yelled out her name frantically but Misty resurfaced a few seconds later. Only now she was about fifty feet out at sea and in the clutches of a seaweed monster (courtesy of Blue).

"What the hell is this thing?" Misty yelled as she dangled by her foot from the monster's hand.

"Hold on, I'll get you down!" Red yelled back at her and reach for his Pokéballs.

"Wait!" Blue yelled, running over to Red and stopping him from releasing his Pokémon. "This might be another one of the hacker's tricks. We don't want you to lose your Pokémon do we?" She asked, turning to Yellow who had just come over.

Yellow shook her head in agreement. "I'll do it." She offered. Turning to face the 'monster' Yellow pulled out Chuchu's ball and materialized her fishing rod. Attaching Chuchu's ball to the rod, Yellow snapped the ball in Misty's direction. Instead of opening up, the ball first smashed into Misty's face before letting Chuchu free.

"Watch where you're aiming!" Misty yelled at Yellow, holding her nose in pain.

"I was." Yellow muttered under her breath. "Chuchu, Discharge!"

Chuchu let out a fierce cry and electricity filled the air, hitting not only the monster but Misty as well. The monster, or now again a pile of seaweed, collapsed into the water along with an evenly toasted Misty.

"Misty, I'll come and get you!" Blue offered, pulling out the Pokéball for her Turtley.

"NO!" Misty shouted back. "I'll swim back myself!"

Blue and Yellow glanced at each other and smiled. Mission, complete.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so there are two places that I've found that are still a little glitchy." Misty spoke once the group had finally reached the end of Nugget Bridge. She had a giant map pulled up that exposed northern Cerulean. "The caves pass the water route to the west have been a mess and there's a few major bugs that have been messing up the cottage on the pier."<p>

Green held his chin as he examined the map. "We should split up then. Three of us to the pier and three to the caves."

"Hey," Blue shoved past Green and pointed at the caves. "Aren't these the caves that Mewtwo was once captured in?"

Misty nodded. "I think Blaine found it there."

"I'm gone." Blue said quickly before heading west for the caves. Silver quickly followed in pursuit.

"Well those two seem to be heading for the caves." Misty said. She looped arms with Red. "I'll head up to the pier with Red then."

"I'll go with you." Green said, closing the map. There was no way he could stand being alone with Blue and Silver in the caves like that. Better to be out in the open rather than stuffed in a dark cramped space. He turned to follow Red and Misty, but meet with a short little blond instead.

Yellow stood between him and the pier, something looking like an evil ghost rising out of her body and glaring at him. A chill shot down Green's spine and it felt like the ghost was staring into his soul. "O-on second thought I'll go with Blue and Silver."

* * *

><p>"So what time do you think your plane will land?" Anita said into her cell phone. She was wearing dark-red silk pajamas, leaning against the headrest of her large king-sized bed. An open book was in her lap and the bedside lap cast a soothing light over the large bedroom.<p>

"I'm not sure." A rough, male voice replied through the phone's earpiece. "There's some pretty bad storms moving through here right now. Not sure when they're finally going to get the plane off the ground."

Anita sighed. "That's too bad. It's kinda lonely being all alone in this big house."

The voice laughed softly over the phone. "You have all those kids running around the house."

"Yeah, that's true." Anita laughed.

The voice laughed with her for a while. It was like one of those moments you just laugh for no reason in particular, you were just in that giddy sort of mood. When it finally finished a minute later, the man said, "So, how has the search been going?"

"Perfect." Anita smiled to herself. "We finally found the last of the Viridian Forest trainers, and thank's to that little bug we have on her I'm sure that Oak hid part of 'it' with her. After we figure out where that bastard Giovanni hid that last part and we can finally move on with our plan."

"Oh, I love it when you talk angrily." The voice said huskily.

Anita blushed and giggled. "Well then hurry back hunny."

"Don't worry, I will."

Before Anita could giggle again, there came a knock from the door. "Mrs. Anita, are you awake?"

"Excuse me," Anita said quietly into the phone. "I have to go now. Come in." She said, hanging up.

A woman, dressed in a purple nightgown entered. Her long black hair hung around her face like a wet towel, dripping with water. "I'm sorry, but Alexandra woke up and is demanding that you check her closest for monsters. She didn't believe me when I told her, so she threw her water at me."

Anita laughed softly as she slid out of bed. "Alex had always been a little rowdy. You can head back to your room and change. I'll take care of it."

"Thank you mistress." The woman bowed and left the room. Sliding her slippers over her feet and wrapping herself in a fuzzy lavender robe, Anita left the room and closed the door quietly behind herself.

The house was quiet then, not even the mice awake enough to scratch at the walls. But then, the personal phone in Anita's study rang three times before going to voicemail. "Hey ya old bag." Called out an annoying voice that Anita knew too well. "You know that handful of kids you told me to leave alone? Well they're getting kinda bothersome and they're getting pretty close to finding me out so I'm just gonna deal with them now, okay?"

* * *

><p>"Come out here Mewtwo!" Blue yelled at the top of her lungs into the cavern that stood before Silver, Green, and herself. Her original intention had been to draw out Mewtwo, but she only succeeded in summoning a hoard of Zubat.<p>

"Great job!" Green yelled sarcastically over the flapping of the hundreds of bat-wings. Silver glared at the older teen but Green ignored him as usual. A few seconds later and the annoying things had finally dispersed into the sky, looking like a blue and purple swarm of insects.

Blue pointed a challenging finger at the entrance and shouted. "Come out and face me like a man Mewtwo!"

"Mewtwo's a Pokémon, not a man." Green pointed out.

"Besides the point." Blue said, waving the teen off. "I just want to kick his butt and then catch him."

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen." A voice snickered.

Blue's eye twitched in annoyance as she whipped around to yell at Green. "And what makes you say that?"

"I didn't say anything." Green huffed, his arms crossed in annoyance. "I assumed Silver –" Green stopped, his eyes widening. "Wait, Silver wouldn't say anything against you."

Both Silver and Blue shot Green 'that look' but at the same time also tensed up, raising their guard. "Then who said that?" Silver asked quietly, reaching for one of his Pokéballs.

"You're not going to be finding out anytime soon." The voice said again. Before anyone could say anything at all, the ground shimmered beneath the teens, giving way to a black hole.

Blue was the only one screaming as the three fell into the hole, her voice only cut off once the hole had resealed itself as if the last thirty seconds had never happened.

* * *

><p>"So why did Green decide to go with Blue and Silver?" Red asked Yellow as their little group made the trek up to the pier.<p>

Yellow shrugged. Red just let it go and went ahead of the group. The small blond glanced back at Misty who was a few feet behind Yellow. She had just happened to walk under a very large tree that looked rather old to Yellow. So Yellow helped the aging tree along with a subtle raise of her hand, snapping the lowest branch. The branch landed with a very loud snap and Misty let out a scream of surprise.

"Are you alright?" Yellow asked, reaching Misty first.

"Y-yeah." Misty replied, looked at the branch and then back up to the tree.

"Wow that certainly is a lot of bad things that have been happening." Red said, coming back to Misty and Yellow. "First that seaweed thing, those series of pitfall traps, the group of over aggressive Pidgey, and now this."

"Yeah. What a series of unfortunate events." Yellow smiled at Misty and then turned back to the path ahead. "The pier is just over this hill right? Let's get going."

Misty glared at Yellow's back and stepped around the branch. "Hey Red," She whispered to the champion. "I think Yellow's out to get me."

Red raised an eyebrow. "Yellow? She wouldn't hurt a fly."

"I seriously doubt that." Misty mumbled as she continued to glare at Yellow.

After another minute of walking, Yellow reach the hilltop that marked the beginning of the coast. A gust of wind, powerful enough to send her flying to Johto, blasted up the hillside. Yellow shielded her eyes from the sand and her straw hat flew into the sky. It was taking all her strength to not get blown back down the hill.

"Whoa!" Red exclaimed as he reached the top of the hill. Standing next to Yellow it seemed like the older boy also had to fight to keep his feet planted firmly to the ground. His own hat had also been lost to the wind, tumbling around in the skies with Yellow's. "Hey Misty!" Red yelled back to the bottom of the hill. "Does Cerulean Bay usually look like that?"

"Look like what?" Misty asked, coming up to join Red and Yellow. "Oh my-" She gasped, raising a hand to cover her mouth. It was easy to see that the water level had risen. Countless trees were just barely showing their top branches above the water. The little shack usually sat on the water's edge was now floating about a mile out at sea, bobbing up and down in the trashing water.

"N-No, it does not usually look like this." Misty said, barely heard over the roar of the wind. "But do you see those dark clouds?" Red and Yellow turned their gazes to the sky. Large, dark clouds, rumbling and producing bolts of electricity every few seconds were quickly rolling across the sky, threatening to overtake the sun any second now. "That's a good thing."

Yellow looked at Misty like she had just said the sky was green. "How is this a good thing?" She yelled over the wind.

"Because!" Misty shouted back. Her eyes were dancing happily as she smiled at Red and Yellow. "It means Kyogre is nearby!"

* * *

><p>"Owwww." Blue moaned as she brought her hand to her head and sat up. She looked around, but everything was cloaked in darkness so thick Blue couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. "Green? Silver?"<p>

"I'm here." Green responded to her left.

"Why is everything spinning?" Silver moaned.

"So did you enjoy the drop?" The disembodied voice from early snickered.

"What do you want with us?" Green's voice snapped at the darkness.

"Well you're no fun, mister gym leader." The voice said. For some reason Blue was picturing a snot-nosed brat talking to them. "All I wanted was some playmates for my new Pokémon. You see, he was just hatched and has gone a little out of control. Be a pal and calm him down will yah?"

"ARG!" Silver's voice cried out in pain.

"Green, we need some light!" Blue yelled quickly.

Green already had the Pokéball in hand when Blue had yelled at him. Half a second later light flooded into the room as Charizard made his entrance. In the light cast by the Pokémon's tail, Blue saw Silver, pinned against the caves walls. He was clawing at his throat, trying to free himself from an invisible hand. However, that wasn't what was sending chills down Blue's spine right now. Standing in the center of the room, its strange three-fingered hand pointed at Silver, was a Mewtwo.

A shiny Mewtwo.

Blue's hand went straight for her ace. "Skull Bash!" She yelled as Turtley roared at the Mewtwo. The Blastoise charged forward, lowering his head and preparing to strike. The Mewtwo turned its head slightly to face the oncoming attack. Its eyes were snow.

Raising its other hand, Mewtwo waited for the attack to come. Milliseconds before Turtley made contact, a green aura sprung up around the Mewtwo's body. As the attack hit, the barrier flared up, lighting up the entire cave in an eerie green glow. Turtley was thrown backwards, flying at the speed of a bullet into the wall behind Blue. "Turtley!" Blue cried out, running to her defeated Pokémon.

"Blast Burn!" Green ordered at the top of his lungs. The flame on Charizard's tail burst to life, growing to three times its normal size. Fire poured from the lizards mouth, enveloping the shiny Mewtwo in a raging inferno.

Silver's body dropped from where he was hanging on the wall and the boy gasped for air. For a few seconds it seemed as if Charizard had succeeded in defeating Mewtwo. Charizard had finished its attack and Mewtwo's body was still on fire. However, the fireball that was Mewtwo turned from a red and orange inferno to a dark blue color and lobbed itself back at Charizard. Just being near the flame was enough to singe the hairs on the back of Blue's neck. Charizard itself was struck by the blast and Blue couldn't even imagine the pain it felt as it cried out.

Blue watched the raging legendary as it turned its snow eyes on her. This thing was seemingly unstoppable. With hardly any effort at all, the thing had taken out Charizard and Turtley with one hit. Mewtwo raised a hand and Blue felt her throat start to tighten. Her body flew into the air and was thrown against the wall just like Silver's must have been. It felt as if there were iron shackles all over her body, keeping her limbs pressed against the cold stone wall.

"Blue!" Both Silver and Green had yelled at the same time. Both boys reached for a Pokémon, but thanks to their outburst the Mewtwo was ready to take care of them. Its other hand went up and a green aura surround Green and Silver. Seconds later they were both forced to the ground as if a two-ton weight had just been dropped on their shoulders.

The grip seemed to loosen around Blue's throat as Mewtwo turned its attention to Green and Silver. The hold on her right arm released just enough so she could move it towards her bag. Her fingertips brushed the top of one of the Pokéballs sitting at the bottom of the bag. It seemed to dance away from her grasp, slipping out of her butterfingers every time she had just managed to get ahold of it. There was only one Pokémon in her party that had a chance at getting the three of them out of this mess. Even if that chance was only one in five hundred and fifty-nine.

Mewtwo's aura glowed brighter and Green and Silver cried out again. That bit of concentration shift gave Blue just enough wiggle room. Finally her hand managed to get ahold of a Pokéball. She managed to pull the ball out of the bag and drop it to the floor. In a flash of red light, Blue's chosen Pokémon made itself know.

"Clefairy!" The small pink blob known as Cleffo shouted excitedly.

Mewtwo's head snapped to stare at small Pokémon; the three trainers all gave a sigh of relief as the pain on their bodies lessened slightly, Mewtwo's concentration now focused elsewhere. Cleffo gave an 'eep' of terror as Mewtwo stared down the tiny pink blob.

"D-Do…s-something." Blue gasped.

Green balls of fire appeared around Mewtwo and started to lob themselves at Cleffo. The small Pokémon began running around the room, trying to dodge them. It was screaming something in Pokémon, probably 'What the hell do you want me to do against _that!_'

Cleffo tripped over a small rock, a ball of green fire just barely missing the pink blob. Cleffo rolled over and Mewtwo's eyes stared the Pokémon down, scaring the thing half to death. Cleffo's hands began to wave franticly and the tips of its fingers began to glow. Mewtwo created another glob of fire, bigger than the rest. The green fire flew at Cleffo, who waved its arms even faster.

The fire hit Cleffo, who was now completely white. The fire dispersed and Cleffo was gone. Blue swore mentally. _Stupid fairy. How dare he leave his master behind._

Mewtwo turned its attention back to Blue now. Another glob of fire formed next to Mewtwo. Blue could swear the thing was smiling at her. However, just as Blue was in the middle of formulating her next plan, Green, Silver, the two Pokémon, and Blue all became surrounded in a white light and disappeared.

The shiny Mewtwo just stood there in the center of the cave, unsure of what to do next. The fire slowly faded from existence, casting the cave into darkness once again.

* * *

><p>Thunder rumbled loudly overhead as Red and Yellow followed Misty. The red-headed tomboy was practically sprinting through the rain soaked grass. Within a minute Misty was standing at the edge of what land hadn't already been submerged in water. "Come on out you beautiful sea creature!" Misty yelled at the sky.<p>

Yellow rolled her eyes as she and Red stopped beneath a tree where the grass wasn't as badly soaked. "Is she always this crazy?" The blond asked.

Red's only response to her question was a quiet laugh. He looked up at the darkened sky for a moment, his red eyes scanning the clouds. "Hey Misty," Red said in-between her shouts of trying to provoke Kyogre. "I don't think it's here anymore."

Misty quickly turned to look at Red, her face a disappointed pout. "What makes you say that?"

"The clouds." Red pointed to the now whiter clouds. "They've been getting white and thinning out ever since we got here. There hasn't been any rain and the lighting is also letting up." Red gestured at sea. "Plus the waterline is staring to recede."

Misty looked at the waterline and also noticed that the shack was starting to float back towards land as well. Her shoulders drooped and Misty sighed. "I knew it would be too good to be true."

Red walked over to the girl and put his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. With you being the master of the water-type, I'm sure you'll eventually catch it."

Misty smiled sadly at Red. "Thanks."

Yellow bit the inside of her cheek irritably and walked forward, pushing her way between the two. "Ahem." She coughed. "We're supposed to be on the lookout of anything off, remember?"

Misty glared at the blond. "Yeah, we know shorty."

Before the two girls could start a cat-fight, Red spoke up. "Does that count as 'off'?" He said, pointing out at sea.

Misty and Yellow looked to where Red was pointing. The shack had begun spinning around in a whirlpool that was starting to form. Its center was starting to glow a white light. Before anyone could raise a question, the water shot upwards and a Pokémon appeared.

Misty gasped. "Is that a Suicune?"

"A shiny one." Red said, exchanging a look with Yellow. Blue and Green had told them what happened with the shiny Suicune back in the Cerulean Gym. Red was about to tell Misty about it, who's eyes were glued to Pokémon running across the water's surface towards them, when another voice came from across the water.

"Stop running from me already!" Water from the center of the whirlpool shot upwards again and another Pokémon appeared. This time it was a Mantine. Several Remoraid were hanging from the Mantine, two of them holding what looked like a stick from which a person was hanging from. "I will catch you Suicune! You'll be my first Legendary! Bubblebeam!"

The Mantine fired off a stream of blue and purple bubbles at the Suicune. Suicune spun around and skidded to a halt on the water's surface, sending up a spray of water. It's body glowed slightly, using Calm Mind. The Bubblebeam crashed into Suicune harmlessly and the legendary opened its mouth to fire off an Ice Beam.

The Ice Beam collided with the Mantine's right wing. Suicune turned and ran resumed its escape, not bothering to watch the Pokémon and trainer come crashing to the water-soaked ground. Suicune ran past Red, Yellow, and Misty, drawing their attention away from the falling trainer. Misty's hand reached for a Pokéball and brought out her Starmie. "Follow that Suicune!" Misty yelled. With a 'Hiyah!' the Starmie flew through the air, chasing the legendary Pokémon with Misty only a few feet behind.

"Misty wait!" Red yelled after her, "That's not a real –"

"LOOK OUT BELOW!"

Red and Yellow turned the other way to see the Mantine and black-haired trainer heading right for them. Both trainers managed to jump out of the way and the trainer landed with a very mushy sounding thump.

Mantine got up first and started flying around its trainer, prodding the boy with its head every few seconds. A billiard cue pierced the muddy ground next in the boy, wobbling back and forth. He wore a red and white hoodie with yellow shorts. On his back was a white backpack, his black hair covered by a black hat with a yellow strip down the middle.

"Are you alright?" Yellow asked, walking over to the boy and touching his shoulder gently.

The boy jerked his head upwards, the goggles covering his eyes were covered in water and mud. He quickly wiped the mud from his goggles with his sleeve and then pushed the goggles up to his hat. His golden eyes looked Yellow up and down before smiling. "I'm fine. So what's your name cutie?"

* * *

><p>Blue's butt met with soft grass as she dropped a foot out of the air. She looked around, finding that she was in a patch of tall grass somewhere on a Route. A row of trees grew to her left. Green, Silver, Charizard, and Turtley all appeared a few seconds later around her. "Green, Silver, are you alright?"<p>

Silver rubbed his head with his hand. "I'm fine."

"Me too." Green replied as he stood up and called his Charizard back.

Blue stood up and called her knocked out Pokemon as well. She half-smiled down at him through the ball. "Have a good rest, alright?"

"What are you doing?" Green asked Silver. The young boy was looking around quickly, pacing the area. He was apparently too busy to answer because Silver merely waved Green off. The brown haired teen crossed his arms in annoyance and also looked around. "Hey Blue, where's your Clefairy?"

"CLEFAIRY!" A very small voice cried out frightfully.

All heads turned to a row of trees where Cleffo flew out of. The Pokémon tripped again, and a Pokéball flew through the air, missing the pink blob. A female voice came from the other side of the trees. "After it Mega!"

A few seconds later, a Meganium burst through the tree line as well. Its sight was set on Cleffo, but it looked startled at the sight of the three other trainers. The Meganium skidded to a halt and moved its front paws slightly as if unsure of what to do before turning back to the tree line. A girl with dark-blue hair stepped out from the trees, also looking slightly surprised at the sight of the trainers. Cleffo took one look at the girl and uttered a cry of fear before jumping into Blue's arms. The girl wore yellow and black biker shorts with a red blouse. On top of the blouse was an unzipped white jacket with a white backpack. Star shaped earring dotted her ears and her outfit was finished with a small yellow hat that topped off her head.

"Oh, is that Clefairy yours?" The blue-haired girl asked.

"Yeah…" Blue said, eyeing the girl. "Cleffo used a Metronome and teleported us. We got separated for a little while."

"Oh, sorry about that. I saw it just running around and I got a little carried away." The girl reached backwards into her backpack and pulled out a Rawst Berry. "Your Pokémon's burned, do you mind?" The last part directed more at Cleffo.

Cleffo glared at the girl for a moment before jumping out of Blue's arms. It landed on Mega's, the Meganium's, head before hoping into the girls hands and snatching the berry away. As a final stunt, Cleffo jumped back at Blue, doing a flip in mid-air before landing on its trainer shoulder.

The girl laughed as Cleffo started eating the berry. "I'm Crystal by the way. Crystal Kostoris."

"Blue Kurukku." Blue smiled at Crystal.

"Silver." Silver said without giving his last name.

Green was staring at the girl. The look on his face was like he was trying to remember something after Crystal introduced herself. "I'm Green…Oak."

Crystal was up in Green's face so fast, even her Mega was startled. "You're Mr. Oak's Grandson!" She exclaimed. "I've been writing him for months, trying to get him to take me on as an apprentice but he keeps saying no. Do you think you can put something in for me? You know, like saying something good about me?"

Green blinked, backing up a little. That's where he knew her from. It was her name that he had seen on his grandpa's letter before he left for the trip. "Um, well I might be able to?"

Blue laughed to herself. Looks like Green had trouble with all women, not just herself. "So Crystal," Blue said, deciding to save Green from the younger girl. "why'd you want to catch Cleffo so badly?"

Crystal turned back to Blue smiled at the Clefairy now sitting on Blue's hat. "I'm trying to get at least one of every single Pokémon ever created, including all the legendary ones. I know anything and everything about them." She boasted slightly. "It's just so rare to see a Clefairy this side of Mt. Silver I knew I wasn't going to let it get away."

"This side of Mt. Silver?" Green asked.

Crystal tilted her head slightly. "Um, yeah. You usually don't see Clefairy in Johto."

"Wait, we're in Johto?" Green said, looking confused.

"You didn't figure that out already?" Silver smirked at him. "Only gym level players are allowed online in Kanto right now. Since you none of us recognized Crystal right away she obviously isn't one." He raised his hand and pointed to behind Green and Blue. "Look, that's Kanto."

Boy and girl looked to where he was pointing. In the sky, a large gray wall rose up into the sky; the wall was crawling with ones and zeros. Crystal was staring at the three. "What, you guys logged in in Kanto?"

"It's a long story." Green sighed and turned to Crystal. "So, where are we right now?"

"Route 38, just north of Olivine City." Crystal said, starting off south. "Which is where I'm heading right now."

"Why?" Blue asked, following the girl.

Crystal smiled. "If you have to know, I've got information that Kyogre sometimes shows up in the bay there." As she spoke, clouds to the south began to darken and rumble. "And that Kyogre is supposed to show up today."

* * *

><p>"So you found that Suicune on one of the routes and just started chasing it?" Red asked as he helped the golden-eyed boy to his feet.<p>

"Yeah." The boy grumbled. "I would have caught it too if it hadn't jumped into the water. So where'd I end up anyways?"

"Cerulean cape." Red answered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" The boy exclaimed. "You mean Cerulean, as in Kanto's Cerulean? That's impossible."

Yellow tilted her head. "Why?"

"Cus a few seconds ago I was chasing Suicune through Olivine City, in Johto."

Red looked out to the water where the whirlpool was starting to settle down. "I think…you may have found one of the legendary's travel routes."

"Really?" The boy sounded surprised as he looked out to the water as well. "I just kinda jumped in after it and followed it." The boy continued to stare out at sea as he walked over to his billiard cue, which was still wobbling back and forth.

"I'm gonna try and get in contact with Green." Red said to Yellow quietly. Yellow nodded to acknowledge what he said and Red walked a few feet away before bring up a screen with his hand.

Yellow turned back to the boy and was surprised to find him standing in front of her again. He was easily a foot taller than her, his golden eyes and smile made him seem sorta like a kid. "So, I never got your name before."

Yellow's eyebrow twitched slightly. The way he was looking at her, it was like his eyes were doing something crude and perverted. "It's impolite to ask for someone's name before giving your own."

The boy smirked at her and moved closer, putting his arms around her and trapping her in a little square with his billiard cue and pulling Yellow closer to himself. "Name's Gold Reginato. You can scream it when –"

Yellow had heard enough. She swiftly brought her right knee upwards, rendering the golden eyed playboy speechless. Gold was on the ground, wheezing as he tried to regain his breath. Yellow kneeled down to get closer to him. "I'm Yellow. And if you don't want to have a new one ripped for you, don't try that again." Yellow smiled at him. "Okay?"

Gold nodded quickly, giving the small blond another look up and down as if reassessing if she really was a girl. Red walked back over to them, taking one look at Gold and asked, "What happened to him?"

"Nothing important." Yellow said, casting a look in Gold's direction.

"Y-Yeah. I just slipped." Gold stuttered, wobbling slightly as he stood back up.

Red raised a curious eyebrow but didn't press the issue. "I couldn't get ahold of Green. I tried Blue and Silver too, but all I got was snow." Red said to Yellow. "Do you think we should go and check on them?"

Yellow crossed her arms and thought for a moment. Blue, Green, and Silver could all take care of themselves, but if they couldn't get ahold of a single one of them… Before Yellow could answer, the voice of a red-haired tomboy interrupted her. "Starmie Psyshock!"

The shiny Suicune burst back over the crest of the hill, several purple spears created by Starmie missing the legendary Pokémon by only a few inches. Misty and her Starmie were quick to follow, appearing only a few seconds after the Suicune at the top of the hill. Suicune continued its downwards decent, racing right past the three trainers at the bottom of the hill and straight across the top of the water.

"Get back here!" Misty yelled in desperation, sliding down the wet hillside. She didn't even pause to take notice of Red, or Yellow for that matter. Instead she called her Starmie back and quickly switched Pokémon. "Let's go Lanturn!"

The water Pokémon appeared in a red flash a few feet out in the water. Misty ran out to it quickly, issuing her next order as she splashed into the water. "Thunderbolt!"

The yellow balls on Lanturn's head glowed for a few seconds before the Pokémon gave a cry and discharged a bolt of electricity at Suicune. It flew through the air and connected, causing Suicune to howl in pain. The legendary Pokémon turned its head backwards and fired off an Aurora Beam at the trainers who dodged easily. Ahead of Suicune the whirlpool pick up speed and the Pokémon dove right in.

"You're not getting away!" Misty yelled after it, taking hold of her Lanturn. "You will be mine!" Lanturn grunted in agreement and shot off, carrying its trainer towards the whirlpool.

"Hey, I saw it first!" Gold yelled after her. "Come on Mantaro! Let's beat that crazy chick there first!" Mantine cried happily and several Remoraid burst out of the water, attaching themselves to the bottom of the flying fish. Two of the Remoraid took ahold of Gold's billiard cue and the young trainer gave a quick salute to Red and Yellow. "Smell ya later!" And with that Mantaro took off after Misty.

Red and Yellow exchanged a look. "Well I guess we should go after it too. We already know that the hacker created that thing."

"But I don't have a water type." Yellow said quickly, looking out at the whirlpool where Misty had just disappeared. "I don't think I'll be able to swim to it before it disappears."

"Don't worry." Red smiled, plucking a Pokéball from his waist. "You can hitch a ride with me." Red tossed the ball up and a Gyarados appeared in the water in front of the two.

Yellow frowned at it slightly as the sea serpent gave a happy roar. _That's right, Misty traded this Pokémon to Red._ Gyara leaned down to let Red climb onto its head. Red offered his hand to Yellow, who took it while blushing slightly. Red pulled her onto Gyara's head and set her down in front of him. "Let's go Gyara!" He exclaimed happily, grabbing hold of the white fin in front of Yellow for support.

Yellow's face exploded with color. _He's just holding the fin for support. In no way are we hugging each other!_ She thought to herself frantically while also grabbing ahold of the fin. She did her best to ignore the fact that their hands keep brushing together on the wet scale.

Ahead, Gold and Mantaro had just dived into the center of the whirlpool. That's when the thought occurred to Yellow. "Um, Red. Nothing bad will happen to us if we're underwater, right?"

"Um, maybe?"

Yellow frowned. "That's not very reassuring."

Red laughed as Gyara reached the edge of the whirlpool. "Well, we're going to find out soon enough."

Yellow gripped the fin slightly tighter and took a breath as Gyara dove headfirst into the swirling waters, Red's arms tightening around her as they disappeared under the surface.

* * *

><p><em>Blue's Special Notes 16: Team X and more about Legendary Pokemon<br>_

_On the 'Outside' there are teams like Rocket, Magma, Aqua, and those other two, and events that they cause, such as waking up the legendary Pokemon. However they do not exist in 'Inside' to summon the legendary Pokemon for you. We have to do all the work. Plus some of the Legendary Pokemon have certain requirements that you need to fulfill before they even show themselves to you. For example; if you want to catch Dialga or Palkia, you first need to find and catch the three Pokemon, Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie. Once you do that, you'll get the 'Red Chain' item and then your chances of running into Dialga and Palkia go from 0.00% to 0.01% _

_Yeah, I know. Lame right? After all that work you still have to go and look for the bloody dragons. But at least now you have a chance to see them. Pretty much half of all Legendary Pokemon require an item for you to obtain before being able to have a chance at seeing it. It just makes it all the harder to get them. My database is pretty limited when it comes to legendary Pokemon but...that Crystal girl seems to know a lot.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Kaith: Pa pa pa la pa! (Sorry I'm listening to an addictive song while I'm writing this =P)<p>

Can any of you guess what's going to happen in the next chapter? Here's a hint, you'll need a bowl of popcorn and Crystal gets to show off her knowledge with Blue.

Sorry, I had originally planed to have this chapter up last Friday morning, for the weekend, however I went going to Anime Detour and woke up 5 minutes before my anime club left for it so I didn't get a chance to upload it from my college. Just a little note, like I put at the top of my profile, I have a ton of term papers to do and tests to now study for since I only have one month of college left so I won't be getting many updates done this month. Please bear with me as I blow my brains out from the sheer overload of information.

Virtual cake for anyone who leaves long reviews! And for those flamers lurking out there… *Puts flamer-hating cat, armed with an AK47, on guard*


	15. Legends Unite

Kaith: Finally got a chance to put this up! After I finished up with my semester at college I came home with a ton of free time but what do I do? I accidentally slit my hand open with a razor blade T_T I had to get 5 stitches! However! I still managed to finish this chapter up with one hand!

*Gasp* No review responses? Well I realized my last chapter got 24 reviews and since I responded to so many of them I decided to throw them at the bottom of the chapter instead. And remember I have a poll going on my profile on what my next fanfic should be so go and vote! So far only 14 people have voted so that's only a little more than half of you amazing reviewers! I need you all to vote because there is currently a three-way tie for first!

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Double Life:<em>

_Red, Misty, and Yellow were introduced to Gold as they searched Cerulean cape for clues as to who the hacker might be. It had been apparent that Kyorge had recently visited the cape, quickly followed by Suicune. The four trainers then followed Suicune into the ocean to follow down one of its shortcuts. Blue, Green, and Silver spent the time searching the caves to the west of Cerulean City and ran into a shiny Mewtwo. Clefairy however managed to luckily pull off a Teleport with its Metronome attack and whisked them away to Johto, where they met the blue-haired girl Crystal, who told them Kyogre was appearing soon in Olivine City.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Legends Unite<strong>

Yellow opened her eyes slowly, realizing that she could see perfectly. I was like they were flying through the air rather than swimming though and underwater tunnel. It was like being in one of those test tubes they used in science class sometimes. The whole passageway was circular with seaweeds and underwater plants growing all around her. There were a few smaller passageways that lead off in different directions, but for the most part it was one long tube. Wild water Pokémon, from Lanturn to Milotic, swam around Gyara.

"Looks like we're fine!" Red laughed from behind Yellow.

"Yeah." Yellow agreed quietly, still trying to forget Red's arms around her. They were in a video game, of course there wouldn't be any danger to being underwater. But still…with Silver and herself getting hurt like that back in that haunted house. _Wait, why was it only when were in the haunted house that we felt the pain?_ Yellow thought. The thought has crossed her mind before, only she had never brought it up before. "Hey Red, why do –"

"KYOOOOOOO!"

Yellow never finished her sentence. A monstrous roar came from behind the two teens and before either of them could even get a chance to glance back to see what had produced the roar, a powerful blast of water threw Gyara and his two riders farther down the underwater tube.

Yellow blinked her eyes open, trying to recover from the dizziness that was threatening to overtake her entire body. Red was floating a few feet to her left, his Gyara prodding the boy slightly to try and help him regain his senses.

"Ow, ow, ow." A voice said above Yellow. The blond looked up and saw the boy named Gold floating above her with his Mantaro circling around him. He looked down at her while rubbing his head. "Hey there. Are you okay?"

Yellow nodded and then looked around. She couldn't see anything that might have caused the roar, but then again how far had then been launched to have caught up with Gold already? Yellow turned and began to swim towards Red. However…

"RED!" A female voice shrieked. Misty came flying towards Red and rammed her Lanturn right into Yellow, sending the small blond spinning away. "Red, are you alright? I heard that horrible scream and when I came back I saw you-"

"I'm alright." Red managed as he moved to look at Misty. "T-Thanks for worrying."

"I'd go to the end of the Earth for you!" Misty proclaimed, punching a fist in the water.

Yellow's eyebrow twitched and she had to hold herself back from snapping the red-headed girl like a toothpick. If only Misty hadn't deliberately aimed for her, Yellow would be the one helping Red right now.

"Aw that's too bad." Gold said, sounding board as he rode over to Yellow on the back of his Mantaro. "A few more seconds and you could have been the hero."

Yellow threw Gold a glare that caused the younger boy to flinch and his Mantaro back away slightly. "So what happened to that Suicune?" Yellow asked Misty, not looking directly at the red-head.

"Disappeared." Misty replied, "After I heard that giant roar I looked back here and when I looked back it had disappeared."

"That's probably a good thing then." Red spoke up as he grabbed ahold of his Gyara. "Didn't you notice anything strange about it?"

Misty shook her head. "Why? Was there something wrong with it?"

"SHINY!" Gold's voice exclaimed.

Red nodded. "It was a shiny, and there are no such thing as-"

"No!" Gold said as his Mantaro swam him over to Red. Gold grabbed Red's head and turned him around. "Shiny!" He exclaimed again, pointing in the direction they had come. Yellow and Misty turned the direction Gold was pointing Red. Floating toward them was a giant, pink, creature of the deep. Its eyes were slanted, its gaze locked onto the four trainers floating in its domain. The red lines covering its body glowed eerily in the water and the great beast opened its mouth again.

"KYYOOOOOOO!"

Yellow could see the shock-wave race through the water, flying towards her and she raised her arms to defend herself out of instinct. The blast hit and the trainers and their Pokémon were thrown down the underwater path. They just wouldn't stop flying down the passage, their bodies spinning over and over rendering everyone beyond confusion. As the nausea threatened to overtake Yellow, a bright light suddenly took over her spinning vision, and the sounds of a raging storm reached her ears.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure it'll show up here?" Blue yelled over the thunder. After Crystal had mentioned Kyogre, the girl had taken off in the direction of Olivine city with Blue hot on her tail. The two girls were racing into the city just as the rain began to fall, dashing past the onlookers and headed directly for the bay.<p>

"Positive!" Crystal yelled back, her Mega running alongside her. "And why are you following me?" She added a bit angrily.

"Oh come now," Blue laughed, a bit evilly too, "You can't just give out info like that and not expect others to try and get in on the action as well."

Crystal smirked. "I should warn you then. I've never failed at a capture before! Mega, Vine Whip!" The blue haired girl yelled and continued running towards the bay. Her Meganium slid to a stop and several vines sprang from behind the flower on Mega's back.

Blue jumped to avoid the first lash. _She's trying to stall me. _Blue thought to herself as she rolled across the rain-soaked pavement, avoiding the second attack. _I like her style._

Mega summoned more vines and drove them into the ground while it kept Blue busy dodging the other vines it had already summoned. As the brown haired girl skidded backwards to avoid the attack, she reached for her bag for one of her Pokémon. But it was too late. Before Blue's fingertips even brushed one of her Pokéballs, the vines that Mega had sent underground shot up and wrapped themselves around Blue's ankles.

"Wha-!" Blue screamed in surprise as she was spun upside-down, hanging by her ankles from Mega's vines. Her bag and hat fell to the ground below, just barely outside her reach. As Blue tried to extend her arm a few more inches, more vines wrapped themselves around her body. And that was when Blue suddenly became aware of all the whistles around her.

"Nice undies girl!" A boy laughed from the entrance of the nearby Pokécenter.

Blue looked up and blushed furiously as she realized the position she was in. Hanging upside-down in rain soaked clothes revealed far more than she was comfortable with. She had forgotten she was in Johto, there were other people here too. And from all the whistles she was getting, they were all perverts too. "What the hell are you?" Blue yelled at Mega as she did her best to push her skirt back up. "Some sort of tentacle monster! ?"

And, just her luck, Green and Silver just happened to dash around the corner at the exact moment. Both boys instantly flushed up at the sight of Blue in her particular position. Blood almost gushed from Green's nose and Silver turned as red as his hair. Without even realizing it, Mega had paralyzed two of Blue's only chances of escaping.

"Don't just stand there!" Blue yelled when she caught sight of them. Blue could practically see the message box saying 'Green and Silver are immobile from paralyze!'

"Cleff!" A small voice suddenly came from under Blue. She looked back at the ground and noticed her bag had a large bulge in it, wiggling and working its way out. Seconds later, Cleffo popped its small head out and smiled up at Blue. In his hand, was a small, gray stone. A Moon Stone.

Blue and Cleffo exchanged an evil grin. Cleffo suddenly became surrounded in a white light and the little pink blob grew to twice its original size. The light disappeared and a very confident and fully evolved Clefable stood at Blue's side. Without waiting for its trainers order, Cleffo's claws glowed and it slashed at the vines holding Blue in mid-air.

Blue landed with a slight thump, and looked up at her Cleffo with a smile. "It's good to know that not everyone around here is useless." She turned her sights to Mega, casting the 'tentacle monster' a glare that frightened it halfway to death. "Now, let me show you the true meaning of pain." Blue stood up and cracked her knuckles, Cleffo imitating her movements.

As a logical Pokémon, Mega did the logical thing. He turned and ran like his life depended on it.

"Get back here!" Blue yelled, chasing after Mega with Cleffo right behind her.

"Blue wait!" Green yelled, suddenly recovering from his paralyze. Blue ignored him and shouted 'Banzai!' as she flew around the next corner and out of sight. The Viridian gym leader sighed before grabbing a still shocked Silver and ran after the pesky woman.

Green ran along the rain soaked streets with Silver close behind. Every corner he turned he only managed to catch a glimpse of Blue's skirt dashing around yet another corner. Olivine City was apparently one of the bigger hangouts for the Johto area. Through the rain Green saw that the city was built like a bowl. The buildings and even the land itself curved downwards into the bay where the water leaked into the sea through a small gap in the bowl formation.

Rain plastered Green's hair to his face and his feet started sliding down the slopping pavement when he finally caught sight of Blue once again. She was standing in the middle of a five-way intersection, perched on top of a random bench she must have created. She was shouting, trying to cast her voice down every single intersection. "Come out and face me like a man!" Cleffo stood beside her, yelling 'Cleff!' every few seconds.

"Blue!" Green yelled as he ran up to the screaming brunette, trying to finally catch her attention.

Blue stopped her yelling for a moment and turned to face Green with a frown. "What?" She asked, placing a hand on her hip. Cleffo was still at her side, still mimicking its trainer's every movement.

"We can't waste our time here."

"Pff." Blue waved him off. "I'm getting my revenge and catching Kyogre. And there's nothing you can say to change my mind." Blue turned and jumped off the bench.

Green grabbed her arm and pulled her backwards. "No, we can't waste our time. For now we're stuck in Johto with no way back into Kanto." Green explained. "It's going to take too much time to get to New Bark town and even more time to just get past the firewall that's up."

Blue pouted. "But-"

"No buts." Green objected.

Blue's angry glare was met by Green's annoyed one and sparks flew in the air. Silver tried to think up of something to say, but the mental image of Blue only a few minutes before flashed through his mind, silencing the red-haired boy.

Before a word could be spoken between any of the three, an earthshaking explosion turned the heads of every trainer in Olivine City. Down in the bay, it looked as if at least one hundred Voltorbs and Electrodes had just used Explosion in the center of the bay. The water was flying at least three hundred feet in the air and by now it was raining back down over the bay along with some presumably wild water Pokémon.

But it was the giant pink Pokémon that surfaced that had everyone's attention. The red lines that ran along its body glowed brightly in the darkness. The clouds thundered overhead, as black as night and completely blotting out the sun. It's giant jaws parted and let loose an earth-shattering roar. "KYYYYYOOOOOO!"

Green could literally hear the surrounding buildings explode with the sounds of the other trainers. Their voices were a frenzy of sounds, full of excitement for the unknown. A few of them reached his ears clearly.

"Is that…"

"Hey a Kyogre!"

"No way, Kyogre is blue not pink."

"Well isn't the shiny version pink?"

"…aren't shiny on the 'Inside.'"

Blue turned back and looked at Green. "Okay, now we have a reason to stay, whether you like it or not." Pulling off a rather acrobatic and skilled backflip, Blue and her Cleffo ran off towards the bay, filing in with the giant crowd that was already forming from the trainers that were rushing down to the bay.

Green frowned and crossed his arms. He didn't want to run after her and get caught with all of those people pushing and shoving to just get close to the legendary Pokémon. Green sighed and reached for his belt. "You'll want to join me." Green said to Silver as Charizard appeared in front of them.

Silver tilted his head. "What are you talking about?"

Green climbed onto the back of his Charizard, who snorted in annoyance at the rain. "Well you can walk if you want to." Green said. "I'm gonna Fly down there."

Silver blinked and stood there for a second. Then the thunder clasped overhead and snapped him out of the trance. "Wait, Fly?" Silver asked, running and then jumping onto Charizard's back.

"It's one perks of being friends with the Champion." Green smiled. "Take us up Charizard."

The flying lizard gave a roar before flapping its powerful wings. Charizard jumped off the ground and hovered a few inches in the air before shooting high into the air. The thunder rumbled in Silver's ear and the rain lashed against his face. Charizard dove through air and headed for the bay on Green's command. "I'm surprised Blue didn't notice back when we battled." Green explained over the sound of the rain. "It's a well-kept secret but there are only five copies of the Fly HM. And those copies are always in the possession of the current Champion of each region."

Silver nodded and looked down, trying to catch a view his sister. Every now and then he could see a trainer look up and point at the Charizard and the two trainers on its back. In particular Silver saw one trainer stand out. Riding on the back of an Arcanine and jumping from rooftop to rooftop was the blue-haired girl Crystal. She was ahead of them but Charizard was quickly catching up with her. Before Silver could say anything about it, the Kyogre gave another roar.

"Did you see that?" Green asked.

"What?" Silver said, taking his gaze away from the crowds below.

"Down by the Kyogre." Green pointed down at the bay. "It looks like it's fighting."

Silver looked over Green's shoulder. The waters were surging around the Kyogre, building up and crashing down on the shore. At first he didn't see anything, but then a blast of electricity shot into the sky. Thunder rumbled loudly overhead as giant bolts of lightning rained down on the Kyogre.

"KYYYOOOO!" The Pokémon cried out in pain.

"Charizard, pick up the pace." Green ordered.

Charizard roared and flapped its powerful wings, taking off towards the bay.

* * *

><p>Yellow groaned as she tried to sit up. Earlier, she and everyone in the underwater tunnel had been blasted high into the air over some city that Yellow didn't recognize. She wasn't sure where anyone else in their group had landed, but she herself had landed in the shallows of the bay, crashing into the water like a cannon ball.<p>

Her body ached all over and her ears were overrun with a million different sounds; thunder, heavy rain, attack orders, cries of Pokémon. It wasn't until she heard Red's voice did her senses finally stabilize enough for Yellow to stand.

"Pika, use Thunder!" Red yelled.

Yellow saw the tiny yellow mouse jump off of Red's shoulder and into the air. Curling itself into a small ball, electricity gathered around Pika. Quickly, Pika cried out and the electricity shot into the sky, connecting with the clouds. Thunder shook the entire city as giant blasts of lighting rained down onto a pink Kyogre, swimming in the middle of the bay.

"KYOOOOO!" The legendary Pokémon cried out in pain.

Yellow looked around and fumbled with the Pokéballs on her belt, her mind still trying to recover. Red was standing farther into the bay ordering Pika's attacks, Gold was nowhere to be found, and Misty was lying on her side, washed up on the shore.

Yellow's fingers finally curled around the ball she was looking for. Pressing the button on the ball, her own Pikachu appeared in the water next to her. "Chuchu, go and help Pika and Red, okay?"

"Chu!" Chuchu nodded and started jumping though the water over to where Red was standing.

Yellow turned away from the battle and started making her way over to the unconscious red-head. Whatever bad feelings were between them, it had to be pushed aside for now. Yellow's knees sank into the mud as she dropped down to shake Misty. "Misty!" Yellow yelled loudly, trying to wake her up. "Misty, wake up!"

Despite Yellow trying to shake Misty awake, the red-head refused to wake up. She couldn't be drowning. After all they had just been underwater for longer than physically possible. Then again, Yellow's muscles shouldn't have been hurting either. It was so hard trying to remember that this wasn't reality when you kept getting hurt.

Yellow swallowed and raised her hand. This always seemed to work in movies, maybe it would work now. "Wake up!" Yellow yelled one more time as she brought her hand down and slapped Misty once, to no avail.

"Wake up!" Yellow yelled again and again as she tried to slap the gym leader awake. The fifth time Yellow's hand connected with Misty's face was when she finally got a reaction.

Misty coughed like she was hacking something up, wheezing like a smoker, but eventually the redhead opened her eyes and sat up. She instantly brought a hand to her head and moaned. "Augh…what happened? And why does my face hurt?"

Yellow quickly stood up and turned to the Kyogre. Red had just order another Thunder attack and Pika and Chuchu where firing electricity into the sky. Both Pokémon looked exhausted and Yellow could tell that they were reaching their limit. "We were blasted out of that tunnel. I don't know where we are but Red's fighting that Kyogre by himself. He needs our help."

Misty took her hand out of her face and looked up at the Kyogre, whom currently had bolts of lightning raining down on it. "Y-you're right." Misty said as she stood up slowly. Misty's knees wobbled for a second before they gave in and she had to grab Yellow's shoulder for support. "Sorry." Misty apologized. "I guess I need a minute."

Yellow didn't say anything as she let Misty regain her balance. Instead, the little blond looked around the bay, searching for where that pervert named Gold could be hiding. Something that looked like an Ice Beam caught her attention on the other side of the bay for a second before something else even bigger ran past her.

Hundreds of other trainers were storming into the bay like their feet were on fire. They all called out their most powerful Pokémon, from Raichu's to Salamence's, and began attacking the Kyogre. Yellow even saw a few Pokéballs fly through the air and roll off the legendary Pokémon's back only to get lost in the water.

Needless to say, this annoyed Kyogre like a million mosquitoes flying around its head.

"KYOG!" The Pokémon cried out. The red lines along its body glowed brightly and every Pokémon and trainer on the frontline flew high into the air. Yellow watched as their bodies flailed around like marionette dolls until their avatars fragmented and disappeared. A few people screamed in panic, and nobody was prepared for the attack that would come next.

The area Yellow had thought she had seen the Ice Beam exploded, giant ice crystals covering the buildings and a large Pokémon jumped into the air. One that Yellow knew too well. It was the shiny Suicune.

The legendary dog landed on the shoreline and began racing across the water. A Mantine burst forth from the iced over buildings and landed on the water. On its back was Gold, his goggles pulled down and a hand on his head to keep his hat from flying into the air as he rode Mantaro like a surfboard.

Yellow heard the people around her gasp and all point at the Suicune, a few brave souls even setting out on their own surfing Pokémon to try and intercept it. They might not have seen it, but Suicune wasn't trying to get away. It was steadily gaining ground, putting distance between itself and Gold, and it was racing directly at Kyogre.

"Yellow! Misty!"

Yellow caught sight of Red, Pika and Chuchu perched on his shoulders like birds. He was running towards them, pushing through other trainers that were trying to get out to do battle with the legendary Pokémon.

Yellow was about to yell back, but Misty's hand pushed the small blond backwards and the Cerulean gym leader ran forward. "Red!" The red-haired girl yelled happily, seemingly forgetting the chaos around her.

Yellow stumbled backwards and fell on her butt into the water. She frowned and had to restrain herself from strangling Misty as she and Red met up. Chuchu jumped off of Red's shoulder and ran to meet with Yellow.

"Are you two okay?" Red asked as Yellow walked over to him with Chuchu in her arms.

"I'm fine." Yellow grumbled, still giving Misty a dirty look.

"Same here!" Misty smiled.

"Great." Red sighed and looked back at the Kyogre. Several attacks were bombarding it at the same time, Razor Leaf, Dragon Rage, and Thunder Bolt to name a few, and none of them looked like they were doing any actual damage to the mighty beast. "This could be bad. With all these trainers here someone is bound to get hurt."

"We need some way to clear them out." Yellow agreed. She extended a hand to Pika. "Here." She smiled at it. Pika cried happily and let Yellow put her hand on its head. Yellow closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt energy course from inside her body and into the two worn-out Pokémon. But there was also something she hadn't felt from before. She was getting tired herself. Yellow took her hand from Pika's head and stumbled backwards a few steps.

"Yellow!" Red exclaimed, quickly grabbing the blonds hand and stabilizing her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" Yellow said quietly. "I'm just a bit tired."

"You're a Viridian Forest trainer?" Misty asked.

Yellow was too tried out to give a response, other than a look that said 'No shit Sherlock.' She looked up and saw that about three trainers where actually gaining ground on the Suicune, but it was too late by now.

Suicune jumped into the air, having finally reached Kyogre. It spun to avoid several attacks and Pokéballs thrown its way, but the legendary dog landed on Kyogre's back without a single scratch.

The glowing lines on Kyogre's back grew brighter than even before, and Suicune's purple mane grew longer in the wind, also glowing brighter under the night-black storm-clouds. Both Pokémon's eyes were closed as the light around them grew brighter.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!"

All heads turned skyward as a familiar voice yelled at them. Riding on the back of a flying Charizard were Green and Silver. Silver's eyes wild as he watched the two legendary Pokémon. Green looked a bit more clam as he threw a Pokéball into the air. His Porygon2 appeared next to his Charizard, hovering next to the flying beast. "Override code 28C4I4UA!" Green yelled. "Protect!"

Porygon2 suddenly started spinning, turning into a pink and blue blob to the naked eye. Crystal shields began covering every trainer nearest Green and Silver. Other trainers started ordering similar orders; Light Screen, Reflect, Protect, and so on. However, the warning came too late for most.

"KYOOO!"

"SUIIII!"

Both legendary Pokémon suddenly let loose an ear-splitting roar, and the bay froze over. A white blast originated from Suicune and Kyogre's location. Ice raced from the two Pokémon faster than Yellow could blink. Raindrops froze in mid-air. Pokémon in the air became frozen ice crystal's before crashing into the now frozen bay and disappearing. Light Screen's shattered, Reflects were obliterated, and Protect was useless. Trainers avatar's froze over before disappearing in a fragmented blur.

The ice was only a few feet away when Yellow noticed that Red had taken up a stance with his arms together and his palms facing the two Pokémon. "Override code 28C4G890I!" Red yelled. A multicolored wall shot up in front of Red, the words 'No Entry' written across it, before bending backwards and forming a wedge shape. Any trainers caught along the wall when it bent backwards were pushed to safety.

The rushing ice crashed into the wall and continued onto the city, leaving the area behind Red's wall alone. Yellow turned to watch as the ice continued up the slope of the city, eventually coming to a rest at the very top of the hillside.

Misty's mouth hung open as her gaze swept the hillside. "I knew Sheer Cold was powerful…but this is ridiculous."

Green's Charizard descended to land on the ice near the group of trainers Red had managed to save as the wall started to fade away. In its place was a large icy wall, identical in shape to the one that just disappeared. Green and Silver slid off of the Charizard and the Viridian Gym leader walked towards the group and extended a hand to the ground. Part of the ice rose up to create a platform, letting everyone see him better.

"My name is Green Oak," The teen yelled, drawing the attention of the group of trainers. "I need everyone to get to the Pokécenter and log out immediately!"

"Why?" One boy yelled at Green. "What gives you the right to tell us what to do?"

"I'm not going!" Another boy, older looking, yelled. "You just want Kyogre and Suicune all to yourself!"

Voices called out in agreement and Green frowned. "My right," Green yelled to silence the crowd, "Is that I am the Viridian Gym Leader from Kanto." Green's right hand went up and his identification card appeared above his head, supersized so everyone could read it. "And I don't want the legendary Pokémon. In case none of you have noticed, those two are shiny, and it is impossible for legendary Pokémon to be shiny on the 'Inside!'

"These are glitches, very similar to the ones that shut down Kanto!" Green continued. "And right now we are trying to deal with them without causing too much damage to the players data." Green put his hand down and his card disappeared. "Of course, you can always stay and get in our way. However, if you do get struck by another attack like that, it's very likely that your data will be erased." Green crossed his arms and stepped down. "And then you get to start all over again."

Yellow watched in amazement as the trainers started their jog back towards the city. She turned back to Green who was talking quickly with Red. _He certainly knows how to talk to a crowd._ Yellow thought.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." Yellow turned around and saw Blue standing there with her arms crossed, a Clefable standing right behind her in a similar fashion. Blue blinked and looked from Red, to Yellow, to Misty. "Wait, how'd you guys get here?"

"We were following that Suicune." Red answered. "There's an underwater tunnel that connects Cerulean Cape with this bay. Where are we anyways? I thought Kanto was still limited to gym leader and higher players."

"Oh, it is." Blue said. "We're in Johto right now. Olivine City to be exact."

"Really?" Yellow asked, slightly shocked. "Well then how'd you get here?"

"Mewtwo, long story." Blue sighed.

"Sui!"

The talkative group quickly snapped their heads around and saw the Suicune directly overhead, its fangs glowing blue for an Ice Fang attack. No one was ready to react and they all knew someone was gonna get hurt.

"Extreme Speed!" A female voice yelled.

Suicune turned its head just in time to see an Arcanine appear in mid-air next to it. Arcanine crashed into Suicune and sent the legendary Pokémon flying across the ice. Arcanine landed gracefully a few feet in front of the group of Kanto trainers. A girl was sitting on its back, her dark-blue hair bouncing slightly as she turned around to face Green. "Sorry, but I'm staying. I think you might need my help anyways."

"You!" Blue exclaimed, pushing past Yellow and Misty and making her way to Crystal. "I've got a bone to pick with your Meganium. And what makes you think you're qualified to help us anyways?"

"I told you before," Crystal said as she slid off of her Arcanine. "I've never failed at a capture before."

"She's right you know." Silver said, causing Blue to turn around and look at him. He currently had a screen pulled up in front of him, Crystal's picture could be seen on it along with a ton of data that Blue couldn't understand. "She's caught 287 different Pokémon, 2 legendary Pokémon, and she's never failed at a capture before."

"Wait, two?" Blue turned back, looking a bit dumbstruck at Crystal.

The girl smiled proudly. "Yep. I've caught Lugia and Raikou before."

"KYOO!"

Kyogre suddenly roared loudly, as if to say 'Hey, don't ignore us!' To emphasize its roar, Kyogre's large fins rose high into the air, water dripping from its pink scales, and then slammed them down onto the ice surrounding it. Cracks raced along the ice, quickly turning the stable platform into unstable platforms.

Green jumped onto Charizard's back before the cracking ice managed to reach him and the two took off into the air. Blue was yelling something at him, probably calling him stupid names for leaving her on the ice, but he ignored her and quickly took into the surroundings. The ice cracking had separated everyone into pretty much two groups. Crystal, Blue, and Silver were standing on one of the platforms, and Red and Yellow were alone on another one. He couldn't see Misty anywhere and assumed she was either in the water or she had fragged up.

"Red, Yellow!" Green shouted form above. "You take care of the Suicune, you're closer! The rest of us will take care of the Kyogre."

"Who put you in charge?" Blue yelled up at him.

Green ignored her and pointed ahead at the Kyogre. "Let's go Charizard!"

* * *

><p><em>Blue's Special Notes 17: Gym Leader Status and an Introduction<em>

_Unknown to most people, you can obtain gym leader status in more than one way. The first way is the traditional way, take over the duties of being a gym leader when one of the eight for the region you live in steps down. The second way is sort of against the rules, but you can hack in like Silver and give it to yourself. Another way you can obtain gym leader status is if you have caught more than 300 different Pokemon from at least four of the five regions. The final way is how I got gym leader status! If someone important in the Pokemon company recognizes your worth as a trainer, they can request that you be given the status of a gym leader.  
><em>

_So you want to know more about Legendary Pokémon? I'll be honest, I'm not all to informative when it comes to this subject, so I've brought in a specialist (even if her Meganium tried to rape me)._

* * *

><p><em>Crystal's Legendary Notes 1: The Kanto Trio<em>

_Pokémon: Moltres. As a large fiery bird, this Pokémon is already capable of the move Fly, allowing the trainer who captures it to travel across most regions for the month Moltres is in his or her possession. Considered one of the most powerful fire-type Pokémon in the game, it has been captured only three times before. Most notably by Blaine, the Kanto Gym leader in charge of the Volcano Badge. (Side note: during the month Blaine held Moltres, not a single trainer had managed to best him in a gym battle.) Moltres has been spotted mostly in the areas of: One Island, Mt. Silver, off the coast of Cinnabar Island, north of Lavaridge Town, and in western Sinnoh._

_Pokémon: Articuno. The large ice bird of the Kanto Trio, Articuno is also capable of Fly and considered one of the most Powerful ice-type Pokémon in the game. Unlike the other two of this trio, Articuno is one of the only Legendary Pokémon whom has evaded capture its entire existence. Articuno has been spotted mostly in the areas of: the Seafoam Islands, the Whirl Islands, northern Sinnoh, and western Unova._

_Pokémon: Zapdos. The final bird of the Kanto Trio, being of the electric type. Zapdos is also capable of using Fly and is one of the strongest electric-type Pokémon in the game. However, because of its typing it has been easily taken out and captured the most by trainers who specialize in rock-type Pokémon. Having been captured fifteen times before, Zapdos is the fourth most captured Legendary Pokémon. Zapdos is usually found in the areas of: the Kanto Power Plant, eastern Johto, central Hoenn, and Mt. Coronet._

* * *

><p>Kaith: There you have it! The whole battle is pretty long so I figured instead of torturing you while I finish writing the second half, I'll put the first half of the battle up so you know that I'm not dead! Can't promise when the next chapter will but up, so I leave you with a funny quote instead!<p>

"Hey, do you want to come and help us?"

"Oh! I'd love to but…I really don't want to." –Friends

* * *

><p><strong>TigerSneak1: <strong>I love your enthusiasm. I think you almost love MangaQuest as much as me! XD I'm surprised I haven't written any one-shots for them yet. God know there are millions of ideas floating around in my brain. Gold knows half of them get him laid.

**BreadStarz: **Graduate? Ha! I wish. I'm only on my first year of college (which is listed on my profile page if you haven't noticed =P).

**5****th**** Dimension: **I laughed for about 10 minutes when I read your comment about Gold being unable to breed anymore after his run-in with Yellow. XD

**Tamara the Hybridian: **Ah, sorry. I meant to answer that question about the gym leader thing in BSN last chapter. I'll make sure to put it at the end of this one. And as for the bug, as Anita said the bug is on Yellow. Yellow just doesn't know about it.

**Hanako Mitsuki: **Yay a new reviewer! Thanks for all the amazing comments about how awesome my writing is! We writers tend to have low self-esteem and after reading your review I was smiling ear to ear! ^-^

**Stickman22: **Don't worry, I'm not big on the Amber couple. In my mind Gold's just a horny bull dog and hits on every female he sees but he has a special spot in his heart just for Crystal. ^_^ (I'm a MEGA Mangaquest shipper) I'll have SoulSilver pick up the pace in later chapters, but for now they're just a little side couple.

**Blazelight790:** Hm, it's so hard to answer that question without spoiling part of the plot so I'm gonna say just keep reading and you'll see.

**Fario Neko: **Yeah, I know I do have Green a bit more active than his cannon persona, but I like the way I've got I'm now. I sort of see him as lazy and not caring, but when it's serious, he gets serious too. Silver wasn't really early. Based on his relationship with Blue in the manga, I figured it'd be better to have him in the story earlier. And this doesn't really take place during the manga, it just have the ages all set to be that of one year after which the GSC arc took place.


	16. Tidal Forces

Kaith: Oh Arceus, my last update was in May? 0_0 Damn my summer has been busy. As soon as school starts up for me again, I'll have more free time away from my nagging mom and the rest of my family. They're usually the reason I can't write all the time because they're always dragging me off to do things or giving a crap ton of house work to do.

Anywho! Gonna be throwing the review responses at the bottom of the page from now on!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Tidal Forces<strong>

_He's not gonna beat me! _Blue thought furiously as she jumped yet another gap in the broken ice. She had already put a good distance between herself and the rest of the group that Green had assigned her to. _I do not need anyone's help taking out a stupid, oversized fish!_

Blue sped up and jumped another gap. "I'm gonna catch Kyogre!" She declared as the sky rumbled yet again with thunder.

"Cleffable!" Cleffo yelled excitedly in the air next to its trainer. The two landed gracefully on the next section of ice and continued racing towards Kyogre, which seemed to be recharging from its last attack.

"Not if I beat you there!"

Blue turned and saw Misty quickly catching up with her. The red-headed girl was riding on the back of a Lanturn, speeding through the cracks in the ice like she was navigating a kiddy pool.

"Same goes for me!" Another voice chimed in. Blue almost jumped off the ice and into the water when Crystal appeared out of thin air next to her, riding on top of her Arcanine. "Arcapeon is the master of speed, right boy?" Crystal's Arcanine barked in agreement "Now, Extreme Speed!"

Crystal vanished and appeared a moment later at least a hundred yards farther ahead of Blue. Trainer and beast kept appearing and disappearing, drawing ever closer to Kyogre.

"Let's pick up the pace too!" Misty ordered. Her Lanturn yelled out in agreement and then amazingly flew into the air, clearing a rather large chunk of ice and landing back in the water.

"Showoffs…" Blue muttered. "Oh well at least I'm still ahead of Sil-"

But Blue was cut off as a flash of black and red flew overhead, spinning several times in the air before touching down on the ice. It was Silver. The younger boy jumped into the air again and grabbed ahold of his Murkrow's foot, who just so happened to be overhead.

"Ninja powers are cheating!" Blue yelled angrily as her little brother flew away.

* * *

><p>"Get down!" Red cried, jumping at Yellow and tackling her to the ground. One of Suicune's Ice Beam attacked flew overhead, icing the tips of Red's hair. The two skidded across the ice for a moment before Red turned his head to yell an order. "Pika, Quick Attack!"<p>

Pika charged across the ice and leaped into the air, a short, white blur following him. Suicune looked up at Pika's incoming attack and leapt backwards. Pika's small body shot into the spot Suicune was standing only a few seconds ago, spraying ice into the air.

"Where…" Red stood up and looked around for the legendary Pokémon, who seemed to have vanished into thin air.

"Red!" Yellow's voice yelled from the ground. Before Red could see anything, he felt his feet swept out from under him, causing Red to smack his head into the ice as he fell backwards. And not a moment too soon. The second Red's head connected with the ice, Suicune's body flew overhead. It's paws were only inches from his face.

Red sat up, holding his aching head. Yellow was kneeling over him almost immediately, a worried look on her face. "Red, are you alright?" She asked hurriedly. "I'm sorry! I just saw it appear behind you and didn't know how else to get you down."

"No, it's alright." Red smiled at her. "Thank you, Yellow."

Yellow's face instantly lit up in a pink blush as she avoided eye contact with him. "N-No problem…"

"Hey wake up!" A familiar voice suddenly yelled at the two. "Dynamic Punch!"

Yellow and Red turned around to see a Politoed smash a glowing fist into the Shiny Suicune. The legendary Pokémon was thrown across the ice, coming to a stop on the very edge of the iceberg. The Politoed crossed its arms and smiled happily at its work. The missing pervert Gold stepped up behind it. "Great job Politaro!" He smiled as he rubbed Politoed's head. "I knew you could do it."

Turning to look at Red and Yellow with a smirk on his face, Gold said "You two lovebirds better pay better attention during battle."

Yellow and Red both blushed and tried their best not to look at each other as they stood up. "So," Red coughed, trying to change the conversation. "is that it? Did we beat Suicune?"

A low grumble came from the beast at the mention of its name and the Pokémon slowly raised its head. Suicune cast a glare at them as it began to slowly stand up.

"I guess not." Gold laughed. He put up and hand and a screen popped up, much like Silver constantly did. A picture of the Suicune was on it, along with a ton of numbers that Yellow couldn't even begin to comprehend. One thing did catch her eye though. A red bar at the top of the screen was slowly crossing the screen, turning yellow as it got farther. "It seems like it can regenerate it's health and even remove status aliments without help of an item, ability, or move."

Yellow blinked. For a moment, she thought she saw a grin cross Gold's face but it was gone in the next second.

"Gold, can you let me know when it's health gets low again?" Red asked, stepping towards the Suicune.

"Sure, but why?"

"Because I'm going to catch it."

* * *

><p>"Jump!" Silver yelled.<p>

"W-What?" Blue panted as she finally caught up with the rest of the Kyogre attack team. She looked up in time to see Kyogre bring one of its pink fins down onto the chuck of ice Blue was standing on. It vaulted like a Snorlax had just dropped onto the opposite side of a kindergarteners see-saw. Blue and Cleffo were launched into the air, soaring across the dark sky like a Pidgeot.

"Someone help!" Blue yelled, her eyes shut tight. She wasn't expecting anyone to reach her, they were all on the other icebergs that they had used for safety. The only response she got was a deafening roar of thunder in her ears. Blue thought wildly, thinking of a way out, only none of her Pokémon could fly. Not that it mattered since she didn't even have the Fly HM. "Do something Cleffo!" She practically screamed.

Cleffo started flailing his arms around in the air, throwing out a Metronome attack.

Metronome became Rest.

Cleffo fell asleep.

"COME ON!" Blue screamed as her flight was finally starting to descend. The ice was quickly approaching, and Blue closed her eyes, bracing herself for impact.

"Blue!"

Blue's eyes shot open just in time to see Green and his Charizard dive past her. The Viridian gym leader reached out and grabbed Blue's arm, pulling her into his rain-soaked clothes. Blue grabbed hold of his arms and held on like her life depended on it. And right now, it felt like it did.

The feeling of free-falling stopped and became a lighter-than-air feeling instead. It was like she was flying. Blue slowly and carefully took her head out of Green's clothes and sneaked a peek around her. They were still in the middle of the battlefield, Misty, Crystal, and Silver still wagging war on the glitch that was Kyogre. She spotted that Cleffo was resting, sound asleep, in Charizard's short arms.

"You alright?" Green asked as Charizard started descending for the ice.

"Y-Yeah…" Blue muttered, ashamed that her unspoken fear managed to take hold of her here, in all places, where it wouldn't have mattered if she did go 'SPLAT!' on the ice below. "Wait a minute," Blue looked around, a light bulb turning on upstairs. "We're flying…" She said quietly as the realization still set in.

Blue suddenly pushed Green away, neither of them falling to the ground – which was quite the feat considering they were both resting on Charizard's back – and pointed a finger at the boy. "You've found Fly!" She exclaimed.

Green sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Charizard had finally touched down, his wings giving a final, powerful beat before setting his feet down on the slippery surface. "Yeah, and I'll tell you all about it later, okay?"

Blue glared at Green, and for a moment the boy worried that she wasn't going to give in. But after that moment of worry, Blue slid off of Charizard's back and landed with grace on the ice. "Fine," She said, hands on her hips showing her disappointment. "But I want all the details, okay?"

"Fine." Green agreed. That 'surprisingly-well-kept-secret' wasn't going to be so well-kept anymore.

Blue recalled Cleffo and Green was about to give the order to take off, when Blue muttered something else, something that barely caught his ear. "Thanks…" Blue muttered.

Green turned around and looked at her. "What?" He had to make sure he had heard that right.

Blue looked up, but not at him. Her gaze was locked on the pink Kyogre ahead of her. "I said, I'm going to kick Kyogre's ass!" Blue ran off, her next Pokéball already in hand as she jumped onto the next fragment of ice.

Green half-smiled, but then stopped after realizing he had to reason to be smiling. _Whatever. _He thought, ordering Charizard to take off instead.

* * *

><p>"Dodosk, Tri Attack!"<p>

"Gyara, Hyper Beam!"

"Politaro, Dynamic Punch!"

Yellow's mind racing trying to remember the plan as best as she could. As Suicune regained its strength, Red had quickly told Gold and herself his plan. From what she could see, it seemed to be working. Gold and his Politaro were in charge of not actually hitting Suicune, just breaking the ice underneath Suicune's feet. Yellow's job was to keep Suicune moving. She had to force it to jump back and forth between the smaller and smaller chunks that Gold was creating. What better partner to do that than a three-headed bird firing it's lazar?

Red on the other hand seemed to have put himself in charge of chipping away at Suicune's health. It was like Red had planned out every possible move Suicune could make in his head and was now playing them out on the field, forcing the Pokémon to take the path that he wanted.

Suicune jumped backwards, dodging Politaro's attack, only to be forced off its next foothold in a matter of milliseconds as Dodosk's attack charred it's mane of purple hair. The legendary beast landed and searched for the next place to jump. But it realized its mistake too late. Suicune was standing alone on a rather tall, but small, iceberg, completely separated from the rest. Gyara's Hyper Beam slammed into Suicune, full force.

"Now!" Red yelled over his shoulder, completely drowning out Gold's announcement that Suicune's health was low. Yellow nodded and materialized her fishing rod. Without even looking, she managed to snag Chuchu's ball off of her belt and fling it high into the air in a single motion. Pika leapt off of Red's shoulder and ran for the edge of iceberg, charging in the direction of Suicune.

"Thunder Wave!" Red and Yellow shouted simultaneously.

A single bolt of electricity shot forth from both Pikachu's and connected with Suicune. The beast's body twitched once before collapsing onto its side, Paralyzed.

"Now…" Red put out his hand, ready to make the catch. Yellow waited for the Pokéball of Red's choice to appear.

And waited.

…and waited.

"Huh?" Red looked at his hand for a moment before putting it out again. Still nothing. He swore under his breath. "A glitch at this time?"

Suddenly, a familiar howl filled the three trainer's ears and their eye's fell on Suicune. It's eyes had gone snow, signaling only one thing. "It's going rouge!" Gold announced.

"Come on!" Red yelled, thrusting his hand out one more time, still amounting to nothing.

"SSSUUUIII!" The legendary beast cried out again. A blast wave resonated from Suicune's iceberg and Yellow was forced onto her back. When the ice-dust settled, Suicune was back on its feet, its snowy eyes turned on the three trainers attempting to capture it.

"Why can't I get any Pokéball!?" Red yelled in frustration, pounding his fist into the ground.

"I think you're the only one." Gold spoke up. Yellow looked at the younger boy and saw that he was already standing up, a yellow, black, and white Pokéball spinning on his finger like a basketball.

Suicune gave another cry before leaping high into the air, directly towards them.

"Then throw it already!" Red yelled at him.

Gold smiled and tossed the ball high into the air above him. He took a stance, and the pool cue from earlier materialized in his hands. His eyes were set on Suicune, who had already closed half the distance between them.

To Yellow, it was like the ball was falling in slow-motion and someone had pushed the fast-forward button on Suicune. But her eyes were playing tricks on it. The moment the Ultra Ball passed the cue tip, Gold's body changed stance faster than Yellow could blink, and the ball was flying into the air so fast that it looked like a white blur.

Suicune and ball collided in mid-air, right over the water, and froze. The next moment, the legendary beast became a flash of red and disappeared into the ball. Gold gave a triumphant cry and did several unnecessary fist pumps. He hadn't even confirmed the capture, and with legendries the odds were against you.

Yellow stood up and quickly ran to the edge of the iceberg, peering into the water for the Ultra Ball. She spotted it the moment it turned into a red beam itself and shot back to Gold, something they were designed to do. But she blinked, continuing to stare at the spot in the water the ball had just been floating. For a second she thought the Ultra Ball had been purple…

"Damn this guy doesn't like being in a Pokéball." Gold said loudly, drawing Yellow's attention. The younger boy was holding his newly captured Suicune in its red and white Pokéball, another feature of any ball in the game. Red was standing next to him, staring down at the Pokémon.

Suicune's eyes were still snow, and the miniaturized legendary was ramming itself against the walls of its prison, attempting to free itself. It stopped once to growl at Red and Yellow, who had just walked up, making sure to bare its fangs at them.

"Great, thanks for your help!" Red said cheerfully, reaching out to take Suicune.

Gold's hand shot away so fast it was like Red had just told Gold that he had the plague. "Um, what are you talking about?" Gold asked with a raised eyebrow. "You may have fought it, but I threw the ball that caught it. Therefore, it's my Suicune."

Red blinked at the younger boy before retracting his hand. "That's right, you don't know." Red sighed before pointing at the ball in Gold's hand. "Look, that thing isn't part of the original programming. It's a bug that we're trying to get rid of and there no telling what could happen if you keep it with you."

Gold gave Red a 'I don't believe you' look before depositing the ball onto the free slot of his belt. "That sounds like quite a story. I _might,_" he said, putting much emphasis on the word might, "give it to you after I hear all about it. But first, don't you think they need our help?" Gold was gesturing towards the pink Kyogre, now far behind him. From here, it looked like Green's team was having a hard time even making a dent in it.

Red sighed. "I guess you're right." He gave Gold a hard stare one last time before he recalled Pika and Gyara. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

><p>"Blu, use Strength!" Blue ordered.<p>

Her Granbull jumped left, avoiding an Ice Beam from Kyogre, and then charged across the ice. Springing into the air, Blu's fists began to glow white. Just as Blu was about to land on top of the pink legend, Kyogre let loose another one of its Earth-shattering roars. Water shot up all around it, creating a rising wall of water.

"Blu!" Blue yelled as her Pokémon was thrown high into the air. Blu landed a few seconds later, its eyes spinning from having been knocked out. Blue swore under her breath. "What the hell is up with that thing? We've been hitting it over and over, but nothing seems to even be making a dent."

"We might as well be throwing pebbles at it." Misty agreed, walking up to Blue.

"I've never had a battle that lasted this long before." Crystal sighed, looking longingly at the wall of water that was still standing. "Not even when I battled Lugia."

Green and his Charizard touched down, the flying lizard looking completely worn out. Green gave it a smile before recalling it to its Pokéball. "Silver, have you cracked it yet?" He asked, turning to the red-haired boy.

Silver sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration. A screen was open before him, a picture of the Kyogre spinning around on it. "This thing has more firewalls than the Pokémon company itself."

Green sighed. "I'll take that as a no."

"Hey, Green!"

All five trainers took their gaze off of the wall of water and looked behind themselves. Red, Yellow, and Gold were charging towards them. Red was the one that had yelled, his hand waving high in the air at them.

"What happened to the Suicune?" Green asked as they ran up.

"Gold managed to catch it." Red gestured to the younger boy.

"Who?" Green raised an eyebrow, giving the playboy a look.

But before anyone could explain, Crystal stepped forward. "Gold? What are you doing here?"

Gold's face lit up at the sight of Crystal's presence. "Hey, class prez! I didn't know you were online."

"Can we save the chit-chat for after we beat that thing?" Misty interrupted, pointing at the Kyogre, which had just dropped the wall of water.

"It's not like we've been able to do anything so far." Silver grumbled, an error code showing up on his screen.

Gold caught sight of Silver's screen. "What'cha working on?" Gold asked as he slid over to look at Silver's screen. The red-head opened his mouth but didn't say anything. Gold had flipped the screen so it was facing him instead and data was flying across the screen. "Hm…" Gold mumbled, "I see. It seems to be blocking every attempt to hack it's data that originated from the 'Inside.'"

Silver flipped the screen back towards himself, slightly irritated by Gold. "I've tried using stepping stones across Kanto and Johto," Silver explained, "but it's tracing me back too fast."

Gold now had his own screen pulled up, a picture of Kyogre showing up as well. "Well have you tried-"

Yellow grabbed her head as it began to ache. Gold and Silver were throwing around technical terms so often that it was like they were speaking a whole different language. And trying to follow it just hurt her head even more.

"Duck!" Crystal suddenly cried out.

Yellow turned to the Kyogre, spotting a rather large Ice Beam flying towards the group. Gold and Silver paid no attention as everyone else jumped out of the way, too wrapped up in their conversation.

"Idiots." Yellow heard Red mumble under his breath. The Kanto champion shot a hand outwards and a section of the ice between the attack and the two boys shot up, stopping the Ice Beam just in time.

This seems to have caught their attention. "Whoa," Gold laughed. "That was close."

Silver rolled his eyes at Gold's comment.

Green sighed. "Okay, how about this. You guys focus on breaking through that things code and we'll keep it busy."

* * *

><p>Turns out that 'keep it busy' meant acting as a moving target for Kyogre. Most attacks weren't even connecting anymore and the ones that did still weren't doing much damage. Crystal and Blue had thrown a few Pokéballs at it, but they just rolled off harmlessly.<p>

Yellow and Chuchu jumped to dodge another Hydro Pump fired off in their direction when the words 'Pal Pad Connection' appeared to her right. Since the Pal Pad was a kind of video chat for friends in different regions, Yellow had pretty much completely forgotten about it. A quick look around and she saw that everyone else fighting Kyogre also had their Pal Pads being forced open.

"We got it!" Gold's voice screamed through the screen, causing Yellow to flinch. The screen had split into different parts, a picture of everyone involved in the battle confined to their own little section.

"About time." Green muttered.

"Red!" Misty suddenly perked up, "You need to chat on this with me more often. That way we can see each other more."

"I don't think now's the time Misty." Red laughed. Yellow felt her eyebrow twitch as she listened to this conversation.

"Oh Yellow, are those little green horns I see?" Blue laughed.

"So can we get back on topic?" Crystal asked.

"Right!" Gold said excitedly. "So after we figured out how to get in-"

"We discovered," Silver interrupted, "That this Kyogre has a 99% resistance to every attack in existence, and that all Pokéballs that come within ten yards of it are rendered useless data."

"Perfect," Green sighed. "Then how the hell do we fight this thing?"

"Loopholes!" Gold exclaimed.

"…What?" Crystal asked after a pause.

"We use loopholes!" Gold exclaimed again. "If it has a resistance to every attack in existence, we create a new one! Red, Yellow, I'll need you guys for this."

"Um, okay." Red shrugged, not too sure what else to do.

"What about the Pokéball bug?" Crystal asked. "If what you say is true then even a Master Ball wouldn't work."

"I'm already working on it." Silver answered. Through the Pal Pad, Yellow saw that Silver's eyes were trained downwards on his own screen his fingers moving quickly across his virtual keyboard. "I'll need some more time though."

"Yay, that means we can just keep playing target practice with Kyogre." Blue said happily, the sarcasm laced deeply in her voice.

The Pal Pad screen cut out and Yellow looked around for Red. He locked eyes with her and the two nodded before turning to head back to Gold.

* * *

><p>"So what did you need us for?" Red asked, his eyes trained on watching the battle with Kyogre instead.<p>

"Oh I don't really need you guys," Gold half-smiled. "I need your Pikachu's."

"Why?"

"Oh you'll see." Gold smiled again, putting his hands behind his head.

Yellow and Red exchanged a look before letting Pika and Chuchu out of their Pokéballs. The two Pikachu cried out happily at each other before starting to chat away in Pokémon talk.

"Perfect, they already like each other somewhat." Gold said as he pulled up his screen. "Now, where did I store it…" He mumbled under his breath for a minute, searching for whatever 'it' was. "Ah-ha!" He exclaimed, fingers running wild across the keyboard.

Lines of numbers flowed out of Gold's screen and began circling Chuchu and Pika until both Pokémon were completely hidden from view. "Are they going to be okay?" Red asked, kneeling down to examine the ball of numbers.

"Absolutely." Gold said, waving off Red's worry. He continued to type information into his keyboard, mumbling things under his breath. "There we go!" Gold said excitedly as a few more lines of numbers and symbols flew to join the ball surrounding the Pikachu. "And, execute!"

Gold smashed his finger down into the enter button, like he was in some action-packed anime, and the ball began to glow pink. "So what's going on exactly?" Red asked after a minute of watching the ball.

"Nothing much." Gold shrugged. "Just rewriting the code a bit to allow the use of a brand-new move I wrote up. Oh, and I'm taking a little something for myself." He added as an afterthought.

This got Red's attention. "You're taking what?" Red advanced on the boy. "If this messes up Pika in any way possible-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Gold put his hands up between himself and Red. "It's not like I'm taking your Pikachu. Take a look." Gold said as he nodded to the pink orb.

Red and Yellow watched as the pink orb disappeared and Pika and Chuchu came back into view. Along with something else that hadn't been there before.

"Is that an…" Yellow's voice trailed off as heat rose to her checks, realizing what had happened.

"Yep!" Gold jumped past Red and scooped the object up. "A Pichu egg!"

Red blinked. "So wait, you just...Pika and Chuchu just…" Now Red's voice trailed off, a blush rising to his checks as well.

"Combined data?" Gold laughed, finishing Red's sentence.

"Are you done teasing them?" Silver's voice spoke up. He was sitting in a chair of ice that he had made, his screen disappearing as he stood, a slightly glowing Pokéball in his hand. "Because I'm finished with my part."

"Here come the cavalry!" Gold exclaimed turning and running in the direction of Kyogre without a second thought. He continued to carry the egg in his arms, clearly not caring about its safety too much.

Red and Yellow glanced at each other for a moment before taking off themselves, still embarrassed about what had just happened.

* * *

><p>"About time!" Blue yelled as Red and company finally rejoined the rest of the group. Then she noticed the egg in Gold's hands. "Where the heck did you find an egg?"<p>

"Not important." Red said quickly, cutting Gold off. "So what's this new attack called?"

"I like to call it," Gold smiled. "Megaton Volt." The words sent shivers down Yellow's spine for some reason. "Oh, and it needs some time to charge up first, like Solarbeam does."

Red nodded and turned to Yellow. "Ready?"

Yellow nodded, and then quickly avoided his gaze. She locked eyes with Chuchu and the small mouse looked ready to take down the Hulk.

Both Pikachu began glowing as they turned to face Kyogre, who was busy with Green, Misty, and Crystal.

"Oh yeah!" Gold exclaimed, like he was just realizing something. "I didn't have time to perfect everything about the attack, so you might want to have them get out of the way. Just in case it targets them too."

"Now you tell us." Blue sighed. "Hey Green!" She yelled, raising her voice as high as she possibly could. "You should get out of there!"

It was impossible to tell if Green heard her, but after a moment, he and the other two fighting moved away quickly. And not a moment too soon. Electricity shot forth from Pika and Chuchu's body, flying high into air before colliding with each other. The two separate currents flowed and wove themselves together, turning into a shrinking ball of electricity.

"Hit the deck!" Gold yelled suddenly, throwing himself down on the ice.

But it was too late a warning for the others. In the next second, the ball of electricity collapsed in on itself, and the world seemed to explode. The ice beneath the trainers feet shoot, a shock-wave shot forth, knocking trainers and Pokémon backwards, as a single, powerful, bolt of electricity connected with the pink sea-beast below. The crash of ear-shattering, so loud that Yellow felt her brain was melting from the overload of sound. But through it all, Kyogre's single roar of pain, was barely audible.

When it had finished, Yellow opened her eyes, and immediately wish she hadn't. Her vision swam, dizziness suddenly overtook her, and she suddenly regretted whatever she had eaten for lunch. Lunch, she closed her eyes and focused on that, the first thought that came to her mind. She needed something to focus on as her body recovered. What had she even eaten? It seemed like months since she had last been 'Outside.' But the logical side of her brain told herself that she had only been in here for a few hours.

Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her. Yellow opened her eyes. Red, Red was shaking her. His mouth was moving, but she couldn't hear anything he was saying. Everything was ringing, just thing horrible ringing.

* * *

><p>"Yellow, hey! Yellow, are you okay!?" Red yelled, shaking the smaller girl. She looked at him with empty eyes, trying to get a grasp on what had just happened. Her eyes suddenly widened and Yellow's hands clasped over her ears.<p>

Looking up at Red, Yellow said loudly, "I can't hear anything!"

"Hm, looks like the attack still needs fine tuning." Gold sighed, standing up.

"Fine tuning?" Red yelled. He spun around and grabbed the younger boy by the collar. "You blasted Yellow's hearing to Arceus knows where!"

"Whoa, cool your jets Romeo." Gold ripped himself from Red's grip and kneeled down in front of Yellow and began making a ton of different hand gestures. He shook his hand delicately, then started swinging it wildly, before pointing at his ears.

Yellow tilted her head and look at him like he had just said 'I am your father.'

Gold sighed. "Here" he brought up a screen and punched in the word 'Ringing?' before showing it to Yellow.

The blond quickly nodded and Gold smiled. "Don't worry." He said to Red, "She'll be fine in a matter of time."

"Not that I don't care about Yellow," Silver spoke up, "but we have more pressing matters right now."

He was right. The blast from the attack was so powerful that the ice surrounding Kyogre had been blasted back into town. Ice chunks were piled on top of each other behind them, creating a wall of ice between themselves and the town. The bay was completely ice-free, and Kyogre was quickly escaping out to sea.

Red swore under his breath. "We can't lose it. Who knows what else it'll do if it reaches other regions."

"Don't worry!" Gold smiled, tossing a Pokéball into the air. His Mantaro appeared in the water, crying out happily. "Mantaro's the fastest water Pokémon you'll ever meet!"

"I don't trust you." Red said flatly. "Not after what you did with Suicune."

Gold opened his mouth to protest, but another voice cut him off. "Are you guys alright?" Blue's voice yelled. Red suddenly noticed that she was nowhere nearby. She must have been thrown farther down the beach because she, Green, and Misty were running across the sand towards them, Crystal bring up the rear on her Arcanine.

"We're fine!" Red yelled back, "But Kyogre is getting away!"

Suddenly, Crystal and her Arcanine disappeared, only to reappear next to Silver. "Not on my watch!" Crystal grinned. "You've fixed the problem with catching it, right?" The last part aimed at Silver.

Silver nodded and then tossed the glowing Pokéball at her. "This is the only Pokéball able to catch Kyogre right now. I've fixed it so –"

"That's all I need to hear." Crystal interrupted, sliding of Arcanine's back. "Gold, can you get me close to Kyogre?"

"Not a problem!" Gold grinned, pulling down his goggles. "Unless Mr. Bossman over here still doesn't trust me."

Red glared at him, clearly not pleased with his nickname. "Whatever, just go."

"Yes sir!" Gold saluted before jumped onto his Pokémon's back. Offering his hand to Crystal, the two Johto trainers took off, flying across the water and leaving the rest to only stand on the beach and watch.

* * *

><p>"Just what the hell does he think he's doing?" Anita roared, smashing her fist into the wall. After putting Alexandra to bed, she was about to get some shut-eye as well, when she noticed a flashing light coming from her study. After playing the message, she was ready to strangle some monsters.<p>

Flipping open her cell phone, Anita smashed in the idiot's number and waited. She got voicemail, and swore loudly. "Listen you little brat! I need those kids for our plans! _He's_ important, and don't you forget it!"

Anita ended the call and started to pace the room. She was too worked-up now to sleep. Sighing, Anita grabbed a coat from her closet. She made her way down the spiral staircase, her footsteps echoing through the enormous house. After a while, she stopped at a room on the second floor, and knocked softly on the door.

"One minute!" A voice called from inside. Anita heard footsteps rush over to the door and the handle turned. The maid appeared, looking down towards the floor, as if expecting a child. "Oh, mistress!" She exclaimed, standing up straight the moment she realized her mistake. "What do you require?"

"It's nothing, really." Anita said in a soft, friendly voice. "Something just came up at work and I need to head out. I might not be back until tomorrow so can you make sure the children wake up and get breakfast tomorrow?"

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

"Thank you Sayoko." Anita smiled and turned to leave. She was lying of course, but as worked up as she might be, she might as well head on in and check up on them.

Stepping out onto the cold streets of Viridian City, Anita pulled the coat a bit more tightly around herself. A quick glace around, and then she disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p>"Can't he go any faster?" Crystal yelled over the roar of the air rushing past her ear. They had just escaped the bay and were now heading out over Route 40. Kyogre was still out of range, but they were slowly gaining ground.<p>

"No back-seat driving!" Gold yelled back. "Just hold on tight!"

"Why?"

She didn't get an answer, well at least not from Gold. The water seemed to have exploded in front of them, forcing Mantaro to take a very sharp right turn. Crystal cried out, losing her balance and falling backwards. Gold's hand shot out, grabbing hold of Crystal's and pulling her back up.

"You alright?" Gold asked.

"Y-Yeah." Crystal stuttered, blaming it on the shock. "What happened?"

"Seems like it finally noticed us. Kyogre's firing some sort of attack underwater at us. Hold on!" Gold warned again. This time, Crystal latched onto Gold, wrapping her arms around his torso. The water exploded again, and Mantaro took a sharp left turn. When they were clear, Gold spoke again. "It'll probably be best if you just keep holding on. Because I have a crazy idea."

"Gold," Crystal said, her voice giving him a warning. "What are you…"

"Charge straight ahead!" Gold ordered Mantaro. "Don't turn no matter what!"

Mantaro's body jumped into the air slightly, signaling it had heard.

From behind Gold, Crystal saw something white shoot out from under Kyogre. It racing right for them, and suddenly Crystal's gut sank. "Gold, don't you dare!"

"Jump now!" Gold ordered, seconds before the attack hit. Mantaro jumped, and the water below it exploded. Gold, Crystal, and the fearless Pokémon were propelled into the air, flying towards Kyogre faster than before.

"Gold you idiot!" Crystal screamed at him.

Gold was simply laughing, as if he had a care in the world. "You'd better catch it Crys!" Nodding towards the Kyogre, "Or else you'll finally fail in a capture."

This got her attention. Crystal looked around for the glowing Pokéball, having lost her grip on it during the explosion. "Gold, behind you!"

Gold turned around and saw the ball was sailing through the air next to him, only an arm's reach away. He reached out to grab it but a screen popped up in front of him. "You have 3 new messages."

"Really?" Gold said, intrigued more in his e-mails.

"Now is not the time for spam mail!" Crystal yelled at him. The water was approaching, and fast. Kyogre was only a few yards ahead of them now, but they were losing speed and it was gaining.

"Sorry!" Gold waved the screen away and grabbed the ball, tossing it to Crystal.

Crystal snatched it, and turned to Kyogre. She had seven seconds if she was lucky. Spinning backwards, the blue-haired girl let go of the ball, and kicked with all her strength.

"Nice legs!" Gold laughed.

Crystal didn't have a chance to reply, only because the moment she opened her mouth, she made contact with the water. Pain shot throughout her body, it was like running into a brick wall. _W-Why did that hurt?_ Crystal thought wildly as she began swimming towards the surface.

She broke the surface of the water, her mind still on the pain that she had felt. But she didn't think about it long. A red light was flying towards her, and Crystal smiled ear-to-ear and threw her hand up. The light collided into her hand, and a Pokéball appeared.

In the water behind her, Gold surfaced. "Agh, damn that hurt." Then he noticed Crystal's grin. "What're you so happy about?"

Crystal turned to him, practically shoving the Pokéball in his face. "I caught Kyogre!"

* * *

><p><em>Blue's Special Notes 18: Pokéballs <em>

_So, I can't believe I haven't wrote about this before. The Pokéball has a unique function on the 'Inside.' First, no matter what ball you throw at a wild Pokémon, it will always revert back to a basic Pokéball once the capture is complete. Well two functions actually. The second one is when the capture is complete, the ball races back to your hand and asks you if you want to nickname him/her/it. If you have six Pokémon with you already, then it is transferred to the PC after you decided to nickname it or not._

* * *

><p><em>Crystal's Legendary Notes 2: Mew and Mewtwo <em>

_Mew: Mew is a special Pokémon in the world of the game. In the mythology of Pokémon, it is said that Mew is the ancestor of all other Pokémon. Therefore, Mew is capable of learning every single move ever created. This includes the move Transform. Thanks to this, Mew is constantly on the move across the regions, transforming itself into whatever Pokémon it encounters. Because of this Mew is rarely seen in its original form. The only way to track it is if you have the special item, Old Sea Chart (The Old Sea Chart is only given out to the winner of special tournaments held on the 'Outside'). Show this to one of the men at one of the ports throughout the 'Inside' and they will take you to Faraway Island. On the island you must find a special stone. This stone will always be pointing in the direction you must travel to find Mew. Mew has been captured twice before and does not like to stick to one area for too long._

_Mewtwo: Mewtwo is an event Pokémon. Twice a year, a special event happens in the 'Inside.' Twenty random trainers will have a letter delivered to them, inventing them to a small tournament held on a special island somewhere between Kanto and the Sevii Islands in one week. Whether you win or lose, you still receive a special prize of rare items. The longer you last in the tournament, the quantity and rarity of the items increase. The final four are granted the chance to explore the Fuji Manor – a nearby island – and search for Mewtwo. However, due to Mewtwo's extraordinary stats and movepool, Mewtwo has been battled many times but never captured._

* * *

><p>Kaith: I'm done! I'm sorry again for not working on this, but I seem to have less free time in the summer for some insane reason. School starts again for me in two weeks, but I'm moving back up in a week so I'll have seven days of free time to write! Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon! (I suggest you read my response to The Red King, because a lot of you have been asking about the Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova dex holders and I answer you there!)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>**th**** Dimension:** Yes, it had been awhile _ But I loved your little running commentary you left. Your predictions about Crystal's notes had a few on the spot, but you're thinking too canonically =D

**Knight of Wings: **Yes! I will get around to explaining why the Pokémon world is becoming more like the real world. That is one of my main story plots, I'm just keeping it in the dark for a while longer.

**Splithear1120: **Well they do come from Kanto and like previous chapters stated, it is very hard to even go from one edge of a region to another. Let alone travel to another region without the help of Fly or a Legendary' Pathway.

**BreadStarz:** Don't worry, Gold and Crystal will be getting more screen time soon. ^_^

**FairoNeko: **Yes, Lyra will be making an appearance on the 'Inside' Pokémon world! But remember, she's just a regular trainer in Kanto and the Kanto server is down, so she can't get to the 'Inside' just yet. But not to worry, my soon to happen time-jump will fix that.

**Japaneserockergirl:** OMG, thank you for pointing that out! I didn't even realize that I had forgotten to include Misty in the last few paragraphs…it's like she went 'poof!' But I've fixed that now.

**SatoshiEX: **Arceus, we all want the ability to dive into our Pokémon games! It would be so freaking amazing! DX

**Kiwipufferfish:** Thank you again for pointing out my mistakes as always!

**The Red King: **Hm, well I suppose I'm close enough to it actually happening that I can say this. Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, and Wally will all be making appearances in the story, though only small roles. I'm focusing mainly on the Kanto and Johto groups for this story. The Sinnoh and Unova groups won't be making an appearance though. I did have one reviewer ask if he could write a spin-off of this fanfic, centered around the Unova group but after I said 'Sure, why not?' I haven't heard anything from him since and I haven't seen the story show up on his profile at all.


	17. Feelings of the Past

**Kaith: **Ugh, dear god, I'm not dead. Sorry about that really long wait for this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Feeling of the Past<strong>

"…and that is why we're here, trying to get rid of those bugs." Green finished. Gold and Crystal had come riding back into the bay, with grins so wide that it looked like their faces were going to split open. Once Green had managed to calm down Gold's epic tale of how Crystal had managed to catch Kyogre, he started his explanation. He started with the destruction of Viridian City on the 'Inside' and how it had caused a power outage in the real Viridian City. He went on with the incident in Pewter, and how Silver getting his arm cut off 'Inside' caused the injury 'Outside.' He threw in a lot of technical terms along the way, explaining things that were happening inside the Pokémon Company itself as well.

Gold and Crystal were silent. That is until Gold spoke up. "Well shit."

Crystal slapped the back of Gold's head. "Language!" She yelled at him before turning to Green. "Well before all this, I would have hardly believed you. Especially about that injury Silver got. But…"

"But what?" Red asked after a moment.

"But when I was capturing Kyogre, I crashed into the water and felt like I ran into a brick wall." Crystal stretched slightly. "I can still sort of feel the pain."

Green eyed Crystal for a moment, taking in this new information. "Alright." He stood up and walked over to the two Johto trainers. "So you're going to give us those bugs, right?"

"No arguments here," Crystal deposited Kyogre's ball into Green's outstretched hand, "but I want this to count as a Kyogre capture in my data, alright?"

Green half-smiled at her. She was determined and fierce. "I'll make sure it does." He turned to Gold now, "So, are we gonna do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Gold frowned and crossed his arms. His brow furrowed as if he were contemplating his options. "Oh alright." Gold sighed, plucking the ball from his belt. His movements were a bit agitated, as if annoyed that he had to give up Suicune. He tossed the ball over to Green, who caught it and smiled.

"Thank you." Green smirked at Gold, rather out of character for himself. "I'll make sure that both Oak and Elm know that you two helped out with taking these two out of the game."

Crystal's eyes lit up. "Really? Mr. Oak is going to know that I helped out?" She practically squealed. "Yes!"

Gold on the other hand, did not look pleased. He just glared at Green as he said, "Well I don't want any credit. I mean I don't even get to keep the Suicune."

Green sighed, "Look, it's a bug, and-"

"Route 38." Silver interrupted.

All heads turned to the boy who currently had a screen pulled up in front of himself.

"What?" Gold asked, his head tilted to the side.

"The real Suicune is currently resting on Route 38, close to the entrance of Ecruteak City." Silver said, closing the screen. Green gave him a look and Silver shrugged. "He did help us, I figured the least we could do is tell him where the actual Suicune is."

Gold launched himself at the red-haired boy, giving Silver a very tight bear hug. "Thanks man!"

"Let go!" Silver sounded very annoyed as he tried to push Gold off of himself.

Gold detached himself and started charging back into town. "See ya guys later!" He waved.

Crystal sighed and tossed a Pokéball in the air. "Arcapeon, grab him please." Arcapeon nodded and leapt into the air, landed gracefully in front of Gold. The giant dog grabbed the back of Gold's shirt and quickly trotted back to Crystal. Yellow couldn't help but laugh. It reminded her of how a cat would sometimes carry her young.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gold yelled, struggling to free himself.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Crystal put her hands on her hips. "Your grades have been falling recently, and you're bringing the whole classes average down! You're getting off and studying." She ordered.

"Oh come on Crystal, you know I'm just gonna goof off." Gold replied and held up an egg that materialized in his hands. "Besides, I've got to hatch their love child." Nodding towards Red and Yellow, emphasizing the word 'their.'

Red and Yellow suddenly couldn't look at each other anymore, and Blue suddenly became…well herself. "What's this about a love child?" She asked, a sly grin on her face.

"Well," Gold smiled, "when I wrote the new move into Pika and Chuchu's code, I deiced to take their first-born child as payment for my services."

"That's dark no matter how you look at it." Silver said, half-smiling at his comment.

"Oh it's just data." Gold waved off the snickers of laugher.

"Excuse me?" Crystal sighed impatiently. "Gold, I don't care about that egg or what else you want to do. You are logging off and studying, or else-"

"You'll punish me?" Gold smiled. "I think you need to take me on a date first."

Blue spun, her senses going wild as a blush rose up on Crystal's face. The dark-blue haired girl spun on her heels, and began marching up the street. Her Arcanine followed closely behind, violent shaking Gold the moment the boy opened his mouth.

Green watched with a concerned look on his face. Blue had watched those two walk off, a bit too interested. "Earth to Green." Misty's voice finally snapped Green's attention away. "Finally." Misty sighed. "So, how do we get out of this mess?" She gestured in the general direction of everywhere.

What she meant was, how do they get back into Kanto? "We should be able to used Kyogre and Suicune." Green replied.

"That's not a bad idea, but…" Red's eyes trailed down to Green's hands where the two glitches were busy ramming themselves into the side of their prisons. "I don't think they want to help us."

Green shrugged. "It shouldn't matter. Just the presence of a Legendary should cause one of the special pathways to open up. We just need to Surf out into the middle of the bay and the whirlpool should do the rest."

"Great!" Misty chimed. She seemed suddenly happy, like all her cares in the world had just disappeared. The red-haired girl quickly looped her arm through Red's and began dragging the boy back towards the water. "Let's go already." She called back at Green. "Red needs to be well rested for our date tomorrow."

The temperature must have dropped at least twenty degrees and the air suddenly felt heavier. Green, Blue, and Silver all looked at Misty like she had just said the sky was green. "Wait, what?" Blue spoke up after a minute.

"Red promised that when he finally came up to Cerulean again we'd spend some time together." Misty turned to Red, giving him one of her innocent smiles. "Isn't that right, Red?"

Red rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Yeah. I kinda did."

"And I have the whole day planned out!" Misty yelled happily. "So let's get a move on!"

"What did she say?" Yellow's voice caused Blue to jump a mile high. Blue was expecting her little friend to go into full on terminator mode and smash Misty into the ground. But then she remembered Red saying something about hearing loss.

"Nothing really!" Blue yelled, hoping her voice could reach Yellow's ears. Yellow simply gave Blue one of _those _looks. Blue sighed and mouthed, "I'll tell you later."

Hopefully they wouldn't have to deal will homicide tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>Four in the morning, <em>Yellow thought as she read the clock. Sleep had not come easily to her that night. The ringing in her ears persisted even after she had logged off. Blue had been shooting her nervous glances every few minutes, but with her ears still out of commission she didn't bother asking. She wouldn't have heard the answer anyways. But that was hours ago, and now Yellow was wide awake and the ringing had pretty much disappeared completely.

Sighing, the blond flipped onto her other side. She didn't understand why she couldn't sleep. Her body ached from injuries on the 'Inside,' and her body was ready to collapse before she crawled into bed. But those looks Blue gave her stayed in her mind, as well as the image of a certain red-haired girl clinging to Red. She wouldn't be getting any sleep this night.

Yellow threw the comforter off and swung her legs around. She made her way outside, grabbing a spot on a nearby ledge in front of the hotel. After the gunman's attack, the teachers decided to transfer to this hotel. It was smaller and in need of some repair work, but it was closer to the ocean. And that meant it was farther from the rest of the city's blaring nightlife.

Yellow's gaze swung upwards, and lost herself in the stars. The sky looked almost exactly the same as it did back in Viridian, only brighter. Yellow allowed her mind to wander as she took in the sight. It's been years since she had actually done this. Not since…

Yellow shook her head, clearing away the thoughts. _I've gotta think of something else._

But it was too late. The memories were already surfacing.

"_You couldn't pay me to deal with that fucking devil!"_

"_I do not want to be around when that little bitch hits puberty!"_

"_If she's this bad now, God knows what she'll do as a teenager!"_

"_She's just a waste of space!"_

Yellow quickly covered her ears, trying in vain to block out the voices that where inside her head. Images came next. The evil glares and piercing looks that were thrown her way, the empty room that belonged to her parents, the kids who threw stick and stones at her.

"_She should just die already!"_

And the clear night sky, with its twinkling stars before it was overtaken by-

"Yellow?" A concerned voice said.

Yellow looked up, the images and voices suddenly gone. Standing a few feet away was Blue, a sheet wrapped around her body and a worried look on her face. Blue quickly walked over and began wiping the tears from Yellow's eyes with her sheet. Yellow hadn't even realized she had been crying.

"Blue, I-"

"Shh." Blue hushed, wrapping her arms around her friend. "It's alright. You're safe. You don't have to worry about them."

Yellow seemed to lose it as she wrapped her arms around Blue and began crying into the older girl's shirt. For better or worse, no matter how evil she acted, Blue was her best friend, and she would always be there.

* * *

><p>Silver threw his pillow at whatever was making the horrible ringing noise. He just wanted to curl up in a ball and sleep the day away. There was so much data that went into the game that he got lost between the 1's and 0's. Throwing his pillow away was a mistake, since now he no longer had any means to protect his ears.<p>

The ringing stopped, but it was only a temporary relief. Seconds later, the ringtone resumed. Silver only recognized now that it was his phone going off and he sat up, rather annoyed at the world. On the dresser next to the bed his phone continued to ring with that annoying, preset ringtone. He glared at the clock, noting that the time was five in the morning.

"Answer it already!" Green hissed from his spot in the floor.

Silver snatched it, and looked at the caller id with blurry eyes. He had to blink a few more times to make sure they were working right. Why would she be calling him?

The phone fell silent, only to start up again. This time, Silver answered it right away. "Hello?"

"Silver!" A very energetic voice exclaimed through the receiver. "How are you doing? I hope I didn't wake you."

"You did." Silver replied bitterly. "What do you want?"

"Why would a mother need a reason to call her son? Especially after that incident with the gunman."

"You're not my mother." Silver snapped, wanting to crush the phone right there and now.

The woman's sigh reached Silver's ear. "I may not have given birth to you, but I have raised you since your mother died." She chided.

"What do you want?" Silver replied, not at all awake enough to deal with her.

The woman sighed again. "Well if you must know I'm on break and a few coworkers and I are showing each other pictures of our kids. I realized that you're the only one I don't have one of on my phone. Would you mind being a dear and sending me one?"

"Sure, bye." Silver quickly ended the conversation before his 'mother' could start up the conversation again. Fighting the urge to fall back into bed, Silver made his way to the bathroom and started the camera on his phone. As the picture snapped, Silver wondered by she had even asked for the picture. It's not like she had ever shown the slightest interest in him before.

* * *

><p>"Alright boys, what'll it be?" Blue spun on the spot and grinned like a fox.<p>

The sun had barely even started its rise into the sky, yet Blue had gone through the trouble of dragging her friends out of bed and bringing them to what Green thought was the largest female shopping mall in the world. There didn't seem to be any sort of disconnection between the stores, almost like the mall itself was one big store. And the pink, there was a lot of pink.

"What are you talking about?" Green grumbled. He was still half-asleep. This was supposed to be their free day, this was supposed to be the day he slept in.

"Can't you tell?" Blue waved her arm over to a section of the mall/store that seemed to be dedicated to swimsuits. "We're all going swimming today. Yellow didn't bring a swimsuit and I've been needing a new one so this is the perfect time!"

Red, Green, and Silver just stood there. The implied question that Blue had shot at them seemed to just fly right over their head. "And?" Green sighed.

Blue rolled her eyes, slightly irritated. It was really hard to pick on your friends when they were as dense as a sack of bricks. "And," Blue grabbed Yellow and stood the blond next to herself, "I'm asking if you wanna see me and Yellow in one-piece or two-piece swimsuits."

All three boys looked like they had just been hit with a sack of bricks. Red and Silver both flushed up while Green suddenly became interested in the ceiling. Blue grinned wickedly; that was the reaction she was looking for.

"B-Blue!" Yellow squeaked, having turned just as read as Red and Silver.

"W-Well you know," Red spoke up, "it's really all about what you feel comfortable wearing. Not how you look in it."

Blue frowned slightly. For a moment she thought Red might have admitted that he wanted to see Yellow in a skimpy swimsuit, but the boy was too pure for his own good. Sighing, Blue began to drag Yellow away, "Well if there are no requests we might as well get going!"

Green watched the two walk away. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed before walking after them. Blue had to have calculated this, because she left the three boys next to the underwear section, or to be more accurately, the fancy underwear. Three teenage boys standing around the underwear section was already drawing unwelcomed looks from other shoppers. Red and Silver quickly followed.

Within a minute, Green found the fox-faced Blue holding up a one piece to herself and examining her reflection in a mirror. "Just grab one already and let's get out of here." Green ordered. He didn't feel comfortable hanging around this section of the store/mall.

"Oh relax a little." Blue shot him a smile while Green pretended not to see her. "You've got two beautiful girls asking for your opinion on their swimsuits. I know millions of boys would kill to be in your position."

"Well what's there to picking out a swimsuit?" Green countered. "You just pick one that fits and buy it."

"Oh Green, Green, Green," Blue shook her head as she spoke. "Buying a swimsuit is a whole different experience when it comes to girls. We can't just grab a pair of trunks like you and walk out. We need to make sure to get the _perfect_ one. The perfect swimsuit is one that manages to show off our curves and magnificent bodies while also covering our flaws. It's also the perfect chance to show off our girls." Blue said while holding up a rather small bikini top to herself.

Green blinked at the girl, a light blush rising to his cheeks. "W-What are you, a dirty old man?"

"Aren't we all?" Blue mused and picked out another swimsuit.

Green sighed and looked across the racks of swimsuits. Red was talking to Yellow, but they seemed to be looking everywhere except each other. Silver was holding up a bikini that seemed to be comprised of a single thread. The redhead looked to Blue and a blush slowly rose to his face and a small trickle of blood came from his nose.

"So why are you doing this?" Green turned his attention back to Blue, despite how much fun it was to watch Silver being paralyzed.

"Doing what?" Blue gave him an innocent look.

"You know what I mean." Green grumbled. "You and Yellow could have done this by yourselves, and later in the day. Why did you have to wake us up at the crack of dawn to come with you?"

Blue sighed. "Well if you must know, it's the only way I can keep Misty off of Red."

Green raised an eyebrow. Misty had said something about a date with Red today. "So is that why you stole Red's phone?"

"Oh, you noticed that?" Blue laughed. "Ah-ha!"

Before Green could interrogate Blue any longer, the burnet burst out when she picked up a single-piece white swimsuit. She ran over to Yellow and Red to present the swimsuit to the blond. Yellow looked like she was refusing it, but Blue, being as pushy as she was, decided that it was the perfect fit and dragged Yellow to the dressing rooms.

Green followed and just managed to see Blue shove her friend into the dressing room. If you could even call it a dressing room that is. It didn't have a door, it was just a hole in the wall with a white curtain drawn across the entrance. That was just asking for trouble.

"Greeny~!" Blue called in a high-pitch voice. The way she said it with such emotion sent chills down the boy's spine. Now that Yellow was off changing, Blue had nowhere else to direct her attention other than himself. "I think I need some help putting this on." She giggled joyfully and held the rather small bikini up to herself. "Wanna help me?"

Green backed up quickly, his eyes growing wide. "No!"

"Oh, it'll be fun!" Blue laughed and grabbed the boy before he had a chance to escape.

Just then, Red walked over, and Green thought he was saved. However, the idiot didn't seem to pay any mind to Blue's teasing. "Where'd you bring Yellow?" He asked her.

"Oh she's changing," Blue gestured to the changing room behind her. She let Green go, who was caught off-guard and ended up tumbling into a rack of bottom pieces.

Silver seemed to have gotten over his paralyze, because he was next to Red trying his hardest not to laugh at Green. "Having fun?" He laughed.

"Shut it." Green snapped at him, picking a swimsuit off of his head and tossing it aside.

Blue's interest was back on Red and Yellow now. She stood outside Yellow's changing room and piped up, "Yellow! You almost done in there? I wanna see how you look."

"A-Almost done!" Yellow called back. It was obvious from the sound of her voice she didn't want to show anyone else how she looked in it.

Green stood up and took up a spot next to Silver, waiting for Blue's stupid plan to play out. However, the moment he let his guard down, Blue turned on him. Green felt another chill run down his spine and took a step backwards. "Um, I remembered I have something else to…"

Several things happened next. Green turned and attempted an escape, while that 'Pesky Woman' flew through the air at him. Blue was laughing as she landed on his back and the two tumbled to the ground. Green, in his attempt to get Blue off of him, knocked a large rack of swimsuit toward Red and Silver. Silver jumped backwards and ended up knocking Red into the curtain of Yellow's changing room. Unable to gain footing, Red grabbed onto the curtain for support.

The rip that followed sounded like someone had just blown a hole in the side of an airplane. Green watched as the curtain fell over Red and Silver's heads as Yellow was revealed. Her back was to them, but her head was facing them with surprised eyes. Her head must have snapped back at the sound of the curtain being ripped down. The blond had her one-piece swimsuit halfway on, but it looked like she was taking it off rather than putting it on.

Normally Green would have adverted his eyes immediately, but he could draw his gaze away from that particular feature on Yellow's back. Starting from her shoulder and running down her back was a large and painful looking scar. The scar tissue was white and jagged, like someone had taken a butchers knife to her back.

Suddenly, Green felt a hand slap a swimsuit across his eyes and he was pushed backwards. As his head slammed into the floor, he could hear the sound of someone running away. A hand was placed on his chest and Blue's voice came into his ear as a whisper, "If you mention what you saw to anyone, I will end you Green Oak." The hand left his chest and another set of footstep ran off. "Yellow wait!" Blue's voice yelled.

Green sat up slowly and removed the swimsuit from his vision. Silver was currently helping Red to his feet and several employee's had raced over to ask if any of them were hurt. Green ignored them, instead looking down to the ground. Just what in the world had happened to Yellow?

* * *

><p><em>They saw it! <em>Yellow thought desperately as she ran through the mall. Tears were streaming down her face and staining the jacket she had grabbed to cover herself. _They know what I did. They're never going to want to talk to me again!_

She just needed to be alone now. When she was alone, she didn't have to worry about that pain that was welling up inside of her chest right now. She never had to worry about how she looked or what anyone other than her Uncle thought.

Yellow turned down another hallways and dove into a restroom. Luckily for her, there was no one around. Yellow fell against the wall and hugged herself before sinking to the floor. She buried her face in her knees, trying to choke out the tears streaming down her face.

She didn't even hear the door open. "Yellow?"

The crying blond looked up. Blue was standing in the doorway, a concerned look painted across her face. More tears ran down Yellow's face, "T-They saw it Blue. They know what I did."

Blue frowned and sat down next to her friend, throwing an arm around the small girl. "You idiot. Only Green saw," Blue clarified. "And he only saw a scar. You said it yourself, it was just an accident."

"B-But what if he tells Red?" Yellow blushed slightly and then quickly added, "Or Silver?"

Blue half-smiled. At lease she was still herself, to some degree. "He knows that if he says a word I'll string his ass from the flagpole." Yellow smiled slightly at this.

A banging came from the bathroom door, and Yellow realized Blue had locked it. "Hey you girls! Get out here!"

Blue sighed and stood up. "Come on, we should get back. You did run out of a store without paying for that swimsuit."

Yellow blushed out of embarrassment and stood up. Closing her eyes, she let Blue deal led the way and deal with the security guard. Right now, unpleasant memories were surfacing.

* * *

><p>"She's just a waste of space!"<p>

Yellow couldn't take it anymore. She had just lost her parents, and the Aunt Kathy she had always thought was the nicest person in the world had just called her a waste of space. She did the only thing that came to her, she ran.

Yellow ran as hard and as fast as she could, trying to get away from her house. It didn't even seem like her house anymore. Her parents had died only days ago, gone forever, and the family that she had once loved had now turned on her. Everything was just spiraling out of control.

What seemed like an endless run through hell finally ended when the small blond ran into another person. Yellow looked up at the larger man. His gut hung out slightly and he wore an orange cape and jacket. The fuzz of his beard was speckled with crumbs from a recently eaten sandwich. He leaned down to inspect that she was alright. "Hey little girl, are you…wait, Yellow?"

The young Yellow looked up at the large man. How did he know her name? "It is you!" The man smiled. "Wow you've grown since I last saw you."

"U-Um…" Yellow backed up slightly. "W-who are you?"

The man blinked. "Oh, right. You must not remember me. It's Wilton." Yellow tilted her head. "Your Uncle Wilton! I'm your mother's brother."

Yellow backed up even farther now. To her brain, this was a part of that horrible group of people that had replaced her family. Through her eyes, he was just a demon waiting to kill her. She turned around and ran with a renewed energy, ignoring his calls.

After another endless run, Yellow found herself out of ground to run on. She stood at the top of a cliff overlooking Viridian Bay. She had never been here before. The trees looked like they had been growing for eons; the thick branches creaked under the weight of their leaves. Below, the waves crashed against the cliff far, far below. Unwelcome looking rocks formed a sadistic smile below.

Yellow tore her eyes away from the water and sat down, hugging her knees to pull herself into a ball. The first thing that came to mind was her parents, and the tears began flowing. Whenever she started crying, her parents would present her with a new toy, or bring her out to do whatever she wanted. Now, her parents were the reason for her tears. And she would trade all the toys in the world to get them back.

Yellow sat there, silently crying for hours, until even the sun set. And that was when it began. Slowly, the sky filled with small lights, twinkling from far above.

_Do you know what the stars are, Yellow? _The voice of her father was suddenly in her head. When she was five, her father took her out stargazing. Back then, Yellow didn't have a clue. _Well that's where people go when they die. Everyone dies, and when someone important to you passes away, they wait for you in the stars. They will always be watching over you from far above._

Even though Yellow had learned in school that stars were actually balls of gas floating far away, she still believed what her father said. She believed that far above, her parents where there. The sky was unbelievably clear tonight.

"Yellow!"

Yellow jumped up and spun towards the voice. In the dark, it was hard to see who it was. But the voice sounded just like the man who had claimed to be her uncle earlier. "Thank goodness I found you." He stepped closer to her, his hand extended. But Yellow's mind was still playing tricks on her. The larger man had already turned into a demon through her mind.

Yellow took a step backwards. "N-No…" she muttered, her hands in front of her body as if to act as a shield.

Wilton froze, "Yellow! Behind you!"

"S-Stay away!" Yellow took another step back, and the ground gave way beneath her feet.

* * *

><p>"Oh, well if you say so." The security guard rubbed the back of his head awkwardly before shooting Yellow a look.<p>

"I'm so sorry about this." Blue apologized. "I promise it'll never happen again," she winked at him.

The guard looked a bit embarrassed but reentered the mall. Blue had managed to smooth-talk both the manager and head of security out of slapping a fine on Yellow. She was standing behind Blue and Red, shopping bag in hand with the new swimsuits.

"Are you sure you're okay Yellow?" Red turned to her with a concerned look. "I swear we didn't see you naked."

Silver agreed, and Blue had to stomp on Green's foot to get him to reassure her. Yellow blushed slightly and spoke to the ground, "I'm fine. I was just surprised…"

Red looked like he only half believed her. He looked to Blue for conformation, and the brunet nodded. Red sighed, "Well then I guess we should head for the beach then."

* * *

><p>Anita's heals clicked as she walked down the dark and cold corridor. Her eyes were glued to her phone, ignoring the hellos that were offered to her by the employees. She swung her hips slightly and pushed through large double doors.<p>

It was a small room with only three occupants. Fernando stood to the right with a large police baton was in his hand, dripping with fresh blood. Leo was resting against a wall, his hat pulled down to cover his eyes. Anita eyed the man with disgust, "Is he really sleeping?"

Fernando ran a hand through his black hair and eyed his sleeping coworker. "He said something about not getting enough sleep with mess with his sense of justice."

Anita sighed, "Whatever." She turned her eye on the third man in the room. His was bound to a chair with his head hung. Fresh blood was running across dried and crackled blood from wounds on his body. His head hung low and he looked to be unconscious. "Has he said anything yet?"

Fernando shrugged, "Can't get a word out of him."

Anita half frowned. "Well I figured as much. I remember he always had a stubborn personality from when I still worked for Oak." Anita turned her attention back on her cell, "This might require a more precise touch."

Anita walked closer to the man, leaning over to come eye to eye with him. "So, how has your stay been?" She asked in a sweet voice, like he hadn't been beaten just moments before. "I hope my employees have been treating you well. We don't want to damage your brain too badly. After all, we need your skills."

The man spit blood onto Anita's shoes. "I'll never help you," he growled. "What you're planning could blow Kanto off the map."

Anita frowned at the blood on her shoes before slapping him. "These shoes cost nearly five hundred dollars. I hope it was worth it."

The man looked at Anita with a smirk on his face. "Oh it was."

Anita backhanded the man this time before turning around. She proceeded to pace the room. "Now don't be like that. If I succeed, I'll be praised for generations to come. And it's all thanks to you and Oak."

"If." The man growled. "A very big if."

Anita shot him a look. "As I was saying," she continued, "what I need is access to a certain file you two were working on. I believe it was called Project Alpha."

"Never heard of it," the man growled.

"Oh, I think you have. I worked as a secretary long enough to know what you two were up to." Anita paused and waited for some sort of reaction. Unfortunately she didn't get one. "So, you've never heard of it?" A smile crept across her face. "Well then, how about the name, Sarah Sydor?"

The man physically flinched and shot Anita the nastiest look he could muster. "I don't know how you know about her, but I swear, if you so much as touch a hair on her head,"

"Hurt her?" Anita interrupted, "Oh my, it seems you don't know." She looked down on the man with false pity in her eyes, "How sad."

"…what?"

"Well, it seems that she died thirteen years ago," Anita watched as dread swept across the man's face. "She died in childbirth."

"C-Childbirth?" The bound man looked like a small beaten puppy that had just been thrown out of the house. However, the shock quickly washed away and was replaced with a hard look. "I don't believe you. Sarah would have contacted me."

"Oh I doubt it." Anita waved him off. "When you left to work for Oak, you told her parents about it, right? Well it appears that they never really liked you. She was fed lies that you found out about her pregnancy and left her because of it. You never found it strange that she refused to see you?"

Anita placed the phone in front of the man's face. "Take a look. This is your son."

"Sarah…" The man breathed, his face stuck on the picture.

Anita took the phone back and glanced at the photo. "Yes, the resemblance is uncanny." She deposited the phone in her pocket before turning her attention on the man again. "Now, due to a series of unfortunate events, your child was fed into the foster care program. Being the loving family woman that I am, my husband and I adopted him."

A wave of horror washed over the man's face as he realized what she was implying. "Now, if you don't comply," Anita continued, "there might be a tragic home accident. We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

The man looked completely shell shocked, completely defeated. His hung his head and muttered, "Fine…I'll help you."

Anita clasped her hands together. "Wonderful!" She cried like she had just won the lottery. "You'll start work tomorrow at seven am sharp. Until then!"

Anita turned and made her way out of the room. When she was at the door the man shouted, "Wait!"

Anita turned, still grinning. "Yes?"

"At least…" The man hung his head again. "At least tell me his name…Please."

"Well since you said please," Anita placed a finger on her lips, as if pondering, "very well. His name is Silver." Anita turned and walked out of the room calling, "I look forward to working with you Giovanni."

* * *

><p><em>Blue's Special Notes 19: Transportation<em>

_So, like I said before, transport between regions becomes easier when you have captured a legendary Pokémon. The key word is easier. It is possible to travel between regions via non-Pokémon. For example, the SS Anne in Vermilion City travels to the Seveii Island and Olivine City, assuming you have the correct item. These items are usually given out during special events held on the 'Inside,' or to those that manage to clear the elite four (the champion, as Red informs me, does not have to be beaten to claim some of these items). You can even get them from Wandering NPC's, but I'll cover them later. There are routes, rather long routes, that connect Kanto and Johto to the other island regions, and Unova, but most people prefer taking a ferry or cruise ship. I'll let you know about the special events that happen on cruise ships another time~!_

* * *

><p><em>Crystal's Legendary Notes 3: The Johto Trio<em>

_Raikou: As one of the three roaming Pokémon of Johto, Raikou is exceptionally hard to find. The one hint that gives this Pokémon away is that wherever it goes, thunderstorms will follow because of the constant blasts of electricity that Raikou fires into the sky. Raikou has been found generally roaming the northern routes of Johto, but has also been spotted in the central part of Kanto and southeastern Unova. Raikou has been captured ten times before. _

_Entei: Just like the Pokédex has states, Entei is a volcano Pokémon and has almost always been spotted roaming areas such as Mt. Chimney, Twist Mountain, and One Island. However, Entei has been spotted in areas where there have recently been large fires and even drawn to spots where experts of the fire type Pokémon (the gym leaders) are currently battling. Like Articuno of the Kanto region, Entei has managed to evade capture during its entire existence. _

_Suicune: The last of the Johto Trio, Suicune is surprisingly easy to track down. This Pokémon rarely ever roams the land and is almost always found along the coasts of rivers or charging around the oceans. Suicune has been tracked down and captured a total of seventeen times, barely placing it ahead of Zapdos as the third most captured legendary Pokémon. This Pokémon also has the most known routes of use to travel between regions and has no area it is frequently seen._

* * *

><p><strong>Kaith: <strong>PLOT TWIST PLOT TWIST PLOT TIWST. *laughs evilly* This chapter was really angsty and crazy, wasn't it? Next chapter will be about the beach! Lyra will finally be getting some more screen/page time now, and there will be shipping, lots of shipping. Red will be teaching Yellow to swim, Blue's top will come off, Misty will demand her date, and so much more!

Sorry again for the long wait! I made a Facebook page a while ago and that kinda had me distracted. Then I had writers block for the longest time. I originally wanted to write out Red and Misty's date, and then have Red turn her down, but I just couldn't find the right way to write it! Eventually I just scrapped it entirely and came up with this instead.

I also have two other stories I posted recently, which is where I went to try and cure the writer's block. One is called Love IS War, which I've had rambling in my brain for the last few months. It's the PokeSpec cast (+ Lyra) thrown into school life where they make war with the other students. The other one is called Illusions of the World. Completely OC cast that my friends and I made up about the next generation of trainers. Check them out! *shameless promotion*

Anyways, please review! (But first the review responses!)

**StattStatt: **I'm always glad to hear that someone likes my stuff! I just hope that I haven't lost any of my wonderful reviewers like you because of the long times between updates.

**Astrid01: **I believe I messaged you before saying that it hadn't been a year since I last updated, and that I was almost done with this chapter…as you can see the second part was a bit of a lie. *sweatdrop*

**Shadowhunter456: **Hold onto your instincts, you might just be right about something.

**BreadStarz: **No, Blue doesn't have a fear of birds in this story, but she does have a slight fear of heights, like when she was thrown into the air.

**5****th**** Dimension: **Wow that's a lot of questions, I'll have to make sure to answer them in Blue's notes later. And I kinda stole your little line, I just found it hilarious!


	18. Tube Top Fun

**Chapter 18: Tube Top Fun**

"Time for some fun in the sun!" Blue shouted, throwing her arms to the clear blue sky. The Cerulean City had shoreline that was perfect. White sand ran for miles in either direction, the water was crystal clear, and not a piece of trash blemished the perfect day Blue had planned.

Dropping her things like they had suddenly become lava, Blue began to strip. Her shorts dropped to the sand and as she kicked off her sandals, Green became suddenly aware that nearly all male attention had focused to their particular section of the beach.

He stepped in once Blue grabbed the hem of her shirt and started pulling it off. "Not so fast Ms. Sunshine," he said, yanking the shirt back down with his good arm. "Don't you think it's a little inappropriate to strip on the beach, in public?"

Blue raised an intrigued eyebrow, but a smirk quickly passed across her face. "Aw, feeling uncomfortable Green? Not used to seeing this much skin on a beautiful woman?"

Heat rushed to Green's face, but he kept his cool mask in place. Blue loved seeing the usual cool-headed boy flustered. It was a challenge, something she had to work for. "Just use a changing room, okay?" Green hissed at her.

Blue shrugged her shoulders, freeing herself of his grip. "Since when did you become my mother? It's perfectly alright." To emphasis her point, Blue whipped her top off before the boy could react. As she whipped her hair back into place, Green felt the need to slap himself for looking her up and down automatically.

Blue threw her shirt at Green's face, giggling. "I told you we're all dirty men on the inside."

Green immediately ripped the shirt from his face and cast daggers at her. Blue returned the look with a sly fox-grin and the two stared down until Green could no longer stand it. Tearing his eyes away from Blue, he retreated underneath the large sun umbrella with the rest of their possessions. Silver and Yellow were both already sitting there, both still fully clothes.

Before he had time to even open the book he had brought, Green found that Blue was standing in front of him with her hand on her hips. A frown decorated her face like an ugly accessory. "Okay you three. We're spending a beautiful day at the beach, and what are you all doing? Hiding under an umbrella."

Yellow was the first to respond, her face betraying her embarrassment. "But my swimsuit-"

"Is going to waste just sitting in your bag," Blue interrupted. Intruding on personal space, Blue picked up Yellow's bag and the stuttering girl, and began dragging her away. "We're all going to have some fun in the sun," Blue directed her voice at Silver. "And if you're not in your swimsuits when we get back, I'm changing you myself."

As they disappeared towards the changing room, Green cast his gaze at Silver. The red-haired boy was hugging his legs to his body, looking away to hide the embarrassed blush on his face. A flash of irritation passed through Green. "Go change or _I'll_ do it myself."

Silver cast his dark eyes at Green, and instantly knew he wasn't kidding. The boy stood quickly and ran off in the direction of the changing rooms.

Green turned his attention back to his book, but found he couldn't keep his attention on the words before him. His thoughts were instead plagued by the events from the last few days. Kyogre, Suicune, Mewtwo; far too many powerful glitches were being created and released onto the 'Inside' net. And those were only the ones they had discovered. If too many of them were left alone to do what they wished, all of Kanto would have to be reset. Whoever this hacker was, he was incredibly skilled.

A shadow covered his face, and Green looked up. Blue was back, hands on her hips and leaning over in front of him. Try as he might, Green couldn't help the blush that rose to his face at this incredibly _generous_ view Blue was unknowingly providing. "W-Where's Yellow?"

"Changing. And what about you? I thought I told the both of you to go change."

Green nodded to his shoulder with his chin. "I can't exactly get this thing wound wet."

Blue frowned and stood straight. "Still, it can't be nice sitting in all that clothes on a hot beach."

Green shrugged. "I don't mind."

"Whatever," Blue sighed. She turned to walked away, and Green found he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She had an unconscious way of swinging her hips back and forth as she walked. Blue's fragile yet beautiful skin soaked in the gaze of every male within sight, the swimsuit she wore doing nothing to hide the woman's body she had grown into early. Her long, chocolate brown hair bounced about her shoulders in the sunlight.

Green cursed the day he admitted she was beautiful.

A pang of jealously shot through the shade-soaked Green when another teenager walked up to Blue. They began talking, Blue laughing at something witty he must have said. In seconds, Blue was surrounded. The human wall was made up of what had to be the most muscular looking teenagers Green had ever seen had ever seen. He overheard the word 'lemonade' slip Blue's lips and the pack was sent tripping over their own feet in desperate search of a drink.

Noticing him staring, Blue smiled and waved. Green turned away and muttered under his breath. "Pesky woman…"

Silver returned wearing a pair of, ironically, silver swimming trunks and Green turned a page in his book; an attempt to keep the embarrassing fact of his staring hidden from the younger boy.

"You know," Silver said casually, "I know where to get some rope and duct tape, no questions asked."

Green glanced at Silver, who was watching the first of the pack return to Blue like a starving lion might eye a weak gazelle. Green cast his gaze to Blue as well, watching as the rest of the girl's suitors returned. "Tempting."

A nervous, yet familiar laugh turned his head. Red was back from the changing rooms as well, now wearing a pair of black and red swimming trucks. "You two sure are protective as ever," Red noted as he placed his clothes in his backpack.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Silver said melancholically.

Red gave another slight laugh. "You know you three should just all live together."

Both Silver and Green lit up in color before shooting daggers from their eyes at Red.

* * *

><p>Yellow kept her arms wrapped around herself, hugging her body tightly as she examined herself in the bathroom mirror. Just like the last six times she checked, the white and twisted scar tissue on her back was still invisible, hidden beneath the fabric of her swim suit.<p>

Sighing, Yellow gathered up her things and left. She knew her mind was playing tricks on itself. Despite all the paranoia running rampant across her thoughts, a spark of reality remained. Blue knew she was self-conscious of her scar and – despite being the mischievous, trouble-loving, playful person she was – put everything into making sure Yellow had the perfect swimsuit.

Ignoring the urge to check her back one final time, Yellow finally pushed open the changing room doors and walked into the sunlight. She blinked, her unadjusted eyes not taking well to the natural light. She had more important things to worry about anyways.

_Red's going to teach me how to swim. _

A blush crossed her face as the thought paraded across her mind, megaphone in hand as it screamed to drown out all others. Never mind what she was going to be wearing, what was she going to say? Small talk…not exactly a strong suit of hers. In the past, she would solve most of those awkward silences by smacking the nearest student with her notebook. Now however, she doubted that would win her any brownie points.

A voice spoke softly in her mind. _Why do you even care?_ _Is it about _him_?_

An image of Red's soft smile floated behind her eyes. Yellow shook her head free of the image, focusing instead on the beach spread out before her. She located her small group of friends gathered beneath a large umbrella, save for Blue that is. Her eyes immediately locked onto Red.

There was no denying that he was cute, that much Yellow had decided when she had first laid eyes on him. She'd had previous crushes on boys before. Each and every time it was just a temporary thing. She couldn't even remember what the name of her first crush was; let alone what he looked like. Each and every boy was nothing more than a passing fantasy.

She had assumed Red was just going to be another one of those fantasies. But no, Red was different. Blue had introduced him, and now they were friends. She knew Red as a person, not just a cute boy she passed in the hallway.

Yellow heard Red laugh nervously as she approached. "You know, the three of you should just all live together."

If looks could kill, the sand would be dyed with Red's blood. Sensing that he was in need of a savior, Yellow quickened her pace. "I'm back," she spoke to draw the attention of the boys.

Red turned to her quickly. The relief in his eyes was easier to read than words on a page. "Great! Do you wanna start your lessons right away?" It was only seconds after Yellow had placed her things on the sand that Red was already dragging her towards the water.

The cold sea water chilled Yellow's skin quickly, but she quickly warmed up to it. Her steps were confident; up until the water reached her waist that is. Her pulse quickened, and for once it wasn't due to Red.

Red sensed the pause in Yellow's stride and turned to her. "Only a little bit farther out, okay?"

Yellow nodded and tightened the grip she had on his hand. The ocean rose several hundred feet in seconds, swallowing her whole. Dark water swirled around her, tossing Yellow's body around like a ragdoll thrown out with Sunday's trash.

"Yellow?"

The waters receded back down to Yellow's chest. Red had stopped, and was now staring at her with a concerned look. "I'm fine." Red looked unconvinced, but didn't press the matter.

"Well, we're going to teach you how to survive when you're stuck out in the ocean for starters."

Yellow tilted her head. "Why would I be stuck in the middle of the ocean?"

"Your plane went down?" Red shrugged, but kept smiling. "Not important. What is important is that we're going to teach you how to tread water."

Yellow kept nodding as Red explained how she should move her limbs, but only half-listened. Her mind was split; torn between soaking up the new knowledge and trying to suppress her nightmarish memories.

The fact that Red was standing before her half-naked wasn't helping. Even if he was mostly submerged in water.

It wasn't until Red had placed his hands on her hips that Yellow snapped her full attention to his words. "I'll pull you deeper into the water." Then he added, "I won't let go until you feel confident enough."

_He's so close._ Yellow nodded hesitantly before being pulled out. Butterflies danced about her stomach when the tips of her toes could no longer brush against the sand. But Red's strong arms kept her head above the water. Without waiting for Red to instruct her, she began kicking. It was almost like she was floating in the air.

And she didn't even realize that Red had let go.

* * *

><p>Blue giggled to herself, taking a small sip from her lemonade. "I love it when a plan works out," the burnet said to no one in particular. A giddy smirk stained her face while Blue watched the embarrassed couple out in the ocean. Yellow was making progress quickly, and the blush on her face indicated that Red had just praised her for the fact.<p>

"You think they'll be dating by the end of the trip?" Green asked.

Blue glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. Since when did this stick-in-the-mud bother paying any attention to the love lives of his friends? Blue scoffed and turned her attention back to the lovebirds. "If I had my way with every aspect of their lives, the two would be engaged by the end of the month."

"That's terrifying." Green leaned back onto the beach blanket, resting his head on his hands and closing his eyes.

A smile tugged at the corner of Blue's mouth. "Trembling before the might of my awesome matchmaking skills?"

Green snorted. "I'd be trembling if you put this much work into other aspects of your life. You'd easily be top student if you bothered studying."

Blue pursed her lips. It was an interesting idea. Not being top student that is, that would be too much work. But maybe she could throw herself into learning code like Silver did. A few lessons from her 'little brother' and glitchy legendary Pokémon would be the least of Nintendo's worries. "Wait, did you just compliment me Green Oak?"

Green's eyes snapped open. "Holy Arceus, I think I did." He sat up quickly and pointed accusingly at Blue. "But that's the first and last time you'll ever hear me say something nice."

Somehow, Blue didn't doubt that. "By the way, where'd our coder go?"

"Silver? I think he got dragged away by some girls from his class."

Blue gasped, "Silver? Our Silver talking to girls other than me?" She placed on of her hands over her heart and whipped away non-existent tears with the other, "I think I may be heartbroken."

Green snorted. "You'd need a heart to be heartbroken."

Blue quickly snatched the book out of Green's hand and brought it down upon his head, drawing a cry of pain. "You know, women like to be complimented," she scolded. "You should try it sometimes."

Green glared at her from under his bangs. "Sure. If you see a woman around here, please, point her out."

A vein on Blue's head pulsed irritably and she had to resist the urge to smack him over the head again. With an exasperated sigh, Blue threw her hands up and fell back onto the beach blanket. "You can be such a jerk sometimes, you know that?" The boy shifted on his own towel, and part of Blue's irritation faded away when she realized Green was resisting the urge to gaze at the exposed skin of her stomach. The two-piece had been a good idea.

"Excuse me for not being your knight in shining armor," Green said.

Blue's eyes locked onto Green's injured arm. The bandage around his shoulder was slightly red with blood and Blue felt partially guiltily that it may have been her fault his wound was aggravated. No doubt it was bothering him now, exposed to all this salty air and sun.

_You already are idiot._

No matter what he said or claimed his reasons where, Green had taken a bullet for her. Blue felt her irritation fade away at the thought. Setting herself upright, she hugged her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. Under all the hard emotions and stone-cold glares, he truly cared about his friends.

"Thank you, Green."

The brown haired boy cast a curious glance at Blue. "I'm sorry, but I think I missed something."

Blue giggled. "Of course you did."

* * *

><p>"I'm back!"<p>

Yellow turned in the water as Red approached, a foam board in his hands. He had left a few minutes ago and instructed her to attempt to float on her back as long as she could in the shallower water. She righted herself and stood quickly, the water coming only to her waist now. "What's that?" Yellow asked, nodding to the board.

Red placed the board in the water. "This is going to be how we teach you to swim. Grab hold of it with both hands and hold it out in front of you."

Yellow did as she was instructed and Red began to tow her deeper into the water.

"I'm going to pull you around for a while," Red told her, "and you'll kick, okay?" Yellow nodded in understanding. Her stomach began to churn again, but the sight of Red kept her unease at bay. He was right there in front of her, and she knew he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Red began to say something else, but a deeper voice cut him off.

"Well what do we have here?" Yellow turned her head and saw a _very_ tall teenager standing nearby, arms crossed over his muscular chest. He had to be sixteen at least, but his high and size made it look like he was older. "Teaching your girlfriend how to swim?" The boy asked as he waded through the water towards the pair.

Before either could say anything, he pushed between the two of them and Red lost his hold on the board. A sense of dizziness crept over Yellow when she lost sight of Red. "How about I teach you instead?" The boy asked with a lecherous grin. "You'll find I can be a very persuasive teacher."

He flexed his muscles in an attempt to show off, and when Yellow didn't respond, he changed tactics. "Here, I'll give you a push." A hand placed itself on Yellow's back and she immediately felt violated at his touch. Had she been on land the boy would have found his children could feel the pain she'd inflicted, but right now Yellow was too far out that she couldn't even feel her toes brush the sandy bottom.

The hand slid a bit farther down and a wave of disgust washed over Yellow as she realized her intentions. She considered drowning for a moment, when the hand was suddenly removed from her back. Red stood between them now, the older boys arm held tightly in his hand. "We're fine, so why don't you leave us alone?"

The boy glared at Red for a moment and yanked his arm out of Red's grip. He turned his eyes onto Yellow and softened his expression. "Come on babe, let's ditch this loser."

Yellow instead maneuvered slightly in the water to hide behind Red, letting her body sink below the surface as far as possible. The fake mask the boy had on shattered to show his real face, one of complete annoyance.

"Leave." Red repeated his order firmly.

The boy gave a huff of annoyance and waded away. "Whatever loser."

Red watch him leave for a few moments longer before turning to Yellow. "You alright? Wanna go back to shore?"

Yellow opened her mouth slightly, still collecting her thoughts and calming down. "I'm fine," she said quietly. Then a bit louder, "No, it's alright. He was just some idiot. I wanna learn to swim."

Red smiled, and Yellow felt butterflies in her stomach. "Perfect. Now, where were we?"

* * *

><p>Lyra slowly sipped the fruity drink through her straw. Her small fingers held her cup in a nervous vice-grip and she was unable to keep her eyes from darting between the tabletop and the red-haired boy sitting across from her. With the help of her soon-to-be-murdered friends, Lyra had gracelessly asked Silver to get a drink with her.<p>

While she had always dreamed of spending more time with Silver, but she had no idea what to say to him. In class they only ever made small talk. When they had worked on the paper yesterday he barely said anything either. What did the mysterious boy across from her like to talk about? The silence passing between them was deafening, and with each passing second the impending dread that loomed over Lyra like a cloud doubled in weight.

"Ah," Lyra started when Silver stood up suddenly. The expression in his grey eyes was impossible to read. Lyra felt like shrinking down into a ball of embarrassment. What was she going to say? She stuttered slightly, tripping over her words. "Um, I…are you enjoying yourself?" If she could snatch the words out of the air and swallow them again, Lyra would have. Why was it so damn hard to talk to him out of class?

Silver rubbed the back of his head, sensing the embarrassment in the atmosphere. "The drink was good, but I have work to do," he added quickly before turning away.

"Ah, wait!" Lyra dropped the money for her drink on the table and ran after Silver. His pace slowed a moment for her to catch up, but Lyra found it difficult to keep pace with him after a few minutes of walking. The two crossed the white sands of the beach, leaving the small juice stand far behind.

A silence had fallen again, and while it didn't seem to bother Silver, Lyra found it just as suffocating as back when they were drinking. When Silver's umbrella and blanket came back into view, Lyra panicked. She couldn't let it end like this; otherwise he'd just see her as just another girl from his class to ignore.

Then something caught her attention. "Hey Silver, check that out!" Mustering all the courage she could, Lyra grabbed Silver's hand in her own and bypassed the umbrella Silver had been aiming for. From the corner of her eye Lyra caught sight of a startled looking upperclassman. Blue, that was her name. The girl that always had Silver's attention.

_So that's the kind of girl Silver is into, _Lyra thought, _a big chest and long brown hair. _ Her light brown bangs bounced before her eyes, reminding herself that she already had one item checked off that list. She turned her eyes down to check her figure in the red, one-piece swimsuit she wore. _I'm nowhere near the size of those melons._

"Where are we going?" Silver demanded, snapping Lyra out of her thoughts.

Lyra slowed eventually to a stop, dropping Silver's hand. "To build sand castles of course!"

* * *

><p>Yellow relished the kiss of seawater on her skin as she floated on her back. The gentle rise and fall of the water gave the illusion she was floating on nothing but air. The thought of the muscle brained idiot from before had been washed from her memory, the sea her only medication.<p>

Red's gentle laughter caused Yellow to open her eyelids. She righted herself and began to tread water. "What's so funny?"

Red shook his head, "It's nothing. I'm just thinking you're a natural mermaid."

Yellow blushed and sunk herself into the water to hide it. Mermaids were generally known for their bewitching beauty, but also for dragging sailors to the depths. Was he even aware of his own hidden compliment?

"Do you want to head back to shore?" Red asked. "I'm starting to get pretty hungry. How about you?"

Yellow nodded. "Green said he'd cook for us, right?"

A wide grin crossed Red's face. "Yeah, and let me tell you, you're going to be in for a treat. Green's cooking can put Chef Ramsey to shame."

Yellow felt herself beginning to smile as well. "That's a pretty big claim to make."

"Well his grandpa was never much of a cook in the first place and his sister is always gone for her college classes," Red explained. "He had to learn to cook for himself, or suffer take-out every other night. So," one of Red's eyebrows rose as he smirked, "how about a race back to shore? Loser buys the winner ice cream."

Yellow felt her heart skip a beat, but she didn't let it show on her face. She'd had years of practice in hiding her emotions. The last thing she would want to let Red know was that she was soaring sky-high at the proposal of a date. At least, that's what Yellow would call it – Red buying her ice cream – in her mind. "You're on."

Without waiting for Red to give the signal, Yellow dove underwater, touched bottom, and pushed off in the direction of shore. When she broke the surface again, the blond smiled when Red's playful cries of her cheating reached her ear.

Raising arm over arm, Yellow pushed her way towards shore the way Red had taught her. However, despite being a natural mermaid as Red claimed, she was still a novice and he caught up with her in a minute. Breathlessly he smiled at her, and a wordless challenge passed between the two. Not one for losing, Yellow picked up her pace, attempting to match Red's speed.

But by the time Yellow was close enough to shore for her feet to touch sand, Red had put several feet between them. Determination coursed through her, and Yellow pushed through the water stronger than before. Several other swimmers jumped out of her path as if she were a rampaging Tauros.

When the water was up to her waist, Yellow pressed her foot down hard for the final stretch. Pain blossomed in her heel however, and a shockwave of agony ran up to her thigh. She cried out in pain and collapsed onto her hands and knees into the water.

In seconds Red was by her side. "Yellow, are you alright?"

If it wouldn't have been for the pain in her foot, Yellow would have blushed at the concern in his voice. "I stepped on something sharp."

"It might have been some broken glass," Red guessed. He looped his arms beneath Yellow, hoisting her into his arms bridal style. Yellow sputtered incoherently, attempting to object his actions. Red only smiled at her, "Well you can't very well walk on it, can you?"

Yellow closed her mouth and looked down at her chest. Maybe having Red fuss over her wouldn't be such a bad idea. Taking her silence as a cue, Red began the trek back to shore. Yellow felt her face heat up even more when she noticed others were beginning to take notice of them. Red however seemed immune to the stares as he marched her to the first aid pavilion.

Red waited outside as the lifeguard bandaged up her foot; Yellow had indeed apparently stepped on some broken glass. "Luckily it wasn't a very deep cut," the woman stood and brushed off her hands. "And I didn't see any glass still embedded in there, so you should be fine. Just keep off that foot for a few days, okay?"

Yellow nodded obediently and the woman smiled. "Great." She moved over to the tent flap and pulled it aside, revealing Red sitting outside. He turned at the sound and the nurse placed a hand on her hip. "Now listen up young man. The first thing I'm going to say is that this is entirely your fault, and no I don't want to hear an explanation," she added when Red opened his mouth. "I expect you to take full responsibility for making sure she gets better. I charge you with the task of ferrying her wherever and whenever she needs to go someplace until this beautiful young woman can walk again. Do I make myself clear?"

Yellow didn't even realize her mouth was hanging open slightly. It fell even farther open when Red jumped to his feet and saluted the woman with a 'Yes ma'am!' Before she knew it, Red was kneeling on the ground with his back to her, ready to ferry her around like a pack mule.

Emotions and thoughts jumbled together, numbing her mind to any sort of embarrassment Yellow might have felt. It felt all too dream-like as Yellow slipped her arms around Red's neck and the black haired teen hoisted her onto his back. The pain in her foot, along with the rest of the world, slipped away.

He smelled just like the ocean she had fallen in love with.

* * *

><p>Blue couldn't believe her own taste buds. When Green had said he'd cook lunch for them, her first reaction had been to laugh hysterically in his face. When she first pictured it, Blue had assumed Green would char the kebabs to a blackened crisp and she would step in to save the day and humiliate him.<p>

She was more than surprised when a plate full of, not only tasty looking, divine smell food was placed before her. Determined to prove herself right, Blue snatched at the first kebab in reach and ripped a chuck of meat off the stick expecting it to taste rancid.

Seasoning danced across her tounge, and she could chew through the tender beef like it was nothing more than butter. Delectable juices dripped down her chin, and Blue found herself licking her lips more often than ever before just to retain the flavor. Before she even realized it, Blue had devoured the entire kebab, vegetables and all, and was left with nothing more than a stick in her hand.

Jaw hanging slightly askew, Blue looked from the stick to Green, and back again. If she hadn't been so surprised, she might have found the smirk on Green's face to have pissed her off. Instead, the burnet held her words fast and began destroying another piece of the heaven-sent food.

Red chuckled to himself, another plate full of roasted corn nestled in his hands. "It seems like Blue has been tamed by your food," he remarked to Green.

Green flipped another kebab over on the grill. "That's because the secret to taming any wild beast is through its stomach." Laughter erupted between the two boys.

"'hat's so 'unny?" Blue said through a mouthful of food.

Red shook his head, a smile still on his face. "It's nothing. Corn?"

The second Red placed the plate on the picnic table an ear of corn was snatched away by Blue's greedy hands. As she began to devour it, Red turned his attention to Yellow. The blond had just as easily been hypnotized by the food as Blue was. Already, the corpses of at least four kebab's littered her plate. Yellow's eyes were wide as she tasted the corn, drool running down the side of mouth.

Red took an ear of corn for himself. "Enjoying the food?" He asked Yellow.

The blond only nodded, her mouth currently too full to respond.

"If you eat too fast," Green said taking a seat next to Red, "you'll get a stomachache."

"I don't care if this food kills me." Blue managed to say before shoving more food into her mouth.

Green raised his eyebrow and the idea of adding a bit of poison to his next meal crossed him mind. No, that would be too evil. Maybe some laxative instead. The idea made him smile. Green finally took some food for himself and bit into part of the beef on his kebab. "Anyone seen Silver lately?" He asked.

Blue shrugged, "Last I saw he was being dragged away by some girl in his class."

"More food for us then."

They ate mostly in silence, Blue and Yellow too busy enjoying the food to bother talking. When the last of the food disappeared into the vacuum known as Blue, Silver finally made an appearance. All eyes turned to the red-haired boy, taking in the mess that he was. A piece of seaweed clung to Silver's cheek, sand was clumped together all over his skin, and dangling from his hair…

"Is that a crab?" Blue asked incredulously.

Silver let his face fall to the table with a defeated sigh. "Don't ask."

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning its decent in the sky now, lighting the sea on fire with colors of red, gold, and orange. Yellow sat alone admiring the beauty from beneath the umbrella. Green and Silver had disappeared with Blue into the water. Well, Green stood in the shallow end with the water barely lapping across the top of his feet while Blue splashed water at Silver. Red himself disappeared a short while after the trio, saying he'd be right back.<p>

"I'm back," Red's voice said cheerfully. He sat down next to Yellow, almost as if the thought of him call Red to her. He held two ice cream cones in his hands. "Here," he said offering one to her.

Yellow took one of the cones and the bet they had made flickered through her mind. "But you would have won." Yellow said stubbornly, "I owe you ice cream."

Red shook his head and took a small lick of his own cone. "But I didn't. I carried you to shore in my arms, so technically your body reach shore before mine did." Yellow opened her mouth again slightly to protest, but Red interrupted her. "If it bothers you that much, then how about you buy me ice cream the next time we pass a stand?"

Yellow frowned, still not happy with the outcome, but nodded in agreement. This just gave her a new excuse to spend some more time along with him.

"Green, catch!"

Yellow turned her attention to back to the water. Blue had commandeered someone's Frisbee and had thrown it at the statue. Green remained true to his nature and let the disc fly by overhead and embed itself in the sand before the umbrella.

"Greeeeeen," Blue whined, "you were supposed to catch that."

"You seem to forget that I'm injured." Green called back.

Blue marched out of the water to retrieve the disc and brushed past Green with a huff of annoyance. "You should really stop using that thing as an excuse for everything you're too lazy to do yourself," Blue scolded as she picked up the disc. "The doctor said you're fine, so I don't-"

"BRA SNAP!"

A small kid, no more than ten, shot behind Blue as he raced along the beach and snapped the back of her top, undoing the laces. Silence filled the air for a moment as her top fell to sand, Green and Silver both stood frozen in the water like the ocean had just froze over.

Blue's entire body went red with a mix of embarrassment and rage. "You little brat!" She screamed. Snapping the Frisbee out of her hand with deadly accuracy, the projectile collided with the side of the boy's head. As he tumbled into the sand, one of his friends laughed and taunted with something that sounded like, 'Boom! Headshot!'

She huffed with annoyance for a few seconds longer before taking note of Green and Silver again. Immediately her hands snapped to cover her chest. "Stop staring!" She ordered, her voice a shrill shriek.

Green immediately snapped his attention elsewhere while Silver was busy floating in a pool of saltwater and blood from his nosebleed.

Red, his eyes adverted, threw a towel around Blue's shoulders and held her top in the other hand. "Here," he offered.

Blue took it immediately and wrapped the towel tighter around herself. "At least there's _one _gentleman on this beach," Blue said loudly, as if talking to the whole beach. "It's too bad he's already taken."

Yellow blushed furiously as her embarrassed friend marched off to the changing rooms. If Blue died of embarrassment, apparently so did everyone else around her.

* * *

><p><em>Crystal's Legendary Notes 4: Ho-oh and Lugia<em>

_Ho-oh: One of two birds with origins in Johto. Ho-oh is an event legendary Pokémon, and can only be caught if a player has caught the three legendary Pokémon Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres at least once before. After the one-month limit has been met and the final legendary bird released from player control, the player will find a letter delivered to them via Pokécenter. The letter will invite them to Ecruteak City to view the Kimono Girls dance. The performance is open to everyone, however only players who present the letter afterwards may challenge these NPC's to battle. If they win, the girls will present the player with a Rainbow feather, granting access the Burned Tower. The Burned Tower is a total of ten floors, filled with puzzles, traps, and not to mention, powerful wild Pokémon. Once the player reaches the top, they must ring the bell atop the tower and Ho-oh will descend, allowing the chance to capture this legendary Pokémon. Ho-oh has never been caught. _

_Lugia: The other legendary bird of Johto, Lugia is an anomaly when compared to other legendary Pokémon. Lugia remains stationary, beneath the Whirl Islands. However, unlike the 'Outside' version of the game, you do not need to have the Silver Wing or defeat the Kimono girls to battle Lugia. Instead, players must navigate the maze of underwater caverns and reach the waterfall Lugia is located at. This is simpler said than done. Many trainers have reached Lugia before, and navigation maps can be bought and downloaded on the 'Inside,' however the Pokémon beneath the Whirl Islands are some of the strongest in the game. Trainers are unable to run from battles, and all who have proceeded have found their recovery items whipped out before they even reach Lugia. Those who do are usually disposed of quickly. Lugia has only been captured once (by yours truly)._

* * *

><p>Kaith: Yay chapter update! A fluffy one too =D The next one will be all about the ride back, it will be mostly serious stuff, and (drumroll please!) another battle! As you noticed, I don't have another section for Blue's notes, mainly because I'm not sure what else to include. I mostly planned on stopping a while ago, but I was contacted by someone wishing to write a spin-off of this story, using the worlds of the 'Inside' and 'Outside' to spin a tale involving other trainers. Weather these would have been other dex-holders or original character, I don't know, but Blue's Special Notes was meant to help create the world a bit more.<p>

Since I haven't heard from this person in quite a while, I put this challenge to you all! If you're an author here, or just a lurker, write a little spin-off using my world of the Pokémon universe if you wish. I'll answer any questions you need and maybe get ideas for more of BSN's. I'll put links to my favorite ones on my profile, so have fun~ =P

**CJ122: **Digimon, digital monsters, Digimon! XD I'm glad so many people like my version of Yellow. If I haven't already said it, I was nervous on changing her character so dramatically from the fan-favorite of her being completely shy and meek, but it seems to have worked out. And it is complete coincidence that SAO came out while I was writing this.

**Bugzy Eclipse: **I don't plan on abandoning this, I just get very busy.

**Faliara: **Yes yes, I'm trying to get some more SilverxLyra in here. XD

**Silver Dragon: **Yeah, I was rereading my story and noticed a lot of errors as well. I may just go back and edit all that, but what do we tell death? Not today. Kanto+Silver meet Gold and Crystal irl? Have you been looking at my plot? GET OUT OF MY HEAD. Also, no. Red, Green, Blue, Yellow, and Silver all go to school in Viridian. Gold and Crystal go to school, but I haven't written them in the real world yet.

**Masquarie: **I'm honored to have your first review and it's always some inspiration to hear that someone enjoys reading what goes on inside my head. I'm glad you caught the maid's name ;) It was a little tidbit of information I tried to burry for those readers that pay close attention. Oh, and Crystal had caught Raikou, not Entei, so Entei remains uncaptured.

**Orange Lilies and Red Roses: **I'm sorry I ruined your life with this story, but I totally get what you mean. I got into the story A Miscellaneous Tale of Night and Days and couldn't stop reading it. I even missed a few of my classes cus I would reach a really good part and just couldn't stop reading.

**xxxDreamingFlowerxxx: **It's nice to see you again. You're always one of the first to review, and I'm glad to have had you along for the ride from start to now. I hope you'll keep reading even when my updates are far apart.

**And to everyone else:** Thank you all for your reviews of support and criticism. Whenever I see a username review that I've known for a long time I get all fuzzy on the inside and whenever someone new stumbles upon this story I love hearing what they think as well. I think I would have abandoned this long if I didn't realize how many lives I would be ruining by doing that XD. Please hold out for me to finish this fic, and I hope you'll all enjoy it! I love you all!

Also, last but not least: If you want to make sure I'm not dead you can tumble with me on Tumblr! (I'm all over the social media as of late!) My url is shippingmyworld. tumblr .com, just in case you wanna ask me any more questions about my writing =D

Stay lovely my friends.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys, I'm sorry if I disappointed you but this is not an update. I'm just letting everyone know that this account will be deactivated and deleted, including all the stories I've written within the next week. I'm simply tired of having hate mail and death threats show up in my email and reviews on how much people hate my story and lack of updating. I mean Double Life hasn't been updated in a year, so stop already with the anon hate. I started this account back when I was in high school, but now in college, I feel there are just too many immature fans on this website to deal with.

If anyone is still interested, I will be transferring three stories – Double Life, Illusions on the World, and Love IS War – to my account on Archive Of Our Own (Ao3). They are going to be revamped and rewritten, as my personal life allows me to, with priority given to Double Life. I have fallen in love with that story and I do realize many inconsistencies have arisen within. This is mostly because I have only a very vague idea as to where I am taking the story from this point on.

I'm sorry I haven't been updating, but let me remind you all I am writing this for free and of my own free time. I'm mostly writing these stories to fulfill my own fantasies and notions I've gathered, so in a sense I'm really just writing for myself. I have also been working on writing and attempting to get some original fiction of mine published, so that has taken away from my fanfiction writing time.

So, in summary, this account will be deactivated, some of my stories will be transferred to Ao3, and I am writing these in my free time, mainly for myself. Look for Kaith in Ao3, or check out my tumblr account, shippingmyworld, if you still have any interest in the stories.


	20. Final Author's note!

Hey so I've officially started the move to Ao3 and you can read the new, revised chapters of here (archiveofourown. 0rg /works/1504982/chapters/3178487) . Love is War and Illusions of the world will soon follow (hopefully), but in the meantime you can also follow my blog here (shippingmyworld . tumblr . com) where I'll be posting when I make updates, new stories and short one-shots that I don't like are good enough to publish on Ao3. I also spend 95% of my time there, so it's probably a place to check and see if I'm dead or not.

(Delete the spaces and change the 0 to an o. Fanfic auto deletes links I try and post. Just another reason why I'm moving site. Ao3 is much more user friendly)


End file.
